Jodidamente intensos
by MagiAllie
Summary: 'Es obvio que te atraigo, pero también te respeto, y viceversa. Por eso somos el uno para el otro y por eso no pasa nada...' Se leían mutuamente, se escribían el uno al otro, se respetaban enormemente y se amaban con locura. Tenían una relación biótica caótica, se jodían y se amaban. Eran jodidamente intensos. [creek, style, bunny][Longfic]
1. Condenado a ser libre

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Craig y Tweek son amigos, probablemente se gustan, pero demasiado bobos para admitirlo y el episodio 6 de la 19 temporada, nunca pasó. O también ese fic en el que Craig se da cuenta que prefiere el café de los labios de Tweek que los cigarrillos: café créme.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 1 —**

 **Condenado a ser libre**

''Es obvio que te atraigo, pero también te respeto, y viceversa. Por eso somos el uno para el otro y por eso no pasa nada...'' Se leían mutuamente, se escribían el uno al otro, se respetaban enormemente y se amaban con locura. Tenían una relación biótica caótica, se jodían y se amaban. Eran jodidamente intensos.

.

.

.

Craig estaba condenado a ser libre, lo llamaba condena porque no era como si hubiera tenido una opción, sus padres si bien lo querían no eran la clase de padres sobreprotectores que giran su vida en torno a la educación de su hijo mayor, y eso se veía reflejado en sus sanciones casuales, en la forma en la que mantenía la frente en alto y el dedo de en medio también. Era un alma libre y antipática criada en el seno de una familia aparentemente normal, pero de alguna manera descuidada y era Craig Tucker, todos conocen al revoltoso, mala compañía, grosero y apático chico de cabello negro.

A Craig le gustaban dos colores, el azul y el negro, el azul normalmente lo usaba para vestir, desde la primaria, probablemente desde el kínder o la cuna, aún ahora a sus diecisiete años lo usaba siempre en la polera de cierre y el chullo de lana con pompones amarillos, tal vez era patriota de su propia ropa, el consideraba la patria un concepto abstracto. El negro le gustaba para casi todo lo demás, en realidad era irrelevante, pero solía usar tenis negros y pantalón negro, camisa negra y cinturón negro, a veces sus uñas negras, collares ¿por qué no? Era demasiado blanco y los colores oscuros le iban bien, más blanco que Stan Marsh.

Volviendo a la libertad de Craig, a pesar de ser rebelde pero aparentemente tranquilo se consideraba a sí mismo un ser racional, los humanos deben ser racionales, dice la filosofía. Sencillamente Craig consideraba que lo era porque de otra manera estaba afectando demasiado al pensamiento crítico radical, y prefería pasar desapercibido. Solo un poco. A veces en silencio cuando contemplaba las estrellas pegadas en el techo, Ruby y un montón de pega loca, se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en la nuca.

— ¿Dónde mierda queda la vida cuando el racionalismo nos obstruye?

Se contestaba solo, a la mañana siguiente cuando se bañaba con jabón de lavanda y se ponía la ropa limpia, aún apático se sentaba en la cocina a desayunar junto con su hermana de 13 años y se comía los waffles de 'Crazy Waffles' con cajeta coronado y el vaso de leche que su mamá tiernamente le servía, pero siempre sin decirse ni una palabra más que el cordial.

— Me voy.

Sin respuesta.

Entonces ya estaba por responderse cuando llegaba a la parada de su autobús, tres cuadras después de que recogieran al inútil crew de Stan, podía esperar pacíficamente en su esquina, y se respondía cuando lo veía.

— ¡Gah! Hola Craig. — un termo de café con la funda de una vaca, la mascota de la preparatoria y la camisa mal abrochada.

Alguien debería abrochársela correctamente.

.

.

.

Tweek tiene una muletilla, en general tiene varias muletillas, pero siempre ese peculiar ¡Gah! Que se escucha de su boca cada dos por tres, algunos lo tachan de frustrante, las muletillas son un asco y más si se trata de profesores o algún alumno exponiendo un tema que no deja de decir 'Este' 'Mmm' o alguna más elaborada como 'Aja' o 'Digamos' 'Haz de cuenta' Craig las odia todas, pero ese particular Gah, producto de los nervios y la ansiedad, le estruja el corazón de forma cálida. Como el café americano que tomaba siempre, solo una vez un mocachino con leche y casi se desmaya de lo dulce. Craig se lo terminó por él y Tweek le limpió la canela del labio.

En general, regresando a la muletilla, Craig sabe perfectamente que más que un susto o nervios se trata de la forma en que a Tweek le gira la mente en todo el tiempo a todo lo que da y así le da tiempo de pensar. En que es lo que tiene que decir a continuación, para no gritar o hacer una pose de defensa que aprendió en las clases que Kenny le dio, anti gnomos. El café lo despierta, le gusta imaginar su mente como un giroscopio de colores que proyectaba imágenes distintas todo el tiempo, que su mente iba demasiado, demasiado rápido como para decir algo sin trabarse.

— Hola Tweek. — saludó parándose a su lado.

Y era en este momento cuando lo resolvía.

La vida para él, racional, no era vida. Pero la vida de Tweek, la vida interior era la verdadera existencia, el Tweek que conocía no se fijaba en la esencia de las cosas para completa su naturaleza humana, solo necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta que Tweek no era racional como el, que Tweek descubría su camino en la esencia de su taza de café, en su ropa verde, su cabello alborotado y la forma en la que sus manos temblaban con fuerza intensa cada que la cafeína sobre explotaba en su cabeza y sus arterias.

Terminó por suspirar.

— Ven aquí.

— ¡Gah! — obediente como era se dejó hacer.

Craig colocó sus manos frías en los hombros de Tweek y corrió hasta los botones de la camisa mal abrochada, con paciencia y lentitud desabrocho la última mitad y la abrochó lentamente, acariciando con sus índices los botones. Y retirando con paciencia las manos del abdomen lechoso del rubio. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se recordó a sí mismo.

Es tu amigo, deja de verle el abdomen y querer besarlo como colegiala de quince años.

Tal vez se deja.

— Chicle y pega. — murmuró para sí mismo.

— Eres genial Craig. — le sonrió Tweek ampliamente con los labios manchados de café.

— No serás el primero en decirlo.

… Continuara …

* * *

N/A: La verdad no sé muy bien para donde llevar este fic, pero la idea se me clavó en la cabeza como una espina dolorosa y ya quería escribir mi primer fic del fandom. Espero que les haya gustado solo un poco, prometo que después se pondrá mucho mejor.

Adelanto: excursión escolar, habitaciones juntas, probablemente Style y Bunny. Qué se yo.

Si les ha gustado dejar su opinión en la caja de reviews.


	2. Significado y significante

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Craig y Tweek son amigos, probablemente se gustan, pero demasiado bobos para admitirlo y el episodio 6 de la 19 temporada, nunca pasó. O también ese fic en el que Craig se da cuenta que prefiere el café de los labios de Tweek que los cigarrillos: café créme.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 2 —**

 **La vida no tiene significado, si no tiene significante**

El significante de la vida de Tweek es jodidamente incierto, nunca está seguro de nada, solo tira conjeturas al aire como si todas ellas se fueran a unir y fueran a convertirse en realidades. Por consiguiente, está seguro de que su vida no tiene un significado claro. Probablemente nunca pueda encontrar el significado de su propia vida, ni le interese. Mientras esté consciente de esto:

Las diferencias crean las particularidades.

Sí, es considerado raro. Sí, su equipo de amigos suele ir del tingo al tango entre unos y otros, ahora se cree establecido, pero no faltaría mucho para que Craig lo saque a patadas del crew. Solo en ese momento, cuando ve que Craig mueve la mano derecha y aprieta el puño demasiado, que su ceja se alza y su parpado tiembla, sabe que algo está fracasando en su vida.

Que ni con toda su sarta de peculiaridades se salva de comprender el lenguaje corporal de Craig Tucker.

Todos piensan que Tweek es fácil de leer, que cualquier cosa lo sobresalta y que sería imposible que mintiera, pero se equivocan, si alguien es verdaderamente fácil de leer es Craig, y Tweek lo sabe, sabe cuándo miente, cuando se molesta, cuando está cansado, hastiado, irritable, sentimental, cuando está de buen humor, cuando esconde algo. Algo que no sabe que es, pero que es cuando encuentra la significante de su vida.

Tiembla.

No, no es por el café. Bueno, normalmente si, lo es.

— Es solo que… Ghhhh… me siento nervioso cuando me toca. — admite torpemente enrollando las manos en el papel higiénico, después de haber colocado sus manos sobre el agua helada del baño.

Intenta convencerse a sí mismo de esta absurda afirmación, pero la mente de Tweek va tan rápido que jamás puede detenerse tanto en la misma idea. De inmediato su mente ya ha cambiado, ahora está recordando como hoy, justamente hoy, Craig había decidido así porque si, abrocharle correctamente la camiseta. Quiere gritar. Un escalofrió fuerte lo baña de pies a cabeza, con las manos temblorosas mueve los dedos rápido, como si manejara una laptop o su iPhone, pero en realidad solo está haciendo lo irremediable.

Desabotonándose la camisa y poniéndola ordenada.

Si, exactamente sin orden.

Le gusta controlar su desorden. Porque controlar es el poder de tomar tus propias decisiones, aunque estas decisiones sean las más pésimas. Pero no, cuando te enamoras no tienes el control, ni cuando te entra la calentura.

— ¡Que dices! — se reprendió a si mismo golpeándose las mejillas rojas — ¡Eso es… demasiada presión!

Se abotona la camisa de forma incorrecta con cuidado, pero nervioso, antes de salir del baño. Y meticulosamente se fija que está mal abotonada.

Meticulosamente dos veces.

.

.

.

Tweek cree algo de Tucker de lo que no está seguro, y consciente de su propia actitud cree que nunca estará seguro. Así que solo se limita a hacer conjeturas sobre esto, sobre cómo lo ve sentado en el pupitre viendo la clase con un interés extraordinario, pero como sus ojos están vacíos y su boca curveada hacia abajo con claro desapego ante la anatomía humana. En estos momentos es cuando Tweek se da cuenta de algo de Craig. Tal vez solo quiere parecer normal, pero como el, no lo es.

— ¿Craig Tucker es normal? — se pregunta a veces — ¿Es raro como yo? ¿O tal vez solo es raro a su manera?

Craig lo sigue con la mirada cuando se sienta a su lado. En la banca de madera que puede, o no, tener astillas y Tweek se panique cada que siente comezón porque ¡Gah termitas! Y las terminas son algo que no puede llevar a casa y mucho menos a la cafetería, porque la cafetería tiene muebles de madera y oh no, las termitas son…. Muy malas. Uno al lado de otro, Tweek lo piensa de nuevo.

No sé, tal vez, somos tal para cual… el raro, yo raro. El aparentando ser normal y yo conformista de mi condición.

Craig quiere mirar las características especiales de sí mismo, como un patrón general del ser humano, solo para sentirse un poco más apegado a los demás. Es su ritual, alejarse para que los demás no tengan que toparse con las excentricidades de Tucker. Pero, duh, todo el mundo sabe cómo es Craig, aunque no lo diga.

Tal vez es rarito como yo, tal vez todos somos raros y yo soy paranoico. Sí, sí, soy paranoico eso ya lo sé. Pero tal vez, Craig es el especial para mi… por eso nos llevamos bien, por eso peleamos, los opuestos se atraen, pero cuando son demasiado similares también chocan. Eso puede ser, ¿y porque piensas eso? ¿Qué te pasa a ti calabaza? Se pega en las mejillas de nuevo.

— Oíste eso — lo llama Craig por lo bajo del pupitre.

Se sobresalta enormemente y lleva su mano al costado izquierdo del pecho, con el corazón regularizando su palpitar y los dientes medio chuecos de Craig mostrándose por encima de los labios carnosos, una sonrisa tranquila y baja. Y quien sabe porque en la primaria era de los más feos de la escuela, porque a Tweek le parece maravilloso. Joder.

Pero a las demás chicas también. Como no.

Cosas de preparatoria.

— ¿Qué cosa? — gritó en voz baja, esas cosas eran posibles para Tweek.

— Nos vamos de excursión.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunta de nuevo con interés y molestia, porque, no sabe.

— Que sí, dude. No lo dijo, pero luego mencionó algo como ''y que se quiten sus malditos gorros de una buena vez en el viaje''

— ¿Cómo lo escuchaste? — preguntó Tweek asombrado por el buen oído de Tucker.

¿Tanto como para oír mis pensamientos! ¡Dios mío, tal vez es telépata! Trágame tierra…

— Estaba de espaldas, pero vi sus labios.

— ¿Lees los labios?

— Leo las mentes — dijo sarcásticamente Craig rodando los ojos.

¡Lo sabía! Se mordió Tweek la mejilla, con paranoia en las ojeras y el tic en el ojo intensamente, pero de que tenía miedo. Pues de nada, no, nada serio. Nada, nada… no era nada. Pero una excursión, eso sí que le daba miedo.

Si eso sí.

No Craig Tucker ni el amor.

—¡Demasiada presión! — se quejó Tweek en voz alta.

* * *

N/A: Hola a estas 100+ visitas, 10 follows y 5 favs. De verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón, por seguir este proyecto pequeño. Es mi primera vez, así que espero que sean misericordiosos — inclinarse—

Gracias también por los reviews gente linda, no saben cómo uno aprecia escribir y saber que a las personas les agrado, aunque sea un poquito — inclinarse aún más —

Como se dan cuenta la historia ya va tomando mas forma, siempre he querido ver a los chicos en la playa en plan… enserio. Bueno pensaba meter Bunny y Style, pero ya que ya estoy manejando una historia de 'enamorado de mi mejor amigo' no quería quemarme el cerebro. Así que… si les gusta el Bunny lo verán.

Dejadlo en la caja de reviews.

Un beso.


	3. Notas al pie de página

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Butters y Kenny se fueron a Hawái y se toman el papel de mejores amigos medio enserio, pero a Kenny le rompe las bolas tener que juntarse con alguien tan bueno y verse como alguien malo, aunque en el fondo sabe que no lo es y que no se da cuenta que no quiere lastimar a Butters.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado. 

**Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 3 —**

 **Notas al pie de pagina**

Todo lo que se dice de la vida de Kenny, toda la historia de la vida de Kenny, no son más que un montón de notas al pie de página, o como el solía llamarles 'rumores insólitos de los cotillas más descarados del pueblo' se trataban de muchas mentiras, muchas cosas no ciertas, muchas cosas trastornadas que no figuraban en su vida real. Claro había verdades, pero eran las menos, o las más… si, era pobre. Todo el mundo sabía que su familia era la menos acomodada del pueblo. Si, sus padres eran unos alcohólicos, pero en lo que quedaba no era algo tan terriblemente malo, era algo que podía tener controlado, pero la gente intensificaba esos rumores como quinientas veces.

Su madre, su madre era buena y lo quería. Su padre también, pero se descontrolaba demasiado por el alcohol. Y los dos alcoholizados y juntos pues eran una bomba que tarde o temprano explotaba, pero más temprano que tarde. Tenía una hermana maravillosa, preciosa, dulce y adorable, muy buena niña, que Kenny adoraba con una locura insólita y daba la buena vida por protegerla, incluso su hermano mayor Kevin… alguna gracia tenía el pobre.

También era mujeriego, ese rumor era cierto. Mientras que sus amigos en el quinto grado se comían los mocos el ya sabía lo que era una mujer, el sexo, las tetas y todas las cosas vulgares y tabús. Pero eso no lo hacía una mala persona, en realidad era la gente del pueblo la que veía eso como algo malo, aunque probablemente en cualquier lado le miraran mal por donde caminara. No tenía nada que decir en su defensa solo que pues… le gustaban las tetas.

—¡Malo que me gustaran las bolas, pelotudo! — le gritaba a su hermano mayor cuando peleaban por el baño en las mañanas y el mayor le reclamaba que si se durmiera más temprano, despertaría más temprano y entraría al baño primero. Pero Kenny se quedaba viendo por las noches Máxim.

Eso porque Kenny era de los chicos que iban de trabajo en trabajo, y por consiguiente podía darse pequeños placeres. Como comprar Máxim en lugar de Playboy. Si bien sus trabajos no eran los mejores y nunca tenía dinero de sobra, le gustaba tener un poco para sí mismo y un poco para su familia, para que les fuera menos mal.

¡Tomen eso chismosos chocantes! Kenny es buen chico, sus puntos buenos tiene.

Y luego está la parte en la que bueno… a Kenny le gustan las chicas, pero en verdad… a las chicas les gusta demasiado Kenny. Con regularidad Kenny llegaba a preguntarse, ¿Pero, joder qué coño ven en mí? Aunque no lo cuestionaba, pues mal no le iba, además de que era guapo, tenía diastema, pero a las chicas les encantaba. Incluso las pequeñas y muy pocas pecas que había en sus hombros les encantaban. Y era rubio y de ojos azules, y alto… y bueno… no es que no le gustara que lo vieran atractivo, es solo que Kenny era el tipo de todas.

—Stan, cariño… esa tía de allá, la de allá y la que tuviste por novia en el segundo grado, todas esas. Todas son mi tipo — y luego sorbía de la pajilla la leche sin sabor.

—Por eso no le gustas a los chicos imbécil — le regañaba el ojiazul.

—¿Por qué a sus novias sí que les gusto?

—Sigue de revienta vergas.

No lo decía enserio, Kenny sabía que su amigo prefería advertírselo ahora que estaban al tiempo, porque cuando Kenny decidiera ir tras otra falda solo había dos cosas que se le pasaban por la frente y la primera era: ¿Por qué mierda me hace caso? Soy un sujeto de mierda, me meto con todas y no tengo nada que ofrecerle y la segunda era: pero que bonitas piernas, si se deja me la tiro. Por eso lo mejor era hablar con el antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había que repetirle todo el tiempo que no hiciera cosas que rabiaran a la población estudiantil masculina promedio, pero Kenny hacia tanto caso como a una clase del cultivo de la patata en Tanzania.

—Relájate súper amigo, no tocaré a tu chica.

—No, tu tocas todo lo que ves.

—No, yo no toco las cosas que me interesan en verdad.

Era una contradicción.

Pero lo decía enserio, muy enserio, como antes dijo había cosas que le importaban de verdad, llevar dinero a su casa, su hermana Karen y el pequeño y jodido reducido de amigos que poseía, lo demás eran simples banalidades que iban cruzándose por su camino de vez en cuando. Pero, aunque repetía esto constantemente nunca lo ponía en práctica, por eso Stan lo veía de forma juzgativa antes de seguir comiendo. Aunque Kenny estaba seguro, estaba muy seguro de que había alguien ahí a quien no podría tocar, a quien no podría lastimar, solo que aun…

Aun no la encontraba.

Tampoco que la estuviera buscando, pero no se cerraba a la posibilidad.

En la vida de un Kenny McCormick todo puede pasar.

—¡Hola Kenny! — saludo alegremente Butters sentándose a su lado.

Kenny rodo los ojos, le caía bien el chico y todo eso… pero desde que habían viajado a Hawái hace años el chico si lo tomaba serio cuando la gente decía que eran mejores amigos, pero había cosas que Kenny tenía bastante en claro, Butters y el podían ser amigos, pero no mejores amigos. Eran demasiado distintos, sus padres lo odiaban y era pegajoso, hastiaba e irritaba. Pero le caía bien, enserio, el 80% de las veces lo adoraba, porque era una buena persona. Pero el otro 20%.

—Te dejo Kenny — se levantó Stan de la mesa.

—Traidor — escupió Kenny — ¿Cómo estas Butters? ¿Qué tal las clases?

—¡Bien Kenny gracias por preguntar! — le sonrió el chico de suéter azul y sonrisa amable.

Kenny suspiró con buen humor, parecía que hoy era uno de esos días en los que no le molestaría nada estar con Butters, pues era su amigo, probablemente si… era su mejor amigo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo de ninguna manera. Y le gustaban sus conversaciones, porque en el interior Kenny estaba muy seguro de que las personas como Butters ya casi no existían porque primero: confesar que eres una buena persona es lo mismo a confesar que eres un pendejo.

Pero, por otra parte, el gran anhelo de todas las personas, aunque nadie lo admitiera, era ser una buena persona.

Por eso Butters era la buena persona y Kenny era la mala persona, por eso Kenny no quería ser su mejor amigo porque sabía que lo mancharía, pero esperaba realmente esperaba que se quedara a su lado, solo como amigos. Le agradaba, no le hastiaba.

—Mierda, que complicado soy.

—Yo más bien c-creo que eres simple — le sonrió Butters.

Kenny frunció el ceño y quedó cegado por su amable sonrisa. Bufó y se puso la capucha naranja.

—Sí, tu eres el complicado mejor amiguito.

…Continuara…

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta ahora y por sus reviews, debo decir dos cosas sobre este capítulo: Siempre leo que Kenny es homosexual o bisexual o que ya está enamorado de Butters o por lo menos le gusta, por eso en este fic decidí hacerlo bien hetera para que cuando se descubra gay (porque, oh si lo hará) sea más rompecabezas. Y, por otra parte, no creo que Kenny deteste a Butters o le desagrade, solo es su conflicto interno por considerarlo bueno y porque el mismo dice que no toca las cosas buenas, pero no se da cuenta que no toca a Butters…

El pequeño está confundido.

Me dijeron que igual les gustaría leer un poco de style, así que estoy en dilema porque como estoy narrando por persona esperaba narrar en 4 povs, pero si meto style tendré que hacer 6 y si es bastante… por consiguiente será así, y este fic tendrá como 40 caps a lo mucho [Ay, en la madre] y no irán como en orden, pueden intercalarse, puede que mañana haya un pov Tweek y pasado un Stan o cosas así.

¿O en todo caso hay algún otro consejo?


	4. Admiración de lo diferente

Disclaimer: South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

Parejas: Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

Notas: Ese What if en el que Butters y Kenny se fueron a Hawái y se toman el papel de mejores amigos medio en serio, pero a Kenny le rompe las bolas tener que juntarse con alguien tan bueno y verse como alguien malo, aunque en el fondo sabe que no lo es y que no se da cuenta que no quiere lastimar a Butters.

Advertencia: No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

* * *

Jodidamente intensos

Kenny x Butters

— Capítulo 4 —

Admiración de lo diferente

Hablar de la personalidad de un chico que se llama Leopold, debe ser algo complicado para todos. Mas para aquel pequeño grupo afortunado de conocerlo, en un pequeño pueblo en Denver, Colorado. South Park. Butters era alegre, calmado, una buena persona… querido y buleado por todos, cosa a lo que se había acostumbrado con su vida aquí, desde la más insignificante persona que pudiese aprovecharse de él, hasta la que jamas lo habia intentado. No era algo que le molestara, simplemente inducía que era algo que venía con ser 'Butters'. Pero Kenny no, el era un buen amigo…

Estaba exagerando. Tenía buenos amigos.

—¿Somos buenos amigos no, Kenny? — le preguntó Butters colgando su mochila en el hombro mientras bajaban los escalones de asfalto de la preparatoria —, ¿Verdad?

—Si, buenos amigos — Respondió Kenny encendiendo un faro —, ¿No te molesta?

—Mientras mis padres no te vean — dijo Butters entre risas nerviosas, tenía su parte de gracia pero en su mayoría era cierto.

Sus padres aceptaban, a medias y a regañadientes, que ellos dos se llevaran bien. Porque Butters parecía colocar en Kenny una fe insana, una calidad insoportable, y sus padres podrán ser demasiado hijos de puta, pero saben sumar. Y el muchacho rubio, era una mala influencia y todo eso, pero a su hijo nunca le había hecho nada y lo había ayudado las diez mil veces que había podido, además el chico rubio trabajaba demasiado como para poder distraer a su hijo de sus estudios.

—¿Y ellos porque me verían fumar?

—¿Vas a llevarme a casa, no? — Pequeño momento de revelación e intriga del pequeño —, Ah, quiero decir… podrías acompañarme ¿Si? Bueno podemos comer en mi casa, hacer los deberes juntos y comer pizza más tarde ¿Qué te parece?

Kenny asimila cada palabra y da una larga calada al cigarrillo, Butters aparta la mirada apenado. Esto de sacar a pasear a sus amigos era una tarea dificultosa, en parte sabía que tendría la misma respuesta que siempre, pero su mirada constante cada día hacía dudar más a Kenny, aunque aun así sabía que no llegaría muy lejos…

—¿No tenemos clases mañana? Lo mejor será que lo dejemos para otro día — afirma Kenny acariciándole el cabello y deteniéndose en la esquina —. Además, tengo trabajo recuerdas.

—Oh es verdad — claro que lo sabía —, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En el pueblo vecino, de cuatro a nueve, lunes miércoles y viernes. Sueldo miserable, explotación de menores pero… algo es algo, soy mesero. De nuevo — Kenny alzó el pulgar con energía pero tenía la mirada cansada.

—¡El miércoles te acompaño! Puedo comprarme una soda italiana y darte una buena propina.

—No, ni hablar. No viviré de tus propinas Butters, eres demasiado bueno…

—¿Quieres decir demasiado tonto? — Preguntó Butters cruzando los brazos de nuevo, con mirada perspicaz —. Siempre me rechazas las salidas, ya me estoy cansando de pedirte que nos veamos ehhh ''Mejor amigo''.

—No dije eso — contraataco el chico más alto —. No pongas palabras en mi boca, pero es verdad. Sabes que estoy bien con el dinero que gano, no necesito tu lastima…

—Eres un grosero — ofendió Butters.

Kenny movió la cabeza de manera negativa y sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cansado. Siempre era la mismo. Butters lo invitaba a salir como amigos, pero el simplemente rechazaba las invitaciones… siempre tenia algo mejor que ser, aunque le gustaba estar con Butters. Bastaban cinco horas en la escuela, ya era bastante.

El pequeño de ojos azules estaba cabreado, probablemente no se refleja tanto en sí, porque la sonrisa relajada que ponía Kenny solo le hacía hervir la sangre, ¿Exactamente qué era lo que hacía mal?

—Ya cálmate Leo — lo tranquilizó Kenny —. Ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos y hacer tonterías, ir por helado, andar en patineta y eso… ¿No quieres?

—Si que quiero — Atinó a decir Butters complacido, pero no conforme. — ¿Cuándo?

—Mmm, en vacacion…

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué renuncie y vaya contigo a ver Rec. 2 de nuevo? No es que no me agrada es que tengo prioridades, Butters.

El más bajo se quedó callado, esto le había caído en la punta del hígado. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo irracional, que no había ni siquiera un motivo especial para que los dos se vieran en este momento o que pasaran la tarde en su casa, aguantando las malas miradas de su madre o algo asi. Que lo mejor era dejar pasar todo y hacer que Kenny se fuera a su trabajo, porque hacerle bardo, no había necesidad de eso… porque no podía dejarlo pasar. ¿Por qué no podía?

Es que ya eran muchas veces.

—Siempre me dejas tirado — suspiró cansado y frustrado.

—Hey, eres mi amigo… — lo animó Kenny —, pero no puedo ahora, y no puedo prometerte nada.

—Ya, vale — decepcionado se dio la vuelta en busca de la salida más próxima para desahogar su coraje.

Kenny evitó que le diera la espalda aún más y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. La mochila de Butters se tambaleó en su brazo y luego cayó al piso cuando se quedaron mirando de frente. Eran estos momentos en los que de verdad que Kenny se odiaba, sabía que no era una buena compañía para este chico, pero era tan insistente.. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Cuando le había insistido semana tras semana durante todo el curso y solo se habían visto dos veces. ¡Eren amigos, joder! ¿Cuántas veces no se la pasó en la casa de Stan toda la tarde? ¿Por qué con Butters no podía? ¿Le aburría? No, estaba seguro de que no era por eso…

—Te voy a decepcionar — le comentó Kenny de nuevo —. Pero te prometo que en esta semana, o la que entra podremos salir a hacer cosas de amigos.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué?

—No se puede, Kenneth — El rubio ya estaba más que hastiado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la próxima semana nos vamos a ir de excursión ¿Te acuerdas? — el más alto para nada que se acordaba, ni siquiera había prestado atención al viaje de fin de curso porque sabía que no podría ir, porque no tenía el dinero, así que lo había dejado pasar deliberadamente — ¿No iras?

—¿Tu que crees? — le respondió con burla levantando las cejas.

—No tienes que esperar una semana o dos, ya me estas decepcionando.

Para Butters eso era el colmo, ¿se podía ser más mezquino? Pero necesitaba una señal, solo una acción que le dijera que de verdad Kenny quería ser su amigo y no era él el que estaba dando todo por la relación, sin recibir nada.

Porque eso parecía.

Por más que dijera ¿somos amigo? ¿SOMOS AMIGOS? ¿SOMOS AMIGOS O NO? Ya no podía seguir siendo tan calmado cuando llegaban hasta ese punto de fastidio y desesperación, Kenny se veía asombrado por su actitud, pero no estaba seguro de hasta dónde podía llegar si seguía manejando el carácter de Leopold a esta temperatura.

—No puedo Butters.

—Tu nunca puedes.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Kenny le suelta, se jala el cabello con frustración y exhala lentamente —, ya está, me haces prometer lo que sea Butters, ya te dije diez veces que somos amigos ¿Por qué no me crees?

—¡Quiero pruebas! No, no es verdad… no las quiero.

—Okay pruebas — Kenny levantó la mano —, ya verás que consigo ir a ese desquiciado viaje contigo, nos la pasaremos bomba ¿Ya esta?

—¿Enserio? ¿si no que? — el más bajo ya tenía la ilusión en los ojos y en la boca.

—Lo que sea, es una promesa — Kenny rodó los ojos y miró el reloj en su muñeca, el reloj de baterías ya machacado por los años —, mierda, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana Butters, y por favor ya no seas tan roñoso. ¡Que no te pareces nada a ese de hace 9 años!

Salió prácticamente volando.

Butters se quedó fijamente viendo como el chico de la parca naranja salía, se abofeteó mentalmente por haberse comportado peor que una novia celosa y obsesiva y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo jamás. Es que Kenny como amigo daba atole con el dedo y él se estaba desesperando, quería contenerse pero es que Kenny… Kenny atraía, tan distinto a él. Butters se odia quedarse mirándole por horas y admirar las diferencias estelares que los separaban. Lo sorpresivo de lo extraño, de lo desigual de ambos.

—Perdón Kenny — se mordió el labio Butters —, pero, eres todo lo que yo no. Y creo que por eso te necesito a mi lado.

* * *

N/A: No sé qué pasó con Butters, se me fue de las manos. Sean clementes es la primera vez que escribo sobre él… no pude evitar hacerlo un poco hijo de puta, pero con esta promesa estoy segura de que ya no habrá problema para traer su actitud dulce de vuelta.

¿Creen que Butters ya sepa que está enamorado de Kenny? ¿Kenny sospechará y por eso no quiere tener salidas de amigos?

Por último, en el sig. capítulo saldrán cuatro personajes importantes, así que esto está avanzando a pasos agigantados.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: SE QUE TAL VEZ NADIE SE PERCATÓ, PERO MI COMPU FALLÓ MISERABLEMENTE Y NO PUBLIQUÉ EL MIÉRCOLES PASADO, PERO ESTA SEMANA PUBLICARÉ DOBLE. Para no atrasarme, publicaré de nuevo el domingo.


	5. Cabrón que rompe el molde

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Stan es un rollo de canela que cree tener la vida perfecta hasta que se le empieza a derrumbar de a poco, pero Kyle le dijo que siempre serian amigos, y el muy cabrón no sabe cómo demostrárselo, bueno pues… la letra a sangre entra y el amor también.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 5 —**

 **Cabrón que rompe el molde**

Las personas tienen definiciones distintas de cabrón, Stan sabe que es un cabrón, que al menos la gente no lo considera así del todo, él se considera así, sabe cuál es la verdad sobre sí mismo. Está consciente de que es un cabrón, que si bien para muchos un cabrón vendría siendo alguien como Kenny… si alguien que todos ven como malo, que hace cosas malas y las buenas no son tomadas en cuenta. Pero Stan es un cabrón, de esos cabrones como los que ya no hay, un cabrón que rompe el molde.

¿Qué significa eso? Bueno significa que Stan rompe los estándares de ser un cabrón, porque es demasiado chingón como para caber en el mismo molde que todos los cabrones, en pocas palabras significa que sabe que es un súper cabrón.

Tiene el rankin de más alta popularidad en toda la escuela, le va bien con las chicas, es un hijo ejemplar… rodeado de personas, no existe nadie que lo odie. En el lenguaje de las chicas vendría siendo La perra más popular, sin embargo, él era un muchacho… un macho, lomo plateado, pecho peludo. Por lo que en términos consistía Cabrón era la palabra más que perfecta para definirlo. Aunque justo ahora había algo que se interponía entre él y su vida perfecta. Amigos perfectos. Novia perfecta. Familia casi perfecta.

— ¡Como que solo los alumnos regulares, cabrones! ¡Que mierda significa eso! ¡Puedo pagar ese puto viaje de mierda tres veces… y salen con esta estupidez! — gritaba Cartman con los brazos alzados frente a su casillero.

Solo había tres requisitos para ir al viaje de fin de curso, solo un año más para terminar la preparatoria y comenzar una nueva vida en la universidad de Denver, cada año era lo mismo, se hacía un evento de cierre para el fin del curso, solían ser bailes, fiestas, acampadas grupales. Pero esta vez la generación de tercero se había volado la barda con buenos promedios y la preparatoria de South Park había decidido dar un premio especial en la escuela, un viaje a la playa de Malibú en California.

Los requisitos eran:

Ser un alumno regular

Poder costear el viaje

Contar con una carta de buena conducta

Stan solo cumplía con una.

De acuerdo, era contradictorio, porque acababa de jactarse por todos los medios de que era un súper chingón, sin embargo, no era tan listo como parecía y acreditaba las materias porque tenía muy buena suerte, pero Matemáticas... la puta matemática de quinto grado, la venía arrastrando y por esa razón era un alumno irregular. Por una miserable materia. Y luego estaba la carta de buena conducta, bueno eso era una historia divertida…

Tenía que ver con Craig.

Su gran amigo, Craig. Ellos generalmente se llevaban bien, pero el instinto de supervivencia y de territorio era muy fuerte entre su crew y el contrario, todo se originó en el comedor de la escuela, Craig estaba sentado de forma pacífica comiendo con sus amigos cuando a él se le ocurrió la excelente y maravillosa idea de darle un gran sorbo al café de Tweek. Y decirle ''Si sigues tomando así café de verdad que un día terminaras muerto, antiguo Kenny'' no sabe que le paso por la cabeza, él es sensato, puede beber mucho y ser fiestero, pero normalmente Stan es ¡Oh vamos! Stan es el líder y la voz de la razón del grupo, aunque Kyle le gane en inteligencia y buena conducta.

Tal vez solo fue un instinto de preocupación por Tweek quien había sido suplente de Kenny en algún tiempo y además era una buena persona, pero al parecer al pelinegro, que no era el mismo, no le había pasado eso por la mente, solo supo que se levantó con un pie sobre la mesa, de una forma que resulto increíblemente seductora para las chicas, pero intimidante para el e hizo gala de su mal genio mostrándole el dedo de en medio y luego aventando toda la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Quieres pelea hijo de puta? — le había gritado Tucker

—Vete a la mierda pequeño bastardo — Stan no podía dejarse para atrás, era cuestión de dignidad, joder.

—Deja a Tweek hacer lo que le entre en puta gana y tu ve a comer los mecos de Wendy — Craig estaba hecho una furia, incluso Tweek se había alejado, Clyde lo tomaba del hombro intentando frenarlo.

—Ya déjalo Tucker, sabes que no puedes poner un puño encima de la bonita cara de Marsh — Cartman, el cabrón hijo de puta ya estaba metiendo su cuchara.

Y aunque Craig era de los que prefería no meterse en problemas e ignorar al grupo contrario porque le parecían demasiado estúpidos, esto no lo dejo pasar ¿Acaso era un maldito reto? Stan lo supo, se puso en guardia y luego el puño de Craig paso rozándole la oreja, una patada en el estómago de su parte y Craig se había tambaleado hacia atrás, antes de que Stan sonriera demasiado victorioso se dio cuenta de algo realmente grave. Craig había caído encima de Kyle que había intentado detener la pelea, pero había sido imposible.

Después Craig levantó el brazo, golpeó la nariz de Broflovski, su jodido mejor amigo en el mundo. Y para Stan todo se puso de un extraño color cerúleo, porque estaba golpeando a Craig y rayos le estaba encestando unos buenos derechazos en la sien, y oh mierda sí que dolía. Pero las peleas eran las peleas, y esto ya no era simple enfrentamiento. Ese capullo se había metido con lo que le importa, es de vida o muerte.

Lógicamente no fue de vida o muerte.

Los dos amonestados, y Stan ya no tenía carta de buena conducta. Un, dos, tres y los puñetazos sanaron en tres semanas.

— ¡Cabrón que te estoy hablando! Casi te muerdo las bolas para que me mires — Cartman le pasaba la mano por enfrente de los ojos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda gordo?

—Estoy diciéndote que los únicos pendejos que no van a ir al viaje sino van a pensar en nosotros ni un poco, y Kenny, tu y yo, y hasta el pendejo de Craig nos vamos a quedar aquí como muchachas de Kansas — gruñó con asco —. Y no pienso permitir que eso pase. O vamos a ese puto viaje de mierda oh me dejo de llamar Eric Cartman.

— ¿Y qué piensas que debemos hacer? — le contestó Stan, dejando su inteligencia media superior a un lado y respondiendo aún más bajo.

—Tengo un plan, que definitivamente no fallará.

Las cosas se pusieron serias, cuando Stan reparo en que Craig estaba por acercarse con sumo sigilo a la caseta de los dos y con los brazos cruzados y una cara hipócrita y apática yacía en su rostro como siempre, se inclinó en el casillero y los miro con desprecio. Luego suspiró y musitó las palabras de forma suave.

—Habla culón.

—No pensaba decirlo hasta que Kenny estuviera, pero ya que esto es urgente lo haré. El sábado es la fiesta en casa de Token, le próximo viernes nos tenemos que largar. Tenemos una semana para conseguir nuestros objetivos. ¿Ya? — los dos pelinegros asintieron —, tendremos que robar la lista de incluidos, antes de que arriben al aeropuerto. La cosa esta así, fingimos que vamos a entregar al judío al lugar y nos quedamos un buen rato, luego Kenny la rata, roba la lista y nos incluye entre los nombres y nosotros compramos nuestros boletos de urgencia, luego nos subimos al avión y cuando el profesor se percate de que nos hemos colado ya estaremos de camino a california. Imposible traernos de vuelta ¿Qué tal? Excepcional, ¿no?

—Sabía que eras tonto, pero me dabas ternura de tan pendejo. Pero no sabía que eras tan bruto enserio, espero que esto sea un maldito problema de tu cabeza porque estas consciente de que el puto profe no va a soltar esa lista por nada ¿verdad? — Craig tenia eso. Esa voz demandante, de que todo lo que decía era dictatorial y era casi imposible refutarle.

Incluso Stan se quedó de pie, observando como Craig ya había demandado algo, con su voz de gran rey y Cartman estaba en aprietos.

— ¿Qué tiene de mal…?

—Cabrón. Arriesgas a Kenny — se quejó el del chullo

— ¿Y eso que? El puto no tiene dinero para pagar el viaje, es justo que se sacrifique por nosotros — alegó Cartman sobándose la frente.

—No seas hijo de puta — murmuró Stan —, si vamos a hacer esta mierda debemos hacerlo juntos y bien y si quieres que Kenny robe la lista, tu serás el cebo y nosotros compramos los boletos.

— ¿Tú también tienes retraso? — Craig rodó los ojos —. Kenny no es tan imbécil, no se dejará guiar por sus pendejadas.

—Kenny lo hace desde hace casi 15 años — se rio Cartman.

— ¿Alguna objeción Craig? Sabes que quieres estar en california, yo también y básicamente todos. Así que no jodas y atiende el plan — Craig rodó los ojos de nuevo y asintió —, ahora vámonos que tenemos que estar en el control de ira a las 4.

Stan había apresurado el asunto, porque siempre que estaba con esos dos y próximamente con Kenny hablaba como tres veces más enculado de lo que estaba normalmente. Pero también era porque su súper mejor amigo y su chica seguramente que lo esperaban en la puerta para irse juntos a casa y esa clase de cosas eran las que hacían que Stan fuera feliz, aunque fuera solo por un rato.

Pero cuando salió de la escuela Wendy no estaba ahí.

…Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Siempre que escribo de peleas o cosas así, como que me extiendo tres veces más de lo normal y siempre termino por ser más grosera que la media jajaja, en fin, espero que les haya gustado la intromisión de estos chiquillos, creo que los primeros capítulos tenían un enfoque más filosófico y sentimental, pero los siguientes ya irán desarrollando más la trama bebes.

¡Gracias por su reviews, su en verdad! Lamento la tardanza, es que sigo sin compu pero juro que seguiré actualizando los miércoles :c


	6. El que piensa pierde

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Stan es un rollo de canela que cree tener la vida perfecta hasta que se le empieza a derrumbar de a poco, pero Kyle le dijo que siempre serian amigos, y el muy cabron no sabe cómo demostrárselo, bueno pues… la letra a sangre entra y el amor también.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 6 —**

 **El que piensa pierde**

— Dude, lo siento.

— ¿Qué carajos?

Y a Kyle se le clavan esas palabras en lo rosado de las uñas, y sabe que la ha liado, que desde el momento en el que ve la cara de Stan se da cuenta que la lio, de la forma gorda y que oh mierda, la cagué, la cagué, la cagué. Y que ninguna ronda de Guitar Hero hará que lo perdone. Se consuela, son mejores amigos, no se lo va a tirar en cara como así, no… bueno Kyle no se quiere preocupar más, pero ya está hasta las sienes. Y oh mierda… Stan tiene interrogantes en los ojos. Le tiembla el puño derecho.

— La he liado — suspira derrotado.

Es Kyle Broflovski, mucho más cuidadoso que Stan, mucho menos propenso a meterse en problemas y siempre dispuesto a disculparse y decir la verdad cuando sabe que se ha metido en broncas de las gordas y Stan aún está buscando a Wendy con las pupilas, quiere abrazar a su hermano y mejor amigo, pero sabe que no va a entenderlo y que Kyle era demasiado listo y demasiado juguetón, pero que sabe sumar, y dos más dos no es igual a 6.

— ¿Dónde está Wendy? — mantiene la compostura lo mejor que puede, Stan esta semi calmado.

Intenta ser positivo y no dudar demasiado pero por la cara que su mejor amigo judío le pone enfrente sabe que está pasando algo, pero antes de que Kyle suelte la bomba se da optimismo a sí mismo, pésima idea. De verdad. Porque el pelirrojo ha decidido poner los brazos en la barandilla e impulsarse con fuerza para sentarse sobre de ella.

— Seguro que tenía algo que hacer y se fue.

— Que no capullo, que la he cagado. — suspira Kyle

— Pues ya dime — Y Stan se arrepiente de no haberle refutado más a Cartman y tener que quedarse a lado de su mejor amigo.

Kyle está que se caga de miedo, sobre todo cuando Stan se recarga a su lado en la barandilla, los dos están peligrosamente cerca y Stan mueve las pupilas como si estuviera esperando que fue la cosa tan grave que hizo el pelirrojo, pero no puede decirlo así como así. En una semana se van de viaje y esperaba que los dos la pasaran de poca madre en la fiesta de Token y en Malibú y después de dos segundos repara que Stan no puede ir, porque es un pendejo que reprobó y porque si va seguramente se pone tremenda borrachera que hasta Tombuctú puede parar.

— ¿No iras al viaje?

— ¿Estas evadiéndome? — Pregunta el pelinegro consternado —. Ya, te peleaste con Wendy o me la echaste a andar.

—Poco de ambas — No mentía —. Digamos que me hizo enfadar un poco.

— ¿Y ahora porque? — Ya el judío se está acostumbrando a que Stan le tome en cuenta su mal carácter. — Te la agarras con Cartman pero no te basta y te vas con los demás.

— Yo no hice nada, ella empezó.

— Tu nunca haces nada ¿ya? Anda dime que mi mama hizo calabazas fritas.

— Le dije varias y repetidas veces que yo te había visto desnudo cantidad de veces más que ella — suelta Kyle — que la bruta se pone celosa por minucias, pero que no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso. Perdedora, mojigata y acaparadora. ¡Que no joda Stan, se atrevió a decir que eras demasiado tranquilo como para ir a segunda base! ¿Por una razón terminaron diez veces? Tú te andabas con otras y ella de nada.

— Ella es lista, no va a dejar que cualquiera se la tire — contesta Stan en voz más baja — Pues si tanto la ofendiste tanto como para que se fuera, ¿porque estas tan asustado?

Kyle sabe que Stan no lo iba a dejar pasar, Wendy y el casi nunca pelean, pero esta vez sí que se le paso la mano. No solo la había agarrado contra ella, en el camino también contra su amigo y vaya que lo había dejado en una comprometedora posición, ahora tendría que contarle la verdad y no estaba dispuesto a recibir una reprimenda de alguien que era peor que el, después de todo el sábado en la noche habría fiesta y a él le gustaba jugar conquián con Stan, pero si ya la había cagado…

— Le dije que si tanto le molestara que no la tocaras, seguro insinuaba que eras homo.

— ¿Por qué Kyle? — Gruño Stan — ¡Eso fue en sexto grado! ¿De acuerdo? Te enojas y sacas todo con todos y por todos, seguro ahora Wendy piensa que soy homo y tú lo dices conscientemente porque en esa fiesta de graduación me retaron a besarme con el pendejo de Clyde.

— ¡Pero te gustó! — Lo regaña Kyle alzando las manos — Solo quería darle culpa a Wendy, pero se me salió de control. Ya, ya verás que te perdona. Solo hay que pararle el tren.

— No, seguro ahora está comiéndose las uñas pensando en cómo lamo las bolas de cualquier chico. Vaya que le cagaste amigo, estoy que me lleva la fregada — Stan gruñe y se lleva las manos al gorro — ¿Por qué todos se meten conmigo hoy?

— Amigo te digo que no es tan grave — Kyle quiere jalar el cuello de su chamarra, porque no puede respirar y porque Stan esta aferrado.

¿Hasta cuándo se dará cuenta? Que realmente lo que tiene con Wendy ya no es más que una simple relación por costumbre, porque es la chica que le gustaba desde que tiene memoria pero que ya no le produce nada y es que ahí esta el origen del problema, Wendy y el eran novios desde que usaban baberos. Es como si todos hubieran crecido e infundado la idea de que ellos dos deberían estar juntos, como si nadie juntara a Stan con nadie más, incluso a el mismo le cuesta verse con alguien más y vaya que lo ha intentado. Stan se lo echa en cara, sabe que Kyle no tiene relaciones estables, que ha salido con más chicas que él. Pero que Stan esta tan casado con la idea de que Wendy y el llegan vírgenes al matrimonio que cada que algo parece desestabilizar su utopía parece que es 11 de septiembre de nuevo.

— ¿Y si me corta?

— Pues luego vuelven

— Y si ahora ya no — se aterroriza Stan.

Kyle rueda los ojos. No porque Stan haya besado a un chico a los 12 lo hace gay, pero si Stan tenía utopizada su relación, Wendy la tenía en la pila de la inseguridad. Pues por cada acción de Stan dos de tres eran posibles oportunidades para terminar con esto y seguir con alguien más en la universidad de Denver, probablemente un médico. Y los pretextos estaban a la orden del día.

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no! Y que es tu culpa…

— Oye amigo — Kyle intentaba calmarlo con las manos — Se arregla te digo.

— ¡Pensara que me gustan los hombres!

— Pero, si sabe que no es verdad — Kyle se rasco la nuca — ¿Verdad?

— Me moriré

—Y a está bien de tu constipación sentimental — se exasperó Kyle —. Espero que Wendy te corte para que no sigas con tus malditos ideales de mierda, entiende los novios de secundaria no son para siempre, puedes seguir con otra chica… Puedes ¿Sí o no?

— No.

— ¡Stan! Puedes ¿Sí o no? — gruñe Kyle bajando de la barda.

— ¡No puedo! Es la única para mi…

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ella no ve la elación como tú? Ella no piensa en ti como tú, ella no te tiene en alta estima, ella básicamente ya dio su relación por muerta. Madura de una vez y termina con ella.

— No lo haré.

— Si no lo haces tú, ella lo hará y no me vengas llorando después.

Se da la vuelta, como sabe que desde un principio la cagó, no se pone de malas, pues se lo advirtió y le dijo a Stan que la había cagado en grande porque además de todo eso le había asegurado a Wendy que si tantas inseguridades tenia cortara con Stan, y lo haría, Wendy lo haría y Kyle tendría razón, de nuevo y como casi siempre. Y cuando eso pasara, Stan iba a ir con él.

Kyle es demasiado más listo, más precavido es como una persona que ya sabe que las cosas van a pasar y está seguro de que sabía que esto pasaría, aunque le ponga morros admitirlo, es una de las características que desprecia de sí mismo. Porque aunque lo sabía y lo pensaba nunca tuvo el valor de advertirle a su mejor amigo que su relación caería en picada, desearía no haberse dado cuenta, desearía que no pensara las cosas demasiado. Porque el que piensa pierde, y él ha perdido muchas cosas por pensárselo bien. Y no piensa perder a Stan solo por una discusión, y menos dejara que Wendy siga llenando su vida de clichés. Que se separen.

Y si no pasa, yo haré que pase. Porque esto es insano, y Stan solo tiene dos cosas, una novia y piel de cordero.

Pero me tiene a mí y yo soy más listo.

* * *

N/A: Siempre he pensado que la relación de Stan y Wendy esta súper estereotipada, pues es casi como que deberían andar solo porque son esos personajes y porque nacieron para ellos casi casi, además de que ya no son tan alucinantes y personalmente su relación me produce un vacío largo. Y además sí, eso pasa cuando tienes la misma novia desde hace diez siglos, a veces las cosas no van juntos.

Claro que no es contra el Stendy.

Hay dos personajes que siento me hace falta desarrollarlos mejor. Butters y Kyle. Pero seguiré esforzándome.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! UN BESO


	7. Lo tremendo produce una gran vailación

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Craig y Tweek son amigos, probablemente se gustan, pero demasiado bobos para admitirlo y el episodio 6 de la 19 temporada, nunca pasó. O también ese fic en el que Craig se da cuenta que prefiere el café de los labios de Tweek que los cigarrillos: café créme.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 7 —**

 **Lo tremendo produce una gran vacilación**

Jueves.

Craig no quiere morderse el labio, pero lo hace porque sabe que con Cartman y Stan la labia no funciona, son básicamente animales enjaulados esperando atacar. Y Stan está que se muere por ir al viaje con su noviecita así que hace de todas para conseguirlo y con el gordo es imposible razonar, pero ya ha quedado envuelto. Casi puede decir que por decisión propia fue que aceptó seguir las reglas del juego de esos dos. Y ahora que los ve marcharse a casa como unos viles inútiles es cuando aprovecha para estirar los tobillos y recargar la espalda contra los casilleros.

Suelta un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos mientras se desliza al piso.

—Que mierda — gruñe con la cabeza en las rodillas —. Dos horas aquí para esperar el curso de regularización de comportamiento.

—¿T-te vas a quedar solo? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si te encierran aquí? — saca la cabeza de las rodillas intentando no marearse porque las palabras de Tweek se atropellan unas con las otras.

Tiene las manos vacías.

—Pensé que te habías ido — el pelinegro levanta una ceja de manera sospechosa.

—¡No, no! Me quedé, por las llaves del cañón — le asegura el rubio mostrando sus manos vacías.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? — vacila Craig intentando que realmente no suene como una proposición, pero fracasa porque Tweek abre sus ojos verdes de búho y retrocede con destreza.

—Ya es tarde, ¡No quiero que faltes a la regularización! Porque faltas mucho y eso… eso te ayuda para salir de la preparatoria.

Es una excusa muy barata, Craig se impulsa solo con la fuerza de los tobillos, ignorando el punzante dolor del derecho que se lastimo pateando la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla mientras tenía las manos ocupadas con un sándwich de queso amarillo y un vaso de leche. Tuvo que vendárselo solo, aunque Kenny pudo ayudarle, pero prefirió no decirle a nadie que, Oh dios mío, Craig Tucker se jodió la pata solo por cerrar una puerta ¿Huesos de vidrio? Parecía. El punto era que quizá Craig tenia lo que se decía ''pies de cenicienta'', por eso le iba mejor a puñeteros derechazos, pero si podía ahorrárselos, de poca madre.

—No falto — puntuó Craig percatándose de la verdadera distancia que lo separaba del rubio.

Y era razonable, porque Tweek estaba a dos pulgadas de golpearse la nuca con los casilleros de su espalda, y sus temblores solo hacían que se moviera como reloj con la alarma encendida. Su alerta de peligro y las luces rojas centelleando por todas partes le advirtieron que si Tweek chocaba con ese metal frio gritaría y mucho, y haría una escena paranoica y era… bueno eran amigos, buenos amigos, básicamente era su deber ayudarlo a prevenir esos ataques de ansiedad, y también era su deber quitarle el termo de café por las mañanas, pero le gustaba que se derramaran las gotas por las comisuras de su boca y luego tambalearan en su mentón y cuando cayeran por la clavícula, Craig de verdad quería lamerlas.

Por eso el termo se queda dónde está.

—¡Vas a golpearte! — Craig solo levanta la voz dos octavas, pero si el rubio no estaba de los nervios ahora había brincado.

Y había estrellado su cuerpo contra los casilleros, y había sido bastante ruidoso, de no ser que Craig lo tomó del codo con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo jaló para separarlo, pero termina de una forma retorcida y mala, y parece que Tweek tiene la cara morada porque no puede respirar. Y sus manos están sobre, muy sobre, de los pectorales del pelinegro. Sus vientres se tocan entre ropa y Craig tiene oportunidad de ver los pequeños poros morados de las ojeras de Tweek, la separación entre las pestañas claras y las oscuras y como los pulmones de su amigo se contraen.

Parece que no dejan de caer, porque Craig siente el metal en su espalda y la rodilla derecha de Tweek sobre ahí, donde generalmente debe ser tocado, pero le duele porque está poniendo todo el peso y Tweek ya se está disculpando, Craig saca el aire con dolor y mira al frente.

Está ahí, de nuevo.

Los pellejitos de sus labios, las uñas rotas pero largas sobre su pecho, algunos cabellos dorados otros amarillos y parece que sus ojos verdes son como esmeraldas, pero es impactante que sienta que puede verlo todo tan claramente, se siente pendejo y frunce el ceño. Tweek está hablando pero no lo escucha.

Y por alguna razón Tweek ya no está nervioso, más bien furioso, o al menos está sacando de su ser lo que sabe de defensa personal y parece que Craig tiene un Flashback en el que Tweek trae unos guantes de boxeo, porque el rubio lo toma de la polera lo jala hasta el piso, estrellando su nuca contra los azulejos y luego le suelta el puñetazo más fuerte que ha sentido durante las últimas… ¿Dos semanas? Y luego Tweek se tapa la boca como si acabara de reparar que en realidad acaba de golpear a Craig en defensa personal o si se da cuenta que su rodilla sigue ahí, y que si sigue ahí por dos segundo Craig no reacciona más.

—¡Perdón Craig, perdón! — se levanta, quita la rodilla de la entrepierna y Craig ha tomado metanfetaminas alguna vez, pero el placebo es mejor.

Tweek sale a zancadas con un paso intranquilo y tembloroso, mira atrás un par de veces, de su cara a sus puños y luego sale azotando la puerta de la entrada. Y se va.

—Ay mierda.

Ahora si quiere meter la cabeza entre las rodillas, tal vez golpear algo o solo suspirar y dormirse, porque es demasiado lento como para captar que lo acaba de pasar es que Tweek estaba a tres pulgadas de su boca, sus ojos se conectaron y su rodilla aplasto su más grande orgullo. Y después lo vio desaparecer porque sabe que Tweek cree que son amigos, pero que en realidad no le importa mucho la amistad. Pero lo hace. Además estaba el hecho de que había sido golpeado como si fuera un violador del bosque, y que le dolía la mejilla, pero más le dolía el pecho y la entrepierna. Y esos sucesos le marcan… le importan…

Le importa tanto que se queda en el baño con agua en su cara por las siguientes dos horas.

Y agua también en otros lados.

—¡Llega tarde señor Tucker! — el psicólogo, el mismo consejero que tuvieron la dicha de conocer en la primaria trabajaba medio tiempo aconsejando a los preparatorianos.

Cartman y Stan estaban sentados en las sillas, a su lado la silla de Kenny vacía. El pelinegro se veía desolado, el castaño furioso. El solo se sentó y se preparó para el sermón de la ira que ya había escuchado, al menos unas mil veces, y tal vez era decir poco, pero no estaba contando a sus padres así que, hacia sentido.

—Estaba en el baño.

—Pues que cagada más grande — Cartman tenía los brazos cruzados —, ¡Ya suelte esta mierda que quiero irme!

—Sí, ya me quiero ir… — secundo Stan con voz trémula —. Ni siquiera sé porque asisto.

—Por hacerte el puto gracioso imbécil — recuerda Craig encendiéndose —. No critiques a mis amigos o te pateo el culo.

—Jujuju, parece que a alguien no le sirve la regularización.

—Que te follen — le enseña el dedo medio y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

El Sr. Mackey los miro a los tres, bastante decepcionado pero expectante para ver de primera instancia el momento en el que decidieran callarse y prestar atención a cualquier de las mierdas que verían este jueves, pero su silencio se prolongó tres veces más de lo usual. Con una lentitud increíble abrió su cajón del escritorio, y extendió frente a ellos una hoja blanca impresa con gruesas letras negras.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Craig tomándola con vacilación.

—Un permiso ¿Mkay? — continuó el consejero —. Ustedes tres, miembros de regularización, tienen permitido asistir al viaje escolar con la condición de hacer un trabajo comunitario al volver ¿Mkay?

—¿Qué? Yo no voy a hacer ningún trabajo comunitario de mierda, ni que fuera pobre, eso déjenselo a Kenny…

—¡Cállate culón! — Lo regañó Stan poniéndole la mano en la boca —, ¿En verdad nos dejaran ir?

—Tienen el permiso del comité, yo abogué por ustedes.

—Caray señor Mackey, jamás pensé que lo diría pero… ¡Gracias! Esto sí que ha arreglado mi día.

—Jomete pendejo — refunfuñó Cartman.

—¿Tucker? — lo llamó el consejero extrañado.

Y ahí estaba Craig, mirando la hoja, con una extraña y deslumbrante fascinación, con la vacilación centelleándole de la punta de los dedos, solo para tomarla e irse, ya no tener que cumplir con el ridículo maldito plan que Cartman había formado, solo que sus padres la firmaran y es que, vaya mierda más tremenda. Un viaje, un viaje a la playa, con sus amigos.

Con…

Con chicas en bikini.

—Joder si — gruñó tomándola, pero en su mente solo palpitaba el nombre de Tweek.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué pensaban que Tweek se iría corriendo como niña? Naaah, más bien yo creo que se ha dado cuenta de ciertas voluntades que están en Craig. Como cuando tu mejor amigo de la infancia crece y se convierte en una joyita. Aunque claro a Tweek le rondan estos pensamientos desde antes.

Por otra parte tengo la sensación que al ser SP un pueblo pequeño no sería raro que los profes dieran cursos en distintos grados. Eso suele pasar, además de que detesto meter OC's, le quitan el encanto.

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad, los capítulos siguientes ya están escritos, pero he tenido exámenes así que no he estado muy atenta. En fin, gracias por los rvs, los favs, los follow, son las mejores personas del mundo ¿Se los dicen seguido?


	8. No es sabiduría ni estupidez

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Craig y Tweek son amigos, probablemente se gustan, pero demasiado bobos para admitirlo y el episodio 6 de la 19 temporada, nunca pasó. O también ese fic en el que Craig se da cuenta que prefiere el café de los labios de Tweek que los cigarrillos: café créme.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 8 —**

 **No es sabiduría ni estupidez**

El nada ligero temblor de sus manos es perceptible para todos aquellos que caminen cerca de la banqueta, lo ven de arriba para abajo y bufan pues saben que es ''Tweek Tweak, el hijo paranoico de los Tweak'' Justamente hoy a Tweek no le apetece que lo llamen así, ya que lleva dos horas sin ni una gota de café y la razón por la que está de los nervios no es por el café ni porque sea un degenerado psicópata. Es porque Craig va a matarlo, ahora sí que va a matarlo. No hay duda alguna, hacía falta ver su cara dos segundos. Todo rojo.

¡Pero es que él era quien lo había jalado! Si no lo hubiera jalado, no se hubieran caído, no lo hubiera tocado, no estaría vibrando ahorita y no tendría miedo de todas esas emociones tan imperceptibles y raras que se huracanaban dentro de su pecho, sus pulmones están repletos de mariposas y su mirada perdida entre el mar de grietas de la acera y la nieve de las casas.

—¡Pero si ha sido… mí, mi, oh dios, oh Dios! ¿Mi culpa? — se truena los dedos un par de veces hasta que las articulaciones le duelen.

¿Qué es eso que lo hace ponerse así? Es que ya han pasado varios meses desde que la cosa va de mal en peor, y antes aguantaba una caricia en el cabello, pero ahora ni eso, porque siente que se va a morir, que el corazón se le está diluyendo entre la sangre y no sabe cuándo empezó a pasar eso, ni cuál es la razón. Se lleva la uña del dedo pulgar a la boca pero mastica la carne que rodea el dedo en vez de la uña. Es que le duele, porque ya se la ha mordido mucho.

Se contiene de pensar, pensar solo le trae problemas, pero tiene que hacerlo. Es solo que ha estado ahorrándoselo desde que sintió que Craig estaba normalmente demasiado lejos de él, pero que a la vez había ciertos momentos dentro de su amistad que los dos rechazaban, no eran completamente amigos. Tweek pensaba eso, o es que lo quería meter en el concepto de que eran buenos amigos, pero no, había cosas que ellos simplemente como amigos no podían hacer. No podían compartir casillero por las mañanas, ni verse después de los entrenamientos, ni orinar parado uno al lado de otro.

Porque una vez Tweek entró al baño y Craig orinaba como Peter Pan, pero se puso tan apenado que se hizo pipi en los pantalones. Craig tuvo, casi por obligación, que prestarle un pantalón de gimnasia para el resto del día y luego soltó el. '' ¿Tweek, no traes puesta ropa interior?''

—¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios! Me voy a desmayar — Se lleva las manos al cabello y se lo jala, solo de recordar la escena le dan ganas de morirse de nuevo.

'' ¡Se la llevaron los gnomos!'' Craig lo miró como si estuviera paranoico, pero le prestó su ropa interior. Una de repuesto, porque Craig tenía tanta ropa de repuesto en su casillero. Misterio. Y así Tweek terminó con unos boxers de naves espaciales y aliens asomándose entre una estrella fugaz, y los amó tanto. Tweek los adoró, pero se convenció de que era porque Craig tenía el comportamiento de amigo ideal, que había hecho algo demasiado bueno y que Tweek estaba feliz por ello.

Pero atesoró tanto esos calzoncillos.

'' ¿Y mi ropa interior Tweek?''

'' ¿Qué?'' Clyde escuchó la pregunta ''Olvídenlo, no quiero saberlo''

'' ¡Se la robaron los gnomos!''

Craig rodó los ojos, y sonrió de lado, pero no insistió mas, se dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí pensando. En lo que había dicho y reprimiéndose a sí mismo, el Tweek interno estaba más que nervioso, retorcía sus cabellos con deplorable odio, se regañó diez veces. Por haber mentido de esa manera, haberle dicho a Craig que los gnomos se habían robado la ropa interior, pero en realidad estaba escondida en el fondo del cajón, la había guardado y atesorado. Porque era algo que Craig le había dado, y era de Craig ¡Pero era su ropa interior! Que descaro, que brutalidad, se dio asco. Quiso potar, dando arcadas un par de veces, pero finalmente se resignó.

—¡La tengo porque la quiero!

—¡Muy buenas Tweek, que tal estás en esta adorable mañana!

El rubio dio un brinco del susto, el lomo se le había erizado como a un gato y había soltado un fuertísimo ¡Gah! Tanto que Pip tuvo que cubrirse con su maletín para evitar que el ojiverde le soltara un zarpazo, en lo que lograba controlar sus respiraciones se alisó el moño y el gorro.

—¿Que ha sido eso?

—No me des esos sustos, Pip. Casi creí que eras un secuestrador — Tweek se puso la mano en el corazón —, ¡No ves que estoy pensando!

—¿Tienes la mente ocupada? — Preguntó con sus grandes ojos azules —. Es que he visto que llevas parado en la esquina un buen rato, y he querido ayudarte ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te comes la cabeza?

—No es algo que pueda… contarte.

—Es que con eso de que ya te la pasas en el grupo de Craig, a algunos otros nos tienes más abandonados. ¡No es mi intención echarlo en cara, mi buen amigo!

—Lo lamento, la verdad no sé qué... gggg… que fue lo que pasó.

—¡Yo sí que lo sé! Es solo que de repente Craig Tucker ha decidido poner sus garras en ti.

—¿Cómo amigos no…?

El rubio más bajo tomó del brazo al otro y lo acompañó, como si tomaran un ligero paseo de verano en Inglaterra, era todo sonrisas y acondicionador para cabello rubio. El otro estaba hecho un manojo pero se dejó llevar, al menos era Pip y no los gnomos, o una teoría conspiratoria. O tal vez Craig aun leía las mentes y quería que Pip también se la leyera. Se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡Oh no, de amigos nada! Has caído en la trampa de tarántula de Tucker. De la forma romántica.

—¿Rooooo, rororo, romántica? — dieron la vuelta en la intersección de la calle de la casa de Tweek.

—La más romántica que te imagines.

Le dio un suave empujoncito a Tweek para que entrara al sendero del pórtico de su casa, Pip era la amabilidad encarnada con esa sonrisa amable, esos buenos modales y esa ropa de señorito. Pero para Tweek ahora mismo, aunque rodeado con un halo, parecía verdaderamente un hechicero divino que podría darle respuesta a sus más ocultas preguntas. Un amo de la brujería, un señor del vudú. ¿De verdad podía el darse cuenta de que estaba pasando entre él y Craig? Lo miró de arriba abajo, con los nervios en punta y un poco asustado.

Intentó relajarse, poner la mente en paz. Y preguntarle con mucha suavidad.

—¿Ya he caído?

—Parece que aún no te has percatado de muchas cosas.

—¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?

—Armarte de valor y soltarle todo — Pip levantó el dedo pulgar —, ¡Aunque ni sepas lo que eso significa, mi pequeño amigo!

—¿Significa que me gusta Craig? — preguntó muy serio.

Pip quedó impresionado.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta?

—Tengo su ropa interior en mi cajón, cada que me toca me siento muy mareado, me gusta estar cerca de él pero no soporto una conversación demasiado cerca. He pensado que es solo mi buen amigo pero termino en el baño hiperventilando, y amo sus dientes chuecos, de verdad son adorables, sus cejas son tan gruesas, su ropa siempre huele a lavanda y a nicotina y su cabello negro es tan brilloso. Se ha pelado por mí, y no le gusta que me molesten.

Terminó jadeando, inspirando aire a bocanadas, había hablado demasiado rápido y realmente no se había trabado, pero ahora sentía el cuello de la camisa apretándole y el pulso burbujeando. Pip lo vio con ojos de ratón por dos segundos y una mueca ensombrecida apareció en su rostro, chisto con la lengua entre los dientes y negó repetidamente. Asegurándose que Tweek estaba a punto de explotar, que había soltado todo eso casi sin pensarlo, porque el termómetro de su corazón debía estar por reventar. Pero aún no estaba listo, había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber y no es que el inglés supiera mucho, simplemente podía orientar un poco a su amigo cafeinomano.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Tweek — sonrió Pip acercándose al pórtico —, ¡Invítame un té y hablaremos toda la tarde!

—Oh Dios, Oh Dios. No té, solo café.

Pip hizo una mueca extrañada pero no pudo negarse a sonreír, y asintió, viendo como a Tweek le temblaban las manos mientras tomaba la chapa de la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar, sus padres no estaban en casa y parecía que estaba ansioso por conocer las respuestas de sus preguntas. Y él tendría que hacerla de cupido solo por esta ocasión.

Tweek sabe muy poco del amor, en general no sabe casi nada. Solo sabe que cuando estás enamorado no puedes controlarte, ni puedes obtener lo que quieres, pero que aun así el amor no es estupidez ni sabiduría, no es nada de eso. Por eso no se siente mal por sentirse estúpido, ni por considerar que está a punto de tener una gran sabiduría. Solo quiere saber si... tal vez si es amor.

—¿Te entusiasma el viaje? — preguntó Pip antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Me impacienta.

* * *

N/A: El pequeño Tuic está a punto de estallar, Craig aún está más reacio que nada, pero creo que Tweek tendrá que hacer algunas locuras para conseguir la atención de Craig en la fiesta. Y habrá muchas botellitas de anís, o de lo que sea.

¡No puedo creerlo, cada vez estamos más cerca de la fiesta! Estoy tardando siglos con esto, así que dos cosas… los capítulos serán un poco más largos ahora. Espero que eso no les moleste.

¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, sus follows y favs! Cada día somos más.

¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer Tweek en la fiesta de Token para revelarle sus sentimientos a Craig? NO SE IMAGINAN.


	9. Lo que no debe estar junto que se separe

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Stan es un rollo de canela que cree tener la vida perfecta hasta que se le empieza a derrumbar de a poco, pero Kyle le dijo que siempre serian amigos, y el muy cabron no sabe cómo demostrárselo, bueno pues… la letra a sangre entra y el amor también.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 9 —**

 **Lo que no debe estar junto, que se separe**

No es el momento de arrepentirse, Kyle no está ni por asomo por hacerlo, en realidad se le ve bastante confiado. Vestido como alguien de viernes por la noche, las clases han terminado él fue a casa a hacer su tarea y comportarse como un hijo ejemplar, parecía que lo era. Aunque realmente por su mente estaban pasando una serie de pensamientos completamente distintos, llevaba ya un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que finalmente ayer tras hablar con Stan lo había decidido y las cosas no podían seguir así, ni para él ni para su mejor amigo y mucho menos para Wendy, todos estaban perdiendo algo con esta relación. El aún no estaba seguro de que era pero sabía que tampoco le convenía que esos dos siguieran juntos jugando a la familia feliz… a medias.

Así que se armó de valor y colocándose una bufanda de color verde salió de su casa, pisando por entre la nieve que rodeaba los pórticos de las casas, sacando pequeñas nubes de vapor de su boca y con la mirada decidida. Con el objetivo de hacer que Wendy terminara con Stan de una maldita vez y para siempre, es que para él era lo más sano, y tal vez se estaba metiendo dentro de una decisión que no le concernía en lo más mínimo, pero como mejor amigo de Stan sentía cierta necesidad de hacer lo que fuera indispensable y correcto. Vio la casa de Wendy y con la misma determinación llegó hasta el timbre, que tocó dos veces de forma rápida.

Aun no pensaba en lo que diría después cuando la puerta se abrió. La luz cálida le abrumó el rostro pecoso y Wendy apareció bastante sorprendida. Obviamente ya no estaba furiosa como un día antes, ella era bastante más prudente, y podía tener una conversación sin parecer un hombre de las cavernas. Así que sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Hola Kyle.

—Wendy, lamento molestarte tan noche…

—Son las siete apenas, estaba por subir a mi habitación ¿Quieres pasar?

Kyle se estaba congelando el culo en el pórtico, pero decidió que sería mejor así, afuera. Así tendría más oportunidades de escapar si las cosas salían mal, aunque realmente esperaba que todo fuera viento en popa. Negó lentamente y la pelinegra comenzó a actuar de forma recelosa, dándose cuenta de que el asunto pintaba para serio.

—Iré por mi chamarra.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, Kyle aprovecho para quitar la nieve con la punta de la bota y sentarse en los escalones de adoquín. Esperando a que la novia de su mejor amigo volviera dispuesta para tener una reflexiva conversación, y todo muy maduro el asuntillo. Kyle estaba sudando de las manos, pero quería verse seguro y confiado, además de muy directo con sus argumentos, y ni siquiera el par de grandes ojos de Wendy lo haría cambiar de opinión. En el fondo creía que ella pensaba igual. La puerta volvió a crujir y la chica se sentó a su lado.

—Ya sé porque estás aquí. Es por Stan…

—Sí, básicamente — admitió el sin mirarla, y así planeaba seguir —. Entre tú y yo, siempre es _Stan._

—Lo de ayer fue… Kyle lo lamento, no debí portarme así.

—No Wendy, yo lo se… sé que estas insegura, que tu relación pende de un hilo cada tres días y que ya no estas feliz con mi mejor amigo. No me malinterpretes, cuando están bien y eres buena con el… eres la más buena y todo es perfecto, pero cuando hay líos, es que enserio los hay, y creo que ya no es sano para ninguno de los dos seguir así, sobre todo para Stan.

—¿Por qué para él? — Preguntó ella confundida acomodándose el pelo —. No creas que a mí no me duele ver como se ha tornado mi relación…

—No es eso, es solo que Stan es alguien con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y cualquier mínimo cambio afecta en su vida de forma tangible. Yo siempre lo apoyo y él me apoya a mí, más de lo que yo a él, pero ya no puedo Wendy, ya no puedo seguir lidiando con su relación…

—Pero es que no estás tú entre nosotros — Wendy perdió los nervios por un segundo, pero intentó tranquilizarse cuando el pelirrojo la vio —. A lo que me refiero es que, sé que quieres intervenir por el bien de Stan, pero realmente que tan adentro estas en esto. ¿Eh?

—Es mi mejor amigo...

—¿Es solo eso? — Preguntó ella levantándose —. Porque realmente parece que quieres separarnos, dime ¿Te gusto acaso?

—¿Qué? ¡No! jamás me has gustado — Kyle también se levantó —, pero, ya es hora de que ambos maduren y se den cuenta que lo que no tiene que estar junto es mejor que se separe. Por el amor de Jehová, hasta donde piensan llegar con esto… ¿Cuánto falta para que te canses definitivamente?

Wendy lo miró de arriba abajo, sin pasar desapercibido su dolor, no pudo dejar pasar… pero era la verdad muy pronto la preparatoria iba a terminar, ella quería una vida muy distinta, por una vez quería dejar de estar atada a un niño. Quería más libertad, y aferrada a Stan no la podría tener y él tampoco se daría cuenta realmente de lo que quiere si seguían juntos. Así que como lo planteaba Kyle realmente no faltaba mucho para que ella se cansara y se fuera definitivamente.

—No… no lo sé.

—Solo vengo a darte el empujón final Wendy — Kyle la tomó de los hombros —. Si sigues con esto no solo terminaras por dañarte a ti irremediablemente, Stan sufrirá las consecuencias. Estás a tiempo de que ambos vean más allá de lo que ven, y yo quiero ayudarles.

—Kyle, realmente eres un buen amigo. Pero no importa lo que yo haga Stan saldrá lastimado.

—Pero estoy con el — sonrió Kyle —. Estaré con él para apoyarlo, es mi mejor amigo. No importa cuánto se deprima, él no se quedara solo ni en la calle, yo jamás lo abandonaré, por eso… puedes estar tranquila Wendy, puedes irte en paz. Él se quedará en buenas manos, anda ve por lo que quieres, ve a cumplir tus sueños.

Wendy miró a Kyle, el recelo anterior había desparecido gradualmente hasta convertirse en nostalgia, ella sabía que Kyle era el mejor apoyo de Stan y dejándolo a su lado ella podía continuar de una forma más pacífica, sin embargo romper con el pelinegro no iba a ser sencillo y mucho menos si se trataba de una forma definitiva, como esperaba que fuera. Solo abrazó fuertemente al mejor amigo de su novio y futuro ex novio y le sonrió como si fueran los mejores amigos, aunque era más que obvio que el pelirrojo tenía su preferencia a un lado.

—Gracias por ayudarme a ver la verdad. Voy a romper con Stan esta misma noche…

—Espero que todo salga bien.

—Pagaras los platos rotos sino — le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y subió hasta la puerta —. Nos vemos Kyle, nos vemos en la fiesta de Token.

—Nos vemos Wendy.

Y cuando la pelinegra cerró la puerta, las luces de la sala se apagaron Kyle se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, correr hasta su casa sin resbalar y con una sonrisa orejona en la cara, a punto de gritar muy fuertemente '¡Yahooo!' lo conseguí, o cosas parecidas. No podía dejar que nadie en el vecindario escuchara su celebración personal. Por eso cuando llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación, encendió su laptop y puso su playlist favorito, para cantar canciones hasta quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba en el teléfono de la casa de su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente por un segundo es como si todo hubiese quedado completamente olvidado, se levanta con saliva en el labio inferior, con los chinos hechos un manojo y con la laptop aplastada por su trasero, los auriculares a punto de estrangularle el cuello, y deja todo incluido el móvil sobre la mesa de noche realmente cerca de la lámpara de los broncos que Stan el regalo hace casi 4 años. Se escucha el jaleo habitual en su casa, como si fueran las 12 de la tarde y extrañamente cuando baja al comedor así es, se ha despertado demasiado tarde.

—¡Kyle! ¿Acaso te desvelaste anoche? — Pregunta su madre escandalizada poniéndole en la mesa un delicioso desayuno —, ¿Qué son estas horas de despertarse?

—No, es que la semana fue muy pesada — mintió.

—¿Demasiadas tareas? — le pregunta Ike casi sin interés.

Kyle lo mira asegurándose de que lo vea cuando le responda, pero el pequeño ya está revisando su Instagram desde el IPhone, así que se limita a comer y a rodar los ojos. Al parecer será un día completamente tranquilo dentro de casa, su padre acaba de aparecer con el periódico en el sobaco y todavía la bata mañanera, la da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se sientan a desayunar. De alguna manera la Sra. Broflovski se las ingenia para sacar un tema polémico en el que Kyle de verdad no se quiere meter y que todo culmine en una discusión, luego lava los trastes y repara en dos cosas.

Ya casi son las dos de la tarde cuando se ha quitado el pijama y no tiene ninguna llamada de Stan.

Le pinta sospechoso.

Pero decide esperar, si llama al pelinegro ahora, será incluso más perjudicial y podría ser que Stan este en plena crisis de ruptura, así que se niega a moverse. Va hasta la ducha y se restriega cada centímetro del cuerpo con una esponja suiza, la ama, es realmente suave. A Kyle le gustan las cosas suaves porque su piel suele llenarse de salpullido con facilidad, es que con el tiempo se ha vuelto cada vez más irritable en todos los sentidos. La piel no es una excepción.

Sale del baño y se viste para la fiesta en casa de Token, finalmente ha llegado el día.

No le basta con su típica ropa, además de que sabe qué hará poco más frio de lo usual y de que debe verse presentable, no para ligar ni nada. Solo para sí mismo, pero al final opta por unos jeans de mezclilla tan desgastados y rotos, nadie creería que son nuevos, unas converse rojas y una camisa de King Kong que le regaló Ike cuando cumplió 16 años. Suspira al verse y se pone encima una cazadora con gorro y pequeña borrega peluda en el interior. Tiene un suave y lindo color marrón y de pronto tiene la sensación de haberse convertido en un hípster, luego se pone la ushanka y el asunto está solucionado. Y cuando dan las 4 y ha terminado los deberes, faltan dos horas para la fiesta y quiere pasar a comprar souvenirs se le ocurre mirar el celular.

—¿Qué? — Pregunta extrañado mirándolo —. Que porquería más inútil, lo dejé cargando toda la noche.

El teléfono estaba apagado, y a Kyle se le crispan los nervios, porque afuera puede empezar la tercera guerra mundial y él no tenía el móvil encendido. Y peor aún, peor que la guerra, Stan está allá afuera con el corazón roto y el con el móvil apagado. Grita internamente como si acabara de ver un zombi y se da cuenta de que el enchufe está averiado, busca uno con la magia de Flash y en cuanto pasan 10 segundos el celular vuelve a encenderse. No hay tiempo de esperar a que lleguen los mensajes, lo mejor es actuar cuanto antes.

El celular suena dos veces.

—¿Staaan? — pregunta Kyle —. Dios, he tenido desconectado el móvil toda la mañana…

—¿Kyle?

Mierda. Mierda, vamos con el pie izquierdo. A Stan le está temblando la voz.

—Hola amigo…

—Kyle — dice Stan con cierta satisfacción al otro lado de la línea —. Que bueno que me llamas, pensé que jamás responderías mis mensajes. No podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

—¿A dónde?

—Me voy a suicidar.

—No bromees — pero Kyle ya está tomando las llaves del auto —, ¿En dónde estás? Eh papá, voy a lo de Token me llevo el coche.

Escucha un débil, de acuerdo hijo y tira de la chapa de la puerta.

—Estoy en casa de Token.

—¿Piensas matarte en casa de Token? — La voz de Kyle se relaja un poco, al menos no tiene que correr hasta el puente más cercano —. Aún no es hora de la fiesta.

—Estoy en el patio trasero, no hay nadie. Solo yo y la señorita de las tijeras.

—¿Qué? —Kyle prende el motor del auto de forma experta con una sola mano —, ¿Dónde está Token?

—No lo sé, me he colado en su patio. ¿Sabías que tienen una casa de jardinería? Es de madera… que genial es tener dinero, si tuviera dinero Wendy no me habría dejado.

—Estas ahí escondido. Enserio Stan que a veces logras superarte a ti mismo, sabes que aléjate de las tijeras de jardinería de Token, estaré saltando esa barda en dos minutos ¿Ya?

—¿Vas a venir a rescatarme? — Dice Stan con voz melancólica —. Oh, Kyle… te quiero.

—Si Stan, prometí que siempre estaría ahí ¿no?

Stan sonríe al otro lado de la línea, Kyle no quiere sentirse culpable pero se echa la culpa de dos cosas, la primera no cargar el puto móvil y la segunda dejar que Stan se haya vuelto un llorica inestable por culpa de una mujer. Pero ahora tiene que ayudarlo a renacer de entre las cenizas como el fénix, porque hoy es la fiesta de Token y si Stan quiere vivir un duelo de ruptura lo vivirán juntos.

* * *

N/A: Me gustó escribir este capítulo, no sé porque. Me gusto profundizar un poco más en la vida de Kyle y después también profundizaré en los sentimientos de Stan y bueno, ya por fin viene la fiesta de Token wohoooo, son como 5 capítulos de Descontrol en cada una de nuestras parejitas. Espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen que no sea más largo como prometí. Pero no puedo adelantaros nada.


	10. Las emociones baratas

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Butters y Kenny se fueron a Hawái y se toman el papel de mejores amigos medio enserio, pero a Kenny le rompe las bolas tener que juntarse con alguien tan bueno y verse como alguien malo, aunque en el fondo sabe que no lo es y que no se da cuenta que no quiere lastimar a Butters.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Butters x Kenny_

— **Capitulo 10 —**

 **Las emociones baratas**

Kenny no odia trabajar, odia trabajar en turno nocturno los sábados por la noche. Justo el sábado en el que la mejor fiesta de graduación, y la única a la que tendría acceso será realizada, eso es lo que realmente le caga, porque ahorita trae un jodido uniforme en la mochila y un mandil de mesero en la mano, dispuesto a largarse y a ninguno de sus malditos amigos les ha importado una mierda, ni siquiera a Butters. Y él no ira a la fiesta, y se siente de puta pena.

Está parado en la única estación de autobús por la que pasa el transporte una vez cada ochocientos años, pues tiene la desdicha de no solo trabajar en un sábado por la noche, también de que es en el billar del pueblo aledaño y no, no es bartender. El solo limpia las mesas y vive de las propinas, no está mal para reunir un poco más de pasta, aunque sea solo un poco. Se mira los zapatos, una vez mas no se ve tan mal como de costumbre. Saca aire por la boca completamente decepcionado de saber que todos sus amigos están de camino a la fiesta y él está de camino al bar de alguien que se dice su jefe, sin poder disfrutar ni una mierda. Cuando ve al jodido Craig Tucker caminando con un Bensoll mentolado en la mano y el pito en el dedo medio de la izquierda. Sonríe de lado mostrando una hilera de dientes imperfectos, pero encantadores.

-Miren nada más lo que trajo la marea… - se burla Kenny levantándose del banquillo –. Que haces Craig. ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

-Necesitaba pasar a la tienda de conveniencia – murmura mostrándole una bolsa de aza de plástico –. Supuestamente Token tiene cigarrillos, y nos conocemos desde hace más de 10 años pero no compra de los malditos cigarrillos que a mí me gustan.

-Ya y a estas horas solo te venden a las afueras del pueblo – asimila Kenny –. Pues suerte.

-No vienes…

-Trabajo.

Craig lo mira con lastima.

-No me veas como a un cachorro, porque te lamo los mofletes, cara de culo.

-Que te den entonces, cabron.

-Claro que como a ti ya tiene rato que no te han dado – se gana dos puñeteros golpes en el hombro y Kenny finge que le duelen demasiado, pero en realidad se le ha salido la risa –. Lamento no pasarla bebiendo a tu lado en estas fiestas, cabron.

-Lamento decirte esto tan tarde, pero si sigues trabajando así muy seguramente iremos al viaje de Malibú juntos.

-Serás pendejo – Kenny menea la cabeza -, ¿Ya te ha salido Cartman con su pendejada de plan? Lo rechacé, no seré la carnada para un plan en el que yo ni siquiera figuro en el avión. Me caga tener que romper las ilusiones de Butters otra vez, pero si no lo hago yo ahora... es que no puedo Craig ya vi todos los medios, está ese plan a medio fallar del culo gordo o está meterme en un ataúd en el avión. No puedo, no tengo dinero ni el permiso.

-No bruto, que el señor Mackey nos ha….

Kenny mira por encima del hombro de Craig, el pelinegro se da cuenta de que ha pasado a segundo término y aquí viene su salida de South Park el autobús que lo lleva al empleo, su amigo lo mira de nuevo cansado, se le ha borrado de la mente que debe decirle a Kenny que ha conseguido el permiso para que se vayan de viaje, lo ha olvidado. Pero sabe que en lo que va de la semana debe de decírselo de nuevo.

Kenny toma la mano de Craig y se despide cuando el bus estaciona justo frente a él, y está dando pasos tambaleantes por los escalones cuando Craig lo pilla del gorro de la sudadera y lo jala.

-¿Capullo, que carajos?

-Que no creas que te salvas de una noche de copas conmigo en casa de Token, o faltas o te hago faltar.

Y Kenny sonríe, la puerta del bus se cierra y los dos echan a correr como dementes.

Y sábado por la noche no es cualquier día, es el jodido fucking día, en el que las condenadas fiestas de fin de ciclo se realizaban, por lo regular dentro del gimnasio de la escuela. En esta ocasión en la casa de Token, lo que le daba un picante sabor de prohibido, y aunque el chico negro había intentado mantener un control, se había ido por el excusado en cuanto habían llegado los de ultimo año. Los padres del adolescente habían decidido salir de viaje y Token tenía toda la casa llena de gente, vasos de plástico y música desgraciada.

Y Kenny y Craig acababan de llegar y tan pronto como pudieron se separaron, solo para que Kenny comenzara a decirle a la gente que estaba ahí porque se dijo a si mismo ''Chingo a mi madre si no voy'' y todos se comienzan a reír.

Traía encima una condenada camiseta de color naranja con gorrita, vaqueros de mezclilla demasiado desgastados y tenis. Y estaba que se la pasaba de poca madre y apenas eran las doce de la noche, la fiesta comenzaba a las siete, no estaba muy seguro de si tomar primero, o bailar, o ligar pero al final había terminado en la misma mesa que Clyde, Token, Bebe y Cartman. Jugando Conquián.

-Soy una riata tío – se jactó Kenny bajando su primera corrida.

-Solo sabes corridas, esto no es la vagina de una cría – Se quejó Cartman bajando una tercia de espadas.

-¡Que te follen culón, necesitaba esa espada! – gritó Clyde votando su, pésima, mano.

-Capullos, parece que olvidan que la fregona aquí soy yo – Bebe acababa de acomodarse los risos rubios y Kenny tenía ganas de enterrar la nariz en ellos. Y había bajado dos tercias.

Kenny silbó.

-Cabrona.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y con la siguiente carta que Cartman había pagado tras recoger una que seguramente le era de utilidad Kenny logró armar su última jugada para quedarse con solo dos cartas, bajar una tercia y esperar a que pudiera bajar la siguiente. Bebe lo miró de reojo y miró las cartas intentando tomar lo que le conviniera, no había nada que pudiera regresarla a pensar que esto era peor de fácil que el Mario Kart de la Play 1, Kenny ya le estaba poniendo el ojo encima y solo faltaba un movimiento suyo para que el bastardo de pelo rubio consiguiera ganar.

-Joder Bebe, ¿Quieres que nos quedemos petrificados? – Se quejó Eric –, si vas a bajar, baja y si no… hay algunos que tenemos buen juego.

-No te mortifiques cariño – Kenny le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su amigo de suéter rojo –. Que este juego ya está ganado.

-Quita tu brazo pobre de mi piel – el gordo sintió la amenaza en la punta del hígado y dejó que Bebe jugara.

Pagando una carta para recibir otra que no le era de tanta utilidad como lo que pensó, pero para Kenny esa carta que Bebe había bajado, era el pase para su victoria y como no, habían apostado un poco de cambio para que el juego se hiciera más emocionante y a pesar de que Clyde había renunciado, y miraba el juego con una lager en la mano, se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la tercia de Kenny.

-Cabron – Bebe frunció el ceño – Serás cabron Kenny.

-Gracias lindura – el muy imbécil se jacto y levantando sus cartas, las tiro a la mesa para comenzar con el baile de la victoria.

Y es que no era novedad, Kenny tenía dos cosas bien seguras a las pollitas hembras y el don de poder ganar cualquier entretenimiento barato, como las cartas. Por ejemplo. Aunque sabía que si se arriesgaba a ir un poco más allá, seguramente terminaría ganando toneladas de dinero en Las Vegas o algo así, el punto es que Kenny se jacta porque sabe lo que tiene, él es una verdadera eminencia en el campo de las emociones baratas y Bebe se veía extremadamente fallarle por hoy, un susurro en el cuello, una mano en la rodilla. Chicle y pega, podrían quedarse juntos por la noche, solo la noche. Que verdadera pereza permanecer más de un día con esos risos. Además falsos.

-Hey Beb…

Sus ojos lo enfocaron, no sabe cómo lo vio, debió ser la pura mierda sentimental que la culpa infundía dentro de su cuerpo, porque a pesar de que estaban en el salón la puerta del pasillo estaba abierta y lo vio caminar por ahí, de una forma relajada, pero su corazón se había alterado. Menuda culpa, mierda. Tan calmadito que se ve Butters, de verdad que no lo creyó, le pareció un espejismo, un reflejo de su subconsciente. Porque Butters caminaba por el pasillo con un suéter azul cielo, vaqueros y un vaso. UN PUTO VASO ROJO.

Ya está que Butters iba a las fiestas de fin de ciclo, pero sus papás eran chaperones habituales. Pero aquí, ¿En casa de Token? No pensó que lo dejaran, de verdad que no se lo creyó. Pero ahora estaba ahí, y él estaba más petrificado que si lo hubiera mordido una araña radiactiva, Bebe lo llamaba a la espalda y Cartman se burlaba de su sorprendida cara. Y tan pronto como sus piernas recobraron el sentido, la emoción barata se disipó, corrió hasta la puerta y miró por el costado, con las manos apretando el marco.

Y ahí estaba el muy…. Caminando, dándole la espalda.

¿Qué carajos?

-Butters…

-Lo invité – dijo Clyde orgulloso –, como eres tan cabron pensamos que no vendría, que se quedaría solo y esperaría al viaje.

-Serás idiota. Butters no está hecho para estas fiestas – Kenny parecía al borde de un colapso –. Ya me han cagado la noche. Ustedes terminan como niñeras y no yo.

Y Butters comenzaba a subir las escaleras, estaba solo. Kenny ya había huido del salón y esquivaba a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, con los dientes perforándole el labio inferior el gorro de la playera se había caído de su cabeza y Butters saludaba alegremente a todos mientras caminaba casi llegando al pasillo del primer piso. Tal vez busca el baño, si, es eso.

-Marica, me pisaste – le gruñó alguien que ignoro y subía dos por dos los escalones.

La cara de borreguito de Butters lo perseguía y se maldijo porque estaba a punto de dar explicaciones, pero cuando Butters se detuvo dándole la espalda, un poco inquieto por la sensación de seguimiento y apenas giraba su mentón Kenny ya lo tenía del antebrazo y lo estaba jalando, abriendo la primera puerta del pasillo, que era una habitación cualquiera. Butters chilló pero se dejó hacer y los dos se quedaron tras la puerta, cerrada. Qué más da, que piensen lo que sea, pero aquí apestaba.

-Kenny… - susurró el más bajo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Alo – saludó Kenny imitando un nativo americano –. Me rompe las bolas que estés aquí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que, qué coño haces aquí.

-Pues fui invitado – la cara del contrario era un poema –. Pero que haces tú aquí, a mí me dieron permiso, pero tu dijiste que tenías trabajo y no sé qué y no se cual. ¿Mentiras?

-Que no te miento Butters – dijo Kenny comprensivo –. Falté.

-No te gusta faltar.

-Pero es la fiesta de fin de curso y es _en_ casa de Token. Ni de coña faltaba – Kenny ya estaba preparado para relajarse un poco, darle a Butters una serie de indicaciones sobre con quien no juntarse y del cómo no tomar, y que tendría un ojo al gato y otro al garabato o sea el pequeño, pero también se le ocurrió invitarlo al 7 ½.

Pero Butters le quiso tirar más piedras al perro.

-Si querías celebrar ya habíamos dicho que estaría el viaje – Butters tiraba con sutileza, tenía la cara tranquila.

-La verdad… hay algo que debo decirte – y quería imitar el tono de órdenes de Craig, el tono de tú haces lo que yo digo o te parto la cara. El mismo tono que tuvo cuando se lo dijo, pero le era demasiado tarde como para escuchar el resto, porque ya estaba más que consciente que otra vez la mula al trigo.

Y Butters se lo esperaba, porque se quedó quietecito como mantequilla, pero a punto de derretirse. Sus ojos se abrieron como tres veces más de lo normal y a Kenny le pareció que relampagueaban, como una tormenta en el pacifico cielo, y que a pesar de que se veía tranquilo sus labiecitos ya se habían curvado en media línea y sus brazos estaban cruzados. Y estaba seguro que Butters aplicaba la nota mental de ''No me voy a enojar con este pobre, enserio pobre, individuo'' pero que por cada que lo repetía y Kenny suspira con terror se le escapaba la idea por el agujero de la oreja.

-No podré ir – Le comentó a secas Kenny. Así al grano.

Pero como Butters se las olía no quedó tan mal parado como Kenny pensó.

-No necesitas decepcionarme de nuevo, ya lo haces Kenneth, es por eso que ya no espero nada de ti. ¡Porque ya nada logra sorprenderme de ti! – y oh santa mierda Butters está furioso y tiene los brazos en jarra.

-¿Por qué haces esto Butters? – Kenny no está calmado sus dedos están juntos y los pone en las sienes – Me dices que te decepciono, y luego me invitas a salir contigo, te digo que no puedo y me dices que te decepciono ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

El tono de Kenny es chillón, suplicante, doloroso y hastiado y está preguntándose muy seriamente porque sigue juntándose con este chico al que le falla por lo menos unas treinta veces más de las cuarenta veces que normalmente se debería poder, ya ha rebasado un límite con Butters pero Leopold lo sigue cruzando, como si esperara que esta vez las cosas si pudieran ser diferentes.

¡Porque coño no son diferentes!

-¡Es porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo! – Le recrimina Butters pegándole en el pecho sin entusiasmo –, Somos amigos y eres una buena persona, pero Kenny parece que desde que te lo dije te has esforzado únicamente por comportarte como una mala persona. Y te estas tomando el papel de malo muy enserio.

Y salió, a lo princesa dramática. Pero aquí la princesa era Kenny y tenía que observar como Butters salía con lágrimas en los ojos del cuarto y una furia que no podía cargar con ella y por su parte Kenny estaba cabreado, pero consigo mismo. Lo que Butters le decía lo tocaba desde adentro y no podía negarlo, desde que lo conoció mejor, desde que se juntaron cada vez más, el sentía que más malo era, que más peor era su actitud. Que se tomaba el papel de sucio enserio y que si se pegaba mucho a Butters se lo jodía de nuevo.

Tenía una impotencia brutal.

Pero ya no dejaría que pasara lo mismo, esta era la última vez que le hacía daño a Leo, pues era su amigo y aunque le jodiera admitirlo, si, tal vez eran mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no son así de mierda y Kenny no quería ser así de mierda con Butters, quería reparar el daño. Y ahora más que nada, tenía que hablar con Cartman de ese dichoso plan, y además ponerse enserio con las emociones baratas pues tenía que sacar dinero.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo fue un pedo, porque lo escribí antes de escribir el 6, 7, 8, 9… y si ven cosas raras es que había aquí cosas que terminaron por no cuadrar y que tuve que cambiar. En este punto se suponía que Kenny aun no sabía nada del plan, pero bueno ahora habrá que introducirle a Kenny el hecho de que si ira al viaje para que pueda tener a su rubio calmado… pero el informante principal (Craig) estará ocupado con su propio rubio en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen el bromance entre Craig y Kenny!


	11. ¿Debo de saberlo?

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Notas:** Ese _What_ _if_ en el que Craig y Tweek son amigos, probablemente se gustan, pero demasiado bobos para admitirlo y el episodio 6 de la 19 temporada, nunca pasó. O también ese fic en el que Craig se da cuenta que prefiere el café de los labios de Tweek que los cigarrillos: café créme.

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Tweek x Craig_

— **Capitulo 11 —**

 **¿Debo de saberlo?**

Craig está sentado en el sillón de la sala de juegos, la casa está condenadamente llena de personas. Ubica a la mayor parte, están los mayores y también algunos cuantos de las clases más jóvenes, sin embargo por alguna razón no termina por entender porque fregados está jugando un partido de FIFA contra Timmy, y por supuesto le están dando una paliza. Tiene dos minutos mordiéndose el labio en completa tensión hasta que Timmy anota el último gol usando solo los pulgares y Craig bota el control.

Token le grita molesto, pero de inmediato vuelve su atención a Nicole. Se están besando.

Se levanta con las manos en la nuca y espera a que alguien más siga jugando en el puto x-box one porque el definitivo no volverá a tocarlo en toda la noche. La ansiedad lo corrompe de pronto y busca entre la mesa más cercana una hielera, por favor que haya XX lager. La encuentra y la destapa utilizando solo dos dedos, cuestión de práctica. Le da un larguísimo trago a la cerveza y analiza los rostros con su fría mirada, queriendo matar a cada uno de ellos…

Es que la música está demasiado fuerte y además seamos serios, ¿Por qué mierda ponen música de los 70's?

—La música de los setentas apesta tanto — murmura y mira por los al rededores.

Kenny se asoma por el marco de la puerta, analiza todo en dos segundos e ingresa quitándose el sudor de la frente. Craig se quiere girar para que no le vea pero sabe que ya lo ha hecho porque tiene su perfume justo al lado derecho y lo escucha suspirar con fuerza mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Oye, ¿Has visto a Butters? — pregunta impaciente, pero en voz baja.

— ¿Lo perdiste? — pregunta Craig dándole otro trago a la lager —. No lo he visto, ni siquiera sabía que tú ya lo habías visto ¿Se pelearon?

—Tu qué crees. Le solté la bomba de lo del viaje — Súbitamente Craig recuerda que debe decirle a Kenny que el Sr. Mackey les ha dado los permisos, pero el rubio no para —, ¿Quieres darme un trago de eso? Ya me dio migraña…

—No seas pendejo — murmura Craig extendiéndole la cerveza —. La cerveza no cura la migraña, la provoca.

—Si pero no estoy ebrio y si me va a doler la cabeza prefiero que sea por cruda y no por andarme preocupando por el señor conejo — Kenny hace orejas de conejo con la mano y se lleva la cerveza a la boca —. Por cierto… llevo un rato preguntándome esto pero, ¿Qué te pasó en el labio cabron? Se ve un poco rojo.

—Ah si — Craig se lleva la mano al rostro por instinto y mira a Clyde de reojo mientras le pone hielos a su vaso —, Tweek me soltó un derechazo.

—Que imbécil — murmura Clyde y le extiende el vaso con hielos —. Póntelo o parecerá que tienes paperas ¿Por qué mierda te pego?

— ¿Le tocaste el culo? — se burla Kenny liquidando el resto de cerveza.

Bueno fuera. Craig omite este pensamiento, lo deja muy arrumbado y se pone el vaso con hielos en la cara. El frescor es inmediato, no sabe porque no lo hizo antes, es que pensó que no estaba demasiado hinchado. Clyde Y Kenny comparten tragos nuevamente y lo observan detenidamente, esperando que Craig cuente la historia. El pelinegro pone los ojos en blanco y comienza.

—En realidad fue el — suspira —. El me toco la riata.

—Que vulgar eres — se carcajea Clyde.

—Si bruto, se dice el pito. Dilo Tweek me tocó el pito, anda repítelo…

— ¡No imbécil! — Clyde lo aporrea con la mano y Kenny se defiende derramando un poco de Whisky en el piso —. Si vas a decir las cosas dilas bien, Tweek me tocó la verga.

Y explotan en carcajadas, Kenny y Clyde se están abrazando por encima de los hombros. Craig está rojo, pero de furia. Quiere encestarles a los dos unos buenos puñetazos en sus jodidos estómagos hasta que paren de reír, o romperles el diafragma, pero parece que el alcohol ya ha comenzado a afectarlos porque ninguno de ellos parece tener miedo de que tienen a Craig Tucker medio enputado y muy avergonzado justo enfrente. Clyde saca de la nada una lista de formas para llamarle a los genitales masculinos y Kenny por alguna estúpida razón… de verdad es estúpida, termina imitando el tono de Butters.

— ¡Salchicha! — está ebrio seguramente, pero imita su voz malísima.

Butters ve a su amigo.

—Mierdaaa — susurra Clyde soltando a Kenny y Kenny de nuevo sale disparado en busca de Butters —. Hasta cuando dejará de joder ese pendejo al pobre.

—Eso le pasa por imbécil — Craig se sirve un vaso de vodka. Observa detenidamente como Kenny resbala con la alfombra llega hasta el marco de la puerta, alcanza la muñeca de Butters y es pateado hasta que cae en el sillón. No se quiere reír pero lo hace en voz baja.

Kenny se cae encima de un sillón, parece que ya no puede levantarse. Y todo es tan ridículo que Craig quiere ayudarle a pararse pero Clyde se adelanta y cuando está dando el paso para acercarse a su amigo es como si todo empezara a correr en cámara lenta, más bien ha posado sus ojos en algo que no pensó ver antes. No alcanza a dar ni dos zancadas, las piernas dejan de responderle y se le mete entre ceja y ceja la idea incongruente de que debe callarse y mirar. Es que Tweek ha entrado en el cuarto con un vaso rojo que sabe Dios que tiene y viene tomado del brazo de Pip que es todo sonrisas y carcajadas, Tweek se toma todo el vaso de una vez y murmura algo a Pip.

Pip se frustra, le sonríe con una fuerza exorbitante y Craig siente que ha tenido suficiente por esta noche. Que hay algo que parece ser celos en las huellas dactilares y quiere dar otro maldito paso. Pero Tweek lo mira, si coño. Lo está mirando…

Pip le entrega su propio vaso y Tweek lo está mirando como si quisiera destruirlo, se lo toma en dos segundos hasta que le escurre por la comisura de la boca. Pip le empuja en los hombros y aunque Craig quiere fingir que no escucha sabe que el inglés está un poco ebrio, que Tweek muy seguramente lo está bastante, y que si le dan otro vaso no podrá hablar…

— ¡A por el Tweek! — lo alienta Pip y se queda sentado en el respaldo del sillón.

Ahora hay dos zancadas entre ambos, el espacio entre la mesa y los sillones, donde hay un estéreo, donde ponen la música para la maldita fiesta ye está sonando esa puta canción de mierda que Craig solo recuerda por la segunda parte de la película de Kuzko ''Lets Groove''. Tweek no está temblando, se ve tranquilo pero más bien está ebrio, Dios Tweek nunca toma más que dos caballitos de tequila y sabe Dios qué se había metido.

—¡Craig baila conmigo! — lo grita tan, pero tan fuerte, que Craig da un respingo.

Toda la gente parece darse cuenta, y ahora se han quedado los dos uno frente al otro paralizados. Kenny asoma su cabeza entre los sillones y se venga, se está riendo suavemente. Clyde los mira como si los ojos fueran a salírsele en cualquier instante. Si Craig no supiera que saliendo del cuarto hay un pasillo y toda una planta baja llena de gente de la fiesta pensaría que de verdad ahora toda la atención, de cada una de las personas está sobre ambos.

—¡Baila conmigo! — vuelve a gritarle con más inseguridad. El rubio levanta las manos y jala las de Craig, se tambalea como si fuera una botarga de aire y Craig está siendo básicamente arrastrado.

Su corazón ya tenía dos minutos sin reaccionar. Solo mirando el suéter blanco de Tweek, la camisa verde sobresalir un poco, y lo semi arreglado, pero es que ese pelo alborotado, esos pasos de los setenta y la forma en la que estaban girando en ese espacio condenadamente pequeño. Craig comenzó a sujetarlo de las manos, pero le comenzaron a sudar ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso pendejo? Se regañó mientras guiaba a Tweek. Y luego Pip, que estaba súper ebrio terminó por soltarlos, acercarse a Tweek y enfundarle otro trago de Dios sepa que en la boca. Tweek lo bebió como si fuera su café favorito y se quedó ahí, como acabado de salir de la montaña rusa.

—Oye tú — llama apretando el puño a Pip —, ¿Qué chingados pretendes? ¿Estás divirtiéndote con él o a costa de él?

— ¡Me sorprende que tengas la capacidad de soltar insultos de más de una palabra! — Se burla Pip encantado con la mano en el estómago y la otra sobre los ojos —. No amigo, sigue con Tweek y veras como se la pasan bomba.

—No juegues conmigo franchute de mierda.

Pip levanta la cara para hablar, ya no se está riendo. Le han dado en la maldita fibra sensible de su cuerpo, está por reaccionar y Craig sabe que pelearse con él es completamente injusto y que si lo dejan hacer va a terminar por romperle la cara y cortarle el pelo rubio con unas tijeras para que aprenda que lanzar a Tweek a bailar con saber cuentas copas encima es una pésima idea y se lo piense mejor, la próxima vez. Aunque estaría claro que no volvería a haber una segunda vez. Da la zancada y tiembla como gelatina.

— ¡Craig no bailes con él, baila conmigo! — Tweek le esta mordiendo el hombro.

Ahí en medio de la fiesta, deteniéndolo de una pelea, ha pegado sus brazos como un pulpo alrededor de su abdomen y está clavándole los dientes en la parte dura del hombro. Aunque ahora Craig se siente lo más blando posible, ya no hay nada que le haga sentir fuerza, las piernas van a fallarle si Tweek sigue poniendo sus dientes ahí, y quiere, Dios, como desea que deje una marca… que succione, que haga lo que sea pero que lo haga. Carraspea recuperando cualquier fuerza y se lo quita de encima sujetándole de las muñecas.

—Estás borracho, no estamos bailando — le murmura Craig con precaución —. Tu estas bailando y yo procuro que no caigas te golpees con el filo de la mesa y te mates ¿Ya?

Por un segundo piensa que ha despertado el instinto paranoico en Tweek y se siente orgulloso, es como tenerlo consciente de nuevo. Porque se pone pálido, comienza a temblar suavemente y su borrosa visión lo enfoca, se le notan las ojeras y los labios medio abiertos, completamente blancos. Craig suspira aliviado y piensa que así si, así si puede cuidarlo. Pero luego el color de Tweek cambia nuevamente, la palidez es remplazada por un intenso color verdoso. Craig sabe lo que viene, sabe que tiene que hacer algo.

—Quiero vomitar… — gruñe Tweek.

Por suerte no lo hace.

Craig lo carga, se lo pone en los brazos, Tweek está ebrio pero lucha por bajarse, simplemente se sigue moviendo hasta darse cuenta de que si lo sigue haciendo va a sacar hasta la sopa de la mañana, y Craig lo tiene como un costal de papas sobre el hombro y cree que puede llegar al baño más cercano sin que Tweek le vomite toda la espalda. La canción ha terminado y ahora ellos dos están saliendo, mira la puerta del baño de abajo. La abre sin tocar y oh sorpresa Token y Nicole están casi follando, pero no les dice nada ni les pone el perdón porque Tweek está murmurando algo ya mismo.

—Al cuarto… al cuarto no, Craig.

Hace caso omiso y sube las escaleras con él en la espalda. El trote hace que Tweek suelte un hipido que Craig confunde con una arcada y antes de que sea demasiado tarde ya lo bajó de su espalda y lo sentó sobre la cama.

Tweek lo mira desde abajo.

La habitación es oscura, Craig no distingue de quien es ni le interesa, pero la cama es grande y está completamente vacía. Hay un baño o eso parece la luz está encendida y la puerta medio abierta. La puerta de la habitación si está cerrada y Tweek ya no está pálido, ni verde. Parece tan ebrio, tan rosa. Tiene la boca entreabierta. Craig siente que debe cuidarlo, que de ser posible le meterá los dedos en la garganta para sacarle todo el alcohol del estómago. Él ha bebido mucho, conoce los trucos, le das café y se le baja, algo picoso para que sude, lo haces vomitar o en el peor de los casos una ducha fría le ayudará. Suspira y observa con intenciones de regañar. Pero la mirada de Tweek lo deja más que helado, se ha petrificado.

—Vamos al baño — murmura —. Te haré vomitar.

—Mmnnooo… nada de vomitar nada. Tengo que decirte esto — murmura y la cabeza se le va para atrás —. Si no estoy ebrio no puedo decirte nada y me trabo más.

—No necesitas estar ebrio para decirme nada. Es más si dices algo ahorita no podría creerte así que levántate, te llevaré al baño — lo jala de los brazos pero Tweek es igual de rápido, los enreda sobre su cuello y lo jala y esta vez ya no es Tweek quien queda encima.

Craig tiene la rodilla en la apertura entra las dos piernas de Tweek los brazos a ambos costados de la cara, y la mirada vacilante del rubio. Sabe que está demasiado cerca, que está literalmente encima de él, que dé ser posible podría decirse que lo está acechando, lo está teniendo tan cerca… solo debe dejar de poner fuerza en los brazos y por fin quedaría encima de él, por fin… quiere, quiere hacerlo.

—Dime Craig — suplica Tweek —, ¿No quieres saber lo que siento? Porque la noche aún no termina y tú no estás lo suficientemente cerca…

¿Debo de saberlo?

Oírlo hablar así. Definitivamente Tweek ebrio no tartamudea, no está nervioso. Parece más cuerdo, menos paranoico pero Craig sabe que no debe dejarse llevar. Que esto es un estado temporal, que sabe Dios cuantas veces ha estado derramando bebidas sobre los sillones pensando en un par de cosas que cuando el alcohol en las venas es demasiado parecen posibles, o tal vez es él el que está ebrio y está imaginando que Tweek tiene calor, que se quiere quitar el suéter y que lo hace mal. Él debe estar imaginando, debe estar soñando que ese rubio paranoico lo está seduciendo.

Mierda. Y tiene miedo, tiene miedo de hacerle algo a Tweek, porque el rubio se saca el suéter como puede y está tocando fondo. Jadea. Se debe alejar, pero ya…

—Hay algo que debo decirte — jadea con el suéter atorado en los codos, el rostro fijo sobre el suyo.

Craig había sido todo cuidado, todo acercamientos extraños y nada furtivo. Se da cuenta que Tweek está sonriendo muy suavemente, como si acabara de decirse un chiste personal, uno que solo el pudiese escuchar y luego lo mira. Debe de separarse, porque si alguien entra y los ve así con Tweek medio desnudándose y en dos segundos más él puede tener una erección, si algo así pasa definitivamente esto se saldrá de control…

—Creí habértelo dicho Craig — gruñe Tweek —, te ves tan enojado, pero cálmate… esta vez no vas a conseguir que me detenga.

Craig niega lentamente. No sabe que decir, no sabe qué hacer y Tweek vuelve a soltar una risa que lo deja estupefacto, consigue sacarse el suéter blanco y lleva sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa, pero no la toca. Craig suelta _el_ jadeo más extraño de su vida, más necesitado. Como que necesitaba mirar que era exactamente lo que Tweek debía hacer pero no lo hace, porque el ojiverde llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de mezclilla, están conteniendo la respiración. Quiero que esto pare, van demasiado rápido, y Tweek se está comportando demasiado extraño incluso para estar ebrio. Incluso para estar desabrochándose el pantalón ¿no se da cuenta que tan peligroso es? Que si quiere él puede lamerle el cuello, marcarlo donde necesita ser marcado para que todos lo vean, pero Tweek no está concentrado en lo que Craig siente, está arreglándose el cabello, sonriendo, bajándose los pantalones.

—Tweek bast… — no puede ni moverse, el rubio lo atrapa con los ojos decididos y lo jala de nuevo, lo pega casi a su cara, solo para que después la ladee y sonría como maniaco.

—Ahora yo tengo el control Craig — lo dice en un susurro juguetón, sumiso y dominante. Craig traga saliva — Ghhh, ahora escucha esto… — pega sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Craig, suelta un soplido que congela hasta las entrañas, Craig siente que quiere que lo lama pero está tan sucio. Su mente es tan sucia, no quiere ni tocarlo con sus manos porque sabe que él se la ha jalado diez veces más solo pensando en él y que Tweek no merece que alguien así lo toque. Porque oh vamos, esto es un infierno. Está habitación está en llamas —. Terminó la espera, es momento de hablar… Craig yo tengo tu ropa interior.

— ¿Qué? — balde de agua fría.

—La traigo puesta — sonríe con altives y lo toma de las mejillas, su toque quema y hace que Craig baje la mirada, vea parte del vientre blanco el pantalón desabrochado y ahí esta ese par de calzoncillos que le presto hace diez siglos… los trae puestos —. No está lavada.

— ¿Qué? — se le ha secado la boca, la garganta.

—Ya no te ríes — Tweek hace pucheros —. Pero tenía que decírtelo. No la he lavado desde que me la diste, no se la robaron los gnomos, yo la atesoré… la cuidé, la guardé. Anhelaba tenerla, porque era tuya.

Están sumamente cerca, Tweek ronronea. Craig está paralizado, encima de él mirándole la entrepierna, está consternado, estupidizado, ya ni siquiera sabe que hacer o que decir o como mierda reaccionar. No sabe si esta solo sacado de pedo o si quiere fallárselo, es parte una de la otra. Es que es tan sexy… trae su ropa interior puesta, la esa usando como si fuera un afrodisiaco y Tweek gime cuando Craig por fin consigue zafarse. Y se quiere levantar de la cama porque esta ensimismado mirándole los calzones, sus calzones esta tan hipnotizado que cree que se va a desmayar en cualquier mini instante.

—Tweek — su voz es clara, firme, no quiere repetir — ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se martiriza. Tweek le pone los ojos encima, y se aleja, se recarga en la cama hasta quedar contra las almohadas, y no deja de bajarse el pantalón a sabiendas que Craig está pegándose a la pared como si fuese un gato asustado, o un león a punto de saltar a su presa, pero que como Craig está tapándose los ojos con la mano es imposible que vea como Tweek se está quitando cada prenda de encima y que si su ebriedad se lo permite terminará completamente desnudo, con unos calzones que no son suyos.

—Estoy _intentando_ muy determinadamente ser tu amigo.

Y lo ha soltado todo, está furioso, confundido. Quiere atacarlo, pero sabe que Tweek no entiende sus ganas constantes de besarlo, contenerse por no saber si lo que sentía estaba bien, su necesidad de estar con él si es que el quisiera, de soltarle todo como si quisiera expulsar el corazón por la boca. Se ha estado reprimiendo todo el maldito tiempo, pensando que no era lo correcto pero llega el con un par de copas extras y le hace esto como si Craig no supiera que está hasta el tope, que está casi tocando el fondo, no va a poder hacer mas eso de quedarse dormido y pensar que tal vez Tweek también se masturba pensando en él.

—Pero he estado soñando contigo todas las malditas noches desde hace un siglo — gruñe quitándose la mano de los ojos —, y estoy demasiado ocupado perteneciéndote como para pensar en siquiera decirte lo que siento. Así que tranquilízate y cuando estés consciente y puedes aceptar que tal vez te sientes de la misma forma que yo… Yo querré saber si nuestros sentimientos son recíprocos. Pero te diré que las noches ebrias no son para confesar el amor…

—No se me va a olvidar en la mañana — confiesa Tweek —. Ahora puedo quitarme la ropa, puedes besarme, cogerme. Podemos besarnos hasta que sea de día y puedes hacerme lo que quieras…

—No me tientes.

Tweek lo está tentando, se está arrastrando como un gusanito de seda por todas las cobijas. Se está quitando la ropa como loco, esta rojo y ardiente y Craig quiere aferrarse con garras y uñas a la pared porque lo está mirando hacerle el striptease ebrio más jodidamente ardiente, y esto era una maldita fiesta normal hace dos horas y ahora está a punto de realizar una fantasía caliente en la que se folla a Tweek en una cama oscura y pueden gemir por horas y Dios ¿Cuándo fue que aceptó que estaba tan colado por Tweek? Solo ahora… solo ahora fue el momento de aceptarlo. De realizarse y Tweek ya no trae nada encima más que la ropa interior. Saca un gruñido animal de la boca… y camina dos zancadas hasta _ese_ cuerpo.

—Cr…Craig — Ya está tartamudeando ¿Significa eso que ya no está tan ebrio? O que esta igual de ansioso que el ojiazul —. Vamos a besarnos toda la noche.

—No esperes que estando medio desnudo lo único que haga sea besarte.

Y se lanza contra él, se está poniendo muy caliente, quitándose la chamarra azul y quedando con una vil playera de algodón blanco que se saca por arriba de la cabeza, con maestría y ya está mostrando todo su sex appeal, es todo abdominales, mordiéndose el labio y viendo a Tweek contra las almohadas, con los ojos medio cerrados. Quiere comerle la boca como un primitivo humano, o como un animal salvaje. Su cuerpo tiembla, los dos ya están sudando y no se han puesto ni la mano encima.

Esta deslizándose y no ha bebido tanto como debería. Craig va a jadear, solo ha puesto sus manos sobre esa espalda desnuda, es la primera vez y quiere mantenerlas ahí. Quiere tocar cada uno de los huesos de su columna vertebral, todo lo que está mirando solo le hace querer portarse súper mal. Y levanta la boca para besarle los labios a Tweek y poder comenzar con el ritual satánico de hacerle de todo a Tweek, no importa si mañana no se acuerda de nada, ya se confesará luego. El rubio ya se le volverá a declarar, no importa donde quede regada esa ropa interior.

— ¡N-n-no me-e joda-a-as! — grita alguien abriendo la puerta y encendiendo las luces, y por supuesto es tartamudo.

— ¿Q...ue? — Craig quiere mirar pero le sueltan un golpe jodidamente fuerte.

— ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Craig estas bien? — Tweek se desmaya sobre las almohadas, por la presión, por el alcohol por lo que sea.

Pero Jimmy acaba de apalear a Craig con sus muletas hasta que el pelinegro se soba la cabeza como si le estuvieran pegando cinco chicos afuera de la escuela. Intenta defenderse pero en eso hay un mal golpe que cae justo en su nuca y como si no fuera suficiente ha terminado noqueado, sin playera. Con Tweek desmayado en las almohadas y no tiene tiempo ni para preocuparse en quien sacara a esos dos cadáveres de la fiesta.

* * *

N/A: ¡Wa! ¡Wa! Casi, casi lo hacen… tengan por seguro que está será una semana incomoda entre Tweek y Craig. ¿Tweek recordará lo que le dijo a Craig? ¿Recordará que se la abrió de piernas como si no hubiese un mañana? ¿Por el amor de Dios Tweek estabas usando esa ropa interior sin lavar?

Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo, yo definitivamente disfruté escribirlo. ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos en los reviews!


	12. Los hombres son autoconscientes

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 12 —**

 **Los hombres son autoconscientes**

Stan acababa de estirar las piernas en su completa longitud sobre las tablas de madera, desperezar los brazos y veía medio borroso. Había pasado un buen rato con Kyle metido en esa pequeña casita, sentados uno al lado de otro, con él llorando y con él lamentándose durante las primeras tres cervezas. Sí, porque habían permanecido a base de 'Stan espérame aquí me colaré en la casa por cerveza, aléjate de las tijeras' y los primeras dos fueron llanto y llanto, la segunda ronda Kyle se tomó una y Stan otras dos, en la tercera ronda Kyle se tomó dos y el tres. Así que en total llevaban 7 y 4. Y los dos estaban bien, bueno tal vez él no tanto…

—Me cuesta pasármela ya. Iré por vodka — gruñe Kyle levantándose

—No, no — Dice Stan y se levanta al mismo tiempo, tambaleando un poco —. No ya no más viajecitos a casa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Entremos — pide acercándose a la puerta —. Ya me siento mucho mejor y la verdad no quiero arruinarte la fiesta encerado aquí.

—¿Enserio? Y ahora lo piensas cuando ya llevamos más de 6 horas aquí, incluso tuve que mear en esa botella — Kyle señala con su pulgar una botellita alejada y escondida entre las repisas —. Bueno te la paso porque ya te ves mucho más relajado que cuando entramos. ¿Ya terminaste de lamentarte, seguro?

—Absolutamente, me siento mucho mejor y tengo tantas ganas de tomarme unos de esos… ¿Cómo les dicen? ¿Panditas?

—¿El vodka rosa? — pregunta Kyle y lo toma del hombro para llevárselo a la salida del cuarto —. Está bien, pero ya sabes lo que dice Cartman…

—''Bebidas de colores son de maricones'' — recitan los dos a misma voz imitando el tono de voz de su amigo gordo y luego se ríen estrepitosamente, chocan los puños y la puerta del cobertizo de jardinería es abierta para mostrarles el frio y la oscuridad de la noche.

La casa bañada en foquitos de colores las ventanas superiores de la casa iluminadas, la puerta abierta de par en par, había gente bebiendo por todos lados y la música estaba bastante alto, nada como una fiesta en casa de Token. Nicotine de Panic! At the disco era lo que se escuchaba y Stan acababa de quitarse el gorro de la cabeza, ponerse el de la sudadera y Kyle frunció el ceño pensando si era porque no quería ser notado del todo, pero la sudadera color negro le recordaba a su etapa de emo, Stan sonrió ampliamente a su amigo y pasaron por el pasto regado por aspersores hasta la puerta corrediza que daba con la cocina por suerte.

—Ahora entiendo como sacabas las cervezas de la cocina sin ser notado — se burló Stan —. Además con tu ropa hípster ¿Quién te conoce Kyle?

—¿Qué coño hacen ustedes dos aquí mierdas? — Cartman aparece en el marco de la puerta llenito como una pelota infantil gigante, con el suéter rojo mal abrochado, parece que también está siendo afectado por el alcohol —. Pensé que se iban a quedar de maricas en sus casas.

—¿Bromeas? — Token lo aparta del marco para entrar, tiene a Nicole pegada como una lapa —. Han estado aquí todo el tiempo, Kyle estacionó el auto en la esquina para que no nos diéramos cuenta, se saltó la reja del jardín y ha estado robándose cervezas desde hace cinco horas ¿Qué pasó?

Kyle sonrió nervioso, había sido descubierto todo el rato. Stan lo vio con el ceño fruncido, ¿De verdad su amigo se había tomado todas esas molestias para ayudarle? Lo que tenía enfrente era una verdadera joyita, y no pudo soportarlo más, le pasó el brazo por encima y sonrió con fuerza. No había forma de reclamarle o echarle en cara su falta de profesionalismo como espía. Kyle acepta el abrazo y carraspea suavemente antes de mirar a los dos chicos y la jovencita, darles un aviso con la mirada solamente, suspira antes de quemar a su mejor amigo.

—Kyle terminó con Wendy.

—¿De nuevo? —Cartman pone los ojos en blanco. Kyle lo mira con suplica en los iris y Cartman se percata de que habla muy enserio.

Stan carraspea, incomodo. De pronto la conversación se tornará hacía la dirección que menos quería y suelta a Kyle un poco ofendido porque ha revelado el motivo de su depresión a la ligera, pero luego se queda mirando a Kyle y nota que ve a todos de una forma un poco extraña, que quizá no quiere enfocarse en eso. Luego Cartman, Token y Nicole lo ven con comprensión en la mirada y sabe que Kyle ha suplicado a miradas que todos hagamos algo por él. Porque el gordo levanta la mano y se acomoda el cabello.

—Que mierda amigo, enserio — se lamenta Cartman —. Al menos espero que esta sea la definitiva.

—Yo también — mencionan Kyle y Stan al mismo tiempo.

Se ríen bajito, no es raro para ellos. Son mejores amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que es tan largo como su misma vida, así que han pasado por eso de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo lo menos una milésima de veces, solo que esta vez Stan no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que están hablando de su relación, sabe que está bien que nadie quiera que de nuevo regrese con Wendy incluso él se siente medio seguro de que eso no pasará, pero porque Kyle se apresuró tanto en decirlo. Vuelve a la realidad cuando Red entra por la puerta tambaleándose con un vaso de vidrio transparente que se ve rosado en el interior.

—¡Bueno entonces alguien tiene que pasarlo enserio bien! — Pide Cartman jalando a Stan —. Y ya que está Red aquí, aprovechemos su mente de niña pendeja, digo de lista.

—¿Qué te pasa pendejo? — Grita echándose el cabello atrás —, ¿ahora me pides ayuda? No hace rato te enojaste porque no quisiste que preparara bebidas para todos, la pobre Bebe casi se te va a la yugular cuando…

—No, tu no entiendes Red — Cartman le calla la boca con la mano riéndose —. Esto es distinto, Kyle, Stan y yo queremos jugar algo ¿Jugamos? A ver qué mierda se te ocurre.

Y hay cosas que Stan sabe que a las chicas les va de maravilla, después de todo, él pasó demasiado tiempo a lado de Wendy, los juegos. Tienen una mente brutal para hacer ideas sobre lo que se debe hacer en las fiestas, y a él le burbujea el estómago con tanta cerveza, se siente asqueado de levadura. Tienen un pequeño grupo de siete, pues Bebe acaba de llegar como llamada del cielo, con Annie pegada en su espalda, riendo soñadoras. Observa que Red está maquinando algo en la mente y se le acercan, preguntan qué pasa.

—Los chicos quieren jugar — contesta suavemente

—¿Jugar? Qué clase de broma es esta Cartman — ataca Bebe —. Bueno, si quieren jugar, aceptarán cualquier juego que propongamos entonces.

—Tranquilas chicas — pide Broflovski —, la verdad solo es para divertirnos un poco en la fiesta, Cartman no está planeando nada, no que yo sepa. Dennos una mano.

—¡Ya se! — Red acaba de levantar el índice mirando al cielo —. Juguemos humo colado.

—¿Humo colado? ¿Qué mierda es eso? — pregunta Cartman sacando una mirada molesta por parte de las chicas.

—¿Token el cuarto de juegos está desocupado? — Pregunta Annie —. Estaban jugando FIFA y eso, pero parece que ya todos pasaron al salón principal a beber como locos.

—Debe haber un par de personas, nadie que moleste ¿Vamos a jugar está mierda? — le pregunta a Nicole —, ¿De qué carajos va?

—Oh ya lo veras cariño — Nicole sonríe —. Pero necesitamos más jugadores ¿No chicas?

—Así es, llamaré a Milly y a Lola, con eso bastaremos. Faltan chicos ¿Pero dónde se han metido todos los del curso? El pendejo de Clyde estaba por aquí estoy seguro, también puedo llamar a Kevin, se hará una buena partida…

Lo siguiente que Stan sabe es que están todos sentados en la alfombra de la sala de juegos escuchando música medio alto, Bebe se ha tomado la molestia de poner un vaso con vodka rozado y panditas de gomita al fondo, por cada uno, es un vaso bastante grande. Stan ve medio borroso, pero escucha claramente las explicaciones de las chicas, se han sentado un chico y una chica a su lado está Annie y del otro lado está sentado Cartman con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Tienen que beberse todo el vaso de vodka antes de empezar porque si no nadie querrá hacer nada! Así que vamos tómenlo — explica Red levantando su vaso —. 1, 2 y 3…

Kyle está sentado al otro lado del círculo, en extremos opuestos de la figura, a su lado Bebe sonríe y bebé alegremente del líquido embriagante y dulce, él no se queda atrás y se lo mete a la garganta prácticamente sin saborearlo, es increíble la sensación que el alcohol con gomitas produce en la sangre, tiene el potencial de embriagarte mucho más pronto de lo normal. Stan saborea cada una de las gomitas de colores y deja el vaso encima.

—¿Listos para escuchar las reglas? — continua Bebe más alegre.

—¡Ya dinos de una maldita vez!

Bebe pone los ojos en blanco mirando a Cartman y le pide a Red que le entregue un paquete color azul envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente, lo saca y Stan puede percatarse de que se trata de una caja de cigarrillos mentolados, le gusta bastante el sabor. Y además es una caja grande.

—El juego trata de lo siguiente, tenemos que hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo sin equivocarnos o recibiremos un castigo, la primera es fumar al cigarro bien fuerte, pasar el humo al compañero por medio de la boca… — hace la explicación y enciende el cigarrillo —, la segunda cosa que deben hacer es ir pasando el cigarrillo mientras se consume, y no derramar las cenizas no importa que tanto se haya quemado… la persona que pierda el humo que le pasaron y tire las cenizas será castigada.

—¿Cuál será el castigo? — pregunta Token sentado a un costado de Nicole

—El castigo será entrar al baño del primer piso por cinco minutos y hacer todo lo que nosotros les digamos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Que estupidez — grita Clyde a carcajadas —. Podemos no hacer nada en el interior.

—No te preocupes, bajo presión y con el alcohol en las venas será fácil que cedas — se ríe Red —, ahora cada que el humo ya no esté con nosotros tienen que beber un shot de vodka, así será más interesante todo, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Alguien no entendió? ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?

—¿O sea que me tengo que besar con el maldito asqueroso de Stan? — grita Cartman horrorizado —. Y con Lola, bueno no está mal…

—Lo siento pero somos menos chicas ¿Listos para comenzar? — dice Bebe restándole importancia.

Stan hace una mueca severamente asqueado, es evidente que no quiere ni rozar los labios de Cartman pero tampoco es para llamarlo beso…. Intenta calmarse pensando que todo el asunto es solo cuestión de perspectiva y no hay porque alarmarse, antes de que comiencen a darle arcadas por solo imaginarlo. La música suave es relajante y la puerta de la estancia se abre, una risa y un aroma que él conoce de maravilla se infiltra por todos lados.

—¡Hola chicos lamento la tardanza! — Su angelical voz hace que Stan se quede paralizado, la sudadera y el gorro cubren su identidad —. ¿Están jugando humo colado? ¡Guay! Me apunto.

Stan suda frio, ve el terror reflejado en las pupilas de Kyle, su mejor amigo está siguiendo los pasos de aquella chica que se mueve con botas negras por entre la alfombra todos ríen y prestan poca atención pero dentro de un determinado momento se percatan de que Wendy Testaburger acaba de hacerse espacio entre Stan y Cartman, que evidentemente no se ha percatado de que su ex novio de hace solo un día está sentado a la derecha, que van a jugar humo colado y que si las cosas siguen así ellos dos van a terminar por besarse. Kyle suelta un jadeo extrañísimo y Stan se muerde los labios.

Wendy se sienta.

—¿Qué pasa chicos he matado el ambiente?

—Sí que lo has hecho — Cartman está serio pero parece aguantarse la risa.

Wendy tarda dos segundos y medio en reaccionar completamente a lo que sucede a su alrededor, Stan le ha hecho hueco y también la mira, ella lo mira, sus miradas perdidas y sentimentales se encuentran alrededor del juego, Wendy hace ademan de levantarse de nuevo, Stan no sabe que le pica pero sujeta su muñeca, se suponía que el asunto estaría cerrado y sellado debajo de un cajón, pero parece que aún es demasiado pronto, la suelta como si quemara.

—Creo que mejor me voy

—Quédate — dice Stan —, de verdad no importa. Estoy bien.

Absolutamente no lo estaba.

—Entonces solo cambio lugar — gruñe bajito intentando ignorar al pelinegro

—No, ni hablar, hay más mujeres y aquí faltaba una hembra — Cartman la retiene del hombro, se da cuenta de que Bebe está demasiado hasta atrás como para percatarse de que hay problemas y el juego inicia.

—¿Qué? ¿Será que quieres besarme? — se queda en su sitio

Cartman y ella discuten mientras que los primeros miembros del juego ya están prestando atención, concentrados, tomando licor y pasándose el humo de boca en boca, Stan procura de verdad no mirarla, no mirar a su derecha porque sabe que la chica está ahí. Kyle toma el humo de los labios de Red, él ni siquiera se fija en lo que verdaderamente hace, solo toma el cigarro con la derecha y no la quita los ojos de encima, se gira suavemente con la boca llena de nicotina y se lo deja en los labios a otra y resulta mucho más seductivo de lo que Stan pensaría que sería ver a su amigo pasarse el humo con dos chicas, el pelinegro puede sonreír de lado pero no olvida que está en depresión prácticamente.

El cigarro sigue girando por la ruleta, no se detiene y la sensación de pérdida es increíble, Stan le sudan las manos no puede detener su palpitar siente que muere que en cualquier momento el cigarro llegará a las manos de Cartman, con muchísima suerte las cenizas no se habrán deslizado ni un poco todavía y que muy probablemente él tenga que besar a Wendy, pasarle el humo y luego ella girara con sus tremendos ojos y lo mirara y se tocaran y no está listo ni preparado ni quiere ni puede hacerlo, que si su objetivo había sido olvidarla enteramente hace apenas unas horas si la toca si la besa no podrá hacerlo y Kyle también lo mira y sabe que va a fallar, que va a caer de nuevo.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene.

Stan se pregunta si de verdad es legal que alguien te mire de una forma tan fija e intensa como Kyle lo hace, no sabe si está preocupado por él o si lo juzga por su debilidad mental, por no tener la capacidad de levantarse del circulo y decir 'No puedo con esta mierda', seguramente Kyle se levantaría a la par y terminaría acostado con él en el sillón lejos de todo el mundo, la velada podría pasar incluso a ser menos catastrófica, pero sus pocos huevos no dejan que se levante ¿O será su esperanza? No cree tenerla.

O es que Wendy no se ha dado cuenta, no se lo puede creer, tal vez ella está ahí en ese lugar por voluntad propia y solo finge que está demasiado ocupada peleando con Eric y que cuando tenga el cigarro en la mano lo jalara de la nuca y le estampara un buen beso, tal vez pierdan y terminen encerrados en el baño y Stan lloraría o tal vez follarían. Las dos le ponen la piel de gallina, mira a Kyle de nuevo. El pelirrojo tiene los ojos llorosos, parece que no sabe qué hacer, y Cartman tiene el cigarro en la mano, no se le cae la ceniza, fuma.

—Dios Eric — Wendy se está pegando a él, quiere hiperventilar con fuerza.

Le pide fuerza a Kyle con los ojos.

Kyle se levanta de su lugar como resorte, es como un caballero a punto de salvarlo de un ataque de nervios, Stan extiende la mano para que se la tome y lo saque de ahí pero no lo hace, no hace eso para nada, como lo consigue no lo sabe pero se hace un hueco entre Wendy y el, se planta ahí como si nada, Wendy le pasa el cigarro medio tambaleándose y Kyle le quita el humo de los labios en un santiamén, como si fuese un condenado experto.

Stan no da crédito.

Ve a Kyle, frente suyo y de pronto las cosas dejan de tener el mismo sentido, Stan es el que debe de inclinarse sobre la boca de Kyle, inhalar la nicotina, pasarla, continuar con el procedimiento, pero no puede hacerlo porque está demasiado concentrado viendo a Kyle, los risos rojos de Kyle, los ojos verdes, los labios cerrados, las pecas, la piel, la mano, es todo temblores, sabe que tiene que hacerlo ahora o cuanto antes así que solo cierra un poco los ojos y se inclina para tomar de él, pero cuando sus pestañas están a punto de chocar con las contrarias Kyle suelta un jadeo y sus pupilas van hasta el cigarrillo y ha derramado la ceniza, el humo se cuela entre los dos, pero sus labios siguen rozándose.

Carne, saliva, alcohol y cigarrillo. Los dos tienen los ojos abiertos, las pupilas chocan. Todo es un batidillo de ceniza y suspiran sobre la boca uno del otro, es la primera vez que se tocan así, que se tocan los labios. Stan no sabe porque Kyle lo hizo, que lo orilló pero está claro que se arrepiente de inmediato, se aleja lentamente y el aire caliente invade sus recién profundos labios.

—¡Perdieron! — grita Bebe claramente poco consciente de que los dos mejores amigos del mundo acaban de rozarse los labios —, ¡Castigo por gilipollas!

—¡Que maricas! — Dice Cartman —. Yo les pasaré las órdenes por la rendija del baño. Jaja, no me pierdo a ver a dos maricas haciendo lo suyo.

—No los verás pendejo — Clyde tampoco sale del estupor.

—Vamos, vamos chicos — ¿Quién lo está levantando?

¿Quién los empuja? ¿Quién los guía? Tal vez Kyle lo sepa, Stan ya no puede prestar atención a nada, es como si estuviera ardiéndole con sal y limón ahí donde Kyle lo ha tocado, está nervioso, ansioso y con la mirada más baja que nunca. O tal vez es que ya está demasiado ebrio, tanto que no puede concentrarse en como camina por el pasillo o si se está agarrando de la manga de Kyle ¡O cual es la jodida cara de Wendy! Porque supone que eso si es algo de lo que tendría que estar pendiente.

El baño tiene un foco encima del retrete blanco, enfrente un lavamanos y el espacio es estrecho, el espejo es grande y los muebles se ven lujosos, pero sigue siendo demasiado pequeño para que entren los dos y escojan espacios a un metro de distancia, de hecho terminan pegados como barritas suavicremas, cierran la puerta con rapidez y aunque saben que hay un coro de gente al otro lado de la puerta Stan y Kyle ya quedaron los dos solos adentro del mini espacio.

—Que mierda… — Kyle no alza la mirada, no se ven.

—Dude…

El papelito se desliza por debajo de la puerta, se escuchan risas sordas y secas y pasos de gente que se aleja, no oyen nada más, ni si quiera escucha que alguien les cuente el tiempo o si alguien está vigilándolos o cuidándolos. Como puede, sin tocarse demasiado Kyle levanta la nota y la muestra entre ambos. Saben que pueden sentarse cada uno en un lado, dejar de chocar y fingir que lo han hecho. Pero luego leen la letra de gordo.

'' _Zorra judía, ya que te besaste con tu amigo sin problema (no salgas con la pendejada de que fue para salvarlo de Wendy, bien pudiste llevártelo) te reto a que le pases la mano por encima del pantalón, toda la mano hasta que Stan se caliente, sabré si lo hiciste…_

 _Saldrás rojo y Stan saldrá empalmado._

 _Y si no lo haces si planeo difundir el rumor de su pequeño besito. Maricas. ''_

—No sé porque sigue siendo nuestro amigo — bufa Stan

—Yo pensé que se portaría distinto — Kyle se lleva la mano a la boca —. Cuando le dije que terminaste con Wendy se notaba comprensivo. ¡Los hombres somos autoconscientes de lo que tenemos que hacer o no!

Se refería a Cartman claro, pero Stan lo sintió como una piedra y de pronto entre la ceguera etílica se le ocurrió que era una excelente idea encarar a Kyle y preguntarle la razón por la que había decidido que juntar sus bocas era lo ideal y como carajos harían para salir de este baño, el con una erección y Kyle jugando a la carita rojita de la bebé cariñitos. Kyle se le queda mirando y repara que ha dicho algo que no ha cumplido, que metió la pierna en el hoyo y que ahora Stan le va a pedir explicaciones, le da la espalda.

—Al diablo — gruñe Kyle y camina a la puerta, gira el pomo. Está atorado —, ¡Hijos de puta!

—¿Por qué me besaste? — Stan se tambalea y pone los glúteos sobre el lavabo, se impulsa con las manos y queda sentado encima. Kyle le mira de reojo.

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa ¿Si? Estoy medio cansado y medio borracho.

—Pero medio — justifica Stan —. No completamente, ni mínimamente. Lo hiciste a posta Kyle.

—¡Que no capullo! — en sus ojos se ve la verdad —. Que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además si querías besarte con la Testaburger me hubieras apartado.

—¿Y bien, que vamos a hacer? — Stan no quiere tocar el tema de Wendy, porque evidentemente tiene las de perder —, ¿Qué hacemos o qué? ¿Nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?

—Ni de broma voy a dejar que ese gordo culón nos difunda por la escuela, mierda solo fue una medida preventiva — Kyle se muerde la uña del pulgar —, Tenemos pocas opciones, ¿Qué debo hacer para que te pongas erecto?

—¿Qué?

—Digo, no que yo lo haga, pero si quieres me doy la vuelta y te dejo masturbarte, es más podemos poner porno en el celular, bueno tú la ves y yo me giro me da asco la porno. ¡Puedes pensar en Wendy!

—¡Ya deja de hablar de Wendy! — Gruñe Stan y desde donde está sentado jala la muñeca de Kyle con una fuerza que raya en la violencia —, el reto es para ti no para ella, no haré nada de ver porno, si quieres que me empalme hazlo tú.

—No me jodas tío — gruñe Kyle intentando soltarse pero Stan lo pega más y hace algo que los pone en estado de alerta, Stan está literalmente rodeando la cintura de Kyle con el brazo, pegándoselo a las piernas, alrededor de la cintura, Kyle abre los ojos cual búho —. No haré una mierda.

Tartamudea.

—No hagas una mierda, solo sígueme besando y te juro que me empalmo.

—¿Ya y luego salgo vestido como mariposa del baño? — Stan lo pega.

No sabe que está haciendo, porque lo mueve así, pero es que de pronto le ha entrado la espina de que casi se besan afuera, que acaba de sentir los labios más suavecitos del universo entero, que sí está medio ebrio y además tiene el corazón roto, pero que es su mejor amigo, algo tienen que hacer para cumplir el reto, y después de todo lo que suceda en este año las cosas no se pondrán raras entre los dos.

—Anda, bésame Kyle — le toma de la barbilla, el pelirrojo se resiste indignado.

—Que no, cabron…

—¿Me harás obligarte? — está como ronroneando, ese tono de voz que utiliza cuando seduce. Stan carraspea porque no quiere hablar con Kyle como si fuera una mina.

—Me pones las manos encima y…

—La verdad es que mis manos ya están encima.

Kyle se percata, lo tienen tomado de la cintura, él tiene las manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro y por alguna extraña e indescifrable razón las mueve hasta el gorro de la capucha, la baja y ahí está él, su mejor amigo desde pañales, desde que nació la única cosa que recuerda más que su propia cara, pestañas negras, ojos azules, cabellos azabaches, es su jodido mejor amigo de toda la existencia y todo es tan intenso porque están los dos solos, medio tomados, se seducen mutuamente cara a cara y es subnormal, irreal, fantástico Kyle quiere llorar y darse un chapuzón, pero algo le dice que no debe hacerlo, que si se sumerge en esos labios aunque sea una sola vez va a acabar aplastando todo como puré de papa. Pero Stan sigue insistiendo, pone el labio inferior sobre su barbilla.

—Solo vamos a besarnos Kyle — gruñe bajo, borracho. Desesperado.

—¿Soy un entretenimiento? — ahí está Kyle portándose como una nena, como si eso ahora importara.

—Por esta noche.

Lo suelta así, rápido sin anestesia y medio moribundo. Stan está consciente de que le ha dicho a Kyle en menos de un párrafo que está dolido, que no va a regresar con Wendy y que quiere que lo mimen un poquito, el único que está aquí ahora mismo para cumplir sus caprichos es él y es su mejor amigo, pueden hacer todo y no pasa nada. Pero esto es rebasar los límites e incluso Stan lo sabe, no tiene cabeza para pensar en ello, Kyle es arrastrado por la marea de sensaciones que Stan le provoca, porque nunca había tenido a su mejor amigo de esta forma y no puede dar crédito…

—¿Cuántos besos? ¿Cuantas veces?

No sabe moverse, no quiere que Stan le guie como si fuera una chiquilla, pero su amigo sonríe y se planta con una sonrisa enorme frente a sus labios, apunto de comérselos, lamiendo el superior, mordiendo el inferior delineando su barbilla con el índice y asegurándose de que Kyle lo mire bien, atontados y brutos, jadeantes y esperando que en cualquier momento la boca se abra y se acaricien el paladar.

—¿Besos? ¿Veces? ¡Las que quieras!

Kyle pasa a tomar el control lo atrae con las manos en el cuello como un candado y se lo pega a los labios, fruncidos como una nuez de la india planta un beso tronado y fuerte y le muerde los pellejitos del labio, la cabeza a la derecha a la izquierda y todo es increíblemente más fuerte de lo que imagino, y huele a alcohol demasiado, y siente las manos de Stan posarse en sus minúsculas caderas y tiene la necesidad de fingir que embiste algo o alguien, no está excitado, no está rendido pero Stan acaba de rodearle la cintura con las piernas y no sabe que está pasando, pero siente su lengua en los dientes y todo se derrumba.

Se están besando.

Están borrachos y todo pero ¡Se está besando! En un baño, casi obligados. ¡Voluntariamente a fuerzas! Kyle quiere sacar el aire de los pulmones, expulsarlo para siempre pero teme que de su garganta salga un jadeo necesitado y cuando menos se da cuenta le besa a Stan toda la boca, las mejillas y la barbilla, y podría seguir.

Porque ha sido jodidamente intenso.

Pero les han abierto la puerta y se besaban mientras un círculo que los consideraba heteros los está mirando. Y la mayoría están súper, súper ebrios, pero sabe que al menos uno los está mirando con interrogantes en las pupilas.

Se separan como si algo les quemara, y es eso. Se derriten, literalmente.

* * *

N/A: No se suponía que los 'jodidamente intensos' fueran Stan y Kyle, en realidad eran Tweek y Craig pero ya encontraré la forma de introducir la frase con las demás parejas sin que se vea demasiado repetitiva.

Gracias por haber esperado, tenía muchos capítulos escritos pero se me acabaron y ahora voy al día, pero como he estado muy ocupada en tareas estoy atrasada, les pido una disculpa espero poder adelantar lo más posible, además ya casi estoy de vacaciones. Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mí me encantó, si sois fans del style háganmelo saber en un rv, los amo.

Un beso.


	13. Soy un intento de mejor amigo

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 13 —**

 **Soy un intento de mejor amigo**

Butters no se sentía particularmente cansado, claro, dejando de lado que la noche anterior había sido inevitablemente agotadora y ver el suelo lleno de cadáveres como si fuera la sexta temporada de The Walking dead solo le daba aún más ánimos para mantenerse con vida y seguir caminando, con la derecha sujetando una gran bolsa de plástico negro que Token le había estirado entre un sueño brutal y una resaca golpeadora, con la izquierda guardaba en la bolsa cada uno de los desperdicios de la noche anterior. Evitando el contacto con vómito, o sustancias que olieran mal y se vieran peor. Era un trato justo.

Sus padres lo habían dejado venir a la fiesta con esa única condición, después de todo había sido Clyde quien había apelado por el para que sus estrictos guardianes lo dejaran salir, además ellos no sabían que Kenny iba a estar en la fiesta. Lo único fue, que dijeron que si iba a pasar la noche en vagancia sin hacer algo productivo a la mañana siguiente le tocaría recoger todo el desastre de la fiesta, ya que eso se vería bien en un currículo si lo disfrazaban de servicio comunitario, y Butters estaba en plan de prometerlo todo, con tal de que lo dejaran salir a divertirse. Token estaba fascinado, claro que sí, pues el rubiecito le estaba haciendo los mandados. Y Butters tenía una carita feliz mientras recogía toda la basura.

Entro a la sala que colindaba directamente con la cocina, únicamente separados por la barra americana y podías ver todo el frigo bar, una taza de café caliente en cada mesita y los dos sillones que rodeaban la sala principal, el televisor, la mesa de centro y podías admirar el destrozado jardín trasero estaba llena de personas. Bueno había por los menos 4. Pip estaba ahí, con las piernas sobre el sillón, además estaba en short, sus pies calentándose mutuamente y una taza de té en la mano, humeante y deliciosa, la mirada perdida en el noticiero, pero más importante Tweek estaba acostado en el sillón, súper dormido.

Butters giró la cabeza admirando al pobre chico rubio completamente noqueado, a su amigo ingles en una orillita del sillón y todo se le antojo demasiado raro, sobre todo porque ya había escuchado lo que sucedió… con Craig.

Que estaba incluso más noqueado que el pobre Tweek en el sillón contrario, las piernas encima del respaldo y los brazos a los costados, de alguna manera se veía más consciente pero igual de dormidos, separados por unos sillones. Pip se dio cuenta de que Butters miraba a la singular parejita y suspiro dejando el té sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué tal están? — Preguntó Butters inclinando la mano en la cabeza de Tweek y acariciándole la frente —, ¿Siguen súper ebrios?

—Tweek se despertó como a las 4 de la madrugada — comentó Pip —. Estaba paranoico, le di una taza de café 'de mentiras' y se volvió a quedar dormido antes de tomar un solo trago, parece que no recuerda nada… en cuanto a Craig…

—¿Qué pasa con Craig?

—Poco después de que Jimmy lo noqueó se despertó, vomitó sangre, volvió a dormirse y despertó hace como una hora ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las ocho de la mañana — le contestó Butters —, ¿Hizo algo cuando despertó?

—Si, si lo hizo — Pip se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado —. Se levantó como resorte, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, vio a Tweek acostado aquí, lo admiró como por tres minutos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió a quedar dormido ¡Está traumado! O arrepentidísimo, dentro de él sabe que Tweek no se va a acordar de ni mierda y que casi se lo viola…

Butters mira fijamente a todos lados para asegurarse de que no haya nadie más mirando cuando Pip pierde los nervios, por suerte están los dos solos. No vuelve a mencionar el tema porque Pip retoma su té y se toca las sienes, parece que tiene algo que esconder pero no dice nada. Incluso Butters sabe que tal vez Pip fue el encargado de servirle a Tweek todo ese alcohol y que seguramente ahora se siente culpable de que las cosas hayan terminado en esto. Butters levanta la mano para tocarle el hombro a Pip y sonreírle, tal vez unas palabras de aliento no estarían tan mal…

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos se arreglarán.

Pip alza el mentón para sonreírle con cariño, cuando su rostro se deforma en una asqueada mueca.

—Hola Butters ¿Qué pasa? Por fin encontraste tu verdadera vocación ¿Pepenador?

Es Eric Cartman, Pip toma su té con una rapidez insostenible y sale volando de la sala con los zapatos en la mano, después de eso Eric y Butters quedan juntos y solos, bueno, con dos cadáveres en cada sillón. Pero como Butters es demasiado buena persona para soltarle en la cara que cualquier empleo es respetable y no debe burlarse de ellos, solo le sonríe. Asiente con una suavidad impresionante y le muestra la bolsa.

—En realidad mis papás me dejaron venir a la fiesta con la condición de hacer servicio comunitario ¿Quieres ayudarme? — pregunta extendiéndole la bolsa

—Agh, no, que asco — se queja alejándola de un manotazo —. No quiero saber ni una mierda de servicio comunitario ya tengo suficiente con la mierda que el señor Mackey nos ordenó para después del viaje.

—¿Enserio? ¿Harás servicio comunitario? — pregunta Butters entusiasmado, Eric pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta a un lado del descompuesto cuerpo de Craig, hurgando entre los bolsillos del pelinegro —. Un momento, Eric, tú no puedes ir al viaje de fin de curso… estás castigado. Igual que Kenny.

Eric Cartman lo mira alzando los ojos y suspira.

—¿Ah? ¡Oh! Entonces no te ha contado nada tu súper mejor amigo, ese puto. ¿Verdad? — Butters parece que no sabe de qué demonios está hablando —. ¡Pues entonces sí que andan en malos términos! Oh, ahora que lo pienso… nah, puede que el pendejo de Kenny en realidad no sepa nada. Es eso o no te ha dicho una mierda, tal vez es sorpresa ¿Sería bueno arruinarla?

—Eric — implora Butters con tono lastimero —, ¡Ya dime! ¿De que hablas?

—Está bien, está bien. No te exaltes. Suenas como un ratón cuando gritas y me da como jaqueca… bueno el señor Mackey nos permitió ir al estúpido viaje de fin de curso con la condición de que al volver podamos hacer servicio comunitario intenso por una semana, tenemos los permisos, solo queda firmarlos y bueno… costear el viaje. Algo que evidentemente tu amigo el pobre no puede hacer, pero sabes es una vil mierda ¡Carajo, como odio hacer servicio comunitario!

Seguramente si Butters se encontrara un poco más concentrado en escuchar a Eric parlotear, le diría que hacer servicio comunitario le ayudara a limpiar su maltrecho historial académico. Pero está demasiado absorto asimilando lo que le acaba de decir, evidentemente que si Kenny no se lo ha dicho es porque lo desconoce, de otra forma no encuentra una explicación para que ayer le haya hecho bronca sin motivos aparentes, pues aunque sabe que ellos suelen discutir, no sabe si Kenny es capaz de inventarse el 'No puedo ir al viaje' solo para que todo acabe en pelea. Total, ahorita mismo Butters siente que ya le ha perdonado todo al chico de cabello rubio, dos tonos más mostaza que él, una sonrisa repulsiva abarca toda su cara y lo dice en voz alta—

—¡Kenny va a ir al viaje! ¡Kenny ira! ¡Iremos juntos!

Eric lo ve con verdadero asco y le grita algo como ''¿me estuviste ignorando?'', aunque a los oídos del pequeño Leopold dicho reclamo llega demasiado tarde, sus piernas ya se encuentran en movimiento, ha soltado le bolsa y los vasos en algún lugar mientras sigue avanzando, no sabe dónde se encuentra Kenny pero desde que pelearon anoche sabe que sigue en la casa, que tal vez es uno de los caminantes sobrios, pero seguramente está durmiendo, o tal vez inconsciente de lo etílico, así que va a lo seguro, aunque le duela, sube los escalones de a dos en dos y llega hasta la planta alta, las primeras dos puertas están cerradas con seguro, la primera en donde Kenny lo metió para darle la noticia y esa en donde encontraron a Tweek y a Craig. Sin embargo la tercera cede.

Butters no se queda tan de piedra como debería, el que se queda helado es Kenny. La habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, pero la puerta abierta deja flirtear bastante bien la luz y Kenny está abrochándose los pantalones, abre los ojos como platos mientras observa a Butters entrar a contra luz y lanzarle encima la camiseta naranja que se quedó regada en el piso de la habitación… Kenny la recibe con la mano en el aire.

—¿Butt…? — le cae encima como una ardilla voladora —, ¡Butters!

Butters puede acariciar la espalda desnuda de Kenny, recargar el mentón en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, apretándolo como si Kenny fuera su osito de peluche favorito, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados. Incluso Kenny le rodea la cintura a su amigo, no sabe qué le pasa, ni que tiene… pero si Butters quiere reconciliarse por la pelea de la noche anterior, puede hacerlo, quedarse abrazados así, acariciándose las espaldas, no importa que el este medio desnudo.

—Hasta cuando ibas a decírmelo — suspira Butters con los ojos cerrados —. Eres un tonto, tuve que enterarme de la boca de Cartman.

—¿De qué hablas? — Kenny se siente en las nubes, el suéter afelpado de Butters, generando círculos con su dedo índice

—De lo del viaje — le cuenta Butters alejándose —. Ya me dijo Eric todo.

—Escucha Butters — Kenny lo toma de los hombros —. Si ese gordo culón te dijo que yo haré mierdas para conseguir que se trepen al avión voy a matarlo, porque le dije claramente que no lo haría y lamento que te hayas ilusionado…

—¡No me refiero a eso tontito! — Butters le mete la playera por la cabeza, su cabello rubio se alborota y su rostro se deforma —. Eric me contó lo del señor Mackey, les dio permiso de viajar con tal de hacer el servicio comunitario, y solo debes de pagarte el viaje ¡Tienen el permiso!

Lo dice dando brinquitos de felicidad. Kenny termina de acomodarse la camiseta mientras reacciona, analiza lo que Butters le cuenta, y si lo que le cuenta es verdad… no una broma del culón, entonces eso significa que ¡El de verdad puede ir a divertirse al viaje, que solo falta una semana y podrá irse! que debe conseguir dinero, pero sobre todo significa que no va a decepcionar a Butters de nuevo. Y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, ver que Butters era el portador de tan maravillosas noticias.

—¡Butters! — Gruñe y se lo sube, se da la vuelta y comienza a girar con él entre sus brazos, el cuarto desaparece, solo está la sonrisa de ese pequeño chico que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a sus brazos mientras ríe con una levedad impresionante —, ¡Dios Butters iré a ese maldito viaje contigo! Lo costearé, esta semana trabajaré como loco… ¡Lo prometo! Agh, estoy tan feliz que podría besarte….

Y lo baja. Butters se ríe en voz alta, asimila las palabras y nota que Kenny esta súper sonrojado, la cara se le consume en un color granate, los brazos le tiemblan y lo suelta como si quemara. Butters va a decir algo, que fue el calor del momento o solo se reirá, no se siente nervioso, está feliz, pues Kenny y él se irán a california, espera poder repetir aquellos momentos que pasaron en Hawái, porque son amigos.

—¿Kenny? — pregunta Bebe levantándose de la cama lentamente, el pelo rubio cubre sus atributos, sigue desnudo y desmañanada —. Oh dios, ahí estás, lo de anoche fue… increíble… ¡Ah! ¿Hola Butters? ¿Quieres recostarte a mi lado? Tengo resaca…

—Ah, hola Bebe — contesta Butters con calidez e ignora a Kenny. —, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ven aquí — sonríe Bebe y atrae a Butters, Kenny intenta detenerlo —. Un día tú también, deberías quedar ¿No? Te imaginas, Kenny tu y yo, seguro que sería interesante ¿Tu qué opinas Kenny?

Butters no comprende, bueno asimila que lo que dice Bebe es que quiere que un día los tres se queden juntos, solos, en una habitación, tal vez haciendo… la clase de cosas que muy seguramente Kenny había hecho con Bebe esta misma noche. A Butters no le afecta, sabe cómo es el, sabe que siempre está teniendo sexo con chicas, incluso puede que ya no le afecte en lo más mínimo, pero se siente cohibido de que Bebe proponga algo así.

—¿De qué hablas? — murmura Butters extrañado

—¿no te gustaría Kenny? — Bebe mira a Kenneth, sorprendida, como si no supiera que decir.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, o te rompo los dientes.

Y Bum, Kenny acaba de amenazar con romperle la boca a una chica, la sorpresa no para ahí, Butters se cree que lo ha hecho porque no quiere que Bebe lo incomode más, y Kenny también piensa que lo hace por eso, pero Bebe como una buena chica que se siente amenazada, reacciona cubriéndose el pecho, sintiendo la intuición de peligro, pero también las ganas de joder, se da cuenta, une una cosa con otra.

—¿O porque gemiste el nombre de Leo ayer cuando me la metiste? Digo fue una vez, se entiende, tal vez fue porque estabas cabreadísimo porque Leopold te mandó a la mierda, porque se pelearon… pero si no es por eso. Yo propongo un trio.

—Te voy a sacar la mierda.

—No Kenny — suplica Butters jalándolo de la manga —, ¡Te meterás en líos! Y ya sabes que Bebe debe bromear, no pasa nada. No gracias Bebe, prefiero seguir siendo virgen, vámonos ya Kenny ¿No quieres desayunar? ¡Te haré pan francés!

—Aww, lindurita. Claro, fue una broma — Bebe esconde la cabeza en las almohadas y se carcajea mientras los dos salen.

Definitivamente será una semana larga. Butters se convence de que es una broma, Kenny intenta pensar que de verdad lo dijo porque se confundió, Craig se siente como mierda por casi violar a Tweek, Tweek no se acuerda de nada y si se acuerda todo se ira a la chingada, y claro… los mejores amigos que están por ser profundamente difamados. El viaje jamás se esperó con tantas ansias.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué está pasando? Alguien explíqueme, que no se suponía que el que caería primero era Butters… pues al parecer hay algo que Kenny se estaba guardando, algo que todavía no sabe que sabe. Jaja, gracias por leer, PERDONEN POR EL RETRASO, LO JURO NO ME VUELVO A TARDAR ASÍ como dije ya estoy de vacaciones así que procuraré actualizar más seguido. Por otra parte ya no me extenderé tanto como planeaba, porque siento que es darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que los siguientes capítulos aunque serán largos, ya estarán muy encaminados al viaje, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo. ¡Un abrazo fuerte!


	14. Bipolares paranoides envueltos en halo

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capítulo 14 —**

 **Bipolares paranoides envueltos en el halo**

Cuando Tweek abre los ojos al día siguiente tiene las pestañas pegadas entre ellas, la piel caliente y el pecho se le comprime por una razón desconocida, tal vez está pasando por un ataque ligero de parálisis del sueño o puede que en realidad ya esté completamente despierto, pero siente la ansiedad recorrer desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello, es como si cuando él despertara solo pasaran 2 segundos antes de que lo paranoide llegaran. Puede mover las pupilas por todos lados pero no el resto del cuerpo, intenta recuperar movilidad en las puntas de los dedos de las manos, pero es infructuoso. Su respiración se agita rápidamente, mientras tanto sus ojos impactan contra una melena pelinegra que está sentado en el piso, le da la espalda. Lo ignora olímpicamente.

Cae en cuenta.

Está despierto pero aún no puede moverse, probablemente se deba a la parálisis del sueño. Respira profundamente varias veces, se percata de que está en su habitación, que el sol entra por los vidrios y que Craig se ve extrañamente desesperado. Tiene las manos sobre las rodillas, aprieta ligeramente, Tweek busca aire a bocanadas y consigue moverse. Craig se da la vuelta, tiene unas grandes ojeras, solo comparables con las de él mismo. Craig abre la boca y le tomó del hombro, finalmente puede moverse nuevamente.

—¿Estás despierto? — Pregunta el pelinegro —. Parecías inquieto.

—¿Craig? — Pregunta Tweek mirándose las piernas —. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegamos?

—Tranquilo — contesta Craig sujetándole de los hombros para evitar un ataque de pánico tan temprano —. Intenta mantener la calma Tweek, emmm, después de la fiesta yo te traje aquí. Entramos por la ventana, tus padres no están, solo estaba esperando a que te despertaras y pues bueno… ya lo hiciste, así que me voy.

Tweek se percata de la actitud profundamente extraña que Craig se carga, busca en su alrededor algo que le explique qué sucede con el pobre pelinegro, que ahora se levanta y se alista para irse, está abrochándose la cremallera de la chamarra cuando Tweek se mira de nuevo las piernas, por alguna razón su pantalón está desabrochado, sus calcetines muy lejos de lo que normalmente debería encontrarse y por instinto se mira. Sabe que ha pasado solo una pequeña parte de la madrugada dormido, que el sol ya está en lo más alto, pero por otra parte ignora una gran cantidad de cosas. Sin embargo lo ve… la ropa interior de Craig sigue entre sus pantalones.

—Espera Craig, espera — pide levantándose, se enreda con las mantas y fracasa en el intento de correr tras él, Craig se detiene en el marco, confundido —. Tu… eh, eh, ya desayunaste ¿Desayunamos?

—No gracias, mejor me voy — contesta cortante, he ido.

—Espera Craig, no te vayas, no… yo… —Tweek va a soltar todo, va decirle que lo lamenta, que por favor lo perdone, que no sabe nada de lo que hizo pero que si la lio en grande quiere arreglarlo.

—A ver Tweek — dice Craig juntando su paciencia desde la puerta suspira, suelta el aire sin ningún reparo —. Es evidente que te encuentras jodidamente confundido, sé que no recuerdas bien que pasa, y no es mi obligación contarte nada, así que no, no lo haré. Pero te diré algo te puedes quedar tranquilo…

—¡Craig déjame hablar! — Pide Tweek poniendo los brazos en jarra —. Ya sé que ayer me puse borracho, y hoy de verdad que no me acuerdo de nada… pero eso no significa, más bien, estoy completamente seguro de que te lo dije ¿verdad?

Tweek busca en la mirada de Craig, es que realmente no hace falta que se le quede mirando demasiado, pues Craig actúa como que quiere pasar desapercibido pero se nota la extrañeza en cada uno de los poros de su rostro, si tiene que hacerlo lo repetirá, se lo dirá de nuevo, pero Tweek está completamente consciente de que ya lo hizo, tal vez tenga lagunas mentales, probablemente no recuerda mucho de lo que hizo, pero al menos debió confesarse. Eso seguro, era su objetivo, si las cosas habían salido aunque fuese un poco bien, Craig ya debía tener conocimiento de sus sentimientos.

—¿Verdad? — sus ojos se llenan de preocupación, de una más intensa, toca los hombros de Craig para evitar que se vaya.

El otro lo empuja, evita que lo toque, Tweek se desliza un paso hacia atrás, sus pies se tambalean pero internamente también está gritando, todas las voces de su interior se están manifestando de una forma histérica bipolar paranoide, lo envuelven en un halo, un espiral de frustración. Esta es la primera vez que Craig lo aleja, literalmente lo empujó, se lo quitó de encima como si fuera a ensuciarle, en serio que jamás se imaginó que algo así pasaría.

—No sé de qué me hablas — contestó Craig molesto, temblando y destilando por la ira pero la inseguridad se reflejaban en el temblor de sus puños y sus labios.

—Te dije que tu… que yo… estoy enamorado de ti — lo último lo dice de verdad tan bajo que ni siquiera el mismo puede escucharse, baja la mirada lentamente. Así que todo fue en vano.

No hizo nada, no importó haberse tomado todo, porque al final de cuentas no había conseguido nada con Craig, y ahora el pelinegro parecía verlo como si le odiara, o como si se encontrara muy atormentado. Tweek levanta la cara nuevamente, necesita aprovechar esta oportunidad, si no puede que jamás se repita, después pierda completamente la valentía que aún le carcome y no sabe si es porque todavía tiene los residuos de alcohol de la noche pasado o cual es razón, pero ahora mismo aún puede…

—Los homosexuales son asquerosos — murmuró Craig en voz baja, tan baja como si lo balbuceara. Levanta las pupilas azules y las clava lentamente sobre las de Tweek, que vacilan entre caerse a pedazos o mantenerse firme —. Escucha Tweek, esto no es… no es culpa de Pip, ni tuya, en realidad soy yo. Solo, mira sé que nos llevamos bien….

—Craig, solo, solo déjame ya.

—Lo siento dude.

—No — grita Tweek molesto, los temblores han vuelto, los tartamudeos, la ansiedad —, ¡No es así! No lo sientes, no sientes ni un poco, tu lastimas a todos los que están a tu alrededor y tampoco te importan mis sentimientos, porque ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de decirme lo que sucedió anoche. No soy tu amigo, no soy tu dude.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? — Contestó Craig furioso levantando el mentón —, ¿Piensas que no me interesas? Es precisamente porque me interesas que no voy a contarte ni una maldita mierda de lo que pasó, así que solo cállate y olvídalo. Si no quieres hablarme más, pues bien perfecto.

—Pues bien, no lo haré — Grita Tweek empujándolo a la puerta para que saliera

—Pues no lo hagas — gruñe Craig saliendo del cuarto, pasa las uñas por el barandal de las escaleras mientras baja, pero no aparta la mirada furiosa de los ojos verdes de Tweek.

—No pensaba hacerlo — le grita el rubio recargado en el barandal, arroja una de las toallas que estaban colgadas en el barandal.

—¡Pues bien! — grita Craig ya en la puerta.

—¡Bien!

Tweek necesita tres tazas de café inmediatamente, las necesita porque siente que se va a morir, se le aguaron los ojos y ahora el verde de sus pupilas debe ser más un azul oscuro, se lleva las manos a los cabellos y jala de forma fuerte mientras se deja caer en el piso, está hecho una sopa, un ovillo, normalmente no suele llorar así de desesperadamente pero está vez parece que algo dentro de él se rompió, tal vez es que fue que el ascenso y descenso de sus sentimientos fue demasiado rápido, que aunque pensó que estaba enamorado de Craig y lo comprobó después todo salió mal, ahora las cosas se encontraban cuatro veces peor que como habían estado en un principio. El arrepentimiento lo consume. Hiperventila.

Se queda recostado sobre la alfombra por incontables segundos mientras la oscuridad consume cada momento de sus respiraciones, intenta calmarse pero no puede. Le resulta imposible pensar que Craig ha dicho todo eso, encima se lo hecho en cara, se burló de sus sentimientos, no entiende porque reacción de esa manera, ahora podría morir, o comenzar a vivir debajo de una roca, si eso sería lo más factible. Pero primero necesita descargar su ira, necesita hacer algo, sentir que hace algo por lo menos. Se levanta, tiembla un poco, como perro chihuahua que fue recientemente bañado. Decide con suavidad y baja las escaleras.

Le toma dos segundos arreglarse, prepararse, y caminar le toma cinco minutos, vueltas por el vecindario hasta que se planta en el pórtico de la casa. Toca la puerta con los nudillos esperando en Dios que el que habrá sea el indicado, para no tener que andar pasando recaditos, ahora que no se encuentra en sus cabales. Y efectivamente lo consigue, la puerta se abre de forma lenta y pausada, detrás de esta Pip tiene el cabello hecho una maraña, la pijama puesta como si fuera un domingo por la mañana y una cara de pocos amigos. No hay que olvidar las pantuflas de patitos.

Parece que ver a Tweek le despierta un poco, sin embargo la reacción del otro rubio es inmediata. Levanta el puño envuelto en guantes de color rojo granate y le impacta un puñetazo a su amigo en toda la cara.

—¡Ahh! Agh, gggg, eso es por haberme emborrachado anoche, ¡TODO SALIÓ MAL!

—¿¡Dios Tweek te volviste loco?! Mi nariz — Pip se frota el rostro enrojecido por el puñetazo recién propinado —, ¡Qué sucede contigo! ¿Acaso no estabas en tu casa con Craig? Debo suponer que las cosas salieron mal entonces…

Tweek levanta el dedo índice, dispuesto a apuntarle a Pip en la cara, mira a su amigo que lentamente se recupera del golpe que le ha puesto encima, se levanta y se observan. Tweek tiene la boca abierta, un tic en el ojo y quiere soltarlo todo, no puede guardarse nada porque siente que va a morir, y el corazón se le va a salir por los pulmones, sus respiraciones parecen de fuego y le pican los ojos como se supone que no deberían de picarle. Pero al final solo tiemblan sus labios de una forma asombrosa, sus rodillas flaquean y solo puede ponerse las manos sobre el rostro. Tocando las lágrimas que acaban de brotar de sus iris.

—Yo fui… fui brutalmente rechazado.

—Oh Dios amigo… — Pip se pone las manos en la boca y luego se desliza para tomar a Tweek de debajo de las axilas y levantarlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo —… No creí que Craig fuera capaz, de verdad… lo lamento, vamos, vamos adentro, supongo que necesitamos una taza de… café por supuesto y bueno también tengo que decirte algo importante.

—¿Qu-qué cosa? — pregunta Tweek evitando no tartamudear, moviendo el rostro a la derecha

—Craig no te rechazó porque no le gustes — admite Pip en un suspiro mientras cierra la puerta —, te rechazó porque no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó anoche. Digamos que él… el casi te viola, tu no estabas en tus cinco, le gustas mucho, y piensa que si te rechaza hay oportunidad de hacer como que nada pasó. Así que intenta calmarte ¿Vale? Verás que con el tiempo todo vuelve a la normalidad y puedes decirle lo que sientes…

—N-no — Tweek tiene los ojos de búho hechos pedazos, el labio morado de tanto morderlo, solo cae en el sillón porque su cuerpo se lo exige —. No lo haré, Pip. No quiero ser un intenso jodido, esto se acabó, no más Tweek tonto. Olvidaré a Craig y se acabó ¿Entendiste?

Pip asiente con delicadeza, sabe que ahora mismo el rubio la está pasando mal, está seguro de que Craig también debió costarle un poco tomar una decisión como la que tomó, esperaba que las cosas pudieran mejorar en todo caso, pero al ver a Tweek así destrozado, sabe que les espera una semana difícil. Una semana de ignorarse, maltratarse si es posible y destrozarse a miradas y golpes, parece que lo que nunca inició ya terminó. A menos que él logre hacer algo para que ellos se reconcilien, y si la semana pasa tan lento como espera, solo es cuestión de esperar al viaje de fin de curso. Pip ya comienza a maquinar mientras le sirve al cafeinomano una tacita de árboles navideños con café sin azúcar. Ambos suspiran ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo me costó uno y la mitad del otro, tenía muy bien formulado el principio pero la parte final fue como una bandeja de 'no sé qué mierda hago' así que perdónenme porque sea corto y esté muy caca. En segundo lugar, por si no quedó claro, Tweek no se acuerda de lo que pasó con Craig, pero está seguro de que al menos se confesó con él… Craig en cambió decidió que era mejor fingir como que nada, pero ahora Tweek ya sabe lo que hizo. Será una semana larga, pero no se preocupen el viaje mejorará todo.

Lamento que no sea un gran capítulo creek, lo compensaré.

Por último, Oh dios, más de 68 reviews. No sé porque eso me pone taaaan feliz, espero que éste fic llegue a los 100. Nueva meta *3*


	15. Mi ignorancia es humillante

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 15 —**

 **Mi ignorancia es humillante**

Kenny no vacila en sus pasos, vacila en sus pensamientos eso sí. Pero si está seguro de a donde caminar y dirigirse entonces realmente no tiene grandes problemas. Salvo ahora, se está mordiendo el dedo pulgar y guarda el calor de su mano en el abrigo naranja, está consciente de lo muy, muy rojo que debe estar su rostro. Quien sabe porque es así, siempre después de tomar su cara se tiñe de ese tono, debe ser por los compuestos químicos que viene en el alcohol, aunque el de química no sabía nada. Redneck, mucha gente solía llamar así a los habitantes, algunos, de South Park, el papá de Craig y casi el suyo… aunque el suyo era más HillBilly que nada, en fin… Kenny no era malo en la escuela y sabía algo de historia, la palabra Redneck viene de cuello rojo, a los granjeros por trabajar mucho en el campo los cuellos blancos se les teñían de rojo y eso solo significaba pobreza.

Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ver su cara teñirse de rojo o rosa, fuera por el trabajo, el frio, la nieve o el alcohol. Pero la ignorancia que acompañaba la palabra Redneck ese si no la tenía, porque de ser solo un poco más aplicado en clase él podría sacar buenas notas, sin embargo nunca podía concentrarse 100% en la escuela. De hecho es la principal razón por la que había perdido en primer lugar su oportunidad de ir al viaje. Aunque ahora la había recuperado. Primero la perdió, todo por culpa de un maldito problema entre su trabajo/escuela/sociedad.

Fue a inicios de año, su madre dejó unos folletos sobre la mesa, nada importante cupones de supermercado y eso, pero debajo de ellos se encontraba un periódico del condado vecino, alguien lo había tirado en la esquina, como era costumbre se saltó los comics y fue directo a la sección de empleos. Había uno que ofrecía una buena paga y solo era de sábados y domingos. Sin problemas, de hecho le pareció demasiado sospechoso, además quedaba a 30 minutos en bicicleta y 20 minutos en bus, era como el trabajo ideal. No sospechó nada, aún ahora cuando lo reconsideraba no le parecía tan malo.

Trabajar como bailarín en un club nocturno.

Bueno tenía 16 años, no sabe cómo lo contrataron, pero todo iba viento en popa. Iba los fines de semana, Craig lo dejaba en auto a veces, él sabía de su empleo, Butters no. Ni los demás, a veces sentía que la camaradería que tenía con Craig era mucho más amplia que la que tenía con los demás. Es por eso que ahora daba zancadas hasta su casa. Volviendo al empleo, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se enteraron en la escuela.

— ¡Cómo es posible McCormick, eres un mamerto de 16 años! — Gruñó el profesor tutor de la clase —, ¡Estás arruinando tu vida y reputación con trabajos así!

—Oiga, necesito el dinero — se quejó Kenny

— ¿Sabes cómo te verán los estudiantes de ahora en adelante? ¿La reputación que tendrás en la escuela si esta gente se entera? — estaba preocupado, Kenny lo sabía, pero vamos que a él siempre le han dejado tomar sus propias decisiones. No le parecía normal.

—Pero no tienen por qué enterarse. No voy a dejar mi empleo.

— ¡Sin peros jovencito! — el tutor estaba encolerizado —, de ahora en adelante, harás caso a lo que se te ordene, renunciarás a ese empleo inmediatamente.

— ¿O si no que? — Gritó Kenny levantándose —. ¿Me reprobará?

Y todo se salió de control, bueno es que ahí vino el principal problema, no conforme con estar molesto decidió atacar al profesor y tirar algunas bancas, tuvieron que detenerlo un poco y llevarlo a detención. Renunció al empleo, evidentemente fue reprobado y lo asignaron en clases de control de ira junto con sus demás amiguitos problemáticos. Todas las ventajas y premios quedaron cancelados, hasta ahora. Ahora que había recuperado la oportunidad de irse de viaje a California, no iba a desaprovecharla. Así significara tener que trabajar 4 turnos extra como mesero, en el mismo antiguo condado.

Pero de cualquier forma esa no era la razón por la que ahora estaba caminando a zancadas hasta la casa de Craig. Un domingo por la tarde, con frio en los huesos recordando viejas marcas de guerra. Todo este tipo de cosas, era porque evidentemente ahora se sentía completamente ignorante, preso de una ignorancia humillante. Y tenía todo que ver con lo que Bebe había soltado sin filtro frente a él y peor, frente a Butters. Al menos el pequeño rubio era tan despistado como para no notar la gravedad de aquellas palabras.

'Dijiste el nombre de Butters mientras me la metías, dos veces'

—Oh mierda, mierda — bailó de una bota a otra y toco la puerta con fuerza —, abre puto, abre.

— ¿Si?

Y ahí estaba la belleza contraria de Craig, desafortunadamente Kenny no tuvo tiempo de poner una sonrisa encantadora o una pose buena onda, seguía demasiado frio y distraído por todo. Así que solo pudo barrer a Ruby de arriba abajo con una cara sonrojada. No se parecía en nada a su hermano, solo en la cara de estreñida molesta.

— ¿Está tu hermano? — preguntó a la peli naranja.

— ¿De parte de quién?

—Ruby, soy yo, Kenny nos conocemos desde pañales ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Kenny extrañado.

—No te conozco, adiós — cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Grrr. Kenny volvió a levantar la mano, volver a tocar la puerta significaba pelea pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con Craig así que si la muchacha puberta volvía a abrir la puerta esta vez solo se colaría al interior a pesar de las protestas. Sin embargo cuando sus nudillos estaban por volver a tocar la madera la puerta se abrió. Craig tenía una cara de pocos amigos y un cigarrillo en la boca.

Grasa de auto en la mejilla.

— ¿Y bien? — gruñó Craig escupiendo humo.

—Te estaba buscando — soltó Kenny a trompicones —, ¿podemos hablar?

—No estoy de humor — estaba por volver a cerrar la puerta.

Kenny audazmente puso su bota entre en marco y el cierre, empujó solo un poco y se adentró a la casa. Escuchó a Craig molesto bufar por lo bajo, pero finalmente cerró la puerta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sígueme.

En silencio los dos se movieron por la sala, y toda la casa que se encontraba desértica, ni siquiera había rastros de Ruby, hasta llegar al patio trasero, estaba limpio de nieve y por alguna razón el frio no calaba tan hondo atrás, tal vez por la casa que protegía del aire. En el piso había un montón de herramientas mecánicas y los restos de lo que parecía una buena moto, más atrás una caja de arena y unos columpios, oxidados y olvidados. Cosas así.

—Guau, recuerdo cuando lo que reparabas en el patio trasero eran bicicletas, ¿De quién es esta moto?

—De la basura, necesitaba relajarme así que la saqué de ahí y me puse a reconstruirla.

Kenny se deslizó entre las cosas hasta llegar a los columpio, limpiando con la mano se sentó en uno de ellos y observó cómo Craig se ponía las manos a la obra de nuevo, quitándose el gorro y el sudor de la frente. Suspiró, bueno a lo que venía. No se trata de perder el tiempo con Craig se trata de lidiar contra las acciones de la fiesta, es eso más que nada. Sonríe y carraspea para comenzar a hablar.

—Necesito un consejo — admite con voz derrotada

—Por si no te diste cuenta las cosas van bastante mal conmigo también — contesta Craig entre soplidos cortos, obviando el sarcasmo —. No podría aconsejar ni a una ardilla bebé, así que si, las cosas están demasiado mal.

— ¿Pasó algo con Tweek? Viejo me enteré de lo de anoche, es decir la mayoría sabe qué onda… intenté detenerte esta mañana antes de que lo llevaras a casa, pero…

—Sí, pasó algo con Tweek. La cagué, eso pasó.

—Escucha dude, supe lo que pasó… por favor no te sientas mal, sé que todo el mundo está usando palabras como 'violar' 'pasarse de la raya' y que Tweek estaba demasiado ebrio para poder controlarse, pero vamos tenías la oportunidad las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, no ibas a hacerle daño. Casi cedes a sus impulsos, pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo importante.

—Es que, Kenny ahí está el problema. Casi lo hago, ¿Sabes que pudo pasar si en realidad hubiera pasado? Todo se hubiera ido a la mierda — apaga el cigarro contra la nieve y busca una llave inglesa.

—Igual todo se fue a la mierda, te la compro, fue estúpido. Pero si arreglas las cosas con Tweek aún estás a tiempo de que esto no se vuelva peor…

—No pude arreglarlas Kenny — Craig se ve frustrado, deja la llave medio tirada y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Jala sus cabellos negros para atrás —, las empeoré.

—Oh… — todas las esperanzas que se habían formulado en la punta de la lengua de Kenny, todo el apoyo moral, el ''lleva a su casa café con esencia de calabaza y te perdonará'', se esfumó —, ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene solución?

—Creo que la tiene — admite Craig encogiéndose de hombros —, pero no he de tener las pelotas para admitir que la cagué e ir a arreglar todo.

— ¿Y cuantas patadas en el culo debo darte para que se te hinchen lo suficiente y lo hagas? ¡No seas gilipollas, anda levanta tu culo de la moto ve con Tweek y dile… que lo lamentas! — Kenny se levantó del columpio y tomó a Craig por los hombros obligándolo a dejar la moto —, tienes una semana para hacer las paces con él, pídele que sea tu compañero en el viaje a California. Estás a tiempo de reparar tus errores.

Craig pareció meditarlo durante un segundo, se quedó callado por un largo rato, como si estuviera rememorando sus errores mentalmente, finalmente levantó las azules pupilas y sonrió con suficiencia. Bueno ya está, pensó Kenny. Lo he convencido. Probablemente a Craig solo había que decirle la verdad en la cara, ponerle en su lugar y el caía en cuenta de sus propios errores. Pero claro que si lo dejaban solo, con estereotipos estúpidos como 'abuso sexual' el pobre perdía la cordura completamente. Kenny era lo suficiente listo como para llevarlo por el buen camino.

—Cabron, ¿Ya te he dicho gracias? — Craig ladeó la cabeza, su sonrisa y la luz del sol juntas lanzaron destellos —, supongo que sí, tendré que hablar con Tweek de nuevo. Me porté como el culo, estoy a tiempo de arreglarlo, creo…

—Sí, pendejo. Hazlo.

—Bueno… me voy.

—Sí, no… espera ¿Qué? ¡No! Pendejo vine a buscarte por una maldita razón — Craig no se detiene, se pone la chamarra, camina por el patio, es ahora Kenny el que lo sigue como un perro perdido —, dame un poco de atención mierda también tengo problemas.

— ¿Ah sí? — Craig jala el cristal de la puerta corrediza y entra a la cocina, sigue caminando sin fijarse en nada más —. Bueno, sea lo que sea podrás solucionarlo.

— ¿Ese es tu consejo? — Están por la sala —. Ni siquiera te he contado el problema…

—No necesito que me cuentes — Craig abre la puerta principal y sale a zancadas —, okay, quieres mi consejo: follatela.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Kenny se abrocha el abrigo en la banqueta

—No necesito saber el problema, ya te conozco y conozco tu forma de solucionar las cosas. Follatela.

—Eres un hijo de puerca - Gruñó Kenny —, ¿te das cuenta de que acabo de aconsejarte de muy buena manera? ¡Ni la doctora corazón pudo aconsejarte mejor! Y tú vienes y me dices que mi solución es fácil. Que te jodan cariño, gracias por tu ayuda.

Craig ya estaba medio de espaldas cuando Kenny se gira y hace la seña de pito mientras se aleja, pero aun así se toma el tiempo de carraspear y mirar a Kenny.

—Dude, sabes que no soy muy listo y estoy en las nubes. Pero si quieres un consejo, ve con tu amigo pelirrojo de culo bonito, el seguro que te da un buen consejo.

—Que te follen — murmura Kenny pendiéndose la capucha.

Sale a zancadas con el mismo nivel de ignorancia humillante con el que entró, y aunque odia admitirlo Craig tiene razón tal vez debe pedirle consejo a Kyle, el suele ser el más racional de todos cuando se trata de este tipo de situaciones, así que sin decírselo a Craig, por supuesto para no darle la razón, sale directo a la casa judía del vecindario. Mientras se mentaliza: No tomes el consejo de Craig, eso te va a chingar.

* * *

N/A: ¿Quieren imaginarse a Kenny como bailarín? Ya, bueno es sexy. Pobre, nadie quiere aconsejarlo sobre sus problemas amorosos. Lamento mucho la demora aunque esta vez solo fue por días y no por semanas, espero que les guste el cap. Y lamento no haberles deseado un feliz año/navidad, pero sé que todos son tan guay que no lo necesitan.

Nos vemos la semana que entra! Suerte a todos.


	16. La honestidad intelectual

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 16 —**

 **La honestidad intelectual**

Kyle tocó las sabanas con las manos, estaba oscuro, la habitación tenia las luces apagadas y la ventana abierta, la luna lejana comenzaba a iluminar el cielo junto con el firmamento, no podía verlo pero sentía el frio aire entrar por el cristal abierto. Encima de él la visión borrosa de unos labios que no dejaban de consumir hasta el más mínimo aliento que provenía de su boca, suaves e insistentes, toqueteaban la piel de sus manos, se aferraban como las pinzas de los cangrejos. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo pero tras unos segundos comprendió, que si bueno, probablemente eran las seis de la tarde, que era domingo y mañana habría escuela y que todos debían tener una resaca espantosa por la fiesta en casa de Token, más sin embargo él estaba aquí…

Y tenía a Stan encima, se estaban besando. Habían dormido juntos, totalmente sedados, no habían tocado el tema, luego fueron en el coche de Stan por unas hamburguesas de desayuno, a las 3 de la tarde, volvieron a casa y todo parecía normal, hasta que Kyle… tomó su mano derecha, tenía el control de la x-box, solo quería quitárselo, pero en vez de eso, las miradas se intensificaron, los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el baño se ampliaron, se sonrojaron sin dejar de tocarse ni mirarse y a los pocos minutos ya estaban sobre la cama besándose, tocando sus lenguas con la punta, juntando las pelvis, con ese movimiento de vaivén y el colchón rechinando sobre sus espaldas.

La ropa no estaba sobrando pero otorgaba calor extra a todo.

—Ky…le — gimió Stan lamiendo su labio superior y succionándolo, comenzaban a arderle un poco —, ¿Qué es… esto?

—Un faje — contestó Kyle rápidamente, todo honestidad —, sigues dolido por lo de Wendy y te estoy dejando usarme.

— ¿Es eso? — Stan mordía el cuello de Kyle con suavidad, delineando la tráquea —, ¿de verdad?

—Mhm, si — Kyle no podía moverse demasiado, pues tenía las manos entrelazadas con el pelinegro, pero con las piernas acababa de engarzarse a su cintura y lentamente giró hasta dejarlo bajo el colchón. Sentado sobre su cálida entrepierna sintió el calor de sus cuerpos subir.

Los gorros habían quedado tirados, los zapatos, las calcetas, las poleras abiertas, besándose sobre la cama, ninguno tenía la capacidad suficiente para pensar en las cosas que estaban pasando ahora mismo, no había forma de que detuvieran la atracción que surgía entre sus bocas, los dos sabían cómo tocarse y de qué manera exacta hacerlo, donde, cuando, cuanto tiempo. Se conocían muy bien, sus pieles se reconocían como amistad y deseo.

— ¡Hola Kyle! Tu mamá dijo que… — la puerta se abrió de golpe tan fuerte como sus labios se separaron, Kyle tiró inmediatamente a Stan de la cama como si le quemara —. Jo-der, estaré en el armario.

Kenny dio tres firmes zancadas hasta la puertecilla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Kyle y se metió como si fuera un duende que pasara el tiempo ahí metido del diario. Kyle se cubrió la boca con vergüenza, Kenny sonreía mientras caminaba y cuando azotó la puerta Stan se levantó como resorte del piso, con un pie en el aire se pone los tenis golpeando contra el piso y murmurando varias maldiciones inteligibles. Por otra parte Kyle intentaba quitarse el bochorno de encima acomodándose la ropa y mirándose los labios, estaban más hinchados que nada. Recogieron el resto de sus prendas e hicieron contacto visual, nuevamente…

—Stan, le diré que no diga nada.

—Ya, no te preocupes — sonríe Stan apurado —. Nos vemos en la escuela ¿Si? ¡Adiós Kenny!

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un ''Bye, bye'' envuelto en risas maquiavélicas, mientras tanto Stan que ya había dado la vuelta para irse por la puerta sonrió tímidamente y sus pasos se hicieron rápidos. Kyle llevó la mano a la cabeza, seguía caliente y frustrada, sacó todo el aire de su pecho y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, esta vez, cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Stan jalando el pomo al otro lado.

—¿Qu….?

Los labios de su mejor amigo se estamparon contra su mejilla, una vez, dos veces, tres en la frente y una en los labios. Kyle no pudo ni tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, estaba entre el desfallecer y el colapso, al final solo sonrió. Miro a Stan con tranquilidad y dejó que se fuera rebotando por los escalones. Un beso de despedida, al menos, Kyle podría mostrarse muy seguro de lo que le decía a Stan, de cómo esto solo eran besos y faje, cosas de amigos, no homo. Pero por supuesto que estaba confundido.

Y luego estaba Stan, que lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana y no contento con eso encima tonteaba, coqueteaba y toqueteaba, pero el muy cabrón no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que había en el trasfondo de la situación ¿Sentía interés por Kyle? Se daba cuenta que una sesión de besos apasionados solo los llevaba en picada a un camino que iba a ser mucho más difícil de recorrer de lo que les parecía.

—Así que… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Kyle abrió el armario

—Oh nada, revisando tu gameboy, un pokemon yellow y un pokemon oro y plata — el sonidito de la consola en los dedillos de Kenneth era ensordecedor —. No sabía que aun funcionaba.

—Conservo bien mis cosas — Kyle se fue hasta la cama para restirar las cobijas hasta que quedaran prácticamente como nuevas.

—Ya me doy cuenta — Kenny se levantó del armario y salió hasta la cama del pelirrojo, tirándose sobre ella como si el chico no acabar de revolcarse por ahí, o peor haciendo nulos por tenerla presentable —, entonces… ¿entonces qué?

— ¿De qué? — Kyle acomodaba el cuarto como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ya, ¿vas a estar con rodeos?

—No, que va. No estábamos haciendo nada…

—No me jodas Kyle, estabas comiéndole la boca a él recientemente viudo Stan — se rio Kenny —. Ya sabía lo que pasó en la fiesta, lamento no haber estado para ayuda.

—Ya se, estabas tirándote a Bebe — se rio Kyle —, una menos a la lista eh, casanova. No vayas a decirle a nadie sobre lo de hoy, la verdad no sé lo que pasó después de que nos encontraron besándonos estábamos tan molestos que volvimos a casa pero lo seguimos haciendo y parecía que no íbamos a terminar, pero no sé que estoy haciendo, ni que está pasando, no entiendo nada. Ayúdame.

—Primero Craig luego tú, comenzaré a cobrar ¡Eh! Pero antes de que empiece con mi sesión de terapia intensiva debes prometerme una cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?

—No, yo también tengo un problema y necesito consejo — pide Kenny acurrucado sobre las cobijas —, yo te aconsejo primero y luego tu a mí, sin peros ni excusas ¿Cappichi?

—Comprendo, un momento, ¿Aconsejaste a Craig? — Kyle se muestra completamente interesado, cae sobre la alfombra y pega la cabeza al colchón, Kenny puede ver su cara por el reflejo del espejo de su cuarto, hablaban por medio de unas miradas indirectas. Kenny sonríe, sabe que muchos piensan que él es un poco despistado, pero puede entender que entre Kyle y Craig siempre ha habido una especie de atracción magnética.

—Sobre Tweek, ya sabes lo que pasó…

—Escuché rumores — era mentira, Kyle sabía bien todo —. ¿Fuiste claro? Le dijiste que se disculpara.

—No y no, solo le dije que hablara con el de nuevo y dejara de ser un imbécil. Vamos, se gustan, desde hace muchooooo, solo le di un empujoncito.

— ¿Esperas cobrar por esa clase de consejos pendejos? - gruñó Kyle y luego estalló en una carcajada —, bueno ya, no me quejo, no me quejo… yo mismo te estoy pidiendo ayuda. El pendejo soy yo, y Craig, la verdad no sabía que estaban enamorados o algo así, quien diría que eres tan observador.

—Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos— recitó Kenny con una mueca burlona encogiéndose de hombros, luego soltó aire desfalleciendo —, no, la verdad es que si estoy al pendiente de todo pero parece que nadie está al pendiente de mi o al menos mis problemas no importan tanto como los de los demás, claro no es reclamo… pero… bueno en fin, el punto es que soy tan fijadito que aunque sueltes tus mentirillas estúpidas ya sabía lo que pasaba entre Stan y tú, lo que iba a pasar pero ambos son demasiado ciegos como para darse cuenta. Sobre todo tú, eh listillo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Esto ha salido de la manga…

—No seas pendejo — Kenny se pone sobre la cama en flor de loto y deja que Kyle se suba a la cama con él —. Te acuerdas cuando fue nuestra graduación de kindergarten, la vez que tu mamá nos regaló crayones de colores y gises pastel, a los seis años.

—Sí, la mamá de Stan nos hizo borrar todos los dibujos del patio poniendo cubetas con nieve encima.

—Bueno esa vez tú y Stan tuvieron la maravillosa idea de dibujar la casa de ambos ¿Recuerdan? Tenían la idea de que iban a vivir juntos de grandes, como esposos ¿Ya? Tenían un cuarto juntos una cama matrimonial, y yo dormía en el garaje. Además Cartman estaba bloqueado de la casa… ¿Todo eso no te parece sospechoso?

—Éramos niños — sonrió Kyle —, claro que recuerdo que pensábamos vivir juntos, pero éramos unos mocosos, no sabíamos nada, no lo veíamos mal.

—Tal vez ustedes no, pero yo tengo revistas playboy desde los ocho años, se lo que es atracción. Se lo que es amor.

—No, tú no sabes nada de amor. Lo que Stan y yo tenemos se llama amistad, solamente.

— ¿Lo ves? Crees que lo sabes todo porque eres súper listillo, pero vamos Kyle se tanto de amor como tu… lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que se gustan — Kenny tira de las cobijas y se sienta en el piso junto con el pelirrojo —. O al menos a ti te gusta él. Y no voy a aconsejarte Kyle, no lo necesitas, lo que necesitas es que alguien te ponga las cartas sobre la mesa y eso haré. Es por eso que te estoy advirtiendo, sé que estás confundido y todo el rollo, no sabes que pasa con tus sentimientos… no te presiones, deja que las cosas fluyan como si nada, tampoco le exijas a Stan una explicación, es el último que podría dártela.

—Eso me sugieres ¿Qué no diga nada y siga como hasta ahora?

—Y también te sugiero que Stan no se entere que fuiste tú el que le dije a Wendy que lo cortara.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? — gritó Kyle aterrorizado, puso las manos sobre su boca. Kenny sonrió y soltó un bufido —, ¿Fue así de obvio?

—Ya les dije, puedo ver más allá de lo que ustedes mismos se dan cuenta. Soy como un mago, un hechicero de magia negra o un aborigen. Bueno no importa, ese es mi consejo y que no le busques la otra pata al gato, créeme que cuando menos te des cuenta ambos Stan y tu habrán hablado de esto y llegado a un acuerdo.

—Sabes — Kyle levantó la mirada y sonrió mirando los posters en el techo de su habitación —, sinceramente no creo que seas bueno para dar consejos, pero al menos eres bueno para escuchar.

—Y para fingir que se de lo que hablo — guiña un ojo.

— Ah sí, ahora dime ¿Qué pasó contigo? — Kyle se levanta del piso de nuevo y le extiende la mano al rubio, el otro la toma con un suspiro más que cansado —, es acerca de lo de Bebe o algo así ¿Qué sucede?

—No es sobre Bebe, es sobre Butters.

—Peor.

Y vaya que lo había sido, en total Kenny se había pasado la mitad de la noche hablando sobre todos sus problemas y confusiones, cenaron en silencio pollo y luego volvieron al cuarto para seguir hablando de sus dilemas existenciales y problemas de vida. Lo gracioso de todo era que por más que Kyle buscaba intervenir en la conversación solo alcanzaba a escucharlo hablar y quiérase de los problemas de la vida, por eso cuando por fin Kenneth se quedó callado le sonrió y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo que él. No cuestionarse demasiado, ¿Qué más podía decirle? Vamos es imposible darle un mejor consejo a alguien que está pasando por mierda.

En momentos así era cuando Kyle se preguntaba si verdaderamente era el miembro más listo y sensato del grupo, porque Kenny estaba a su lado parloteando y contestándose a sí mismo, respondiendo a cada interrogante que su mente le daba, que si bien estaba pensando demasiado en Butters, que si pensaba que lo suyo era solo amistad, todo lo que se le ocurría se lo respondía.

—Soy un desastre — admitió a las horas —, me gusta el chico, digo es mi amigo, un gran amigo. Pero a la vez no lo veo como un hombre, no sé cómo tratarlo Kyle y por eso siempre termino hablándole como si fuera una chica, preocupándome por el como si fuera una damisela en apuros ¿Crees que él quiere eso? No, el piensa que somos compadres, amigos de copas, pero no, yo no puedo verlo así.

— ¿Tanto te molesta verlo como huerca? — preguntó Kyle sonriendo y bostezando con el libro de aritmética tres en la mano —, digo es Butters, es obvio que a él no le afecta que lo trates como fémina, porque él es tratado así por todos. Hasta por las chicas.

—Me molesta — admite Kenny —, porque aceptar que es así como quiero tratarlo es lo mismo a decir que me gusta.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un buen chico…

—Él no me ve de ese modo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Completamente Kyle! Yo soy Kenny McCormick él es Butters, vamos, es el chico más tierno de la escuela.

—Pero te acepta tal y como eres — admite Kyle.

—Bueno…

—Lo ves, él te acepta como eres Kenny, deja de refunfuñar contra ti mismo — pide el pelirrojo - si tú te juzgas los demás también van a juzgarte, así que solo ten en cuenta esto: Butters te acepta. Eres su amigo, y estoy seguro que si decides contarle la verdad un día las cosas nos saldrán tan mal como parece.

—No voy a decírselo — declara el rubio levantándose —. No puedo arruinar sus ideales de nuestra amistad de compas.

—Bueno no se lo digas, pero tampoco la cagues ni le dejes de hablar.

Kenny rodó los ojos, como si Kyle no hubiera entendido el concepto. Que lo que absolutamente el rubio más quería en este mundo era definitivamente no perder la amistad del joven, ni quería que se enterara de sus sentimientos para no herirlo, para nos salir mal de esto. Solo quería seguir como antes, como antes de saber que le gustaba, que lo trataba como a una chica y que incluso podría excitarse pensando en él. Esa clase de cosas.

Salió de la casa una hora y cuarto después, cuando Kyle ya estaba demasiado cansado como para lavarse los dientes o el cabello, solo se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se dejó caer en el colchón. Las conversaciones con Kenny eran productivas y no precisamente por llegar a un gran acuerdo, es solo que dejaba su mente pensando demasiado, tal vez si, le abría los ojos de alguna manera, igual que a Craig. Se quedó dormido sobre las cobijas, pensando en los suaves labios de su mejor amigo, el cómo resultaba ser pésima idea sacar a colación el tema de todo y como no quería que nada cambiara.

Y durante sueños rechino los dientes.

—Vaya, parece que no dormiste bien ¿Se quedó mucho Kenny? — preguntó Stan recargado sobre el marco de la puerta del salón de clases. Kyle bostezo.

—Como hasta las dos de la mañana — admitió —, mamá casi me mata cuando lo vio salir de puntillas.

—Aja — Stan le acomodó la ushanka con cuidado y salieron caminando rumbo al pasillo. Kyle cargaba los libros con la derecha y un caramel macciato en la izquierda —, ya me imagino a la señora Broflovski escandalizada.

—Bueno, le dije que se fuera por la ventana pero no hizo caso, además recogí la nieve y le iban a doler las nalgas si caía mal — Stan soltó una risotada y se detuvo junto al casillero del pelirrojo, lo vio meter y sacar libros a su antojo.

A Kyle se le antojó que era un lunes muy casual, estaban hablando como si nada… como si los besos no hubieran estado ahí y aunque las personas que habían estado en la fiesta los habían visto juntos siempre podían culpar al alcohol o al menos esos creía. Cartman los veía con asco, sabía lo mismo que Kenny, algo que todos imaginaban pero que Stan y Kyle ignoraban, y por supuesto algo que Kyle no quería que Stan entendiera. Sobre todo porque si el pelinegro la captaba no podría ser ignorado más tiempo. Literalmente Stan estaba pensando con el pene ahora.

Y si era justo decirlo probablemente Kyle también estaba pensando con aquella parte intima.

—Entonces — Stan canturreo —. Tienes física ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ahora me voy. Suerte en Biología — Kyle cerró la puerta de casillero tras tomar su libro, Stan no se movió de su lugar.

—Y… puedo ir a tu casa esta noche.

— ¿No tienes tarea que hacer? — Preguntó Kyle ligeramente sonrojado, sonriendo con todos los dientes —, y las clases de ira.

—En la noche Kyle — Stan pone los ojos en blanco —, además no me des excusas, porque realmente sabes que quieres que vaya.

Stan se muerde el labio tranquilo y da una zancada hacía atrás, pestañea muy fuertemente y le manda un beso. Kyle podría tal vez desmayarse en ese mismo momento, más no puede solo lo observa alejarse con lentitud, salir de su vista. Baja la mirada a la loza del piso, está sonriendo ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? Solo es Stan él va a ir a tu casa, como siempre, ya sabes, mejores amigos. Se muerde el labio.

—Así que era eso — azota la puerta del aula que está justo a un lado del casillero de Kyle —. Ahora lo entiendo Kyle.

Asustado por el tono de voz, Kyle siente que se le ha bajado la presión. No completamente consciente del lugar en el que está carraspea, las personas que han oído el reclamo ya se han quedado prendados. La chica camina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada asesina, trae botas de nieve y las jala por el piso hasta estar enfrente de él. Solo es más alto por dos centímetros pero Wendy puede matar con esos ojos. Kyle carraspea, no esperaba que ella le echara bronca. Porque pues después de todo pensó que de verdad no iba a importarle, pero tal vez no debió de ser tan evidente, tal vez debió pensar que ella sabía más que los demás y que eso era peligroso.

Le pega al casillero con la mano.

— ¡Por eso querías que Stan y yo termináramos! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! Pero ya me doy cuenta que solo querías poner tus garras sobre él ¡Estoy tan decepcionada! — Wendy grita, con desesperación, se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—Te juro que no es por esa razón — interviene Kyle en voz baja —. No es lo que estás pensando Wendy, por favor baja la voz.

— ¡No! Sabes que… tú baja la voz. Puede que no me lo hayas pedido con esa intención pero mírate ¡Lo hiciste! Tu solo me convenciste de que termináramos y ahora estás tras Stan, asqueroso homo.

Kyle acepta que lo ofendan de muchas maneras, puede mirar a la gente cuando hablan de su cabello rizado, puede gruñir cuando murmuran judío, cuando dicen que tiene mala suerte con las chicas o con cualquier otra cosa, pero jamás le habían dicho algo así, algo tan ofensivo… levanta el puño para golpear algo, porque se siente agredido. Tal vez solo picado, tal vez le duele porque sabe que es cierto, que le gusta besarse con Stan más de lo que le gusta besarse con cualquier otro.

Golpea el mismo casillero, pero su fuerza es más bruta, es hombre después de todo, la puertecilla se abolla con la fuerza. El círculo alrededor de todos murmura, Cartman está ahí, sonriendo como el hijo de puta que es. Wendy baja la mirada, está llorando, pero al mismo tiempo esta iracunda.

—Chicos por favor cálmense — interviene una voz tierna justo detrás.

— ¡Tú cállate, no te metas pendejo! Eres igual de marica — sabe Dios qué Wendy no es prejuiciosa, que es demasiado lista pero jamás le habían visto tan enojada, y solo le toma dos segundos descargar su ira contra el pequeño Butters, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

El pequeño chico que hace poco había intentado que Kyle no golpeara la cara de la chica termina cayendo sobre los brazos de Kenny, evitando que esté embarrado en el piso como mermelada. Butters le sonríe como disculpa pero se da cuenta que Kenny es de esos, de los que no les importa si es mujer u hombre, que si está enojado se la madreara y que no le importa nada. Además Wendy ahora está golpeando el pecho de Kyle, Kyle intenta quitársela de encima pero ella sigue gritando, y grita bastante fuerte _¡Tú me lo quitaste! ¡Pensé que lo hacías por mi bien! ¡Solo fuiste un mustio_! Wendy tiene el puño abierto y está zarandeando a Kyle que aprieta su muñeca intentando quitársela de encima, lo logra tras un empujón.

—Dios cálmenlos, parecen monos — Gruñe Cartman entre risas

—Hey, será mejor que te calmes antes de que inicies una pelea aquí — Wendy tiene el puño frente a la cara de Kenny que se alza e interpone entre ambos como un perro, le toma con fuerza, hasta hacerla jadear.

— ¡Suéltame! Tú no te metas, tapa coladeras, si me sigues tocando voy a llamar a la policía — Kenny maúlla como divertido pero ofendido, no le gusta para nada como le está hablando la chica y si ella se atreve a golpearlo el no dará marcha atrás.

—Oye, ya basta — y ha llegado la singularidad en persona, el chico problemas. Don hablo para ser obedecido y vaya que tiene ese tipo de voz —, si sigues así te meterás en problemas ¿Es necesario que te difames así? No voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima a Kenny, que te sigas puteando a Broflovski o que por tu culpa Butters termine en el piso.

—No te hagas pendejo Craig — interviene Bebe al ver que los tres chicos tienen acorralada a la pelinegra —, ahorita te pones de moralista pero en la fiesta bien que le cagaste como todos. Ya nos dimos cuenta que Kyle anda de puta tras el ex de Wendy ¿Qué más quieren esconder? ¡Tú casi te provechas de Tweek!

—Oye Bebe cierra la boca — Kenny empuja a Wendy con ambas manos, la gente grita.

—Ya, ya cálmate — suplica Craig sujetando a Kenny —, no tenemos porque darte una jodida explicación. Si Kyle está con Stan ahora o no, no es tu problema. Lo que hice con Tweek es asunto nuestro - lo dice en voz baja asegurándose que el rubio no se encuentre cerca —, pero si quieres seguir peleando asegúrate de conseguir alguien que me quiera partir la madre a mí. Porque no voy a dejar que toques a mis amigos.

—Eres una mierda — escupe Wendy.

Craig sonríe.

—Pero la más mierda de todos, eres tu Kyle y lo sabes. Me hiciste terminar con Stan y ahora…

— ¿Qué mierda dices?

Kyle se congela, sabe que ya se fue todo al diablo, que todos han girado el rostro para ver al chico popu la de la escuela con la cara de que no sabe que responder, el circulo de la pelea se disuelve y solo quedan Kyle, Wendy y Stan, los demás se alejan conscientes de todo. De que lo que Wendy dice es verdad, de los rumores y que ahora a Kyle solo le queda negar algo en lo que tiene las de perder o sacar a relucir su honestidad intelectual y ver como se libra de esto.

—Wendy, ¿Por qué haces esto? — patea Stan furioso, Craig da miedo enojado pero Stan… bueno también un poco.

—Dile la verdad Kyle — habla Wendy sonriendo, con el maquillaje corrido —, dile que me sugeriste que termináramos. Anda cuéntale que fuiste a mi casa a suplicarme que lo cortara. ¡NO MIENTAS!

Stan se gira a ver a Kyle, en sus ojos reluce la incredulidad incluso está sonriendo como que no puede creerse una sola palabra que sale de la boca de Wendy, pero cruzan miradas por dos segundos y su rostro cambia repentinamente porque ahora su cara ya no destila esa seguridad ahora sus pupilas reflejan un ''dile que está loca'' ''que miente'' ''que no es verdad''. Pero Kyle tiene los ojos llorosos, esta viendo a su mejor amigo, sabe que lo va a decepcionar y aun así no puede más que decir la verdad. Mentir no llevará a nada, decir la verdad tampoco. Pero…

—Lo hice — admite en seco —, lo hice, le dije a Wendy que terminara contigo Stan. Pero no lo hice con malas intenciones. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¿No lo hiciste con malas intenciones? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? — Stan está cabreado, se pasa las manos por los cabellos negro alborotados —. Sabes que, olvídalo, esperaba esto de todos, hasta de Wendy. Pero no de ti _mejor amigo._ Y por si no lo sabes las decisiones que se toman en una relación son cosas de dos, no es para que estén metiendo cizaña.

Stan sale a zancadas del pasillo, justo por como regreso. Kyle evade a la multitud, corre tras él lo más rápido que puede. Deja que las chicas consuelen a la desesperada Wendy y que los chicos murmuren cosas a sus espaldas, pero el sigue hasta el patio hasta poder tomar a Stan de la remera y que se detenga, aunque sea abruptamente y solo para mirarle mal.

—Y recuérdame no volver a besarte nunca más.

Se zafa del agarre y va hasta la reja de la escuela, va a saltar. Probablemente. Kyle solo siente un increíble vacío en el pecho, ya está pues… la jodió bien y bonito.

* * *

N/A: ¡No estoy segura de sí me tocaba actualizar esta semana o la pasada! Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Era uno de los que más ansiaba escribir y aunque sé que pudo quedar mejor estoy conforme: me encantan las peleas de gatas. Por una parte quería que alguien le pegara a Wendy pero no apoyo la violencia en masa, jajaja además la chica no me desagrada está en derecho de reclamar.

Finalmente OMG estamos a nadita de los 100 reviews, eso me pone súper mega híper feliz, porque entré en este fandom sin conocer a nadie, sin saber dónde promocionarme, sin ningún conocimiento de fanfics, lo que me hace pensar que todo su apoyo y los reviews realmente proviene de que les gusta la historia y no de tener gente que te apoya de antes. En este fandom en el que soy neófita me han acogido bien y estoy orgullosa, porque amo estas ships.

Espero que sigan gustando de mi fic y recuerden: _la mejor manera de apoyar un fanfic es dejando un review_.

Nos vemos la próxima semana. Un beso.


	17. Cancela cualquier tipo de acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 17 —**

 **Cancela cualquier tipo de acercamiento afectivo**

Craig en realidad se está pensando las cosas seriamente, porque vamos el chico es toxico, lo sabe, se conoce a si mismo de forma perfecta es por eso que entiende lo estúpido que fue en actuar así frente a Tweek, realmente qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza, la idea de alejarse del rubio le resultaba inhumana, y estábamos hablando solo de la idea, ahora poniéndolo en práctica bueno pues el mismo domingo después de hablar con Kenny había decidido ir a buscar a Tweek, aun no tenía las ideas muy claras pero por lo menos quería disculparse por haber sido in gili.

Si, un verdadero gilipollas.

Pero el muchacho no estaba ni se apareció durante las siguientes horas, por eso cuando el cielo se puso totalmente negro y supo que tenía que irse a casa porque los señores Tweak acababan de llegar y estaban por ahí bebiendo café mientras el merodeaba por el patio. Al día siguiente sería el día, hablaría con él y lo mejor es que iba a tener toda la noche para redimirse y pensar la clase de cosas que iba a comentar con el rubio. Sin embargo el lunes fue peor, Tweek no solo lo evitaba, encima ignoraba su existencia, como si fuera alguna especie de fantasma plaga contagiosa de alto nivel radiactivo. Y Craig volvía a repetirse que sí, él era evidentemente toxico. Luego ocurrió lo de la pelea contra Wendy y adivinan, cuando le dijo a la pelinegra que si quería pelear consiguiera a alguien que se puteara con el…

Lo había hecho.

Así es la muy perra, había traído a su maldito primo de no sé dónde y no sé qué, el tipo ni siquiera parecía de South Park y tampoco estaba muy enterado de cómo eran las cosas así, ni de los sucesos con su prima y su ex, tampoco del pelirrojo al que encontró dándole unas miradas muy lascivas, pero como él no es nada pendejo y ya había hablado se animó.

—Los dos estamos bien guapos, vamos a darnos en la madre.

Era un cabrón, muy alto, con pelo negro a rapa en los lados, ropa de universitario jodido de fraternidad poco conocida. Stan ni siquiera se pareció, Kyle estaba como a tres zancadas siendo sujetado por Kenny, y Tweek bueno, a Craig le hubiera gustado saber dónde estaba el pequeño cuando sintió el primer puñetazo, porque realmente todo lo que su cerebro decía era ''Joder, no lo he visto en todo el día y _necesitaba,_ hablar con él. Ni pedo. '' Luego ese pendejo decidió que era buena ida arrojar a Clyde si volvía a meterse en la pelea y entonces Craig vio negro. Digo, es un chico cuya actitud verdadera en realidad se define en vete a la mierda, pero le estaban tocando donde le dolía lo que significaba que podía convertirse en un cuento de terror. Tanta ira en un cuerpo adolescente de tamaño mediano tiene que explotar paulatinamente, como una olla express, pero a veces ser demasiado valiente es un problema.

—No es la última vez que me ves — gritó el sujeto en el piso —, voy a traer gente, te vamos a putear.

— ¿Ah sí estúpido? — Craig volvió a levantar el puño —, me rasguñaste la mejilla y yo te acabo de romper la nariz y tirarte dos dientes.

Claramente estaba siendo completamente unilateral. La nieve estaba manchada de sangre igual que sus puños, su sonrisa torcida y el grupo de personas que rodeaban la pelea, incluyendo a la llorosa de su prima. Y Craig amaba las amenazas, sabía que tenía que prepararse para una mejor pelea, ahora mismo el tipo estaba acabado. Token lo ayudó a levantarse y a sacudirse la nieve del pantalón, susurro rápidamente que lo mejor era irse antes de que algún profe o alguien abriera la boca, Craig iba a negarse en realidad, luego recordó… que seguía en el terreno escolar y que si mejor se abría. Ahora.

El lunes se echó a perder, no pudo ver a Tweek mucho menos hablar con él, el martes era el día elegido, y entonces ¿Qué sucedía? Durante todo el día había sido evitado, ignorado, alejado, repelido, estaba metiéndose la pluma a la boca, mordiéndola mientras escuchaba la campana de salida. Todo el día desperdiciado, ¿Esperar hasta el miércoles? ¿Ir a su casa? ¿Interceptarlo a la salida? Sonaron campanas del premio en su cabeza, tomó las cosas como rayo y se dirijo a la puerta.

—Tucker, quiero hablar contigo.

—Estoy ocupado — la evitó rodeando

—No quería que pelearas con mi primo — le siguió el ritmo —, él sólo venía a recogerme, no venía a pelear, pero me vio llorando le conté y luego seguro alguien te dijo que había traído a alguien para pelear, porque apareciste con tus amigos y bueno. ¡Casi lo matas! ¡¿Quieres detenerte?! Estoy hablando contigo, maldita sea.

—Si mira — Craig se detuvo bajando las escaleras frente a la salida de la escuela, los alumnos los rodeaban sin importar, todos saliendo a la par —, fue Cartman, me dijo que ya había llegado tu pendejo así que lo golpeé como quedamos. ¿Ya me dejas?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Dijo asqueada la pelinegra, barriendo el cuerpo del joven explosivo —. Me das asco Tucker, los problemas no se arreglan con golpes. Más te vale disculparte con mi primo, si no de verdad tendrás problemas.

Craig podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un marica que se disculpaba. Además odiaba a Wendy, era una buena chica y eso le jodía, le jodía su lado moralista, la forma en la que le agradaba bastante a las personas y como era perfecta mientras gente como él iba tropezando, cayendo y levantándose. Levantó la mano, no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que hablar con Tweek, disculparse, con el sí valía la pena todo. TODO.

—Suel…ta-me.

—No pendeja de mierda — Craig le sujetaba las mejillas con fuerza, la pegó a su cuerpo —, da las gracias ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te trate mal? Porque parece que te lo estás buscando a pulso. Dame las putas gracias, por haberme madreado a tu familiar y no tu bonita cara.

— ¿Craig? — ojalá Craig no escuchara esa voz, con ese tono, tan seguido, le da como en los nervios cada que la escucha. Es como si un pequeño infarto se desarrollara desde el fondo de su corazón y colapsara en la punta de sus dedos, pues suelta de inmediato a la chica.

—Tweek… — las cosas serían todavía más fáciles si cada que mencionara su nombre no lo dijera como si fuera miel. Hasta los labios se le ponen pegajosos.

El rubio tiene la mano en la correa de la mochila. Está bajando las escaleras, como si hubiera querido pasar de largo por la escena, detrás de Craig Wendy está tosiendo, mascullando amenazas y largando inmediatamente. Tweek definitivamente no pudo ignorar que Craig estaba por partirle el hocico a una chica, o quien sabe que pensó. Pero ahora que el pelinegro ha puesto sus ojos sobre él, desvía la mirada, está temblando, sus nervios se sienten un poco perdidos. Craig sonríe de lado ¿Así que me habla? Da un paso, se le acerca, pero se detiene… está bien que su casette se borre sólo con verlo pero hará la posible por pensar las cosas bien antes de decirle nada.

Habla con él, se serio, discúlpate, cancela cualquier tipo de acercamiento afectivo. No lo asustes. No saques el tema del amor a colación.

—Tweek — vuelve a levantar la mirada, lo busca enfrente, pero solo hay una corriente de aire.

Algo le dice que si esto fuera una caricatura la silueta de su cuerpo aún estaría dibujada en forma de nube. Craig mira por encima antes de si quiera dar el siguiente paso, porque está buscando al rubio y sabe que no se encuentra muy lejos, incluso cuando lo ve da un segundo más para que Tweek se dé cuenta, ya sabe lo que dicen si corres no voltees a ver pero Tweek lo hace va por la banqueta, corriendo, gira el rostro y el pelinegro lo está viendo, intenta alzar la velocidad pero Craig ya está corriendo tras él, incluso, lo taclea contra la nieve, como un maldito partido de futbol americano.

— ¡Oh Jesús! ¡Suéltame! — Suplica Tweek quitándoselo de encima, está tirado sobre la nieve, pateando, moviendo los brazos —, ¡Agggh! ¡Gah! No me toques, suéltame, suéltame…

—Tweek, cálmate — suplica Craig, toma sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza, con una sola, y todo es sumamente sexual. Así que se pone de pie en un brinco y le extiende la mano, para que la tome y pueda levantarse.

Tweek la mira como si fuera vomito.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! — se levanta, sacude la nieve de su camisa verde.

—Por favor, quiero hablar contigo — pide Craig sujetando su muñeca, no espera un asentimiento y comienza a jalarlo. Tweek protesta pero no puede soltar el amarre que ha hecho el pelinegro sobre su piel, arrastra los pies por la nieve y por dicha razón comienza a pesar como 3 veces más de lo que normalmente, pero no es nada para el pelinegro.

Aún así logra llevarlo, arrastrando prácticamente, hasta el parque. Y la verdad es que no ha sido nada fácil, de hecho Tweek ha sido bastante escandaloso a cada instante, la gente se les quedaba mirando, seguramente muchos de los chismosos sabían las rumores que corrían entre ambos, más nadie se atrevía a decir nada o a protestar, tal vez incluso nadie se encontrara preocupado por lo que estos dos decidieran hacer, sin embargo más tenía que ver con la demostración de fuerza que había hecho el de segundo grado el día anterior. Su rostro sin marcas lo respaldaba. Llegaron hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, alejándose incluso un poco más hasta llegar al parque que rodeaba todo, la nieve espesa apenas estaba siendo derretida, así que todo estaba bañado en blanco. Cuando las personas se hicieron cada vez menos Tweek dejó de gritarle a la gente y a Craig, se mantenía quejándose y resistiéndose.

— ¿Ya puedes calmarte? — Pidió Craig sentándolo en la nieve, frente a la resbaladilla —. No te voy a hacer nada.

— ¿Ya quieres dejarme en paz? — Tweek miró su trasero con dolor, le había dolido sentarse en el piso.

Craig tomó asiento en frente de él, mirándolo muy fijamente con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa medio compungida entre cada comisura, la resbaladilla en su trasero resaltaba como un trono.

— ¿Dónde estuviste el domingo? — preguntó Craig nervioso, tartamudeando un poco. Tweek abrió los ojos como platos mirándole, ¿Eso era sonrojo?

— ¿Qué te importa…?

—Te fui a buscar a casa — explicó Craig desviando la vista —, después de que peleáramos, pero nunca llegaste.

—Que te importa.

—Tweek — suplicó con impaciencia —, llevo días queriendo hablar contigo. Aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Ah sí? — el rubio se levantó, sacudiéndose y temblando con enojo. Craig se puso en guardia por si el rubio quería irse volando o algo así, sin embargo sólo se quedó ahí parado —, yo sólo te he visto ocupado defendiendo tu lugar como alfa de la escuela y buscando pe-peleas. ¡Gah!

—No, te juro que no — Craig levantó las manos como pidiendo que lo viera como alguien inocente. Evidentemente, no lo era. Tweek levantó una perfecta ceja rubia y Craig bajó las manos —. De acuerdo, he estado en peleas, pero aun así quería hablar contigo…

—No, no tenemos na-nada de qué hablar — espetó el ojiverde evadiendo la mirada de Craig de forma astuta —. Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

—No era, no Tweek no, escúchame — pidió mirándolo desde de la resbaladilla —. ¿Me escucharías? ¿Por favor?

Tweek bajó la mirada, al lado de la resbaladilla había una bonita colección de botellas de cerveza, enfocó su mirada en ellas, quisiera haberle dicho a Craig que se bebiera el resto de alguna de las botellas para luego burlarse de él y solo si lo hacía lo dejaría hablar. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó callado por un buen rato y luego levantó de nuevo los ojos. El pelinegro lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo, lo que fuera. Tal vez hasta con un ''no me toques los cojones'' se hubiera conformado, preferible que le hubiera dicho ''ya está capullo dime lo que quieras'' en cambio no, Tweek no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos cansados, su ceño fruncido y el vapor saliendo de su rojiza boca. El que calla otorga.

—No es verdad — comenzó Craig —, nada de lo que dije era verdad. Estaba confundido, fue un desplante, tienes que creerme Tweek.

—No, no te creo… ¿Sabes lo mu-mucho que me costó decirte e-eso? ¿Sabes lo idiota que me sentí? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía! Tal vez solo buscaba un poco de apoyo Craig, que me dijeras que tal vez tu igual te sentí… te sentías así, y juego descubrir _eso_ jun-juntos, pero en vez de eso ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Incrementaste mis inse… mis inseguridades! ¿Por qué yo debo aguantar tus deslices?

—No, por favor Tweek — suplicó Craig levantándose de la resbaladilla, intentó tomar una de las manos blancas del rubio —. Por favor tienes que creerme, también fue difícil para mí, todo fue tan… repentino. Nunca pensé que tú ibas, que me dirías algo así, pero me dejé llevar y yo también te conté cosas mientras estabas ebrio. Te dije la verdad de mis sentimientos, perdí la cabeza porque te quería, te quiero y quería tocarte ¡Tweek entiendes eso! Yo quería tomarte…

Tweek retrocede asustado, Craig le ha tomado de los hombros con violencia, tiene las espesas cejas negras fruncidas. Lo dice todo con una seriedad desbordante, como si odiara sus propias palabras.

—Pensé que todo era inútil porque estabas borracho — explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Tí y también yo, nos dejamos llevar. Yo quería soltarte todo y quería que fuera hermoso, quería demostrarte cosas increíbles… me sentí mal conmigo mismo Tweek tienes que perdonarme. Quiero hacer todo lo posible por borrar ese recuerdo, crear nuevos recuerdos. Decírtelo, esta vez decírtelo y que los dos estemos conscientes.

— ¿Decirme que? — Preguntó Tweek extrañado soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, retrocediendo con miedo e inseguridad —, ¿Qué es Craig? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Craig vio al rubio, aquí estaba de nuevo. Como una virgen rubia de ojos verdes. ¿Qué era lo que él, Craig Tucker, sentía por él? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que le decía que a Tweek lo deseaba de verdad? No era amistad, eso ya lo había descubierto aunque tenía un buen tiempo disfrazándolo, desde que Tweek había llegado a su grupito, lo había defendido, querido, tratado bien, era distinto a los demás amigos. Era difícil aceptarlo, mucho más decirlo... Kenny lo había dicho, él lo había dicho cuando Tweek estaba borracho, pero ahora aquí frente a frente, era el momento de decirlo ¿Realmente lo sabía?

Estaba enamorado de Tweek. Era homosexual. O sea era gay, por un chico que había sido su amigo por más tiempo del que habían podido aparentar.

Y Tweek apenas y se había dado cuenta de eso.

—…Yo, me equivoque… — volvió a decir Craig, sin el valor para soltar esas palabras, esa pesada confesión.

Pero no fue suficiente para Tweek, tal vez el rubio tampoco tenía el valor para decirlo a los cuatro vientos, pero al menos había hecho más intentos que Craig, en cuanto lo había descubierto se había puesto borracho porque sabía que necesitaba decirlo. E incluso después, cuando olvidó todo… le pidió a Craig que se lo recordara, que le dijera si es que se lo había dicho. Porque tenía más huevos que el pelinegro y si no se lo hubiera dicho tal vez en el momento se lo habría repetido. Pero Craig la había cagado esa vez, ese domingo. Y ahora tampoco había tenido las bolas para decirlo.

Dilo, di que estás enamorado de él.

—Sabes que Craig — Tweek levantó los ojos molesto, sus manos temblaban —. No me busques más. No salgas a buscarme más, no quiero escucharte decir que te equivocaste, vale ¡También la cagué! Pero dije que ya no permitiría que fueras así conmigo, así que sólo… sólo déjame, no tienes el valor de decirlo, probablemente ni de aceptarlo. Entones, por favor, sólo… no me busques más.

—Pero — Craig movió las pupilas azules de un lado a otro, desesperanzado —, somos amigos…

Dichas palabras hicieron que Tweek detuviera su huida nuevamente. Aunque lo hacía todo a trompicones igual se quedó mirando, vio al pelinegro como si estuviera loco, no: zafado, demente, sus pupilas temblaban, su ceño parecía el encuentro entre dos animales, se fruncía a cada rato. Se mordió el labio y el interior de la mejilla, incluso tuvo que llevar sus manos hasta la nieve. Juntar un poco en ellas. Crear una bola de nieve pequeña y lanzarla directo al rostro del ingenuo Craig Tucker.

— ¡Tú… me confundes!

Y mientras Craig intentaba quitarse la nieve de los ojos Tweek salió corriendo de la escena del crimen.

Craig volvió a tirarse sobre la resbaladilla, sufriendo en silencio mientras eliminaba las pequeñas partículas mojadas de su ropa, frustrado por la huida del rubio, apretando los puños con una fuerza violenta y fugaz. Mira sus propios tenis, mientras un par de zapatos bien lustrados se para frente a él.

—Lo confundes porque no entiende lo que sientes por él y eso hace que no sepa exactamente lo que siente por ti.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? — pregunta Craig a Pip que está parado frente a él como la reaparición del arcángel Gabriel, con ropa de marca y acento extraño.

—Cada palabra — se encoje de hombros. Craig baja la mirada, no quiere observar la cara molesta rubia y de ojos de cielo que lo observa con una interrogante en cada pupila —, ¿Por qué Craig? ¿Porque no le dijiste que estabas enamorado de él?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo dice así de fácil? — Craig se levanta, alza los brazos al cielo pero luego los estira como si quisiera que Pip le cortara las venas con galletas de animales —. Acabo de descubrirlo, tengan consideración.

—Tweek también acaba de descubrirlo — puntualiza el santo rubio —, y se armó de valor para decírtelo, dos veces — agrega con tono de obviedad —… una en la fiesta y media en su casa a la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Es porque soy un capullo! Ya entendí — acepta Craig jalándose los cabellos —, no tengo los huevos para soltarlo así. Es que nunca me había sentido así…

—Tienes los huevos para follar con un par de chicas y botarlas, pero no para admitir que algo es amor.

—Dios — Craig comienza a desesperarse y a dar vueltas errantes entre la nieve —, ¿De verdad necesito escuchar este maldito sermón?

—Pues parece que si — Pip se cruza de brazos —, Tweek no quiere ni verte, mucho menos hablar contigo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer? — pregunta Craig levantando una ceja. Pip suspira, están igual de frustrados, uno por sentirse medio bobo y el otro por tener que hablar con alguien, básicamente, medio bobo.

—Puedes seguir intentando — explicó como si fuera obvio, levanta las pupilas en plan esperando que Dios ilumine el camino del atormentado Tucker, aunque sea solo un poco.

—No va a escucharme — explica, luego sonríe, un montón de recuerdos se aparecen en su mente —, es determinado.

Pip admira la sonrisa de Craig, vamos que esa es la clase expresión que hace una madre cuando recuerda que su hijo se lava los dientes sin que se lo tenga que recordar por las noches. Es más triste verlo en Craig, sobre todo por las circunstancias.

—Okay, después de la charla del domingo no pensaba seguirme metiendo — admite Pip —, pero tú necesitas medidas drásticas, tengo una idea… y lo único que hará es darte más tiempo. Ya que evidentemente, lo necesitas.

— ¿Qué clase de idea? — pregunta Craig ignorando las botellas de cerveza tiradas en la nieve.

—Vamos a convertir a Tweek en tu compañero de viaje, ya sabes: avión, habitación, baño — señala levantando cada uno de los largos y blancos dedos de su mano derecha.

— ¿Cómo? — su tono confundido deja en cada letra un rastro de dudas

—Voy a fingir que seré yo su compañero, así es Tucker me aliaré contigo, haré los tramites y te pondré a ti en vez de a mi…. Cuando llegue la hora del avión tú te plantas en el asiento — explica todo como si se tratara de una obra de arte, todo fácil y conciso.

Craig va a hablar, puede decir varias cosas, algunas con más importancia que otras. En primer lugar bueno si, Tweek es despistado pero no es tonto, tal vez con un paso en falso y probablemente termine dándose cuenta del plan, sin embargo no quiere sacar esa clase de temas a colación porque ya sabe que hablar de algo o mencionar algo es como invocarlo y la idea le parece esencialmente buena, así que observa detenidamente al inglés.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunta preocupándose, sólo por dos pequeño segundos, sobre el asiento que ocupara Pip si es que va a ceder sus derechos de acompañante al pelinegro.

—Ya me las arreglaré — levanta los hombros, como si se tratara de algo con poca importancia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — tampoco quiere sacar las gracias sin más.

—Aunque no lo creas compañero Tucker — hablar Pip con el tono agraciado nuevamente —… Hubo un tiempo antes de ti, en el que solo éramos Tweek, yo y unos cuantos más. Es mi amigo, luego descubriste que podías meterlo en tu grupillo, e incluso descubriste que era distinto que Clyde y Token. Te lo apirañaste, pero sigue siendo mi amigo y le gustas… te ama, quiero que sea feliz.

—Gracias — suelta de inmediato, un poco conmovido —, Pip, yo…

—Pero déjame darte un consejo — alza la voz dos octavas más de lo que normalmente lo hace. Craig frunce el ceño por un segundo piensa que va a sermonearle de nuevo o peor, que va a sacar las típicas amenazas de madre/amigo de ''si lo tocas, te mato'' algo así, cursi —. No te pelees. Supe lo del lunes, ¿Eres estúpido? Si te descubren, si te hubieran encontrado pudieron quitarte el permiso para el viaje. NO-PELEES.

—Vale, vale — repite Craig sonriendo, una sonrisa de zorro dientes chuecos a medias y aparatos de ortodoncia, cuando escucha el tono demandante del santo —. No pelearé, necesito ese viaje — admite abiertamente —, y lo _necesito_ con Tweek, preferiblemente.

Pip sonríe tras esa afirmación, escucharlo de Tucker es como… como un poema, uno brusco, chusco, medio afanado y chistoso. Era como que lograba decir te quiero y sin decirlo, además, tal cual fuera un animal solía demostrar sus necesidades por medio de acciones, uno sabía que Craig estaba de malas si movía demasiado las manos o cosas parecidas, así que el decir que _necesitaba_ el viaje era como algo más bien fisiológico, no sentimental, ni mental, una mera necesidad que traía consigo el cuerpo, el alma, la sangre y todo lo que burbujeaba bajo la piel incluyendo el corazón. Y si a esa necesidad burbujeante le agregábamos a Tweek bueno pues, Craig era como un perro. Sí señor.

El rubio se da la vuelta, pisa por el mismo lugar por el que el rubio cafeinomano se ha ido y se ríe en voz baja. Cuando se encuentra ya bastante lejos se gira como en una danza y mira a Craig.

— ¡Idiota! Aprende a decir ¡Te amo! — lo grita a todo pulmón, suena tan fuerte, e incluso el muy cabrón ha puesto sobre su boca las manos conformando un micrófono. Si hay gente cerca, de seguro ya lo escucharon.

Craig se pone como un tomate paulatinamente, empieza en las mejillas y corre por el cuello, las orejas y la nuca. Baja la mirada y se cubre el rostro, por Dios, es que puede ser más impertinente, pero si es que los ingleses son pura jerga y modales.

— ¡Cállate! — le suplica con la manga sobre los ojos —, ¡Me avergüenzas!

Y no sabe si es por el grito, porque es Pip, porque no sabe decir te amo o precisamente por eso… porque lo ama. Y quiere decírselo, pero no puede. O por todas las anteriores. Solo sabe que ahora mismo quisiera meterse bajo la nieve para quitarse lo rojo y la vergüenza.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Que tal! Ya me hacía falta escribir un buen Creek, me siento como aliviada, comprendo el avance que hay entre estos dos, me gusta como se ha tornado. El pobre Craig tiene que aprender a decir sus emociones, por cierto me había quedado con ganas de pleito y parece que vosotras también, así que me apeteció meter un poco más. Y bueno finalmente como comenté en el capítulo pasado, me quedé a 1 review de los 100. Me entristece pero me da una idea para agradecer a ustedes.

 _ **La persona que sea el review número 100, va a tener la oportunidad de elegir de quien será el siguiente capítulo.**_

Bueno no, el siguiente va a ser de Butters, ya lo tengo en mente, pero el siguiente de ese será elegido por quien llegue en el review número 100. En circunstancias normales habría tocado un capítulo de Stan pero haré una excepción como premio, tenemos a: Tweek, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Kenny y… repetir Butters sería un pecado así que pasen de él.

Por último, yo tengo muchos fics pero ninguno como este, así Au moderno, cervezas y adolescentes, groserías y pues SP. Tengo una autora favorita y hace poco vi que le hicieron una crítica por usar demasiados modismos españoles, a lo que yo me quede pensando, por si no saben soy de México, pero tiendo a poner demasiadas groserías o palabras de diferentes lugares, utilizo mexicanos, españoles, argentinos, lo que se me venga en gana y por ahí ya me lo mencionaron.

 **¿Esto les molesta?**

En fin, volví a la escuela, pero este (y otros dos fics) son mi prioridad, así que no se preocupen que actualizare lo más constante posible, ya que ya vamos a la mitad del fic.

Los amo.

Guest: Espero que hayas quedado complacida con lo que pasó con Craig y Tweek, jajaja perdón por dejarte con la intriga y actualicé lo más pronto que pude ¡lamento la demora!


	18. No te humillo, te doy tu lugar

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo hondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 18 —**

 **No te humillo, te doy tu lugar**

— ¡Kenny, por favor se mi compañero de viaje!

— ¡Me rehúso!

Butters puso ambas manos sobre la tabla de madera, levantándose del banquillo, dejándolo un poco tirado. El bullicioso miércoles en los pasillos era más intenso que lo normal, por varias razones, la primera… todos los que querían ir al viaje ahora mismo estaban en busca de sus compañeros, pues hoy mismo por la tarde debían entregar el papel que señalara quien iba ser tu otra mitad, o el responsable de tu perdida en una ciudad de turismo, y además en la cafetería estaban dando lechitas de fresas.

—Tranquilo Butters — pidió Kenny poniendo la mano en el hombro del rubio.

Estaban en el laboratorio de química, Butters y Kenny sentados en los banquillos largos de metal con cojín negro, con una mesa negra enfrente y bastantes notas sobre los cuadernos. Detrás de ellos Cartman pateaba de tanto en tanto su mesa de laboratorio, golpeando la espalda de Butters, el cual respondía con una sonrisa cálida.

Ah no, todo iba bien, eso pensaba el rubio, pero Stan acababa de entrar por la puerta, el timbre no tenía ni tres segundos de haber sonado y el pelinegro se veía deprimido, Leopold lo entendía, porque bueno había terminado con su novia, y con su mejor amigo, había sido pisoteado por la escuela y encima se armó pelea, jaleo. Todo en menos de tres días, pero había un largo tramo entre estar tristón y ser consolado a querer quitarle a Kenny de cuajo.

—Pero Kenny… — murmuró Butters con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente, descansando plácidamente desde su lugar, con una pose despreocupada, alivianada y otros muchos adjetivos que indicaban cero preocupación o ansiedad. Butters se sentó enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué quieres que yo sea tu compañero de viaje? — preguntó Kenny a Stan inclinándose en la mesilla, tenía una sonrisa de hiena.

—Porque tengo que entregar el permiso esta noche y no tengo nadie más a quien pedírselo. Además somos amigos — enumeró Stan nervioso, jalando la manga de su pulóver.

— ¿Y crees que nos van a dejar viajar a ti y a mi juntos? — frunce una perfecta, enserio perfecta, ceja rubia. Sus colmillos brillan —, los dos tenemos reporte, la oportunidad de un viaje juntos es como… una prueba para portarnos bien.

—Podemos portarnos bien — suplica Stan tomándole las manos a Kenny —, juro que me voy a portar bien, se mi compañero.

Kenny tiene una forma de ser, que a Butters le sorprende pero no le molesta, solo piensa que es difícil diferenciar cuando lo hace enserio y cuando está jugando, cada toque, murmullo, barullo que da puede decirlos como si estuviera flirteando en el antro, digamos que viene con su forma de moverse natural. Como si desprendiera algún tipo de esencia juguetona y coqueta, coquetea con las obsesiones de la gente y vuelve cada frase una insinuación. Al mismo tiempo sonríe con todos sus encantadores dientes, muestra el diastema, el frenillo, las pecas, todo.

— ¿Lo juras mi amor? — pregunta Kenny acariciándole los nudillos a Stan.

—Oigan ¿con quién voy a ir yo? — espabila Cartman entrometiéndose en el espacio entre Butters y Kenny —, ¡no quiero ir con el marica de Kyle!

—Kyle jamás aceptaría ser tu compañero — puntualiza Kenny dándole la vuelta a su rostro, asqueado —, no me importa con quien vayas, puto.

—Ve con Wendy, al fin la pasaste de maravilla besándola — Stan suena molesto, pero como si quisiera evadir las preguntas.

—Tú también con Kyle ¿no?

—Te voy a romper la madre…

—Stop chicos — pide el rubio jalando la manga naranja de Kenny, ya sabe que es malo para detener pleitos pero al menos tiene que intentarlo —. No hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan.

—Bah, no vales ni mi tiempo — gruñe Stan poniendo las manos en puño y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla —, entonces ¿Qué? pongo tú nombre o no.

Butters mira a Kenny, o sea no, no quiere convencerlo con ojos de cachorro o algo así… porque en primer lugar se supone que el no debería de hacer nada para convencerlo. La decisión entre los dos, es implícita, y ya está tomada. Pero aun así está a la expectativa, espera el instante justo en el que Kenny mire a Stan le diga que no y así su alma podrá sentirse como más relajada y liviana. Sin embargo Kenny desliza sus pupilas, las lleva hasta sus ojos azules y luego por la mesa, tanteando el terreno hasta mirar a Stan nuevamente.

—No lo sé amigo, Butters y yo íbamos a ir juntos.

Así que si era cierto. Era una decisión implícita entre ambos, que se iban a ir juntos, que iban a hacer el viaje juntos y por consiguiente todo lo demás, Butters suspiró aliviado solo la mitad porque además de todo Kenny había dicho ''No lo sé'' ¿Había que hacerse pruebas de ADN antes de aceptar? ¿O qué demonios?

— ¿Íbamos? — agregó el rubio pequeño, un poco sádico, solo para agregarle presión al otro rubio.

—Bueno, tenemos planeado ir juntos, él es quien me habló del viaje y yo se lo prometí Stan — lo dice con tono lastimero, como si de verdad le doliera rechazar al pelinegro. Butters entonces sabe que Kenny es como un excelente amigo y que por eso le duele no poder apoyarlo, porque sabe que precisamente ahora no la está pasando bomba —. Sé que necesitas un compañero, perdón.

—Ya…

Butters entonces se siente mal. Realmente ¿Por qué se está desquitando con Stan? él en realidad no le hizo nada y tampoco le hizo nada a nadie, el que la ha cagado entera fue Kyle, Stan solo fue víctima de las circunstancias infundidas por el pelirrojo y Wendy. Además, como si no fuera poco, se nota abatido. Es un chico popular si, cualquier chica querría ir con el… también muchos de sus amigos, sin embargo no sería lo mismo que compartir el viaje con alguien que de verdad sea tu amigo, con quien la pases bien y no tengas miedo de cambiarte los calzoncillos enfrente. Tiene ojeras, nota Butters, le están sudando las manos porque sabe lo que su mente le pide…

Sabe que su yo interno le está diciendo '' ¡No seas egoísta!, Stan la está pasando mal. No puedes pedir que Kenny sea todo para ti mismo. Después de todo ellos son amigos desde antes. ''

Pero no quiere, quiere ser egoísta, quiere pasarla de poca y hacer cosas que hacen los amigos. Porque le gusta estar con él, se siente sincero, protegido. Se siente bien ¡Porque él tiene que renunciar a eso!

—Stan, espera — dice Butters mordiéndose el labio —, Kenny, deberías ir con él al viaje.

Stan se detiene en el marco de la puerta. Mira a Kenny con sus grandes pestañas negras abiertas en torno a sus ojos, ilusionado, como si esperara que ahora mismo el rubio se lanzara en sus brazos y celebraran porque seguramente la van a pasar requetebién en una ciudad de mucha fiesta. Sin embargo Butters siente clavada la mirada de Kenny en la mejilla, hace todo por no enfrentarlo, tiene las pupilas gachas.

— ¿Butters…? — llama Kenneth acariciándole la mejilla para que lo mire —, pero, qué dices… íbamos a ir juntos.

—Ya sé — se lamenta Butters mirando a las lámparas del techo, pero no quiero, escucha… Stan la está pasando mal. Evidentemente te necesita más de lo que yo ahora mismo. No seas mal amigo y ve con él, yo ya me las arreglaré.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Kenny frunce el ceño severamente preocupado —, no quiero hacer algo que te lastime, de verdad quería ir contigo.

—Está bien. Estoy bien — le asegura el rubio sujetándole la mano, entrelazando los dedos con él, apretando lentamente.

—Emmm chicos — llama Stan, interrumpe su comunicación de miradas activas. Se sueltan las manos —. Sigo aquí. Perdón Butters, te lo quitaré, pero te juro que te lo voy a prestar… ¡Todo el tiempo que quieras!

—Si, además solo será en el avión, la habitación y eso… estaré todo el tiempo posible contigo — le aseguró Kenny muy serio.

—Está bien — insiste Butters luego mira a Stan con una reluciente sonrisa —, cuídalo bien, ¿Vale? Solo pórtense bien.

— ¡Haz parejas conmigo Butters! — Vuelve a intervenir Cartman y Dios sabe porque no se ha ido del salón —, nos la pasaremos genial…

—Gracias Cartman — algunas cosas Butters puede pensarlas mucho, pero otras, como aceptar la propuesta de Cartman no lo piensa tanto. Bueno, ahora está disponible —, entonces…

—No, no eso sí que no — se rehúsa Kenny cruzando los brazos, gira el banco para ver al gordo —. Butters puede conseguirse un compañero de viaje mejor. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, tú seguro lo vas a maltratar y si tú lo maltratas yo te maltrataré a ti ¿Entendiste?

—Tsk. Que aburridos — gruñe Cartman levantándose del asiento y saliendo del aula —, tendré que pedírselo a Wendy, esa pequeña puta…

— ¿Y quién va a ser mi pareja? — pregunta Butters desolado, lo último que le faltaba es que ahora nadie quisiera ser su pareja y fuera el único que no pudiera asistir al viaje. Todo por haber sido un buen chido y cederle el lugar a Stan, el lugar que por derecho y deber le corresponde a él, o sea el de lado de Kenny.

—Conozco a la persona idea — sonríe Kenny levantándose —, bueno Stan. Ya te dije que sí, ahora pon el papel con nuestro nombre junto, Butters y yo nos vamos a la cafetería antes de que se acaben las lechitas de fresa.

—Vale — se despide Stan.

Butters piensa que en realidad Kenny está alegre de poder compartir el viaje con su amigo Stan, no sabe si eso le cala porque cree que el rubio no estaría tan feliz si se tratara de él o porque razón como que no le termina de agradar que Kenny se vea tan feliz. Tal vez fue un alivio que no fueran compañeros, o quien sabe, es la clase de cosas que pueden hacer que el pequeño rubio se carcoma las uñas hasta las cutículas. De por si es nervioso como un perro chihuahua, Kenny era un ejercicio para su seguridad pero también un estímulo para sus nervios.

— ¡Vaya! Mira quien está ahí — habló Kenny en voz alta señalando a Kyle que se escabullía para entrar a los baños de hombres —, ¿Puedes ir a la cafetería por nuestros sagrados alimentos? Tengo que hablar con Kyle…

—Bueno, te espero en la cafetería — asegura Butters con una reluciente sonrisa infantil, pero un poco preocupado.

Kenny lo mira de arriba abajo, toca sus alborotados cabellos rubios y los coloca, un poco acomodados por la frente. Asiente lentamente y se da la vuelta. Butters entonces puede soltar todo el aire que ha acumulado durante los últimos minutos, porque su corazón hace ruidos raros desde lo de Stan, no sabe si está deprimido, furioso, melancólico. No se comprende y eso le pone de mal humor, todo el mundo sabe que es mejor no poner a Leopold de mal humor, no conviene. Y ahora mismo tiene ganas de explotar con McCormick porque en primer lugar, si estaba sonriéndole hace unos minutos, pero ¿De verdad es necesario que lo trate de esa forma? ¿No puede darle un lugar menos privilegiado? O que dioses, porque se siente furioso. Da zancadas largas y pesadas hasta la cafetería, está abarrotada de gente, mira detrás de su hombro… así que Kenny quiere que le consiga una leche de fresa.

Lo mejor será decirle que se la consiga el mismo.

Si, vaya venganza.

Vuelve en sus pasos, está vez profundamente decididos hasta visualizar los baños de chicos, se truena los dedos, tal vez si finge que en realidad está furioso por las leches puede disfrazar lo mucho que le duele no poder hacer el viaje juntos, probablemente no sospeche. Es como un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero con corajes en vez de novias. Llega hasta el baño y atraviesa la puerta de madera color azul, hay un pequeño pasillo que separa los migitorios de los lavabos, Butters abre la boca para gritarle a Kenny cuando la melodiosa voz de Kyle resuena en sus tímpanos.

—¿Por qué eres así Kenny? — se escucha el constante fluir de la orina sobre los migitorios

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta el rubio, también orina.

Uno al lado del otro. Butters se pega a la pared, dioses, lo sabe… sabe que está mal escuchar las conversaciones a espaldas de las personas, pero suena atrayente e interesante y quiere oír lo que tiene que decir estos dos.

—Eso, digo ya sabemos que eres bien zorro — Kyle habla como encogiéndose de hombros —, pero cuando estás con Butters lo amplificas ¿Te quieres hacer el muy macho? Se ve falso, es ridículo. En promedio coqueteas con una decena de chicas, si estás con Butters como con una veintena ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Estas exagerando — ríe Kenny —, no coqueteo con tantas… además a Butters no le importa.

—Sigue convenciéndote de eso — resopla —, sabes bien que lo haces a propósito ¿De verdad te afecta tanto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que me dijiste, lo de tratar a Butters como una chica. ¿De verdad te molesta? Porque como que te esfuerzas en no hacerlo, ya te digo se ve fingido, es ridículo.

— ¿Yo? Qué tontería — Kenny hace un ruido raro con la lengua, Butters jampas lo había oído hacer un sonido similar —. No actúo fingido cuando estoy con él, o sea en parte si y me frustra porque… quisiera golpearle el hombro y decirle ''No seas puto'' pero no puedo, porque es Butters.

—No puedes porque te gusta — señala Kyle. Butters se tapa la boca —, ya, que te cuesta aceptarlo, encima lo disfrazas diciendo que te parece como una chica, es un poco homofóbico a mi parecer. Pensar que te gusta y que no quieres pensar que te gusta siendo chico, así que sacas a colación lo de la ''chica''. Me parece un poco humillante.

—No lo humillo, le doy su lugar y no soy homofóbico sólo no me gustan los chicos — puntualiza el rubio escandalizado —, si me gustarán los chicos, tú serías mi tipo.

—Yo soy el tipo de todos — se jacta Kyle riendo —, ya enserio, si eso te hace dormir por las noches…

—Dios, das pésimos consejos amorosos. Haces que mi cerebro quede caliente como una sartén con huevos, además eres más brusco ahora que tienes el corazón roto ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—No quiero hablar de ello — sentencia Kyle en un susurro —, sólo te digo que intentes portarte de forma más natural con Butters.

— ¿Cómo que natural?

—No sé, compórtate como de verdad te nazca… no pienses en ''chico o chica'' solo trátalo como quieres tratarlo. Y deja de fingir que eres un gigoló, me pones los nervios de punta.

—Pero soy un gigoló — se burla Kenny.

—Sí y yo soy Taylor Swift, Butters no es tan inocente como crees Kenny… no se va a romper si lo tocas, tiene sensaciones de varón, como tú y como yo… si, es ligeramente más bueno que la mayoría, pero odia, ama, es cruel, se venga, y encima es amable. Deja de preocuparte por él, no te preocupes…. Ocúpate.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? — Butters frunce el ceño, o sea no es un mal consejo, porque Kenny ha ignorado las palabras del chico listo tan determinadamente, tal vez es solo que no quiere pensarlo demasiado, justo como el —. Porque precisamente tengo algo que pedirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

¿No llevan orinando demasiado tiempo?

— ¿Podrías ser el compañero de viaje de Butters?

— ¿Qué? — Grita Kyle —, ¡Pensaba ir contigo!

—Y yo con Butters — explica Kenneth —, pero ahora voy con Stan, me lo pidió hace rato.

—Ah…

—No te sientas mal — suplica lastimosamente el rubio —, de hecho es mejor, pudo ser peor, yo te lo cuido. Pero por favor ve con Butters, el pendejo de Cartman quiere ir con él y no quiero que…

—Otra vez lo estás tratando como chica — canturrea Kyle

—No lo trato como chica — repone asqueado en el mismo tono cantarín —, lo trato como alguien que me gusta.

— ¿A ti te gusta alguien? — Inquiere Kyle —, olvídalo no quiero saber de tus novias putas.

—Bueno, entonces se lo pides o no — Butters puede asumir que Kenny ha perdido un poco los nervios —, porque si dices que no yo plantó a Stan y me vale madres, que se vaya con el gordo…

—Yo se lo pido — inquiere Kyle —, ¿Eso era todo? Le diré a la siguiente que si somos compañeros ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte? Joder…

—Gracias querida — el sonido de un beso tronado desquicia a Butters, por otra parte siente que debería salir del baño. YA. —, eso es todo, ahora iré a buscarlo… por cierto.

— ¿Qué?

Butters ya se está deslizando hasta la puerta cuando escucha la última burla de Kenny contra su amigo judío.

—Tú pene sigue teniendo tonalidades rosas, como el de un niño.

Los siguientes minutos se pasan como agua frente al conejito, Kenny se pavonea frente a él como de costumbre, con amabilidad. Su cabeza está caliente y no puede evitar evadir la mirada del rubio cada que le dice algo, ni siquiera consigue disfrutar el almuerzo, la comida le sabe cómo a vidrios, por supuesto la clase es como una tortura, no puede pensar en la catedra del profesor, está demasiado ocupado intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que Kenny y Kyle hablaron ¿Podrá intentar fingir que no lo escuchó? ¿Qué tan bueno es mintiendo? Resulta que no lo es tanto, y cuando el profesor lo llama por segunda vez Kenneth ya tiene la cara preocupada. Lo mira desde lejos, inquiriendo con la mirada, que fue lo que cambió entre el receso y ahora.

Pues nada, que Butters ahora sabe cosas, sobre Kenny, que no quería saber. O que tal vez si quería pero era demasiado inocente como para preguntárselas, así mismo o a los demás.

— ¿Butters? — Pregunta alguien frente a su rostro, suena como un lejano eco que lentamente lo regresa a una realidad casi forzada —, ¡Butters!

— ¿Qué? — pregunta atemorizado, dando un pequeño respingo.

— ¡Llevo minutos preguntándote lo mismo! — Es Kyle, está parado frente a él… con una hoja en la mano —, ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de viaje?

Entonces es como si todo recayera nuevamente, no puede evitarlo, lanza a Kenny una mirada extraña… como si aquella frase confirmara que lo que ambos hablaron en el baño no había sido una alucinación, Kenny estaba raro. Se portaba raro con él por una razón, algo que él no había querido escuchar, le estaba rompiendo la cabeza. Kenny le sonrió, como alentándolo, por supuesto como si no tuviera idea, fingiendo perfecto. Mentiroso patológico. ¿Qué más opciones tenía Leopold? No tenía, o aceptaba irse con Kyle o perdía el viaje. Era la última hora, todos estaban entregando sus papeles.

Stan había ido al escritorio a dejar el suyo, con el nombre de Kenny a su lado. Kyle esperaba ansioso, con la pluma en la mano, a nada de escuchar su afirmativa y poder escribir su nombre, deshacerse de la carga pesada, moral, responsable, que Kenneth acababa de ponerle sobre los hombros. Butters frunció el ceño.

—Voy con Cartman.

Kenny escupe el jugo de la boca. Se escurre por toda la mesa y el abrigo de Kyle.

— ¿Qué? — murmura el pelirrojo tambaleándose —, Butters no, es mala idea, por favor ven conmigo… no tengo pareja.

—Dije que no — responde con amabilidad —. Cartman vamos juntos…

—Butters por favor, ¿Esto es enserio? — Interviene Kenny en un arrebato desesperado, una gota de sudor gorda resbala por su mejilla —, ¿Es alguna especie de venganza personal por haber ido con Stan?

—A mí no me metas —escucha murmurar a Stan atrás. Un par de risas sueltas e escuchan.

—Por favor, medítalo medio segundo… estás siendo impulsivo — Kenny dice todo calmado, es dientes chuecos, vacilación y pecas en unas mejillas blancas. Es precioso, porque no admitirlo —. Cartman va a joder tu viaje, yo voy a madrearlo y ninguno quiere eso ¿ya? Lo sabes ¿no? Si hace una sola cosa para molestarte ¿Adivina quién va a terminar en un avión de vuelta a casa?

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, nuevamente, aunque Kenny sonreía, ¿Estaba usando tácticas sucias de convencimiento? Probablemente, pero la verdad es que no. Tenía razón, si Cartman le hacía algo en el viaje, probablemente el problema en la conducta de su amigo… se volviera aun peor y por más que él estuviera enojado, confundido, extrañado, no era un culero. No podía serlo, Kenny era su… el chico más amable con el que había conocido ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? ¿No le había pedido a Kyle que fuera su compañero precisamente porque lo quería? Pero ahora esas ideas se derrumbaban, porque realmente Kenny tal vez hacía todo… por otros motivos.

Abrió la boca para refutar nuevamente.

—Ya tengo pareja — dijo fríamente Cartman.

Como si alguien se hubiera olvidado de considerar su opinión en la disputa. Como todos.

— ¿Tú? — Se extraña Kyle —, ¿Quién? ¡El mono de fonética no vale!

— ¡Que te importa! — le grita en respuesta el gordo

—Bueno, ya no voy a discutir esto más. Butters voy a poner tu nombre, debo entregar esto ya — el pelirrojo menea la hoja enfrente de sus ojos y escribe con una hermosa caligrafía cursiva el nombre de ambos, camina contoneándose hasta el escritorio y deja la hoja, con superioridad —, nos divertiremos pareja, lo prometo.

—Bien — admite Butters sentándose nuevamente —. Ya no importa.

—Eres tan bipolar — se queja Kenneth cayendo en su asiento como un costal de papas —, pequeño Leo, créeme, la pasaremos bien.

—Lo haremos — interviene Cartman nuevamente —, ya tengo todo planeado.

Escucha discusiones, de nuevo el grupo se une como siempre, con todos opinando diciendo que quieren hacer a donde quieren dirigirse, igual que unos capullos niños de primaria. Butters no interviene más e incluso siente la penetrante mirada de Kenny e incluso la de Kyle. La discusión se extendió por un largo rato hasta que la campana de salida suena nuevamente y todos se retiran para sus casas, ansiosos, nerviosos, algunos cabreados, otros inconformes. No se despide de Kenny, lo verá mañana en el aeropuerto, de todas maneras. Ahora tiene que ir a casa a arreglar la maleta de viaje, soportar a sus padres, escuchar sermones. Intentar callar la vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que Kenny y el no son amigos.

Cállate, es mi mejor amigo, no le gusto.

Pero cuando estaba en casa, en su cuarto, cerrando la maleta preparada para el viaje a California durante todo el fin de semana, su corazón estaba completamente inquieto.

* * *

N/A: ¡Uf! Me costó muchísimo el final del capítulo, creo que al principio tenía la idea de hacer un debate emocional de Butters sobre lo que escuchó con Kenny, pero se los dejo a la imaginación para no hacer esto más pesado. Ya se imaginarán como se siente el conejito después de haber escuchado semejantes cosas… pero no se preocupen, de alguna manera se arreglarán las cosas. Butters y Kenny deben de entender y aceptar las cosas.

¡Que creen! Por una parte estaba triste porque la señorita Saori, el review número 100, no me había dejado de quien quería el cap.… pensé que había sido ignorada jajá, pero después volvió a reclamar su premio. Y adivinen a quien eligió, la verdad es que no pude negarme cuando lo pidió, hasta pienso que es una perspectiva sumamente interesante:

¡PIP!

Y me encanta la idea porque el inglés ha sido un ente todopoderoso en el fic, ya sea ayudando a Tweek, hablando con Butters e incluso tiene sus ondas con lo que pasó con Kyle y Stan. En fin, creo que va a ser interesante escribir un capítulo desde su punto de vista. Ya tengo algo planeado, se retomará la visión 'Pip' desde más o menos la última escena de este capítulo en adelante…

Espero poder cranear todo perfectamente bien.

Una mala noticia, voy a concentrarme en escribir ese capítulo especial pero voy a irme a hiatus un ratito, he tenido problemas y también estoy un poco cansada. No suelo hacer hiatus muy largos, este será de como tres semanas, planeo volver la segunda semana de marzo, así que espérenme y lamento la demora. Espero poder compensar esto.

¡Nos leemos aproximadamente el 9 de marzo!

PD: En los 150 reviews, si llegamos, haré como más sorpresas y juegos. Espero llegar. Un beso a todos.

.

.

guest: Jajaja me alegra haberte complacido, tienes sangre caliente en las venas con lo que parecen gustarte las peleas. Creo que si, aunque primero creo que debe aprender a decir 'Te quiero' 'Me gustas' muchas cosas más, Tweek es el valiente de la relación, lamento la demora, esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar y cuando vaya a hiatus también me concentraré mucho en este fic, pues lo quiero mucho. ¡Dime de quien te hubiera gustado el cap! tengo curiosidad, un abrazo y espero leernos pronto! No te olvides de este pequeño fic.


	19. El pensamiento es quien nos piensa

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Pip_

— **Capitulo 19 —**

 **El pensamiento es el que nos piensa**

Pip tiene las piernas extendidas en todo su esplendor por debajo de la banca. El profesor está en frente de la clase dando indicaciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras los alumnos gozan y se regocijan en sus propias conversaciones. Ignorando a lo mayúsculo la conversación amena del hombre graduado con un doctorado en su especialidad. Suelta el aire lentamente por los pulmones mientras restriega la pluma contra la paleta de madera que hace las de escritorio. El temblor ligero de la persona a su lado lo desconcentra de sus pensamientos, tintinea su ligero cabello rubio para mirar a Tweek, con una usual taza de café a su lado, bebiendo todo a sorbos y trompicones. El papel impreso en hojas recicladas descansaba reluciente enfrente de los dos, letras impresas de compromiso entre dos alumnos, sobre sus pertenencias, la salud y otras cosas sin mucho sentido, de las que Pip no iba a hacerse cargo para su buena suerte.

— Muy bien, ya todos tienen el papel con ustedes, ahora entréguenlo en cuanto firmen — explicó el profesor sentándose detrás del escritorio de metal —, yo los administraré.

El revuelo se alzó inmediatamente, los alumnos se movieron todos de sus sillas y asientos para comenzar con el papeleo, algunos pedían a otros que fueran compañeros, los predeterminados solo se dedicaban a firmar sin fijarse demasiado. Tweek miró a Pip con ojos suplicantes, como si le rogara que se apresura, para poder dejar salir esta presión. Pip lo miró con una sonrisa cálida y extendió la hoja hasta su lugar, con la pluma de tinta negra.

— Firma tu primero — le dijo sonriente. Sus colmillos soltaron un destello angelical.

— Ahhh, Jesús, de acuerdo — tomó la pluma entre sus níveos dedos y selló el acta con una firma temblorosa y borroneada. Como si fuese un zurdo que arrastraba la tinta de la pluma cada que seguía escribiendo. Los zurdos, algo que no debió existir —, ten, ya está…

Pip tomó el papel de forma cuidadosa, se había arrugado un poco con el toque nada suave del de ojos verdes, con la otra mano, deslizándose, sujetÓ la pluma apenas y tocándola, todo planeado para que está cayera de entre sus dedos y se deslizara por el piso lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera alcanzarla o verla. El sonido sordo de eco que hizo al caer provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Tweek, las comisuras de la boca de Pip se levantaron una por una mientras observaba la pluma alejarse por filas y filas de alumnos.

Tomó la hoja con fuerza y se levantó.

— Agh — gritó Tweek cuando lo vio irse

— Voy a pedirle pluma a alguien — explicó alejándose.

Y entonces La fase uno estaba completada, Tweek tal vez no sospechaba que mientras él se alejaba sin una pluma ya estaba más que seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Miró el boli tirado demasiado lejos y apenas estaba por alcanzarlo cuando llegó hasta su objetivo. Frunció el ceño escudriñándolo, recordándose a sí mismo que debía subirse las calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla, si es que quería que las piernas se le vieran más largas. Suspiró y se sentó en la paleta de su banca. Cruzando una larga pierna blanca encima de la rodilla.

— Hola Damien — saludó cortésmente con todo el acento excesivo.

El otro ladeó los ojos desde la ventana hasta el chico encima de la banca. Con un semblante aburrido en expresiones efímeras, levantó ambas cejas con cuestionamientos en las pupilas y se echó para atrás con ambos brazos cruzados por encima del pecho.

— ¿Ya pusiste a alguien en tu papel? — Le preguntó Pip genuinamente interesado —. Trajiste el papel de autorización ¿no?

— No — murmuró en seco.

— ¿No? ¿Porque no? — se puso un poco de los nervios —, a ver déjame verlo, anda…

— No voy a ir.

Y bueno pues, no contaba con que SU compañero de viaje en realidad estaba planeando faltar. Aun así Damien no se tardó nada en sacar el papel del bolsillo, estaban ahí los dos, arrugados y un poco llenos de pelusa, uno era la autorización del viaje y el otro el pequeño compromiso de compañeros. Pip los tomó con desesperación desarrugándolos, esperando que el daño no fuera irreparable, todo bajo el constaté vigilo de los ojos de Damien, que poco o nada sabía de sus intenciones macabras. Los ingleses son siniestros. Para su fortuna los papeles aun arrugados servían, y eran sus perfectas coartadas.

— Ya, pues si vas a ir — agregó con una sonrisilla extendiendo la mano —, es el viaje de fin de cursos, los tontos de un año mayor se gradúan y nosotros vamos para allá. ¿No quieres divertirte?

— No me interesa — respondió extendiéndole la pluma tirada.

— Bueno, pues a mí si— agregó como método de convencimiento, un poco abstracto a su parecer —, además necesito pedirte un gran favor.

— ¿Qué? — era gracioso cuando el cabello rubio de Pip le cosquilleaba en la nariz, solo significaba que estaba acercándose tal vez demasiado.

— ¿Serás mi compañero de viaje? — suplicó en un barullo cerca de su oreja, mordiéndose el labio de ansiedad, moviendo la pluma a través del papel arrugado.

— ¿No vas a ir con Tweek? — Le respondió ladeando la cabeza a un lado, quitándose el cabello sedoso de enfrente —. ¿Esa es la firma de mi padre? Estás falsificando mi permiso.

— Por supuesto — contestó entregándoselo, ahora con la mano libre sujetaba el papel de compañeros, lo meneaba enfrente de sus pupilas con una súplica mayor en los ojos.

A Pip le gustaba Damien, no físicamente, ni sentimentalmente, o al menos creía que no. Pero por alguna razón cuando terminó diciéndole a Craig que él podría irse con Tweek aunque sabía que prácticamente él y el otro rubio eran compañeros destinados debido a las circunstancias, fue que terminaría por orillarse al chico de las prominentes cejas negras, tan fuertes y constantes. Porque bueno, era como un ancla para él, alguien con quien casi nunca hablaba, cuya relación se había fundamentado en el sedentarismo pero por alguna razón ahora podía darse cuenta que a pesar de todo siempre lo tenía en alta estima y en un lugar privilegiado. Siempre sus pensamientos lo guiaban hasta él de alguna manera, el pensamiento de Pip era quien lo pensaba. Y sonriéndole con todos sus dientecillos Damien volvió a girar el rostro, desinteresado.

— Tweek puede ser atolondrado pero no imbécil, sabrá de inmediato que su nombre está con Tucker — gruñó Damien —, pero está bien, si quieres que vaya contigo iré. Sólo no me meteré en tus asuntos de celestino ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Justo lo que esperaba de ti! — Sonríe Pip con la pluma en la mano, poniendo el nombre y firma de Craig Tucker en el lugar correspondiente al lado del de Tweek y llenando a puño y letra el de Damien y suyo —. Si Tweek pregunta le diré que solo platicábamos, que vas a ir con Jimmy.

— No te va a creer — Damien pone los ojos en blanco —, dile que pienso ir solo, pero que me motivaste para escribir el nombre de alguien imaginario a lado. ¿Okay?

Pip se queda quieto y baja de la silla, bien pues si es que Damien no quería involucrarse es tan bueno como él para inventar excusas y moverse entre las cosas, no es como si no le gustaba escucharlo interesarse, así que se le escapa una sonrisa excesivamente alegre a lo que el pelinegro responde con un gruñido frustrado.

— Sabía que eras cooperativo — se inclina una vez más frente a él y posa sus labios en la sien del chico vestido de negro —, no te enfades.

Sale volando de ahí en pasitos bailarines hasta dejar los papeles en el escritorio del profesor. Pasa a lado de Kyle y termina por llegar nuevamente a su asiento al lado de Tweek, mira nuevamente a Damien que está disimuladamente mirando la ventana, pero con las mejillas tapizadas de un rojo granate que Pip siente como un trofeo. Tweek bombardea con preguntas, su naturaleza paranoica lo alerta de las cosas, pero de un modo u otro Pip logra zafarse de todas sus interrogantes, diciéndole que solo conversaban que son amigos e inventando la misma historia que el pelinegro sugirió. Además celebrando internamente el hecho de ver a Tweek y a Craig en el mismo papel. Y a Demian y él en el otro.

Y están concentrados en eso cuando notan que Kenny comienza a levantar la voz contra Butters, Pip observa interesado y Tweek rompe contacto visual con cualquiera, comienza una lista desordenada en la libreta de forma francesa sobre lo que debe meter en la maleta. Pip mira la pelea hasta el final y se despide de Tweek con un apretón de manos inglés, para irse a casa y reencontrarse todos en el aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente.

Solo que no esperaba que una reunión matutina en el aeropuerto pudiera ser tan estresante y recreativa. Dios sabe porque hace las cosas, pero que el Sr. Garrison, aquel homosexual atarantado profesor de primaria terminara siendo profesor de preparatoria y encima su guía durante el viaje solo era cuestión de mala suerte o bruja negra. El hombre estaba tan frustrado que destilaba estrés por todos los poros. Porque para cuando Pip llegó arrastrando una maleta inglesa de cuero café con forro interno ya había un desastre en la sala B— 52 del aeropuerto.

Un par de filtros antes nadie le había dicho nada, solo se limitó a traer su boleto en la mano y llegar hasta aquel apartado lugar del aeropuerto.

Poco antes de llegar ahí había visto con cuidado a los padres de Craig despedirse de él, su madre sonreía distraída, su hermana lo abrazaba con cariño y él tenía cara de pocos amigos. Así eran las cosas, las familias despedían a sus hijos poco antes y estos caminaban mochila al hombro, maleta de rueditas en el piso hasta llegar a su objetivo. La sala B— 52 con destino a California.

Tweek ya estaba de los nervios cuando Pip se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera.

— Buenos días compañero, parece que hay un excelente clima para abordar nuestro adorado avión ¿Ciertamente? — pregunta Pip sacando su termo amarillo con té de chamomille.

— No, gah, no realmente — gime jalándose los cabellos —, revisé el canal del clima, va a nevar ¡Turbulencias! Oh joder, no Dios, no…

— Dios, no digas eso — suplica Pip poniéndole la mano en la boca —, vamos no estará mal pequeño amigo, verás que el viaje sale excelente.

Y eso piensa, durante los primeros cinco minutos en la sala de espera, cuando observa como Craig se desenvuelve con normalidad al lado de Token y Clyde, le dirige miradas furtivas al rubio cada tres minutos, Pip tiene que rodar los ojos para que no se note su cansancio. Ni la forma en la que poco a poco se llena el lugar hasta potar gente de la clase, para su buena suerte el avión que usan los de segundo, solo es compartido con los poquitos de primero, en cambio los de tercero tienen un tipo de aerolínea distinta. South Park es un pueblo pequeño, la preparatoria apenas y tiene para tres grupos, de los cuales no todos asistieron, así que con suerte son 35 alumnos los beneficiados, el pequeño grupo que se conoce de a todos entre todos, también por desgracia que sabe de todos los rumores. De primero deben ser veinte.

Cuando parece que han llegado todos y solo quedan cinco minutos para abordar es cuando a Pip literalmente le explota la bomba en la cara.

— ¡No podemos irnos todavía! — grita Butters al Sr. Garrison

— Tranquilízate Butters — dice Garrison intentando soltarse de su agarre —, aún no nos vamos, faltan diez minutos. McCormick aún tiene tiempo para llegar. Además no pasará de que pierdas a tu compañero de viaje, lo cual es un problema para mi… pero ¡Vamos relájate!

— En realidad — intervino Stan carraspeando —. El compañero de Kenny soy yo.

— ¿Tú? — preguntó Garrison confundido, Pip no supo si lo estaba porque era raro que Butters no fuera con Kenny o porque Stan pudo ir con Kyle o Wendy y no estaba con ninguno de los dos —, ¿Y quién es el compañero de Butters?

— Soy yo — habló Kyle sentado a un par de asientos que Pip y Tweek, se levantó cuando Garrison lo miró con ojos de pistolas —, ¿Por qué?

— Entonces por favor ¡Ponte a cuidar a tu compañero! — se quejó el profesor llevando las manos a las sienes.

Kyle resopló como caballo, murmuró un ''sabía que sería una jodida niñera'' y se levantó de su asiento, caminó por entre Stan sin voltear a verlo para tomar a Butters de los hombros y encaminarlo como una trabajadora social que avisa que los padres han muerto en un accidente de auto, solo que Butters no está llorando, tiene los ojos abiertos como del tamaño de sus sueños, Kyle lo guía con calma hasta el asiento al lado de Tweek. Demasiado cerca de Pip, para su gusto.

— Butters, intenta calmarte — suplicó Kyle de cuclillas —. Porque estás tan preocupado, además…

— Bueno, Kenny suele ser puntal — murmuró Butters tocándose los nudillos con nervios.

— Bueno si — carraspeó Kyle pensándolo por un segundo —, pero hay muchas cosas que pudieron intervenir en su viaje acá, además ya lo dijo Garrison, no pasará de que Kenny se pierda el viaje…

— ¡Pero eso es injusto! Él ha trabajado toda la semana para poder ir, no es justo que… además el… ¡Es mi culpa! — Llevó las manos a sus cabello, como si estos pudieran pagar la culpa de sus pensamientos inconexos —, ¡Fui yo! Desee que él no viniera porque así no tendría que pensar… pensar en eso, plantearme las cosas. Dios, soy el peor, desee que no viniera y se hizo realidad.

Kyle estaba en una crisis, quería resoplar cada vez más fuerte. Pero luchaba por no perder los nervios, en cambio observaba a Pip que se reía suavemente tras observar la lucha desesperada de Butters al intentar infructuosamente no perder la cabeza de desesperación, el pelirrojo miró al inglés como si quisiera ahorcarlo. Incluso Tweek tembló debido a esa mirada.

— Mira Butters, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. No solo porque lo hayas pensado significa que pasará — intentó Kyle levantándose del piso —. Kenny es bastante responsable de sí mismo, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso. No te mortifiques. Ahora intenta calmarte, aún faltan cinco minutos…

— No creo que sea buena idea mantener a este ansioso Butters sentado al lado de Tweek — le murmuró Pip a Kyle —, dos ansiosos juntos solo dará como resultado la película uno de destino final. No quiero que sea el vuelo 112.

— Pues entonces cámbiale el lugar — replicó Kyle molesto.

La verdad es que fue entonces cuando Pip se dio cuenta que realmente las esperas en la sala de avión eran caóticas, más tratándose de su peculiar grupo. Y aunque intentó mantener la sonrisa y la pose casual se sintió estafado y fastidiado, Butters no dejaba de murmurar y temía que lograra crisparle los nervios a Tweek, además su deber era cuidarlo meticulosamente hasta que llegara el momento. Miró a sus amigos rubios y se levantó del asiento.

— Cámbiate a mi lugar Tweek, tomaré el de al lado de Butters — pidió con una sonrisa amable.

Tweek miró a Butters como si acabara de encontrar a otro de su especie, luego a Pip que sonreía como angelito y luego al asiento señalado. Pero era zona peligrosa, lo pudo oler desde kilómetros y la razón era que Craig estaba sentado apenas a un cuadro de metal, no los miraba pero se estaba comiendo las uñas con los labios entreabiertos y Token junto a Clyde platicando sin incluirlo. Se veía nervioso y a Tweek le aterraba tener que acercarse a su visión de rayos X, prefería mantener su lugar al lado de Butters y arriesgarse a tener un achaque de violencia desesperada y seductora que ceder ante los dientes chuecos de Craig.

— ¡Gah! No gracias.

Pip tuvo un temblor en la ceja.

— Esto es una porquería — gruñía Stan como león enjaulado, mirando la entrada para saber a dónde demonios se había metido a Kenny o cuanto más iba a tardar en llegar —, estoy tan enojado que me voy a quedar calvo, ya sabía que Kenny iba a salir con una pendejada… ¡no sé cómo pude confiar en él! Debí pedírselo a alguien más.

— Muy bien chicos ya esperamos lo suficiente, debo meter los papeles para que pasemos al avión — habló nuevamente Garrison haciéndose oír por encima del desastre —, además tengo que reacomodar a Stan con su nuevo asiento, no podemos dejar a un miembro peligroso como él en un asiento solitario.

— No soy un miembro peligroso — murmuró Stan ofendido.

— ¡Espere! — Volvió a Gritar Butters levantándose del asiento, Tweek a su lado se sobresaltó —, ¿Aun podemos esperar no? Podemos esperar cinco minutos más ¡Por favor!

— La verdad es que si — admitió el cansado profesor —, pero tengo que reacomodar el asiento y va a ser un problema si espero más… así que lo siento Butters, comiencen a abordar, deben entregar sus boletos. A ver… la lista… Stan estaba con Kenneth ahora… tenemos un asiento de tres ocupado y el otro, tendrás que irte con una pareja para llenar el asiento de tres: Cartman y Wendy, compartirán asiento con Stan.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron Cartman y Wendy al unísono de una forma tan similar, como si sus voces fueran las mismas.

— Oiga está loco si piensa que voy a compartir el viaje con este depravado — gritó Wendy enfurecida con los brazos en jarra en frente del profesor a cargo —, ¡No pienso dejar que Stan viaje a lado de mi durante más de dos horas!

— ¿Y crees que yo quiero viajar al lado de ti musaraña? — le replicó Stan igual de cabreado —, ¡No quiero ni tenerte cerca!

— Que mierda, yo tampoco quiero que el pendejo de Stan esté cerca de mí, esto es una mierda — Cartman miró con odio a los dos pelinegros que ya se mataban a base de miradas —, es una jodida porquería, esto va a terminar muy mal. Debí comprar un boleto de primera clase, que basura ¡Ese marica!

— Tú cállate culo gordo de mierda — le gritó Stan furioso —, ¿Creen que quiero pasar el viaje con ustedes? Preferiría quemarme las pestañas.

— O besuquearte con alguno de tus amiguitos.

Y el silencio se hizo incluso en el profesor después de que Wendy dijera esto en un tono vulgarmente resentido. Stan miró a la mujer como si quisiera matarla, sabía bien que él si no era capaz de golpear a una chica, pero las ganas no le faltaban. Cartman hizo un eco sordo como si acabara de matar a Stan de un solo tiró, pero el pelinegro se las arregló para no replicar ninguna tontería. Lo que le resultaba increíble, y encima imposible era tener que aguantarse el defender a Kyle, porque seguía siendo su mejor amigo, tal vez incluso prometieron que siempre se defenderían o prestarían su apoyo uno al otro, pero ahora… bajo las circunstancias.

— Yo no quiero estar ni cerca de ti.

Stan se dio la vuelta con el semblante envuelto en una resistencia seria.

Sin darse cuenta o tal vez sin quererlo, terminó moviéndose hasta el costado de Kyle, como si se tratara de algo natural en su cuerpo, un movimiento al que estaba completamente acostumbrado, y no pudiera hacer nada para luchar en contra de eso. Cuando se descubrió a sí mismo en ese espacio carraspeó hasta obtener la atención del pelirrojo, el de ojos verdes lo miró con la cara sonrojada por escuchar todo el jaleo aquel. Stan evitó su mirada, apretó los puños pero aun así se decidió a hablar.

— Lo dije enserio.

— ¿Qué? — apenas alcanzó a preguntar Kyle.

— No quiero estar cerca de Wendy.

Apenas escuchó esto bajó la mirada avergonzado, entre las ganas de Stan de aclararle las cosas pero demostrarle que seguía molesto con él había un largo trecho, pero el comentario por más simple que fuera le gustaba. Dejó de darle su atención al pelinegro solo para que este se alejara a zancadas, desesperado por su actual situación. Consumido por la mierda.

— Pip puedo hablarte un segundo.

El rubio regresa su atención a la realidad, está acojonado porque lleva toda la mañana viendo peleas de compañeros tras compañeros y cuando cree que se ha calmado la cosa, alguien sale con un grito desgarrador haciéndola de a pedo a otro alguien. Sin embargo ahora tiene a Craig enfrente a de él, y bueno ya eso es algo digno de ver, porque normalmente ellos dos no hablan, nunca, jamás, de los jamases. Jamases. Pero ahora el muy conchudo se le acerca como si nada y lo mira como si tal cosa, solo hacen falta diez segundos para que la mitad de las miradas se posen en los dos y se den cuenta que algo va raro, en especial Tweek.

— Ehhh, por supuesto que sí compañero. — Pip hace cara de circunstancias y sale del campo de visión de los mirones con Craig en sus talones.

A lo lejos Demian le pone los ojos encima, él se la ha pasado toda la mañana parado al lado de la ventana con una maleta de color negro, esperando que algo pase para que pueda ponerse a fumar o lo que sea, además está el caso en el que debe de fingir que no tiene pareja porque Pip está ocupado fingiendo que es el compañero de Tweek, solo que ahora el rubiecito se va con el matón de la clase y bueno, a saber.

— ¿Sabes lo que es pasar desapercibido? — Pregunta Pip con los nervios de punta —, llegar a mi lado y preguntar abiertamente si podemos hablar no es pasar desapercibido.

— Lo siento, pero necesitaba preguntarte sobre si…

— Si mira, ya hablamos de esto — respondió Pip cansado —, debes ser el primero en abordar el avión, te sientas en el lugar que te corresponde, yo y Tweek jugamos a ir juntitos y cuando él tenga que sentarse tú ya estarás ahí ¿De acuerdo?

— Vale — Craig puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ya estoy hasta la puta madre Butters! Si vuelvo a escuchar uno de tus quejidos, no solo McCormick se va a quedar, también tú… pensaba esperar un poco más pero ya estoy cansado, suban al maldito avión ahora mismo. Stan ya sabes con quien te toca sentar ¡ahora!

Por fin Butters había conseguido que Garrison perdiera la cabeza, Pip sintió lastima por él, de hecho el chico ni siquiera estaba demasiado cerca del profesor, pero escucharlo hablar solo como loco y pensando en un millón de pelotudeces que ni sentido tenían podía hacer que alguien muriera de aburrimiento o efectivamente explotara como un volcán hawaiano, Butters se puso a replicar inmediatamente.

— ¡Oiga espere! — gritó Craig moviéndose rápido, tomando la maleta entre sus brazos y corriendo hasta Garrison.

— ¿Qué haces? — Siseó Pip sujetándolo del brazo —, aprovecha y entra al avión ahora mismo...

— ¡No puedo! — Gruñó Craig soltándose del agarre de la fina y delicada mano de ángel —, Kenny es mi amigo, no nos vamos sin él…

Por un segundo Pip tuvo la misma sensación que el maestro, que Kyle teniendo que lidiar con Butters o simplemente odiándose a sí mismo por haber aceptado hacerla de niñero con Tweek o de cupido con Craig, no tenía caso porque todos estaban locos como él y por media fracción de minuto Pip rogó a todos los cielos, al universo, al creador, al maldito Dios Zeus que Kenny apareciera por la maldita puerta para calmar a su sequito. Un suspiro después, algunas palabras de Craig con el profe y Pip se percató de que en realidad el pensamiento es el que los pensaba.

— ¡Kenny! — gritó Butters cuando observó los cristales corredizos abrirse.

Mostraban la imagen de un chico con pelo rubio hecho una bola de queso, la cara roja quemada del frio y el agua nieve que había comenzado a caer y la ropa hecha trizas entre grasa de auto y comida. Una maleta en el hombro… dos segundos después el pequeño Butters se colgaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un koala, el rubio lo recibía entre sus brazos con amor y cuidados. Sí, definitivamente nadie más que él era el indicado para pasarla bien con Butters.

— Pendejo — gritó Craig, tomó tan rápido como pudo su maleta, le dirigió una mirada a Pip y se metió en el avión.

— Lo siento ¿te preocupé? — Preguntó Kenny acomodándole el cabello a Leopold —, perdona, fui egoísta por hacerte esperar así…

— No te preocupes — sonrió Butters pegando la mejilla como un cachorro —, estaba enloqueciendo, soy el más egoísta. Me alegro de que estés aquí…

— ¿Por qué coño tardaste tanto basura? — Gritó Stan tomando su maleta —, ¡Pensé que me habías plantado!

— El sujeto del turno antes al mío no llegaba, pero lo esperé lo más que pude y conseguí esto… — Kenny mete la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y le muestra a Stan un fajo de billetes arrugados como papeles viejos —, dinero extra.

— ¡Todo por dinero! — se ríe Butters limpiándose la cara, su sonrisa luce correcta.

— Bueno, work, work, work, you see me do it dirt, dirt, dirt — cantó Kenny pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros del rubiecito y entregando sus boletos de avión, abordando con una sonrisa pícara muy de su estilo —. Hay que irnos.

Pip observa como lentamente las personas abordan al avión.

Aprieta las manos.

Tweek le sonríe temblando y entra junto con los demás. Él lo sigue por detrás muy lentamente, no quiere hacerle creer que él puede guiarlo, por esta razón cuando logran entrar al avión y la asfixiante sensación de estar en el largo tubo los rodea Pip sabe que debe desviarse del camino de su lado. Porque Tweek está como a cinco asientos para encontrarse de bruces con que el asiento que comparte es el que tiene Craig, porque Kenny y Butters se han puesto tan melosos y felices que han decidido cambiar de asientos… así que Stan simplemente volvió a quedar varado sin lugar, orillándose a donde estaban Cartman y Wendy, la mujer que por cierto salió corriendo de ahí a buscar alguien más decente con quien sentarse, o si no por supuesto, irse sola. A ella no le importaba y Garrison también había perdido el interés. Sin embargo…

Kyle Broflovski acababa de perder a Butters y su asiento.

— Que puta mierda, sentarme con los dos maricas — gruñó Cartman sentándose en la ventana. Dejando a Stan y a Kyle juntos.

— Yo no lo planeé — admitió Stan tirándose como verdolaga.

— Ya lo sé — murmuró Kyle sacando un libro y sentándose.

Y entonces para Pip cambian las cosas de rápido en un segundo, solo observa a Tweek mirar el asiento que le toca y revisar el número que tiene enfrente antes de que la larga y fuerte mano lo tome del brazo, el otro se coloque sobre su cuello y su boca y lo extraiga del pasillo para meterlo en un gabinete extraño y oscuro de dos asientos, que en realidad es el lugar en donde él va a tener que ir sentado.

— ¿Qué? — escucha a Tweek desorientado, sabe que los gritos están a nada de comenzar.

Pero tiene los ojos rojos de Damien enfrente de su cara, son como sus ilusiones, como su sangre, de una forma intensa que duele tenerlos tan cerca, sobre todo por la forma posesiva en la que lo sujeta, como si de pronto se hubiera cansado de fingir que no iban a estar todo el viaje juntos. Se ha cansado de seguir el ritmo de Pip y ahora lo acorrala en el asiento. Pidiéndole que guarde silencio con la mirada. El rubio saca la lengua y lame la extensión de su palma con suavidad hasta que el de negro la aparta con una ceja perfecta alzada.

— ¿Terminaste de jugar a cupido, angelito? — dijo con un sagaz acento febril, pulido en interesante seducción.

— No hables — sonrió Pip riéndose —, estamos a punto de ver a los ''Oh yo amo a mi chico feo, tan duro y rudo, no le importa nada solo yo. Sí, me encanta porque el está muy loco, solo loco por mi''.

— ¡NO ME VOY A SENTAR AL LADO DE CRAIG EN ESTE AVIÓN! ¡DEJENME BAJAR!

El grito es gracioso y hasta caricaturesco, Pip se tapa la boca de la risa y nota que Damien suelta una sonrisa ligera que nace en la mitad de su cara y muere cuando en sus mejillas se dibujan hoyuelos, se toman un poco lentamente de la mano mientras que Pip por fin consigue sentarse en su respectivo asiento. Tal vez deba mover un par de cartas más durante el viaje pero por ahora va a disfrutar del viaje al lado de su chico feo. Porque aunque le cueste admitirlo, las cosas le han salido bien, con estrés, con percances, con Damien y con todo.

— You're one crazy motherfucker.

* * *

N/A: AHHHHHH HE REGRESADOOOOO, espero que sigan aquí después de esta excesivamente larga y al parecer innecesaria pausa de fics. Pero como siempre digo este fic es mi prioridad así que a partir de ahora espero hacer actualizaciones semanales ¡que ambiciosa soy! Bueno las canciones que cité son 'Ugly Boy' de Die Antwood, de las recomiendo pues me recuerda mucho a Craig y a Tweek jaja

Y Work de Rihanna, esa me recuerda a 'la feria de las vanidades' y el Bunny, ya saben amo ese maldito fanfic demasiado.

Bueno, les dejo de tarea que me digan quien creen que fue el que dijo la última frase, ¿Lo dijo Damien? ¿Lo dijo Pip? ¿Quién creen?

Creo que no es necesario mencionar que de ahora en adelante los caps serán narrados por los personajes normales y usuales, este fue un cap especial desde la perspectiva de Pip que espero resultara un poco interesante, aunque sea solo para que vieran como interactuaron las tres parejas al mismo tiempo y su 'subnormal' romance flirteo con Damien, tengo la sensación de que ellos son la clase de amigos/pareja que coquetea sin parar, aunque pase el tiempo no dejan de hacerlo, pero nunca se aclaran nada. Así que están en un nivel encima que nuestros protas…

¡¿Qué les ha parecido?! Les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, si es así dejen un pequeño review, los amaré más.

Gracias por todo su inmenso apoyo, los love y nos vemos pronto con los hechos en voz de Stan.


	20. El amor no existe en 2 seres que no son

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 20 —**

 **El amor no existe entre dos seres que no son**

No, no era su primer viaje en solitario. Solo parecía que uno nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse del todo a la sensación de estar alejado de su pueblo, Stan no era lo que se dice patriota empedernido pero cuando se vio rodeado, literalmente de Cartman y Kyle a cada lado de sus pequeños asientos, la sensación claustrofóbica lo abrumó, junto con una incomodidad que crecía cada que el pelirrojo de su derecha movía la mano para acomodarse los anteojos, deslizándolos desde el puente de la nariz para seguir con su lectura, concentrándose. Ni aun con la fuerte música sobre los oídos podía ignorar que Cartman comía papitas a su lado y el pasar de las secas hojas del libro de Kyle.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en sus manos traía El capital, algo de Marx, algún manifiesto comunista. Lo que fuese, no necesitaba preguntárselo, además no podía. Porque la incomodidad entre los dos era demasiado fuerte para tener una conversación normal.

—Carajo Stan, recoge tus jodidos brazos, me tienes harto acaparando todo el asiento — gruñó el gordo fijando sus ojos cafés en la ventana como si las nubes pudieran hacer que su grasa se redujera un ochenta por ciento.

Stan rodó los ojos y se acomodó nuevamente el jersey, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Stan puedes dejar de moverte, me irrita tu sonido — murmuró Kyle de forma apenas audible.

—¡Pueden dejar de quejarse! Vengo en medio, tengo prácticamente el asiento más incómodo. Créanlo o no, no estoy feliz de compartir asiento con ustedes — Stan tiene la lengua afilada, por una razón es el chico más popular de la escuela.

Por esa misma razón se había roto la nariz junto con Craig la otra vez, porque su lengua al hablarle a Tweek no le había parecido correcta y para Tucker solo había dos salidas; la indiferencia o los golpes.

Kyle cerró el libro de golpe y movió el hombro como girando el torso, queriendo darle la vuelta a la espalda para no tener que lidiar con los profundos ojos azul Klein de Stan, ni con los ruidos asquerosos de Cartman. Stan bufó poco después de ser ignorado por su mejor amigo, con toda la razón, tampoco era como si quisiera cambiar de fase. Vaya, seguía enojado, enojadísimo con él. Pero la furia no era la misma, probablemente era normal que se hubieran gritado de forma indeterminada después del descubrimiento. Kyle conspirando para terminar con Wendy. Pero después de esa furia momentánea fue como si a Stan se le hubiera iluminado el cielo. En primer lugar nunca había pasado más de dos días sin Wendy, actualmente llevaba una semana, y para su sorpresa había descubierto que podía vivir más de un día sin ella.

Además le jodía todo de Wendy, cada que recordaba algo de ella terminaba por molestarse. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a cuestionarse que tan factible era perder la amistad de Kyle por su ya inexistente novia, su novia de toda la vida, pero ex al final. En cambio Kyle, no, con Kyle todo era distinto. Y aunque le cabreaba y hacía que los mocos se le salieran de furia cada que recordaba o imaginaba sus verdaderas intenciones, no sabía cómo reaccionar… porque encima se habían besado, le había gustado, y mucho.

Como no le había gustado en años, con nadie.

Con un chico.

Y pues ya, coño, con su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya cállate maldito gordo culón de mierda! No voy a aguantar estas malditas tres horas a tu lado ¡judíos, judíos, judíos! Es todo de lo que sabes hablar y quejarte. Eres una maldita basura, ojalá te follen los judíos.

—¡Pues si no te la pasarás entrenando para ser un súper judío! — Se burla Cartman gritando por encima de Stan —. Tú eres patético, será mejor que no te acomodes demasiado, porque no es que vayas a disfrutar demasiado este estúpido viaje.

—¡Como si me importara!

Es entonces cuando Stan pierde los estribos, se levanta del asiento y empuja con demasiada violencia las piernas de Kyle, sale al pasillo como si adentro de ese largucho espacio hubiera un aire distinto. No le importa dejarles solos, sabe que si quieren pelear Kyle tiene las de ganar, además con su espacio vacío la distancia entre los dos se alarga un poco. El simplemente necesitaba desesterarse de ese lugar y alejarse un poco más de esos gritos, su mente ya era suficientemente un caos como para soportar aquella guerra de Troya. Y todo era culpa del pendejo que estaba sentado a cuatro asientos del suyo. Y pasó a su lado, dándole su mejor mirada de odio, la reservada para casos especiales.

—…No te preocupes, solo debes subir los brazos así y cuando menos te des cuenta habrás caído — murmuraba Kenny cálidamente cerca de la boca de Butters.

Estaban sobre los asientos, casi encamados, abrazados, con Kenny recargado con suavidad sobre la ventana y Butters encima de sus piernas, tocándose las manos y el cabello. Compartiendo los asientos que originalmente serían para él.

—Pero me asusta un poco — admite Butters acariciando la mano de Kenny por encima de los nudillos —, aunque si quieres que lo haga lo haré.

—Será como hacerse un piercng. Podemos hacernos uno juntos ¿No quieres?

—¡Son tan lindos! — Gruñe Stan jalándole a Kenny la oreja —. Sigues siendo mi compañero recuérdalo basurero.

—¡Ay! Coño tío, que pasa por tu cabeza, casi me arrancas el lóbulo. — Logra soltarse adolorido con una mueca molesta —, ya está pendejo, no me jodas que estoy disfrutando como en el paraíso este viajecito.

—Tan acaramelado tú, baboso.

—Perdónalo Stan — suplica Butters sonriendo cuidadosamente al pelinegro —, estábamos asustados pensando que se camelaban nuestros planes, pero ahora ¡han surgido más!

—Vaya Butters que emocionante, déjame apuntarlo en mi lista de cosas que me importan una verga.

Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Butters apartaba los ojos avergonzado por una respuesta tan cortante. Stan no pudo soportar permanecer parado al lado de ellos, era un ambiente demasiado hostil, uno que él había creado al final de cuenta pero hostil. Se tocó los cabellos molesto y giró el cuerpo hasta dirigirse a los baños.

—Yo no iría hacia allá si fuera tú — murmuró Kenny en voz baja mientras Stan seguía caminando sin hacerle caso.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso… — el murmuró lo desconcentra, la voz femenina calmada le perfora algo.

Wendy está por suerte muy lejos de Kyle, no sabe si lo dice por él o porque realmente no quiere que ellos dos se sigan peleando. Pero la pelinegra se ha tomado la molestia de advertirle que no vaya a los sanitarios por alguna razón, y aunque está sola en uno de los asientos, se mira las uñas con cuidado, le sonríe cuando Stan la analiza con la mirada. Dos advertencias hacia el mismo camino, y una de Wendy.

—¿Por…?

—Craig Tucker lleva parado afuera de la puerta desde que inició el viaje.

—¿Por…?

—Tweek se encerró en una de las cabinas.

Stan levanta las cejas. Quiere reír, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere. Escuchó el jaleo ocasionado por los dos cuando iniciaron el vuelo, se calmó por cinco minutos mientras el avión se elevaba porque Tweek casi había tenido in pequeño infarto, pero pasada esta tregua el escandalo se hizo intenso y aunque él estaba bastante lejos de sus asientos como para saber exactamente qué había pasado, tenía sus propios problemas. Pero ahora sabes que Tweek era lo suficientemente obstinado como para negarse a compartir asiento con Fucker y nada había que hacer al respecto, tanto así, se había encerrado en el baño.

—¿Y está enojado o preocupado?

—Preocupado, por tener a Tweek en el baño. Enojado con los que se pasan por ahí — comentó la chica encogiéndose de hombros —, ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo que? — preguntó Stan levantando una ceja negra perfecta

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Contigo?

—Conmigo — murmura como si tal cosa, quitándole todo rastro de importancia — con Kyle… con todos.

—¿Qué quieres Wendy? Obvio estoy cabreado, me vieron la cara de estúpido. Los dos. Tal vez no con mala intención, pero al final de cuenta lo hicieron y yo soy pendejo pero no soy un malparido. Mi mejor amigo y mi novia, ¿Qué mierdas son esas? Digo, no es como si hubieran hecho algo juntos pero ¡No sé ni para que me molesto en explicarte!

—Mira Stan. Voy a ser muy clara contigo — suspiró frustrada moviendo las botas —, lo que me dijo Kyle es cierto, no conseguíamos hacernos felices, está bien que hayamos terminado. Ya sé, dirás que soy una ojete y lo siento, lo soy, necesito mi felicidad antes que la tuya. Yo tengo la razón de haber actuado como actué, lo que sigue sin cuadrar es Kyle… si no buscaba estar conmigo y al final se quedó detrás de ti es por una razón. Yo no quiero que terminas lastimado por esa clase de amigos, sé que es la primera vez que pasa pero es sospechoso y una mierda. Te lo dejo de tarea, piensa bien que buscaba Kyle.

A la mente de Stan vino una conocida frase, tal vez por más de la mitad de la raza humana ''con esos amigos, para que quieres enemigos'' y aunque si, le quedaba resonando demasiado en la cabeza, no podía sentir o discernir de lo que Wendy decía porque en primera instancia aun no poseía los medios para ir encarar a Kyle y preguntarle exactamente cuáles eran las verdaderas razones de sus motivos. Quería preguntárselo, porque martilleaba dentro de su cabeza. Levantó la vista para observar al pelirrojo desde lejos, no pudo verle.

Suspiró.

—Es mi mejor amigo — murmuró a Wendy —, y odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Estoy confundido, estoy seguro de que él también, pero necesito preguntárselo…

Wendy sonrió a medias, sin saber si ahora podría decirse que entre los dos las cosas se habían arreglado aunque fuera un poco y quedaba más que claro que lo de ellos estaba acabado y el odio se había disipado por lo menos un poco. Stan volvió a mirarla, ahí escuchando música con su iPod.

—Te dieron un asiento en solitario — inquirió Stan.

—Soy una miembro confiable, algunos tenemos suerte — se rio en voz baja —, lamento que perdieras tu asiento con Kenny. Bueno, algunas cosas simplemente salen como deben salir.

Stan simplemente quiso replicar esta extraña afirmación, pero su voz fue interrumpida con el sonido de la mujer encargada de las bocinas del avión para visar que los pasajeros debían de volver invariablemente a sus asientos correspondientes. Y cuando Stan levantó un poco la mirada se dio cuenta de que Craig ya golpeaba la puerta del baño para sacar a Tweek de ahí como diera lugar y que sus compañeros de viaje parecían muy tranquilos compartiendo sus asientos. Tal vez solo era una cuestión suya. Suspiro, miró a Wendy, su ex muy ex ahora y llegó hasta su asiento para sentarse sin agregar más, además sin mirar a Kyle detenidamente.

Porque tenía preguntas.

Para Kyle y para sí mismo.

Cuando Stan baja del avión, se arrepiente terriblemente de toda la ropa que trae encima pues el calor de California es sofocante, un extraño calor húmedo con el fuerte sol insoportable. Bajó las escaleras a base de los gritos de Garrison que necesitaba un hombre, más o menos fuertecito, que le ayudara a cargar con sus maletas y con otras porquerías necesarias para el viaje. Stan terminó haciéndolas de cargador por cinco minutos hasta que todos bajaron del avión y comenzaron a esperar el camión que los llevaría al hotel en la pequeña salilla. Encontrándose con una profunda fila de los de último año y los de primero.

Decidió tomar un jugo de la máquina expendedora.

—Hey — murmuró Craig jadeando a su lado, tomó una coca cola de lata que cayó con la fuerza de un ladrillo.

—No voy a preguntarte por tus problemas del avión, pero te ves más relajado.

—Tweek huyó en cuanto pudo — bufó rodando los ojos —, así que ya no tengo que pasarla afuera del baño. No esperaba que el viaje en avión la pasara así, tenía otras expectativas.

—También yo — murmuró Stan tomando del zumo de naranja con pulpa.

Craig levantó las pesadas y pobladas cejas y tomó un largo trago del refresco negruzco de dulce sabor. Juzgando lentamente a Stan con la mirada levantó los ojos azules de su casi gemelo para admirar el atestado salón con estudiantes y profesores, cuando admiró la no tan extraña desarrollándose a sus espaldas. Carraspeó para que Stan lo mirara de nuevo.

—¿Ya recogiste tus maletas? — cuestionó cuidadosamente

—Si — contestó Stan mostrándole la mano, una maleta de aza roja y una mochila en su espalda —, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, si te las quieres hacer de gentleman y sin ánimo de ofenderte. Kenny, Butters y Kyle parecen ocupados con eso… porque las maletas del judío no están.

Stan frunce el ceño de forma lenta y tortuosa, gira la cara rápidamente para observar la banda que transporta todos los equipajes, es responsabilidad de cada uno tomarlas, él fue de los primeros debido a que salió con Garrison, pero cuando vio la forma en la que Kyle miraba preocupado sus manos vacías y Kenny le preguntaba cosas una y otra vez con semblante preocupado no lo dudó. Corrió hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban.

—Kyle, ¿Qué pasó? — Le preguntó tomándole de los hombros —, ¿Dónde está tu boleto para recoger las maletas?

—No lo sé — murmuró confundido —, lo tenía en el avión y…

—Amigo, ese jodido gordo debió quitártelo — gruñó Kenny pasando el brazo por encima de Butters con cierta posesividad y molestia. Los dos ya sujetaban sus mochilas —, ¡Ya era sospechoso lo que pasó!

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó nuevamente Stan, teniendo en cuenta que Kyle estaba omitiendo un detalle importante, lo confirmó cuando Kyle miró a Kenny con una súplica en las pupilas verdosas.

—Fue en el avión, cuando te alejaste… Cartman repentinamente dijo que dejáramos de pelear. No quería seguir escuchándolo así que hice las paces con él durante el viaje pero todo se veía demasiado sospechoso, no dudo que quiera hacer algo para arruinarme el viaje. Además lo que dijo…

—Ese hijo de puta — farfulló Stan apretándole a Kyle los hombros con rudeza —. Vale no te preocupes amigo, vamos a recuperar tu boleto para conseguir tus maletas. Hay que buscar a esa basura, separémonos y nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos exactos. No podemos perder el autobús…

—Pero mis maletas — suplicó Kyle. Stan se detuvo antes de girar todo el cuerpo y lo miró con cariño, estaba un poco consternado pero enfurecido.

—Las recuperaremos antes del tiempo, lo juro.

Y salió dando tumbos por todos lados, buscando a Cartman entre la multitud. De paso notó como Craig lo miraba a la distancia, y aunque una parte de su cuerpo le decía que debía agradecerle por algo no tenía el tiempo, ahora mismo necesitaba encontrar a su gordo amigo, el que se mojaba con solo molestar a Kyle y tal vez con imaginar a su ex novia. Por esa razón cuando recordó las palabras de Cartman en el avión y el hecho de que no se encontrara cerca le aceleró el corazón, definitivamente él era el culpable de que las cosas comenzaran a salir mal y aunque sabía que lo hacía solo para joder al pelirrojo, era su amigo, y su deber defenderle.

Salió de la sala pasando por varios pasillos adornados con hermosas playas de sol eterno, cuadros por supuesto, un millón de personas que se arremolinaban por todas las tiendas de suvenires, las más alejadas estaban llenas de turistas que buscaban transportes como taxis y otros medios.

Cuando notó el suéter rojizo se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a él en cinco minutos. Pues estaba cruzando más de seis salas de espera, muchísima gente y una torrencial lluvia de maletas. Además estaban las posibilidades de que ese suéter no fuera de Cartman, pues hacía bastante calor. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de todo esto ya estaba corriendo para llegar hasta ese jodido hijo de puta que se había atrevido a robar del pantalón de Kyle aquel boleto para recoger el equipaje. Quería molerlo a golpes.

—¡Eres un cabrón! — lo pateó directo en el estómago —, ¡Cómo te atreviste a robarle a Kyle su boleto! Si su equipaje se pierde y llega a otro vuelo tú las vas a pagar todas cabrón te haré comer estiércol…

—¡Oye cálmate ya Stan! — suplicó sometido contra el frio piso —, ¡Maldita sea ya! No te lo tomes tan enserio, pensaba devolvérselas…

—¡Cuándo pendejo! —Azotó su cuerpo de nuevo contra el piso —, ¿cuándo esas maletas estén en Otawa? ¡Devuélvele el boleto ahora!

—¿El boleto? ¡No tengo ningún boleto! — Murmuró Cartman nervioso cuando Stan levantó la derecha para encestarle uno directo en la quijada —, ¡Espera, espera! Yo tengo sus maletas, ya lo admito, las recogí con su boleto junto con las mías y pues… no pensaba hacerles nada malo, solo se las iba a esconder.

—Eres un imbécil — lo levantó Stan del piso jalándolo del brazo con una fuerza bastante violenta —, ahora mismo vamos a ir con Kyle para que le expliques esto y además debes pedirle perón, eres una basura. Diablos Kyle no te merece.

—¿No me merece a mi o a ti?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada…

Stan apretó los dientes con tanto enojo que no pudo darse cuenta cuando el asunto parecía haberse vuelto personal, tal vez cuando vio los ojillos desconcertados de Kyle relucientes por las lágrimas de la ignorancia o cuando le toco los hombros para darle aliento. Pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando llegó de nuevo a donde debían reunirse y tuvo… un pequeño infarto al notar que estaba vacía. No solo no había nadie del curso, no había maletas, ni maestros, ni nada. Solo Kyle, Kenny y Butters mirando con desolación a la salida.

—¿Y el autobús? — preguntó Stan con tono estrangulado.

—Lo perdimos — jadeó Kenny apretando la mano de Butters —, debió salir mientras buscábamos, debieron terminar antes… tendremos que llegar al hotel por nuestra propia cuenta.

—¿Y dónde está el hotel? — preguntó Stan mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—No lo sé — susurró Kyle

—¿Y COMO VAMOS A IRNOS? — inquirió molesto

—No lo sabemos, Stan — volvió a decir Kyle.

El choque de miradas fue inmediato, como un rayo cargado de pura electricidad. Si, Stan ya estaba enojado, venía desde lo de Cartman pues se había quedado con ganas de ponerle una golpiza aún más grande de la que merecía, ahora que notaba que habían perdido su bus y que tendrían que gastar un poco más para acercarse al hotel se sentía más frustrado. Pero todo desembocaba en algo sexual cuando miraba la cara seria y desgarrada de Kyle. Las pecas relucientes, los ojos verdes aun perdidos. Soltó todo el aliento en un segundo.

—¡Bueno! Ya que Stan quiere partirme la madre y hacer que me disculpe con Kyle por robar sus maletas, debo decirles algo más — sonrió Cartman levantando las manos, rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos —, las maletas de Kyle están junto con las mías, escondidas en la cajuela de un auto que está aparcado enfrente. Mamá me dio dinero para rentar un auto para usarlo en el viaje. De nada.

—Jodete — murmuró Kenny

—No pensaba moverme en un maldito autobús, el auto me dará más libertad. Pensaba invitarlos a dar una vuelta enserio.

—Gracias Eric eres muy amable…

—Oh por Dios Leo, no le creas, solo quiere salvarse de la madriza de Stan y de la mía porque no.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos? Sé exactamente donde queda el hotel.

Stan bajó la mirada por fin, evitando los ojos verdes que le trasladaban la cabeza con intensidad. Mordiéndose los labios y apretando el puño con fuerza antinatural, inconsciente de sus propias debilidades, volvió a mirar a Kyle solo para sonreírle débilmente y admitir que quería sentarse atrás en el coche con él. El pelirrojo también le sonrió con debilidad. Salieron caminando lentamente hasta el auto que reposaba solitario en uno de los estacionamientos, mientras Eric parloteaba de sus habilidades como buen conductor. Y al final el deseo silencioso de Stan se había cumplido, junto a Kyle en el asiento trasero mientras Cartman, Butters y Kenny se acomodaban en el largo asiento delantero.

Con los últimos dos abrazados sin preocupaciones, todavía.

E incluso cuando habían pasado dos horas manejando Kenny aun sonreía relajadamente, Butters miraba la larga carretera enfrente con miedo y Stan Y Kyle asomaban sus caras intentando mirar por encima de los asientos delanteros.

—¡Joder Eric, estamos perdidos! El sol está a veinte minutos de meterse por ese agujero y nosotros estamos en la carretera de Jeppers Creppers 2 — gritó Kyle colapsando.

Observando el cielo teñirse de azul por todo lo ancho y alto. Ya no había nada del calor corrosivo de California, ahora un estrellado cielo negruzco cubriéndolos casi por completo mientras los enormes campos amarillos de los costados los guiaban a una carretera interminable.

—¡No sabes dónde está el hotel solo admítelo! — grita Stan

—¡Si se! — Insiste el castaño —, está cinco kilómetros más lejos de esto, lo juro, llegaremos en un momento más. Sean pacientes carajo.

—Paciencia me sobra contigo Eric — Kyle lo dice rebosando sarcasmo a punto de llorar.

Stan lo mira a su lado, todo lo complacido que se encontraba por poder compartir el asiento con él y ya sin peleas se esfumo cuando lo miró molesto caer cansado del estrés. Y cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor, cuando faltaban tres kilómetros para el lugar que Eric señalaba el auto se detuvo sin previo aviso en el asfalto sin poder reanimar el viaje sin importar cuantas veces Cartman lo intentó.

—¡Maldita basura inútil! — Gritó golpeando el volante, asustando a Butters —, debe ser algo del motor, maldita sea y en medio de la nada. Hay que buscar un puto mecánico.

—No voy a buscar una mierda, espero que te pierdas en los pastizales tu solo — amenazó Kyle enojado.

—¡Bien, pues quédate aquí! Es mi momento de ser tú héroe Kyle —siguió gritando Eric saliéndose del auto y azotando la puerta —, pero si muero será tu culpa y estará en tu conciencia para siempre ¡Recuerda eso!

Los cuatro chicos restantes observaron a Cartman alejarse por los pastizales amarillos en busca de algún mecánico, aunque a simpe viste parecía que lo único que iba a lograr era perderse para siempre en campos de trigo con granjeros salvajes que lo torturarían hasta la muerte, pero al menos había sido lo suficientemente valiente y responsable para hacerse cargo del auto. Era eso o los había abandonado para siempre a su suerte, teniendo en cuenta su historial la segunda opción era considerablemente más probable. Kenny no lo pensó dos veces y también salió del auto, dejando a Butters en el asiento.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó exaltado el rubio, con el ceño fruncido —, ¿Vas a dejarme aquí o qué?

—No se preocupen, el gordo dijo que en tres kilómetros estaba el hotel ¿No? Intentaré llegar hasta allá a pie — explicó encendiendo un cigarrillo —, no me tardo Butters, lo prometo.

—¡Bromeas! — salió del auto en un brinco, asustando a los otros tres —, si vas a buscar ese lugar me voy contigo ¿No viste la película hostal? Necesitas ir en grupo. Separarse es malo.

Kenny admiró por un solo segundo la confiable valentía del que se decía su mejor amigo, el chico de suéter azul con quien disfrutaba acurrucarse más de lo que debería estar permitido dentro de las leyes de los amigos que pueden decir 'no homo' sin embargo sonrió lentamente y jaló de su codo para incorporarlo en la carretera, caminando los dos solos por el largo camino, sonaba demasiado tentador y estaba emocionado por su repentina valentía. Así que sin dudarlo acepto.

—¡Quédense a cuidar el auto! — Les guiñó un ojo Kenny y siguió caminando sin detenerse —, volveremos antes que Eric, eso seguro.

Los surgieron con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la carretera.

Y la neblina cayó sobre los ojos de Stan.

De pronto fue como si se hiciera más consciente de la oscuridad, de la noche cayendo por encima de sus cabezas, la forma en la que los sonidos de los grillos y el viento chocaban contra los cristales del auto. No estaba al tanto de la luna y las estrellas sobre su nariz hasta que el silencio lo abrumó por completo y se encontró a si mismo sentado a solas con Kyle en un auto, en medio de la nada. Suspiró lentamente como si no quisiera romper la burbuja de paz que los envolvía, aunque en el interior sospechaba que dicha armonía no tendría sustento por mucho tiempo.

Dos segundos después, el gruñido gutural cansado que provenía del fondo de la garganta de Kyle le hizo dar un respingo desesperado, Kyle estrelló sus alborotados risos contra el asiento delantero y pateo con todas sus fuerzas los tapetes debajo de sus pies. Con los brazos en jarra, gritó como si intentara desahogarse con su almohada. Stan lo observaba con cuidado a su lado.

—¡Maldita sea no puedo tener una peor suerte! — Se quejó gritando sin fijarse en nada —, ¡Estamos en california en medio de la nada, el auto parado con mis maletas que el puto de Cartman se molestó en robar para joderme el viaje y encima ya es de noche! ¿Qué te hice Dios?

—Oye tranquilízate Kyle, ya fueron por ayuda — intentó Stan levantando las manos como si con eso se asegurara de tener una barrera protectora entre la furia de Kyle y su propia vida.

—Ayuda un huevo, la ayuda de ellos nos va a servir tanto como un clavo en un pastel — Kyle rodó los ojos con desesperación y volvió a gritar empujando el asiento —, ¡Está saliendo peor de lo que pensé!... ya tuve suficiente de esto y de todo, me largo.

Stan sabe que Kyle no es como esos chicos que toman decisiones sin pensar y se mueven por medio de un instinto primitivo y animal, al contrario sabe que es el más autoconsciente de sus decisiones, por eso cuando lo ve tomar la manija del auto, salir sin reparar en lo que dejaba atrás y guiar su molesta figura hasta la cajuela para sacar su maleta, tarda más de lo debido en reaccionar o tal vez pensaba que aun podía hacer que se detuviera. Sin embargo al verlo a tres zancadas del auto, caminando en dirección al aeropuerto de dónde venían, arrastrando la bonita maleta color verde sale tras él.

—Hey Kyle, vamos cálmate, te estás portando como una adolescente desquiciada — intenta a un lado del auto cerrando la puerta, no corre tras el pero si camino —, podremos arreglar esto, vamos, yo también estoy metido tan hasta el cuello como tú en esto.

—Pudiste irte Stan, nadie te pidió tu ayuda — le grita sin detenerse —, pude arreglármelas completamente solo.

Para Stan esas palabras son como un choque fuerte y las luces rojas se encienden detrás de sus parpados. Las de peligro, obviamente.

—¿Ah sí? Claro, porque siempre se trata de ti eres un malagradecido jodido.

—¡Vete al diablo, yo no pedí que me ayudarás! — Kyle se detiene y suelta la maleta después de escuchar el insulto encara la molestia de Stan que no ha dejado de caminar hasta que se tienen cerca uno del otro a solo un palmo de distancia —. Tú eres el malagradecido, imbécil ¡Por años se ha tratado solo de ti!

—Eres una vil mierda — le empuja en el pecho —, te la pasas diciéndome que soy un imbécil, echándome en cara todo y repitiéndome mis errores. Eres peor que Wendy, ojalá no te hubiera ayudado.

—¡Ojalá no te hubiera conocido! — Le responde Kyle el empujón con más fuerza —, ¡Tú no entiendes que el amor no existe entre dos seres que no son!

—¡Ojalá por años no se hubiera tratado de mí, porque sin duda si lo dices es porque tú eres más consciente de mí que yo mismo!

Posterior a eso, Stan jamás había sentido una bofetada que le diera el dolor de un puñetazo, porque le voltea el rostro por completo. Y no es suficiente, porque los ojos de Kyle brillan con una violencia carnívora, hace uso de sus técnicas de Futbol americano y lo taclea usando el hombro y parte del brazo al mismo tiempo que grita y los dos caen a un lado de la carretera, encima del pasto seco, se revuelvan golpeándose con los puños cerrados, jalándose la ropa para quitarse a uno encima del otro.

Para Stan las peleas siempre pasan tan rápido que no se detiene a mirar nada, sin embargo esta es lenta y agitada, como un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con música de Yoga, suspira sobre el cuello de Kyle cuando lo deja debajo de su peso y le jala el cabello para quitárselo de encima, incluso planea decirle que es momento de parar pero Kyle le patea en el estómago y lo tira suavemente. El giro es lento y ahogante, se han movido metros girando en el piso como osos panda, su mojado cuerpo cae de bruces contra el lodo de un pequeño charco seco, hasta que quita a Kyle de encima y lo hunde en el agua sucia.

Empapados se detienen, se sueltan y quedándose tirados sobre el café lodo que cubre sus ropas y sus caras. Stan gira el mentón tras calmar su agitado pecho solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Kyle bañado en lágrimas y las mejillas manchadas de lodo.

—Nunca me habías golpeado así — suspira Stan tocándole la mejilla.

Kyle sonríe con lágrimas y asiente, luego se miran por una lenta fracción de minuto.

—Tienes barro en los dientes — se ríe Kyle y Stan comienza a escupir mientras el otro se carcajea.

Minutos después, de muchas risas nada forzadas y limpiarse el barro con las manos hasta quitándose el ropa para cambiarla por la nueva y limpia que traían dentro de las maletas ni cambia nada en la forma en la que se miran mientras se desvisten, riéndose, Stan señala cada dos putos segundos el cabello lleno de pasto de Kyle y el pelirrojo lucha por quitarse la suciedad lo más posible. Terminan recostados encima del auto, mirando al cielo, con la piel llena de lodo pero la ropa limpia. Son un desastre que mira las estrellas.

—Tengo todo sucio — se estremece Kyle tocando el lodo seco entre sus nudillos —, quisiera tomar una ducha y entrar a la cama, estoy cansado.

Stan le admira, por tiempo indefinido, pasa sus ojos azules por la piel lechosa llena de manchas de tierra y los cabellos alborotados que se extienden por el auto como una medalla de bronce, la noche oscura hace que su nariz se vea más respingada, sus pestañas más negras y sus ojos más verdes. El contraste entre su pelo rojo y sus pupilas como sapos es hermoso. Kyle es… pues lindo. Incluso cuando se rasca el lodo de la piel.

—Kyle… — le llama girando el torso.

—¿Qué? — pregunta el otro haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué hiciste que terminara con Wendy?

Es la pregunta de los mil dólares, la que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer e incluso la que su ex le sugirió. Porque a pesar de la furia y la desconcertante situación nunca había escuchado la versión de Kyle sobre los hechos, una cosa era saber que era por su bien pero la otra era saber la verdad y quería escucharla. Mientras sus ojos se encontraban y sus rostros se acercaban lentamente bajo el cielo plagado de luciérnagas.

—Ya te lo dije — murmuró en voz bajísima, acercándose confundido —, el amor no existe entre dos seres que no… son…

Stan pega su frente con cuidado a la de su mejor amigo y le toca la mejilla nuevamente, delineando su mentón.

—¿Y nosotros… somos dos seres… que si somos? — pregunta mirándole los labios, mordiéndose las ganas. Salpicando la necesidad.

La forma en la que Kyle parpadea, mirándole la boca, es lenta, tortuosa, grácil y alocada, como acunan sus rostros para chocar los labios y los dientes. Y todo lo demás es cuando sus piernas se enredan acostados, antes de que los parpados se cierren por completo y sus bocas se unan en un intenso apasionado beso que se consume en la oscura noche de California. En la boca de Kyle muere un ''paremos ya'' silenciado por los insistentes labios de su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo y un montón de cosas más que Kyle no se atreve a decir, pero que Stan parece descubrir demasiado pronto.

* * *

N/A: ¡Esto estaba para el jueves de la semana pasada pero hubo complicaciones y bueno hasta ahora…! AY DIOS, siempre hago a Stan y a Kyle los más intensos, ahorita se están reconciliando pero aún faltan cosas y bueno si, las actus serán semanales. Moría por actualizar esto porque quería darles una buena noticia.

El grupo de Creekers Hispanoamérica está haciendo un concurso de fanfics, en mi vida he entrado a un concurso, pero pues dije me voy a animar y haber que se me ocurre. Al final decidí hacer un au Creek de La bella y la bestia porque lo amo y porque estamos en el hype.

¡También hice un dibujo!

Cuando los suba a internet led avisaré de inmediato para que lo lean y si quieren darme su apoyo para el concurso, creo que será en Wattpad en fin les avisaré todo.

También hare dos one shots del Style versión La sirenita y el Bunny versión Aladdin.

¡Estoy emocionada!

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo enorme a todos espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el jueves 6.

Guest:

Tamy: ¡JAJAJA TAN TARDE LO LEÍSTE! Esas ganas locas de hacer algo que no pueden esperar, pero mil gracias por darle esa prioridad a este pequeño capítulo. A mí también me encanta cómo interactúan, estoy segura de que amarás ver más de ellos porque no es la primera vez que saldrán y como también resultaron ser pareja de viaje, habrá varias cosas de ellos destacables. Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con la espera ¡un abrazo!

Guest: ¡Amo como filtrean! A mí también pero por alguna razón me gusta verlo menos angelical y más abusado, si queremos ver a un dumbie ya está Butters, además sin él pues nada se hubiera conseguido. Si, bueno al menos semanalmente me refiero como a diez días o algo así, espero no sean largas esperas. Yo tampoco estoy segura de quien lo dice pero creo que Damien. Espero te gustaran las canciones, un abrazo!


	21. AVISO

**AVISO SAD :'(**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Seguramente cuando lean este mensaje pensarán que es una actualización y al ver que no; se molesten, a mí también me molesta tener que subir una nota por aquí, pero me sentía ansiosa de no avisarles que es lo que sucede. Resulta que hace dos semanas actualicé un fic que tenía atrasado un par de meses, para compensar escribí un cap. de 20,000 palabras poco más o sea 54 cuartillas, ¿se imaginan? Desde ese momento sufrí un gran dolor en las muñecas y los dedos, intenté descansar una semana pero no se fue, al final tuve que ir al hospital donde me dijeron que se trata de tendinitis, no crónica, pero que igual debo de cuidarme. Tengo pensado un tratamiento de una semana o máximo dos para deshacerme de esto y al final retomar los fics pendientes, no debiera haber mucho problema con este fic pues tiene apenas dos o tres semanas que actualicé, pero como es mi prioridad quería avisar a todos el motivo del retraso. En cuanto vuelva a la normalidad subiré un capítulo y procuraré no lastimarme de nuevo.  
Mil perdones por hacerles esperar y por hacerles perder su valioso tiempo leyendo esto, cuando suba el nuevo cap. borraré esta nota para que no haya una inferencia notable en la cronología.  
Gracias por esperar y mantenerse interesados en este humilde fic que les traigo con mucho amor.  
¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Obviamente el fic no se cancela ni entra en hiatus ni mucho menos, solo pido paciencia. I'll be back.


	22. Voy a cuidar mi propiedad

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Marte, ha pasado una eternidad desde que subí el último capítulo del fic, bueno antes que nada una disculpa y gracias por haberme entendido y esperado, pues estuve bastante mal de mis tendones en estos meses, aun no me recupero pero estoy ansiosa por volver a la carga, otra cosa es que ya vienen las vacaciones así que seré más constante y es una promesa, sin más, vamos al fic. Creo que todo lo demás son excusas.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 21—**

 **Voy a cuidar mi propiedad**

A Kenny no le molestaba caminar, estaba acostumbrado a realizar el ochenta por ciento de sus tareas diarias a pie, pues ya era una ganga ahorrarse dos dólares que utilizar el autobús y ni hablar de los taxis, esas eran cosas de blanquitos que tenían buen dinero. Los negros no usaban taxi, ellos tenían sus carros tuneados. Así que por lo menos habían pasado ochenta minutos caminando en línea recta cuando vieron el primer letrero de algo con vida, las vacas no contaban, pues a pesar de ser seres con alma no podían ayudarles demasiado, no era una buena idea ir a buscar granjeros a estas horas. Dios sabe, las películas lo dicen, que las granjas en medio de la nada solo significan peligro. El letrero mencionaba algo sobre un hotel apenas a cinco minutos, que fue el último impulso para que las piernas de Kenny adquieran la máxima velocidad.

Y cuando divisó el edificio, de un rosa anticuado, foquitos de colores en un letrero de NEON que señalaba el motel ''Palo de rosa'' no pudo ignorar la cantidad de doble sentido que tenía todo el asunto, un hotel en medio de la nada, no tan lejos de la ciudad más cercana según parecía, estaba repleto de chicas que gozaban de ser lo que Kenny respetaba enormemente: putas.

—Pero si esto es una mina de oro — murmuró un poco impresionado —, ¿estaré alucinando?

—Sin duda yo no alucinaría con algo así.

Butters apenas y podía contener su cansancio, no era malo en los deportes, Kenny lo reconocía, pero el chico estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No había forma de que le siguiera el paso al otro rubio sin demostrar una fatiga impresionante. Kenny no le prestó la mayor atención, ahora su coeficiente intelectual se reducía al de un chimpancé con crayolas, estaban en un oasis en medio de una carretera en california. Y había putas. Putas.

—Kenny basta, no nos van a dejar pasar… — intentó nervioso el chico más bajo —, además esto en que va a ayudar a los chicos y al auto.

—Pues nada, unas chicas con un par de buenos melones nos ayudan a empujar hasta acá ¡Buenas noches señoritas! Justo a quienes estaba buscando — saluda Kenny efusivamente atravesando la entrada de cristal para encontrar una minúscula sala de espera —. Si supieran lo mucho que necesito su ayuda.

El sujeto detrás del mostrador levantó la vista de su celular por dos segundos, analizó al rubio por un instante y luego sonrió. Butters supo en ese instante que no iban a preguntarle por la identificación, también supo que Kenny tenía la facilidad de llamar la atención de sugar mommys y milfs, pues las tres chicas sentadas en la sala de espera con ropa provocativa y chicle rosado lo miraron como si acabaran de medirle la verga. Butters frunció el ceño preso de unos celos que desconocía.

—Vaya, así que tenemos otro.

—Único y jamás igualado… ¿Qué? ¿Otro?

El hombre levantó las pupilas y mostró el camino del desenlace, enfrente de una máquina de dulces un suéter rojo familiar estaba pateando la rejilla que debía entregarle unos panecillos envueltos de caramelo y rechonchados con vainilla.

—¡Eric! — gritó Butters entusiasmado, corrió hasta él.

—Agh, que asco Butters, no me toques — se quejó quitándoselo de encima —, genial, pensé que podría pasar un poco más de tiempo sin ustedes pero lo arruinaron ¿Cuánto caminaron cuarenta minutos? Diablos.

Butters sintió el empujón de Cartman, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pues antes de que su cuerpo saliera proyectado hasta el piso Kenny se tomó la molestia de tomarlo del brazo con una fuerza que Leopold consideró sobrehumana, sin embargo, cuando quiso voltear para responderle con un gracias y una sonrisa Kenny fusilaba con los ojos a su amigo el gordo. Se aseguró de dejarlo sin riesgo de caer y comenzó una caminata tan lenta y silenciosa hasta llegar al culo de Cartman, que abría la bolsita de frituras como si nada.

Kenny levantó los brazos y le tomó del mismo cuello.

—¿Qué demon…?

—¡Pendejada esta! ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? — Eric negó sonriendo —, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Carajo, no tardaste nada en llegar, mecánico y un carajo solo te largaste llegaste aquí y te pusiste a descansar ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevan esperando en el auto Stan y Kyle? Te voy a sacar toda la mierda Cartman, como si no te lo merecieras.

—¡Kenny, no! — Suplica Butters interponiéndose —, no sirve de nada pelear, solo haremos que los chicos esperen más… hay que hacer algo.

—Yo no haré ni madres — sonríe Kenny y suelta al gordo hasta dejarlo caer —, este es el imbécil que va a arreglar esa cagada.

—¿Ah s? y si no que — sacude con cuidado la ropa y levanta el culo —, ¿me vas a pegar Kenny? ¿Tú y quien más? ¿Las putas? ¿O Butters?

Kenny sonríe ladinamente, de un lado y luego del otro. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla roído, muestra el diastema en todo su máximo esplendor.

—No mi gordo amigo, lo harás, créeme que lo harás. Por una simple razón…

Saca la derecha del bolsillo y muestra el objeto café y cuadrado que sobresale de entre su mano, los ojos de Cartman se abren con platos murmura un ''rata sucia'' y en tres segundo ya lucha con Kenny para arrancarle la cartera de las manos, aunque el rubio tiene mucho más habilidad y el gordo carecer de flexibilidad, Kenny se desvive en carcajadas. Le ha sacado el dinero, las tarjetas y cualquier instrumento útil para comunicarse y sobrevivir, hasta un celular.

—Así que, pide el teléfono de un mecánico en la recepción: lo esperas, te largas con él a ver a Stan y Kyle y regresas, nosotros te esperamos aquí. Cuando lo hayas hecho, te regreso tu cartera — es un trato justo, Butters lo piensa.

—Vete al carajo hijo de puta — Cartman intenta recuperar el aliento, está muriendo por el ligero forcejeo —, lo haré, pero no gastes mi dinero.

—Como sea — levanta los hombros, mira a Butters con una sonrisa y se sienta en la pequeña sala de espera.

Butters toma asiento a su lado, es la primera vez que descansan los pies desde que llegaron al lugar, miran a Cartman hacer en la recepción, le prestan el teléfono y saben que las cosas están por solucionarse. Kenny sonríe con sinceridad y juega con la cartera entre sus dedos. Se siente cómodo con sus decisiones, no cree que Cartman sea capaz de liarla por tercera vez en un día y sabe que es un poco egoísta ya no volver al auto, pero está cansado y sinceramente, no es su responsabilidad, solo está aquí porque quería ayudar a sus amigos y terminó involucrado en más problemas de los que le hubiera gustado, pero ahora las cosas estaban por llegar al desenlace y eso fortalecía su espíritu de lucha.

—Bien, el mecánico llegará en diez minutos — refunfuña Eric —, voy a recuperar el auto y pasamos la noche en este hotel ¿o qué?

—¿Aquí? — tiembla Butters asqueado

—Vale — asiente Kenny —, ahora mueve ese culo y largo. Si tardas más de dos horas de verdad que me voy a gastar cada mínimo céntimo de plata y jamás saldrás de las deudas acumuladas en esta tarjeta, no subestimes el poder rata de un McCormick.

Cartman repitió todo abriendo la boca y haciendo un rostro estúpido, soltó un tichido y salió del vestíbulo del hotel, que se caía a pedazos con todo y las pinturas de mal gusto y el tapiz de las paredes. Las putas veían a ambos jóvenes como si fueran carne fresca. Butters intentaba distraerse mirando el acolchado sucio de los sillones, se sentía asqueado solo de sentarse en ese lugar, seguro con miles de ácaros y polvo. Cuando pensaba mencionarla a Kenny este hecho el rubio se levantó y fue hasta el mostrador.

—Una habitación por favor.

—¡Kenny! — Gritó Leopold escandalizado, se levantó de un brinco —, ¿Qué demonios haces? No te gastes el dinero de Eric.

—¿Sabes algo Leo? Jamás voy a comprender porque defiendes a Eric — rodó los ojos mientras el hombre le pasaba las llaves de una habitación doble y le entregaba el cambio —, siempre te maltrata y tú lo sigues como una lapa, o al menos lo hacías antes de conocerme a mí.

—No es tan malo como crees — menciona Butters mordiéndose el labio, sabe que miente. Kenny farfulla algo y hace rodar las llaves en su índice —, de cualquier modo, no me siento cómodo durmiendo aquí. Preferiría que buscáramos otro lugar…

—Tranquilo, nadie te dará ladillas — le revuelve el pelo con una risa —, además no hay otro lugar, los chicos llegarán acá más tarde, mañana tomamos el auto y volvemos con el grupo, ya es de noche, ni siquiera lo vas a sentir.

—No creo que pueda dormir… — murmura asqueado —, por favor busquemos otro sitio, aquí es muy sucio.

—Butters, no.

—Butters, si — pone los brazos en jarra mientras se deslizan hasta el elevador, Kenny no entiende cómo puede haber uno en un lugar tan destartalado, lo llama un par de veces pero Leo se rehúsa a entrar —, no voy a subir a la habitación.

—Leo, es tarde, debes ir a la cama. Ya es hora de que los niños duerman — lo toma de la mano, entrelaza los dedos con fuerza y deja que Leo se sonroje hasta el infinito mientras la puerta de metal se cierra en sus espaldas.

—¿Y tú qué? — Murmura Butters soltándose del agarre mágico del rubio —, ¿No vas a dormir?

Kenny lo mira con una sonrisilla, parece sincera, en realidad lo es. Un poco tímida y dulce, pero también es una oda a la ingenuidad de Butters. Leopold tarda tres segundos más en darse, cuenta, se le encoje el corazón en el pecho y el estómago entre las vísceras, se abren las puertas del ascensor y Kenny busca con la mirada entre las puertas el número 145. No sabe porque Butters se volvió de piedra repentinamente, pero le oye jadear, la llave da vuelta en la cerradura y antes de que pueda abrir la boca para decir algo, Butters tiene la cara roja de coraje.

—¿Te vas a… acostar con una de las putas? — Está tan enojado que apenas puede respirar, Kenny le mira dudando —, ¿Estás… es enserio Kenny? ¿Piensas coger? ¿ES eso?

—No digas coger…

—¡Oh cierra la boca!

Kenny había visto a Butters así una vez, aquella vez en la que ambos se fueron juntos a Hawái y no podía controlar su carácter, tenía ya un buen tiempo desde que eso había pasado, pero los recuerdos eran vividos. Sin duda fue el paso trascendental en su relación como amigos. Si es que eso eran o alguna vez lo fueron, pero ahora mismo Kenny no tenía la capacidad de detener la furia en Butters, de hecho dudaba que escuchara sus explicaciones si es que tenía alguna que darle.

—¡Eres lo peor! Me traes a este hotel, con doble cama para tirarte a una chica en la derecha mientras yo finjo dormir en la izquierda ¡No es de amigos!

No, no lo era.

—Eso no iba a pasar…

—Claro que no va a pasar, no lo voy a permitir. Kenny no puedo creer que hagas algo así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Se tira de los cabellos, la puerta del cuarto está abierta de par en par y nadie entra, Kenny quiere estar en todos lados menos aquí, mientras Leopold enloquece como un perro con un hueso o peor un perro que quiere un hueso, va a hablar pero Butters refunfuña, saca soplidos que parecen a punto de derrumbar casas y se forma un agujero debajo de sus pies, ha de caer salitre en el piso de abajo.

—Lo siento, así soy yo — consigue excusarse.

Butters se detiene, de forma radical, no le lleva más que diez centímetros pero de puntitas frente a su rostro con el cabello rubio hecho un nido de pájaro, los ojos rojos y cada una de las minúsculas pestañas rubias resaltando entre sus manos acuíferos azules, se le pegan como un pulpo pero con la radiactividad de una medusa.

—No, así no eres tu — pega sus dedos en el pecho, son tan fuertes que parece que van a perforarle los pulmones y el corazón —, ¡Ya admítelo Kenny! No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, tú no eres así.

—Claro que soy así — replica Kenny exasperado

—No, solo buscas decepcionarme de una forma u otra — señala el más bajo deslizándose hasta la puerta —, hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas y hacer cosas malas que sean muy malas, pero no eres así y esa es la verdad. Eres tierno, Kenny, no te ves como alguien tierno pero de hecho lo eres… ¡Le das regalos a tu hermana! Cuidas de ella, cuidas de mí y defiendes a tus amigos, eres un buen hijo, trabajador, listo, responsable, tolerante. No eres un gigoló.

—Lamento decepcionarte Butters pero si lo soy… — Kenny comienza a perder el control y molestarse bastante.

—¡Claro que no! Salir con tantas chicas es solo una excusa para llenar ese vacío de tu existencia — se jala los cabellos desesperado, con desenfreno y furia —, ¡No te interesa ninguna chica en particular! Solo es la promiscuidad…

—¡Lo ves! Hasta tú mismo lo dices, mi patética existencia vacía, no tenemos nada que arreglar Butters, por tu bien será mejor que dejes de hablar de esto.

—Es que no puedo callarme — le toma del brazo antes de que Kenny de media vuelta y siga con su camino al elevador —, necesitas darte cuenta que no debe de ser así, no es necesario que te enrolles con putas y las que sea, hay otras formas, otras salidas… ¡Hasta Kyle te lo dijo ya!

—¿De qué hablas?

Las palabras de Butters salen de su boca tan rápido que chocan unas contra las otras. Su lengua parece anestesiada al igual que sus mejillas y dientes, cuando grita tan fuerte pone los brazos en jarra y se pone de putillas, pero se termina cubriendo la boca después del grito.

—¡Porque estás enamorado de mí!

Kenny se queda de piedra, pálido como él solo, Butters con las manos en la boca, niega lentamente. Tiene los ojos como dos luceros enormes, A Kenny se le detiene la respiración. No esperaba que Butters lo soltara así, no más bien no esperaba nada de esto, que lo supiera ni mínimamente porque para empezar el aun no podía aceptar el hecho ¿Era así? ¿Estaba enamorado de Butters? Vaya era duro decirlo, ahora comprendía a Craig, lo comprendía demasiado bien. Hablar, soltar tus sentimientos sí que era duro.

—No, no lo estoy…

—¡Si, si lo estás! — Vuelve en si —, no lo niegues, yo escuché la conversación con Kyle, por accidente pero… ¡Lo hice y ahora se la verdad! ¿Lo ves? Si te gusto yo entonces porque estás con ellas ¡Con esas mujeres cualquiera!

—¡Porque no quiero ensuciarte! — Kenny lo toma de los hombros, Butters se queda helado.

—No me vas… a… no puedes ensuciarme porque tú no estás sucio Kenny — sonríe con dulzura acunando el pecoso rostro de Kenny.

Esta clase de cosas, no pasan, Kenny jamás pensó que Butters pudiera tocarle así, con cariño. Le hace tragar saliva, respirar profundo, quiere corresponder, no sabe, besarle, comerle la boca y lamer en medio de sus labios, de sus dientes, morderle la mejilla una y otra vez y sentir la curvatura de su espalda, pero no puede, retira su rostro y corta el contacto. Butters le mira confundido, pero sonríe con satisfacción.

—Lo siendo Butters — se muerde el labio —, no quiero ensuciarte, ya me jodí demasiado, me gusta y voy a cuidar de mi propiedad. Eres mi amigo…

—¡Pero estas enamorado de mí! — suelta Butters tocándose el pecho, retrocediendo con miedo dentro de la habitación.

—Ajá ¿y qué? — Kenny se aleja una zancada, toma la huerta del cuarto y mira a Butters con desdén —, solo finjamos que nada de esto paso, imagina que todo fue una mentira, una broma… y sigamos como si nada. Si me dices que fue una broma, seremos amigos de nuevo y no cambiará nada.

Butters lo medita, o tal vez su cerebro ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de procesamiento activada en este momento, la lengua se había quedado pegada en el espacio de la boca, los dientes machacaban parte de la blanda piel de los labios y los ojos abiertos como si fueran los de un búho bebe, uno hambriento, así de fuerte. Kenny tragaba saliva como si fueran púas, peor al final Butters acepto. En realidad, asintió, lenta, jodida y lentamente, su mentón se meneo de arriba abajo y la bilis que acababa de subirle por el estómago, debido al coraje, terminó por bajar y atenuarse entre sus nervios fríos de muerto congelado.

Ante el silencio sepulcral que acababa de invadir a ambos, Kenny optó por tomar la manija de la puerta y dejar a Butters adentro de la habitación del hotel.

—Bien, volveré más tarde voy a esperar a los chicos, tu quédate aquí.

Click. La puerta se cerró en las narices de ambos. Kenny aún jadeaba con las mejillas rojas cuando tuvo que pegar la frente en la madera de la puerta para morderse los labios y ahogar uno que otro grito ¡ya estaba bueno de fingir serenidad! ¿Cómo había pasado algo así de terrible? ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían tornado a este punto? Había sido un viaje en avión bueno, un camino en el auto acaramelado, una caminata cansada y terminar en esto… ¡Butters sabía de sus sentimientos! Peor aún, Butters era más consciente de su sentir que el mismo. Y todo por haber escuchado la conversación con Kyle desde el baño ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Se jaló los cabellos con desesperación, sentía un sudor frio recorrerle por la espalda y la presión arterial aumenta. Todo era culpa de todos, menos suya.

Inclusive era culpa de Butters, que impulsiva necedad de soltar palabras al azar que consiguieran desestabilizarle de una forma tan brutal. Kenny se muerde las uñas e intenta incorporarse, la gravedad actúa en su contra.

Sollozos.

Butters… Butters está llorando.

Su mano va impulsivamente al pomo de la puerta pero se detiene en el acto ¿pues que planea? Sí, es pendejo. Butters, el niño que ama, está llorando en el cuarto, por su culpa o quien sabe porque ¿por haber dicho algo estúpido? O peor aún, por haber soltado la verdad sin más. No deja que sus emociones controlen su actuar y da tres zancadas para atrás, sale de ahí antes de que se dé cuenta que Butters va a llorar toda la noche debido a él. Aún no sabe cómo arreglarlo, así que mejor… huye.

Llega al vestíbulo, se tambalea como si estuviera borracho y desearía estarlo, al menos así tendría excusa para ser un imbécil. Pero no solo había huido de la sinceridad de Leo, sino que había negado todas las posibilidades. Como Craig ¡había cometido el mismo puto error que su pendejo amigo! Diablos, había que ser imbécil para pisarle los talones de la estupidez al joven más sin emociones de todo South Park.

Estaba bien, intentaba consolarse; Butters es un ángel y yo soy un trozo de basura. No hay porque sentirse mal, ya pasará, las cosas se arreglaran.

—Hola guapo ¿Ya dejaste a tu amiguito? No sabía que los jovencitos trabajaban de niñeros a tan temprana edad…

Kenny apenas levanta la vista del piso, está sentado a las afueras del hotel, sacó un cigarrillo de no sabe dónde y una de las putas busca llevárselo a la cama. Pero no está de humor, no se fija ni en su cara, pero su ropa resalta, usa tacones… cerrados y púrpuras, son bonitos, una falda corta de colegiala color lila y un crosstop que deja ver su blanco abdomen, además un piercing. No tiene grandes pechos o no tiene pechos en lo absoluto. Las piernas son voluminosas y masculinas, no como de una chica normal, el cuello pequeño y delgado, un cabello rubio corto, ojos azules. Era tan linda, pequeña. Dio varias caladas seguidas al cigarro hasta que el humo mismo le nubló la vista.

Sin duda era Butters.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Kenny frunció el ceño. La voz era de niña. ¿Se había drogado por accidente? No, imposible, ¿De dónde había sacado el cigarro? Quién sabe. Misterios de su vida.

Butters rio y se sentó a su lado extendiendo las piernas cortas.

—¿Estás un poco callado? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Que te parece si dejas eso, entramos al hotel, pedimos un cuarto y salimos hasta mañana — las risillas le perforan los oídos.

—Oye, ya déjalo, no ves que está confundido.

Butters hizo un mohín. Kenny levantó el rostro de nuevo y miró a la chica que acababa de empujar las puertas de cristal, estaba ceñuda, como medio enojada, pero igual se sentó al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Le sonrió con casualidad, quitó el porro de su mano y se lo llevó a la boca dos veces, luego le puso los labios en la boca y entregó todo el humo posible.

—¿Te gustó mi obsequio? Te veías tan distraído que pensé que podía convencerte de traficar drogas y nadie diría ni mu.

Casualmente la pelinegra también se parecía a Butters. Kenny levantó ambas cejas con fuerza y sonrió. Así que esa puta le había dado el porro mientras él, taciturno, lloraba su propia miseria. Tenía la cara redonda y bonita, pecas a los costados de la nariz, los dientes parejos y pequeños y el cabello rubio bien cortado, era súper linda. Súper parecida Butters aun con ese ceño fruncido, como Butters enojado.

—La marihuana no va a curarte — habló el Butters de la derecha —, tu amigo sigue llorando en el cuarto ¿Se pelearon?

—Creo que si — cabeceó Kenny

—Arreglémoslo con sexo — sugirió el Butters recién llegado, volvió a entregarle el porro —, casi no vienen chicos, es normal que queramos drogarlos para llevárnoslos a la cama. No te sorprendas demasiado.

—No lo estoy — rio tontamente —, pero no puedo tener sexo con tres Butters, creo que moriría de un infarto.

—¿Qué? — musitó una extrañada.

—¡Kenny! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Y ahí estaba él, con ese tono de regaño que tambaleaba de vez en cuando en su lengua, cuando peleaban. Kenny no pudo más que sonreír cuando lo miró, es que era como un ángel de verdad, no erraba al pensar que se trataba de uno así, dio varias caladas más como para terminar de drogarse y sacar el humo de marihuana de la boca, encima oír quejarse a los Butters que estaban a su lado para levantarse y salir corriendo tras él. El verdadero, tenía encima de los hombros una cobija de color azul marino y botas para escalar.

Los brazos en jarra.

—¡Nosotros matándonos y tú marihuaneandote…!

La boca molesta se frunció en una O enorme cuando Kenny corrió hasta sus brazos y mirando la boquita rosadita se fundió en un largo beso fuerte y tronado, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo. Es que joder, era Butters y era hermoso. Pero Butters pateaba, intentaba arrancárselo de la cara a la que se le había impregnado como sanguijuela, Kenny le apretaba los mofletes y mordisqueaba su lengua moviendo la cara de izquierda a derecha.

Kyle no se lo pudo sacar de encima a los tres segundos y ya había sentido su saliva, demasiado, por eso optó por soltar la cobija, levantar la mano derecha y llevar un derechazo hasta su mandíbula, solo que antes de que este impactara, Stan se había movido, tomaba a Kenny de los hombros con la cara fiera para apartarlo, sumado al golpe, ambos cayeron de culo en el piso.

—¡Oye imbécil! No beses a Kyle, pendejo — le gruñó Stan.

Kyle se quitaba la saliva de la boca.

—¡Que carajos, está súper drogado! — Jadeó escupiendo —, llévatelo al cuarto ahora, ese loco alucina. Maldita sea, no puedo dejarlos solos ¿Dónde carajos está Butters?

—¡Pero si mira, tengo cuatro Butters! Dios que hermosos son — se reía Kenny sin reparar en la sangre que goteaba desde la comisura de su boca.

Stan negó con enfado y se puso a Kenny en el hombro como si fuese un hombre prehistórico, un saco de papas que se movía como un animal enfadado mientras ingresaban nuevamente al hotel. Kyle levantó la cobija del piso, molestó refunfuño para que el mecánico se pusiera manos a la obra y luego tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para dejarse sonrojar ¡Carajo, dos chicos en un día! Sus labios ya estaban hasta la madre.

—¡Stan, hermoso amigo mío! Tu cara parece la de un pene ¿tan enojado estas?

—Mucho — Stan hablaba como un chucho, enojado, perruno, sediento y celoso —, cabrón, no te beses con Kyle cuando le acabo de comer la boca por horas. Y más vale que esas putas no te hayan sacado la cartera mientras agonizabas.

—Jaja, pendejo, la marihuana hasta cocos tenía ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó sintiendo lo mullido de la cama —, ¿Estoy en el cuarto del hotel?

—Así es, te quedarás aquí nosotros vamos a reparar el auto y mañana temprano nos vamos. Ahora duérmete y cuando despiertes quiero que tengas las neuronas intactas, o al menos inténtalo.

—Quiero hablar con Craig — suspiró intentando levantarse pero Stan ya le quitaba la ropa de encima, para dejarlo en calzones y envolverlo en las cobijas como un burrito texmex —, oye, déjame salir, necesito hablar con Tucker…

—Ya habrá tiempo — suspiró frustrado —, ahora mismo ni siquiera hay forma de comunicarnos con él.

—Necesito decirle que la cague igual que él — berreó moviendo las piernas, con los ojos abiertos al infinito —, acabo de decirle a Butters que seamos amigos y nada más, pero diablos me gusta suu carita linda… ¡necesito un consejo!

—Mi consejo es: cállate la boca — Stan le soltó otro golpe en la cara y lo dejó cubierto hasta arriba con cobijas, una almohada superficialmente encima del rostro y apagó la lamparita de noche. Levantó el rostro rojo de pena ajena y miró a Butters con un perdón en la cara —, solo ignóralo Leo, está drogado.

Leopold, desde la otra cama individual, tenía las piernas recogidas como un pequeño caracol y sonreía tímidamente, solo por cortesía, los ojos rojos de haber llorado y una pijama improvisada con la ropa del hotel. Asintió sigilosamente para que Stan se fuera sin preocupaciones y admiró a Kenny como momia entre las cobijas sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? No era como si su palabra valiera de algo ahora mismo.

* * *

N/A: No quiero seguir excusándome y diciendo porque tardé tanto en actualizar, de verdad, además quería subir esto desde la semana pasada pero no se pudo. En fin, solo quiero pedirles perdón de nuevo y esperar que quieran seguir adelante con la historia a mi lado, pues yo seguiré actualizando hasta llegar al final.

Sobre este capítulo, cabe resaltar que jamás he consumido marihuana en mi vida y tengo pocos testimonios de alucinaciones fuertes sobre ello, pero considero que es medianamente posible que algo así suceda sobre todo dada la sugestión de Kenny al momento de consumirla.

Mil gracias a todos, sobre todo a Mantequillo y Tbor. A, que estuvieron al pendiente de mí. Espero que les guste el comeback del fic.

¡Un abrazo y nos vemos con un capítulo de Craig o Stan, decidan!


	23. No tiene deseo de ser feliz

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

Notas | ¡Hola! Prometí que no iba a tardarme demasiado en actualizar, promesa cumplida.

PD: perdonen si hay errores, mañana los reviso con calma, lo juro.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 22—**

 **No tiene deseo de ser feliz**

Craig mira con desprecio a su enemigo, frunce el ceño con severidad y recarga la frente una, dos, tres veces en la misma parte, esperando que una pequeña fisura aparezca en la madera pintada de blanco nacarado. La puerta del baño de la habitación 256. Designada a la pareja más problemática del momento: Tweek y Craig, nada excepcional. Puerta al pasillo, un par de metros y la puerta del baño, enfrente un espejo de cuerpo completo y a los dos metros un recinto con balcón y dos camas individuales. Muebles predeterminados y vacíos, una tele, un teléfono y no más.

—Tweek, vamos, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno — suplica arrastrando las paredes —, has pasado tanto tiempo encerrado adentro de los baños que los gases fecales deben fundirte el cerebro a estas alturas. Sal y hablemos como la gente decente.

—¡Agh! ¡Vete!

—Voy a dormir en este cuarto, voy a hacer guardia en esta puerta hasta que decidas salir, por si no lo has notado puedo ser demasiado determinado si me lo propongo — mueve el pomo nuevamente solo para comprobar que sigue cerrada y que el seguro es más fuerte que los músculos de sus dedos.

De querer, podría usar la fuerza bruta, soltar una patada y romper la puerta o con suerte solo la cerradura, pero era tan complicado pagar los gastos y encima podía lastimar a Tweek si se encontraba demasiado cerca del lugar donde cayeran los pedazos. No podía arriesgarse a que lo odiara y condenara otros cinco años más. Su condena en el infierno ya era lo bastante amplia como para hacerse cargos extras.

—No voy a salir ¡Jamás!

Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, claro, podía tomar agua del grifo, pero seguro tenía hambre. Sueño, necesidad de café, cualquier cosa, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado. Tweek debía estar vulnerable, propenso a un ataque de pánico, lo que fuese. Craig tenía esperanzas, mientras más tiempo Tweek pasará ahí, más probabilidades había de que saliera rápidamente. En su cabeza tenía sentido.

—Ya veremos — bufa Craig pasándose la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor del calor de California.

Por fin, estaba lejos de casa, demasiado y lo único que había hecho en todo el día era pasársela preocupado por cierto rubio revoltoso, ni siquiera había podido ver el hotel bien o la alberca o escuchar las jodidas olas, lo que fuera, no lo había conseguido, su interés primordial seguía evitándole como si tuviera peste y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar durante los siguientes días, no, no era el punto del viaje.

—¡Voy a llamar a los profesores… ack! — amenazó Tweek.

Bueno, al menos aún sabía utilizar el teléfono celular.

—No vendrán, están demasiado ocupados buscando al cuarteto de pendejos más grande de la ciudad y a Butters — explicó Craig cuidadosamente, sin querer alterar demasiado a Tweek —, verás, no han llegado al hotel y ya está por oscurecer.

—¡Que se jodan! — Gruñó Tweek —, no me interesa lo que los profes hagan, si no me dejas en paz voy a llamar a la policía.

— ¿Por qué me evitas así? — sufre el pelinegro jalándose los lóbulos de las orejas

— ¡Porqué sí! — Explica entre gritos —, vete a buscar a tus amiguitos, no me molestes, no voy a hablar contigo. Asúmelo y déjame.

—Lo dijiste sin tartamudear — ríe Craig rascándose los abdominales.

—¡Agh, ack! ¡Ah! — grita pateando la puerta.

Lo siguiente que Craig escucha es el profundo silencio sepulcral, la sonrisa que aquellas palabras le deja después de unos instantes desaparece mientras se sume en las penumbras, se ha hecho de noche y la diferencia de la puerta entre Tweek y él parece más abismal que nunca, aquella puerta se le presenta como un acantilado lleno de bruma que le impide ver que hay al otro lado, o si hay alguna manera de pasar por ese abismo. Se recarga en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no tiene cuidado en romperlo, en cambio quisiera dejarse tirar encima y que se rompiera en mil pedazos para lastimarse la espalda y sangrar demasiado, tanto que Tweek tenga que salir y hacerle los primeros auxilios.

Se siente desesperado, no es atractivo.

Se lo piensa, dos veces ¿De verdad vale la pena esta humillación? ¿Dónde están los pies y la cabeza en este plan? ¿No era todo para acercarnos y hablar? Ahora se sentía tres veces más separado de Tweek que en un principio, no solo porque su figura y visión era inaccesible, sino porque encima Tweek de verdad sonaba molesto cuando pedía que le dejara, es que acaso al rubio no le importaba oír su voz ¿Saber que pensaba? Craig estaba preparado para decir lo que fuera y arreglar todas las cosas. Aunque no estuviera seguro de que era eso exactamente que tenía que decir.

La voz del angelical Pip penetró en sus orejas como un mantra ''Aprende a decir te amo'' y claro, se lo decía con esa cara de perrito pug y sonrisa ladina, ese niño que tenía más de diablo que de ángel, le había metido en este lio y hasta ahora todo estaba peor.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, no se oía ni un soplo, salvo quizá el sonido del mar por la noche, un vaivén de olas marinas que Craig nunca había apreciado bien. Miró por encima de su hombro al balcón, las cortinas se tambaleaban de un lado a otro por el viento. Cuando estaba por levantarse el primer trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, iluminando todo con la blancura necesaria para que la habitación le pareciera terrorífica.

— ¿Va a llover? — consiguió murmurar en voz baja, levanta su cuerpo tambaleante para mirar por la ventana, el cielo negro está lleno de cirros negros esponjosos y llenos de luces blancas que retumban como los gritos de un dinosaurio.

La primera noche en la playa y llovía a cantaros. Perfecto.

Las gotas eran tan gordas y fuertes que el sonido que hacían al impactarse contra el piso llenaba por completo sus oídos, mejor que cualquier suspiro o palabra que Tweek pudiera decirle. No esperaba que la tormenta eléctrica comenzara a retumbar por todos lados de forma tan grave como lo hizo, el siguiente rayo sonó y el trueno impactó, las luces se encendieron todas y el sonido de voces elevándose en el hotel traspasó las paredes, gritos de niñas principalmente. Tan pronto como la luz llegó se fue, y parecía irse para siempre.

Gritos de protesta en todo el hotel.

Se fue la luz.

El viento no dejaba de hacer que las cortinas blancas se elevaran por todo el cuarto como las alas de una mariposa, hasta que una mojada cayó sobre la cara de Craig este se percató que debía cerrar el balcón o las camas terminarían por mojarse así como gran parte del piso. Con toda su fuerza e iniciativa tomó las cortinas para que dejaran de moverse tanto y en una maniobra de contorsionista mongol consiguió tomar las portezuelas de vidrio para cerrar y que el sonido de tormenta quedarás detrás de estas, hicieron clic y Craig miró el desastre de agua que se había filtrado en el interior, tan solo con unos segundos de desventaja.

El chirrido vino poco después. Si Craig fuese un perro, sería un doberman, pues juró que sus orejas habían movido el cartílago como si el sonido fuere una campana que indicaba comida.

Pues claro, tenía sentido, si la habitación estaba en oscuridad total el baño debía ser un infierno de negrura, y el sonido de la puerta cerrando solo indicaban que parecía, desde la perspectiva de Tweek que Craig por fin había huido del cuarto, dejándole solo. Tal vez quería salir porque por fin tenía la oportunidad o tal vez, solo tal vez, Tweek tenía miedo de que Craig abandonara el cuarto.

A zancadas se movió con fuerza al pasillo para mirar por el espejo, la pequeña y alborotada mata rubia apenas sobresalía de la puerta, mirando hacía la salida del cuarto, sus ojos verdes de búho con ansiedad reflejaban desesperación, se mordía el labio. Quiso hacer ruido para hacerle notar que seguía ahí, pero antes de que Tweek pudiera sacar un poco la mano por la puerta y empujar más para sacar el cuerpo y no solo la cabeza, la pisada de Craig se confundió tras el sonido de un fuerte trueno.

El cuarto se iluminó nuevamente, esta vez con la misma intensidad que lo haría un sol blanco. El ruido retumbó en los oídos de ambos y aunque ya estaban cara a cara sus propias respiraciones y gritos quedaron sepultados detrás del ensordecedor sonido, instantáneamente Tweek fijó los ojos en Craig, las luces se encendieron, se apagaron y el foco del baño explotó como si fuera una bomba Somalí.

— ¡Ahh! — gritó Tweek, empujando la puerta de una patada para salir, las manos en las orejas cubriéndose del estrépito.

Craig lo miró fijamente, dos segundos, shorts cortos color marrón, diminutos vans verde limón y su preciosa camisa verde con los botones hechos un lío, un desastre. Un desastre, con esa cara espantada, esas ojeras violáceas que hacían las de medias lunas en la cara más blanca que la de un fantasma, palco y blanco, pelo rubio hecho pedazos. Era perfecto. Agarró con toda su fuerza la muñeca derecha que cubría la oreja del mismo lado para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo y pegárselo al torso, no más cuidados.

Le abrazó con fuerza.

—Saliste… gracias a Dios.

Tweek se quedó callado, aún estremeciéndose por la fuerte lluvia, los ruidos del cable a sus espaldas que hacía corto circuito y los brazos de Craig, cálidos como solo él había llegado a serlo cuando lo protegía y quería como solo un amigo. Sintió entonces el peso del viaje caerle en los hombros como un yunque y tuvo que relajarse entre aquellos tríceps, dejarse acunar, temblando, llorando un poco y con el estómago rugiendo.

—Si… — no pudo soltar nada más, fue solo un soplido ligero, una derrota extra.

Entonces, aquí estaban en quien sabe que hotel, pero dada la situación debía ser de bastante baja calidad si justo su primer día en California todo el complejo se había quedado sin luz por una tormenta eléctrica, ni siquiera los profes habían subido a los cuartos a darles algunas indicaciones, aunque afuera se escuchaba el escándalo de los estudiantes. Por un precio tan módico Craig no esperaba más. Y hasta parecía que la suerte se había puesto de su lado. Estaban así los dos, casi sin mirarse, solo a hurtadillas, sentado cada uno en la orilla de la cama con el ruido de la tormenta en las espaldas.

Craig levanta la vista para mirar a Tweek. Aún tiembla.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas? — pregunta Craig carraspeando

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no ¡Quien podría tener un miedo tan ridículo! Agh — Tweek niega desesperadamente, Craig cree que no miente —, es solo que estábamos aquí… no conocemos nada y pensé que estaba solo y luego el foco, me sentí intimidado.

Un nuevo rayo resuena a lo lejos. Tweek se encoge como si hubiese sido pinchado por un palo de madera. Craig se levanta de la cama que ha decidido será la suya, pues es la más cercana al balcón y la más propensa a mojarse si las gotas deciden traspasar el vidrio, sobre pasa los límites del contacto físico y se tira al lado de Tweek nuevamente, deja caer todo el peso sobre el colchón, cierra los ojos y jala a Tweek por el cuello de la camiseta para recostarlo a su lado, el rubio protesta, pero lo hace muy poco. Recarga la nuca en el antebrazo de Craig. Mira al techo blanco con la lámpara vieja y fea.

—Si estás asustado solo dilo — vocifera Craig acariciándole la frente con los dedos de la izquierda

—No me trates como a un cachorrito — suplica apartándolo de un manotazo —, no estoy asustado, solo quiero que deje de llover. Quiero distraerme.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — pregunta el pelinegro girando el rostro lentamente

—No sé, lo que sea — se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirar las extrañas figuras en el techo.

— ¿No lo sientes? — pregunta Craig admirando aquel delicado perfil blancuzco.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Tweek gira lentamente el rostro, se encuentra con la ara de Craig mirándole fijamente, se siente un poco paralizado y extrañado, suspira con cuidado, luego contiene la respiración.

—Esto.

— ¿Qué?

—Que se detiene tu corazón cuando estamos juntos — admite frunciendo el sueño —, que me quieres.

—Craig no empieces — suplica levantándose, apartándole rápidamente, pegando el cuerpo a las almohadas y pegándole una patada a las costillas del pelinegro.

Craig refunfuña levantándose. Parece que no se puede apreciar el esfuerzo ajeno ni mínimamente, igual aprovecha el momento para levantarse y mirar el interior de la cómoda, hay una libreta pequeña de hojas blancas y al costado su objetivo principal un rotulador de color amarillo fosforescente. Lo admira lentamente y se sienta frente a Tweek, lo extiende para que el rubio lo tome.

— ¿Qué con eso? — pregunta tomándolo.

—Dijiste que quieras distraerte, píntame un pene en la cara — ofrece sonriendo.

Tweek lo medita, por una parte está el hecho de tener que tocar a Craig, por su propia cuenta. Algo para lo que no se siente tan preparado, en realidad cree que podría tener un ataque de pánico si accidentalmente sus uñas rozaran su mejilla, porque si es fuerte y además tiene dignidad pero eso no significa que el pelinegro le haya dejado de gustar.

—Mejor no — se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza

— ¿Cómo qué no? Dame acá — no espera respuesta y le arranca el plumón de la mano, luego antes de que el rubio pueda evitar retirarse de la batalla perdida, Craig captura su muñeca con fuerza y le muestra la cara del brazo.

Las marcas de arañazos están en todas partes.

Craig las admira con gesto enamorado.

— ¿Qué miras? — intenta apartar el rostro

—Déjate hacer. Compénsame por haber estado peor que un perro afuera de la puerta, fueron más de 4 horas ¿sabías? ¿Acaso tienes consideración por mis piernas? — Craig comienza a dibujar pequeñas figuras en el antebrazo de Tweek, se concentra en sus constelaciones favoritas.

Orión, osa mayor y menor, algunos aliens, estrellas, cometas… comienza a subir por el brazo.

—Si tengo consideración — bufa Tweek —, tú has sido el desconsiderado.

—Estoy arrepentido — replica Craig —, ¿no ves que estoy redimiéndome? Vamos a ser compañeros por 3 días, no me importa estar cada mañana detrás de ti… pero al menos me gustaría que me escucharas.

—No — Niega sonriendo —, la verdad es que no tengo porque hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, tú también tienes cola que te pisen ¿Quieres jugar a responder preguntas? — murmura mientras deja a Júpiter encima de las venitas verdes del antebrazo de Tweek —, ya me vas a explicar ¿porque guardabas mi ropa interior? ¿Por qué te pusiste borracho en la fiesta? ¿Quién te convenció de hacer algo así?

— ¡No tengo por qué… agh, responder algo así! — Tweek quita el brazo tan rápido como puede y mira avergonzado al extremo derecho de la habitación —, son cosas que ya no importan.

—Si importan — retoma Craig acercándose con el plumín en la mano, parece un arma letal, la pega a su mejilla y pinta una estrella pequeña —, porqué te gusto. Y me gustas, nos gustamos, las cosas no han cambiado ni un poquito.

—Tengo dignidad.

—Ya, pues es que entre los dos alguien tenía que tenerla — sonríe dibujando un pequeño patrón de constelaciones hasta sus parpados —, mírate, pareces un planetario.

— ¿Y se ve bien? — pregunta Tweek sonriendo, baja la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Qué no se iba a ver bien en ti? — Craig aparta un poco su arma pero pega el rostro —, mira, parece que no, pero sí que he tenido tiempo de pensar todo… a mí también me ha aconsejado Pip, él y yo nos organizamos para esto, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpalo a él, él también es el culpable de que tú te pusieras hasta el mismo culo… pero de alguna forma le agradezco, no ha salido todo tan mal. Mira, estamos aquí los dos, tirados… yo te acabo de dibujar un corazón en la punta de la nariz — sonríe pellizcándole un poco la punta —, y ya es momento de que te suelte las cosas tal y como las quieres escuchar…

—No, no qui-quiero — suplica cerrando los ojos —, no voy a escucharte.

Craig no piensa mucho las cosas, en realidad pensar no es como su mejor objetivo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera tiene un deseo de ser feliz, las cosas que está haciendo no las hace por su propia voluntad, las hace impulsado por la necesidad que tiene de Tweek, aquella que no sabía que poseía hasta que casi lo pierde como amigo y se le hizo imposible pensar que en realidad eso no era la que quería del rubio, ahora solo necesitaba llevarla expresión ausente de verbalidad al campo físico, es por eso que sonríe mirando la hermosa piel llena de estrellas de Tweek, le toma de las mejillas manchándose las manos de amarillo y pega los labio a su boca con una fuerza bruta, sobre humana y nada delicada, le roba un beso como si con eso pudiera compensar su propia carencia de expresión.

Tweek no lo empuja pero tampoco cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios como si pudiera evitar el contacto físico. Por dentro se deshace en latidos. Craig se aparta y le sonríe con unos lindos dientes chuecos, encantadores hasta decir basta. Guapo hasta perder la razón. Tweek quiere golpearle.

— ¡Me gusta que te guardaras mi ropa interior, y me gusta darme cuenta que en realidad tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos porque en realidad siempre te vi como ese pequeño algo dentro de mi grupo que debía ser protegido, atesorado y cuidado, aunque sé que puedes romperle el culo a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, aunque sé que tienes más fuerza que yo en las piernas… me parto la madre con todos o ninguno por ti! Me caga no haberme dado cuenta y me frustra que estés molesto conmigo por ser un imbécil que no sabe decir la verdad y la verdad es… la verdad es que si Tweek, estoy tan enamorado de ti como tú lo estás de mí. Te pertenezco, Craig Tucker pertenece a Tweek Tweak, soy un cursi, un imbécil y un pendejo, pero me gustas, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti… te amo, Tweek.

El silencio se abre entre los dos, Craig jadea ha soltado todo como si fuera el último suspiro de sus pulmones. Nota que Tweek tiene la cara roja, como un jitomate, es encantadora, evita sonreír y cuando Craig quiere besarlo de nuevo, la puerta del cuarto es forzada y se abre.

— ¡Chicos, en la cocina están regalando el helado antes de que se derrita! — Grita Clyde mientras corre —. ¡Es gratis!

— ¡Gra-gratis! ¡Ack! Oh dios — Tweek se levanta como resorte y sale corriendo de la cama.

Huye como un cuyo asustado.

—Hey, espera Tweek nosotros…

—Bueno, ya te escuché — sonríe Tweek dándole la espalda, siente su sonrisa crecer —, gracias por sincerarte conmigo. Me alegra saber la verdad Craig, pero ya no me gustas.

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

—Bromeas — el mundo estaba dándole vueltas dentro de la cabeza

—Gánatelo. Ya no te voy a evitar… pero ¡ga-gánatelo!

Tenía 3 días.

* * *

N/A: me gusta este capítulo, me recuerda a una de esas escenas de Ouran High School Host Club, la prota tenía miedo de los truenos y se encierra en el armario, pero le brinca en los brazos al prota. Todo muy cool muy chévere, bueno, como ven al Tweek, yo creo que es bastante sensato que ponga a prueba al chico peleas. Aunque al menos las cosas ya están mucho más estables entre ellos, ya falta poco para que esta pareja pueda consumar su… ¡Su amor!

Mil gracias por sus reviews, fueron bastantes, por todo, de verdad son las personas más buenas, por eso no me tardé, para complacerles.

¡Nos leemos pronto con Kyle llegando al hotel! Un abrazo.

Guest: ¡claro que volví! Jamás me atrevería a irme por siempre, es una promesa, no me ire de este fic hasta llegar al final de los finales. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y por el precioso reviews, aprecio tu comprensión. Un beso!

Angesseth: ¡Yo también adoro a Kenny! Me encanta escribir de él, es grosero, sin consideración, vulgar, pero tierno y listo ¡tan dulce! Por supuesto que habrá lemmon, de hecho no falta mucho… al menos no en el style, los demás están un poco más en arenas movedizas, gracias de verdad me hace muy feliz que hayas retomado la lectura, ten por seguro que no voy a abandonarla y siempre actualizaré aunque me tarde un poco. ¡Jamás me voy sin llegar al final! Ya vimos a Craig hablar, pero aún así, el pez se le va de la red. Nos leemos pronto, no tardaré demasiado.


	24. La mayor muestra de amor es rastrear

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas |** Bum bitch. Nueva actu, aunque de un capítulo no muy interesante, lo admito, ya se viene lo bueno.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 23—**

La mayor muestra de amor es rastrear los orígenes

— ¡La mayor irresponsabilidad que hayan hecho hasta ahora y eso es decir demasiado! — Gruñó Garrison impaciente —. No puedo creer que se superen, cada que parece que han madurado o crecido salen con una estupidez distinta a la anterior. Estoy decepcionado de cada uno de ustedes, no crean que van a quedar impunes, apenas volvamos a South Park serán castigados como lo merecen, como esclavos y no ¡no esclavos de los geniales! Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y no salgan de ahí hasta la cena, tampoco pueden divertirse por hoy. Malditos niños bastardos, con retraso…

—Bueno, creo que ya nos gritó lo suficiente — murmuró Stan sentado al costado de Kyle en el lobby del hotel.

El pequeño y desvelado grupo de 5 se levantó de los asientos, rascándose la piel de los brazos que las chinches de los colchones de aquel hotel de mala muerte donde habían pasado una de las peores noches de su existencia, se lamentaban de la pésima decisión de desperdiciar pocas horas nocturnas en ese lugar que apenas salió el sol regresaron a su lujoso hotel solo para ser expuestos enfrente de todas las personas como el ya conocido grupo problemático del lugar. Nadie se impresionaba, pero igual debían aparentar que les interesaba su bienestar.

—Diablos, ese puto de Garrison, malditas chinches, estúpidas prostitutas — se quejaba Cartman rascándose mientras ingresaban al elevador

—Cállate gordo — repuso Kyle —, que todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras hecho esto ahora estaríamos disfrutando de panteras rosas en la alberca del hotel.

—Kyle tiene razón — secundó Stan recargado en el espejo del elevador —, siempre encuentras la forma de cagarnos un día tranquilo.

—Ja, miren quien lo dice ¿Te cuento todas las pendejadas que hiciste cuando íbamos en la primaria o lo dejamos hasta que tengamos té con galletitas? — Cartman no tarda mucho en realizar una pelea de miradas con el pelinegro.

Por su parte Kyle dejó de interesarse en el tema desde hacía dos segundos, tras ver la abatida cara de Kenny, que parte en parte era culpa de las drogas y parte también de estar peleado con Butters. Leopold intentaba, con vanos esfuerzos, recuperar su sonrisa normal como si se tratara de un día cualquiera metido en líos, pero era inútil algo en su rostro reflejaba la pésima noche que antecedía su existencia, ni la sonrisa más hipócrita tendría sentido en su cara.

—Al menos ahora podremos descansar— susurró Stan cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y revelaron el perfecto pasillo de habitaciones que nada se comparaban a las del complejo anterior.

Fatalmente agotados, arrastraron los pies hasta las tres puertas que correspondían a cada uno de ellos, Cartman fue el primero en saltar dentro de su cuarto, Wendy le esperaba en el interior o al menos eso parecía y ya tenía muchas interrogantes en los ojos cuando Cartman le dijo puta por primera vez al verla. Butters se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta de la habitación continua y dejarse arrastrar al interior como un sonámbulo, Kyle que caminaba de cerca tras él no paró en seco hasta que se dio cuenta que Stan le seguía de cerca.

—Espera, ¿Qué haces? — Kenny, ajeno a la situación determinó que lo mejor era irse a su cuarto, con o sin Stan

—Estar contigo ¿Qué más? —preguntó genuinamente confundido

—Mi compañero es Butters y el tuyo Kenny — aclaró Kyle como si fuera importante resaltar lo obvio —, tú estabas súper molesto, decidiste que querías a Kenny en vez de a mi así que ahora ve con él y hazte responsable de sus problemas existenciales.

—No soy bueno para eso — admitió Stan —, solo puedo decirle, aquí estoy hermano, aquí estoy.

—Con eso bastará — se encoje de hombros y le da la espalda para ingresar a su habitación, pero la firme mano de Stan sobre su muñeca lo impide —, ¿Qué cosa?

—¿De verdad te vas con Butters y nos separamos? Anoche apenas pudimos hablar llegando al hotel, tuve que dormir en esa fea silla, lo mínimo que espero es que nos sentemos juntos en el balcón de tu cuarto y fumemos un poco. Si quieres puedes sentarte en mis piernas o yo en las tuyas.

Kyle mira a Stan, parece que no bromea, y si quiere ser totalmente sincero la idea se le antoja de lo más atractiva, mucho más que entrar e intentar convencer a Butters de sus sentimientos por Kenny, pero tampoco quiere dejarse llevar por toda la emoción que su nueva supuesta relación, si es que se le puede llamar así pueda ocasionar, sobre todo porque Stan es así, muy introvertido, pero pacifico, si se le mete una idea en la cabeza ya no puede razonar. Justo como él. Puede asegurar que no está pensando las cosas correctamente.

—Suena bien, pero creo que Butters necesita ayuda y ya fui demasiado culero con él durante los últimos 10 años, compensarlo para que al menos tenga un poco de idea de sus sentimientos no suena mal. Y ya pasamos bastante tiempo juntos ayer por la tarde, ve y encárgate de Kenny. Te necesita.

—Yo te necesito a ti — gruñe el pelinegro desolado.

—No juegues Stan, ni siquiera somos novios.

—¿Ah no lo somos? — le suelta como si la piel lechosa llena de pecas le quemara, Kyle pone los ojos en blanco —, bueno, tal vez no, pero parece que estamos interesados ¿no? Al menos yo lo estoy.

—Y yo…

—¿Entonces? Pues mejor seamos noviecitos y se acabó.

Kyle frunció el ceño como si repentinamente una idea le hubiera acechado peligrosamente ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de esto antes? Oh sí, claro, Stan era la clase de sujeto que no podía terminar con Wendy porque no le gustaba estar sin novia, no podía, tal vez quería tener siempre alguien a su lado y preferentemente llamarle pareja. A pesar de que eran mejores amigos, tener que renunciar a eso para convertirse en novios y seguir adelante en una relación ¿No era exactamente lo mismo que Stan había estado haciendo con Wendy? Kyle tragó saliva, bueno no había que entrar en pánico, apenas ayer estaban retecómodos besándose las bocas, ahora mismo las cosas no habían podido descender a un nivel tan oscuro. Ser novios era como, otra liga que no tenía mucha cabida en sus intereses, le gustaba Stan y mucho, pero acababa de terminar con Wendy, no era el momento.

—No es el momento — habló con sabiduría como si fuera la mejor respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta el pelinegro balanceando su peso de un pie a otro

—A que no debes tener otra pareja apenas terminas con la otra, no ha pasado más de una semana Stan.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿quieres terminar con esto? Apenas ayer…

—Apenas ayer, no decidimos nada. Es muy distinto — negó Kyle zafándose de la mano de Stan —, no estamos hablando de seguir así, podemos hacerlo, pero empezar una relación son cosas serias. ¿Has pensado en nuestros padres? ¿En salir del closet? Decirle a la gente que tu mejor amigo ahora es tu novio, y que tal si sale mal ¿Eh? Si terminamos ¿Volveremos a ser amigos? Tener una relación es un paso muy definitivo…

—¿Y tú le tienes miedo a la estabilidad? — Preguntó Stan enloquecido, Kyle retrocedió furioso —. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Más bien, ¿puedes dejar tu obsesión por estabilizarte a un lado? No hay necesidad de forzar las cosas tomémonos un tiempo y deja de gritar estamos en medio del pasillo.

—¡No hay nadie aquí! —Levantó los brazos —, todos están disfrutando de un día en la playa pues nosotros estábamos jodiendola en el medio de la nada en un asqueroso hotel en california. Todo porqué el pendejo de Cartman decide meterse contigo a lo loco. Como siempre, y ahí estoy yo, egoísta como la mierda dándote la mano, es porqué somos amigos ¿no? Eso hacemos los amigos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — gruñe furioso el pelirrojo —, no quiero pelear contigo, si tú estabas ahí fue porque quisiste nadie te obligó.

—Ya se, es que me jode lo que estás diciendo.

—Solo espera quieres — suplica Kyle tomándole de la mano —, no necesitamos apresurarnos a tomar una decisión, considera todas las posibilidades.

—¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Dejar esto? ¿Volver con Wendy? — Suelta su agarre —, yo no necesito pensarlo Kyle, si te lo propongo es porqué quiero que comencemos algo serio pero ya veo que tú no, así que si quieres pensar algo, piénsalo tú. No voy a cambiar por esto, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo ¡me gustas! No importa cuanto más lo piense, más llegaré a la misma conclusión…

—Estás loco, yo llevo gustando de ti desde hace años, tú tienes días. Evidentemente quien sabe más de esto soy yo, jodete y piensa las cosas. Puto intenso.

Kyle se da la vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna, y aunque la hubiera deseado probablemente su mejor amigo no iba a poder darle una apropiada respuesta, había quedado un poco shockeado tras ese último comentario. Así que cuando Kyle cierra la puerta con furia se pregunta si aún tiene oportunidad de volver atrás y decirle que no se lo tome tan literal, pero mientras él más lo piensa más se da cuenta de lo retorcido que resulta ser todo con Stan. Mira que tener una relación, guau, esas son cosas mucho más… no, era imposible que dieran ese paso. Demasiado atrabancado ¿O era él quien estaba mal? Probablemente las personas nórmales desearan lo contrario, si, consigues a la persona que te gusta, obviamente deseas establecer una relación formal con él. Pero Kyle no, quizá era mucho más listo que eso, quizá le aterraba que Stan solo quisiera estar con él para llenar ese vacío que la falta de pareja evidentemente le inducia.

Además, salir del closet y eso, no estaba listo para tomar esa decisión. Él quería a Stan, lo quería a su lado, si como algo serio y amplio, pero no para llegar con todos y decir ''Es mi novio Stan'' esas palabras eran… ¿Acaso él no tenía novias?

Debían haber pasado como 3 años desde la última vez que salió con una chica, es que siempre era todo Stan, Stan con Wendy o sin ella, él estaba a su lado. No podían dejar eso a un lado solo para comenzar algo formal.

—¿Le tienes miedo al cambio? — Preguntó Butters después de que Kyle no se moviera de la puerta por tres minutos enteros —, creo que comprendo lo que sientes, pero no sé qué tan convencido estés de que Stan sea quien cambie su parecer.

—Muy convencido — admite Kyle —, quiero que él se dé cuenta de que podemos tener algo bien, bonito y bueno sin tener que formalizar.

—¿Pueden? — pregunta el rubio tocándose la punta de los pies

—PODEMOS.

—¿Y crees que vaya a meditarlo o…?

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará — Kyle deja su trasero encima de la cama —, no es como que vayamos a cambiar mucho nuestra relación, seremos los mismo de antes pero con… besos…

—Eso cambia mucho las cosas.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado — se encoje de hombros —, solo que no me había dado cuenta del todo. Y con Stan pasa lo mismo, el contacto físico es bueno, pero no necesario… Stan tiene ideas como de ''tener una buena esposa, hijo y casarse'' al mismo tiempo piensa que apesta pero está convencido de que el estereotipo de triunfar incluye eso y conmigo no lo va a tener y él debe de estar consciente de eso.

—Ya, pues espero que Stan logre entenderlo.

Kyle estaba convencidísimo de que sus argumentos eran los correctos, no había otra forma de asimilar las cosas, solamente esperaba que Stan pudiera entenderlo. Como el 100% de las veces, era casi imposible convencer a Kyle de que estaba mal, pero se podía intentar. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó sus pupilas y verdaderamente notó que la persona que estaba consolándole era Butters, supo que quizá estaba un poco pasado de pendejo, pero se había dado cuenta a tiempo y podía dar a relucir su capacidad de resolver los problemas de los demás pero no los propios.

Desde fuera las cosas se ven mucho mejor.

—¿Butters? — Le llamó Kyle cuando el rubio recargaba el mentón en el balcón mirando la playa que de verdad lucía muy lejana —, lamento no haberte preguntado pero ¿Kenny tu… que tan mal están?

—¿Qué? no, no, estamos bien — mintió rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa —, algunas discrepancias pero eso es todo. En unos días seremos amigos de nuevo.

—Leopold, le gustas a Kenny y lo sabes, él lo sabe, tú lo sabes y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Le gusto pero eso no importa — aseguró negando con movimientos robóticos —, no hay necesidad de aclararlo Kyle a este punto sé que a Kenny le interesa mucho más mantener su estatus y vida de gigoló para alejarse de mí y no ensuciarme o esa clase de conceptos abstractos que el mismo se ha inventado para…

La puerta sonó tres veces antes de que el pomo girara, el hotel era bueno, pero se podía entrar sin llave si no dejabas el seguro, así que el reluciente rostro de Wendy no sorprendió a nadie, más que a Butters, que salió del cuarto para dejar al pelirrojo con la ex novia y seguir meditando a secas su propia desgracia.

—Hola Kyle — sonrió la pelinegra —. ¿Podemos hablar?

La pregunta la hizo ya cómodamente sentada en el colchón de la cama de Butters.

—Seguro — sonrió el pecoso —, ¿qué sucede?

—Estoy en la habitación de al lado — levantó el pulgar para señalar la continuidad derecha —, lamento haber escuchado tu conversación con Stan, pero estaban gritando un poco y yo terminaba de vestirme cuando Cartman llegó a tapar le baño.

Wendy, efectivamente, debía estar en camino a la playa pues usaba flip flops y un pareo rosado encima de un bonito traje de baño amarillo. Se veía bastante cordial y parecía que no tenía resentimiento alguno por la pérdida de su ex novio, a pesar de que ya estaba más que enterada de los acontecimientos en la vida de los mejores amigos. Kyle le dio su mejor cara, a donde iba a parar esto, esperaba que no se tratara de una nueva pelea pues no estaba en posición de defenderse.

—Lamento que escucharas — se sonrojo.

—Es mejor así, de esta forma puedo decirte exactamente lo que pienso — la pelinegra dejó su cabello en el hombro derecho y sonrió para Kyle —. Stan no es gay.

—¿Quieres empezar una pelea?

—¿Me permites hablar? — Kyle cruzó los brazos y volvió a sonreír —, es evidente que tampoco es totalmente heterosexual, aunque siempre me pareció sospechoso su actitud contigo nunca pensé que definiría su propia bisexualidad. Me alegro por él, se nota que le gustas mucho más de lo que yo le llegué a gustar…

—No digas tonterías, salieron durante toda una vida.

—En una semana consiguió contigo lo que conmigo en diez años de pendejo noviazgo y gustadas de primaria — explicó con una sonrisa —, tal como lo dijiste, lo de ustedes es intenso, va mucho más allá de un simple gustar, la camaradería que los une también los atrae mutuamente. Sé que se gustan y serán una pareja mucho mejor que la que él y yo fuimos, estoy convencida de eso. Pero… tanto tú como Stan tienen razón, para ti es demasiado pronto como para concretar, para él es imposible aceptar un amor sin una relación.

De verdad que Wendy había tenido la educación de escuchar toda la conversación, pero al menos fue lo suficiente amable y educada como para no intervenir inmediatamente. Y esperar a que ambos se tranquilizaran para hablar uno por uno, probablemente Kyle era el primero.

—Pero para comprender todo esto debes rastrear los orígenes Kyle.

—¿Los orígenes?

—¿Por qué Stan tiene esa mentalidad? Porqué pasó un día desde que se reconciliaron y básicamente llegó con un anillo de compromiso.

—Será… por ti evidentemente — resalta Kyle chasqueando la lengua —, está acostumbrado a tener una relación formal.

—Y mira que bien le salió — levanta las cejas.

Algo en la cabeza de Kyle hace clic.

—¿Tiene… Stan tiene miedo? — Pregunta el pelirrojo antes de hiperventilar —, eso es…

—Absolutamente cierto — ríe ella —, tuvimos una relación por tanto tiempo que no llegó a nada, está aterrado. Ahora que sabe que te tiene, que en realidad siempre te ha tenido, quiere atarte con una cuerda, darse cuenta que conmigo algo salió mal y busca arreglar eso. Hacer las cosas bien. Las cosas le salieron mal y está seguro de que contigo puede remediar todo, tiene miedo de perderte también…

Kyle lo piensa detenidamente, ¿Stan tiene miedo de perderlo? Bueno, eso tenía sentido, pero tampoco era motivo para acelerar las cosas y volverse un loco que buscar una relación inmediata.

—Date cuenta de lo mucho que le importas — repone Wendy levantándose de la cama —, por eso te digo que lo de ustedes es mejor, diez años sin seriedad y un día y medio para darse cuenta que quiere pasarla de lo máximo contigo. Le has hecho un movimiento en falso que lo está dejando en depresión ahora mismo, lo conoces tan bien como yo. O incluso mejor. La mayor muestra de amor que puedes hacer para lo que sientes con él, el rastrear el origen de su comportamiento…

—Pero Wendy — la llama Kyle antes de que la pelinegra llegue a la puerta —, no puedo cambiar mi forma de pensar.

—Si no quieres hacerlo — responde ella un poco molesta —, no hay problema, tampoco creo que lo que Stan hace sea lo mejor, pero al menos ya conoces sus motivos… hazle saber que no son los correctos, dale seguridad. La seguridad que necesita para que al salir contigo sin formalizar sepa que te tiene al lado y siempre te tendrá.

—Es que siempre ha sido así — replica Kyle mordiéndose la uña

—Recuérdaselo.

Wendy cierra la puerta con un ligero golpe y Kyle puede tirarse nuevamente sobre la cama, quiere ahogarse con una almohada y salir a llorar al cuarto de Stan para pedirle perdón, odiaba que Wendy tuviera razón todo el tiempo y el fuera demasiado obtuso para darse cuenta de cosas que después de meditarlas son demasiado evidentes. Incluso para un geniecillo como él, pero bueno así es la cosa, Wendy y él son como dos mitades distintas de algo que los une. Stan. Son listos, aprensivos, se aferran a su opinión. No sabe cómo el pelinegro ha soportado a ambos por tanto tiempo sin enloquecer, definitivamente es un mérito bastante resaltable.

La puerta se abre de nuevo al mismo tiempo que Butters entra del balcón con un cigarrillo en la mano, Kyle quiere peguntarle ¿Qué demonios? pero resalta más la imagen de Wendy regresando con unos papeles en la mano.

—Butters apaga eso ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — La pelinegra menea su mano enfrente de la nariz arrugándola varias veces —, en fin, no importa, bueno lo olvidaba… soy la organizadora de actividades y sé que están castigados. Pero eso no les impedirá salir esta noche.

—¿Lo tenemos permitido? — pregunta Kyle

—Obviamente no, tendremos que escapar. Reservé una sala en un club en la playa, serán 35 dólares, así que aflojen — tira ella levantando la misma mano para recibir el dinero.

—No podemos salir — repone Butters un poco emocionado

—Estamos castigados durante… todo el día… no la noche — suelta Kyle emocionado y sin pensarlo dos veces paga los boletos de ambos —, pagado.

—Bien, aprovechen para arreglar sus problemas.

Kyle asiente, en cambio Butters no está tan seguro de que cosa puede hacer para mejorar su situación.

* * *

N/A: Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero si soy sincera el Style está a un capítulo de consumar su realidad, así que vayámonos preparando, lamento también sacarles nuevos problemas a cada rato pero es necesario para el final de la trama. Aunque aún falta un poco, no se preocupen.

Mil gracias por leer esta acá, espero que les haya gustado, ahora que lo pienso este capítulo es un montón de diálogos y casi nada de acción me disculpo por eso, pero lo voy a compensar. El siguiente capítulo se llama Baile cochino y es desde el punto de vista de Butters. Dense una idea.

Por otra parte el creek en este capítulo estuvo en la playa y aunque no pude meter ninguna escena de ellos, Craig ya está haciendo su pequeña lucha para con Tweek, eso incluyó ponerle bloqueador solar, ya veré si lo narro como recuerdo en su capítulo de la fiesta.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Tengo racha de actualizaciones continuas. Un abrazo enorme.

Guests.

Angesseth: jajajaja, esas confesiones bonitas que le salen a Craig cada mil años, pero es que se trata de su Tweek con su Tweek todo es bonito, aunque claro que es bastante listo, mira que Craig parece que quiere arreglar las cosas pero solo le pone curitas a todo. Ahora si traje el style de la vez pasada, y sigue el Bunny pero también el futuro Creek se va a poner bueno, así que espera por él y muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara. Si, por supuesto que habrá lemmon aunque para saber la pareja que lo hará primero… debemos adivinar. Jajaja ¡un abrazo!

Tamy—chan: ¡Justo ahora estoy actualizando seguido, lamento que no te hayas enterado pero gracias por leer! Me alegro que te gustara la confesión de Craig, Kenny si es un pendejo, pero también es tierno, supongo ¡gracias estoy cuidándome mucho! Te mando un abrazo.


	25. Baile cochino

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas:** Creo que no hace falta disculparse por la demora, puesto que he estado actualizando súper seguido. En fin muchísimas gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, guau, son bastantes. Saben que se aprecia demasiado que dejen un rv en cada capítulo, sinceramente es un detalle que habla muy bien de ustedes, gracias por seguir la historia y leerla, ya estamos hasta acá. Las cosas van a tornarse más intensas.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 24—**

 **Baile cochino**

En realidad salir del hotel no fue nada complicado, incluso a Butters le pareció que a los profesores les interesaba tan poco su vida que les dejaron a propósito entre descuidos para que lograran poner los pies afuera apenas oscureció. Y también estaba el hecho que apenas lo lograron, los pequeños grupos escolares se separaron tan pronto como pudieron, y ahí estaban, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Pip, Damien, Red, Lisa, Clyde, Token, Nichole y los demás de la generación caminando con ropa de playa entre faroles de luces led y un montón de antros y bares que se mostraban excesivamente luminosos entre la costera de California. Por supuesto, Kenny con un perfil bajo y un cigarrillo en la boca. A quien coño le importaban un par de jóvenes caminando entre charcos de agua de mar y chanclas con algunos cigarrillos buscando un lugar donde beber divertirse y pasar su primera noche de viaje. Al parecer a Kyle, pues apenas Wendy había abandonado el cuarto le había obligado a apagar el cigarrillo.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — dijo extendiendo un cenicero

—Me lo dio Cartman por el balcón.

Arrugó su pecosa nariz y lo tomó del filtro para luego apagarlo.

Y ahora estaban aquí caminando tontamente por entre la playa y las banquetas, con el sonido ruidoso de las olas a sus espaldas y un delicioso calor lleno de bochorno que lograba que la ropa se te pegara al cuerpo mucho más de lo que algunos chicos de un pueblo nevado podrían imaginar.

—Bien chicos, este es el lugar. Lindo y sin necesidad de ID — Wendy levanta la mano formando la V de victoria frente a un lugar que parecía tener de los mejores ambientes.

Todo se veía muy ilegal.

Era una especie de bar con un gorila en la entrada, más maleado que recién salido de reclusorio, una fila bastante larga y luces de colores brotando por el techo de palma que adornaba el aspecto costeño del lugar. La música alta y las voces internas solo dejaban en claro una cosa, entrar significaba diversión. Pero como la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí estaban bastante aguitados no pudieron más que formarse y esperar con paciencia que el turno se les revelara. La fila de alumnos se extendía a todo lo largo del lugar mientras miraban silenciosos el llegar a la entrada, sacar un poco de dinero de la cartera y entregárselo al sujeto para que los dejara pasar. Butters en realidad no estaba tan concentrado en eso, miraba los dedos de sus pies con aparente desinterés pero su mente se había fijado en la desastrosa imagen de Kenny metros enfrente, cosa que le atormentaba, el rubio solo estaba ahí, siguiendo la sombra de un desabrido Stan y mirando a todos con una media sonrisa tan falsa que rayaba en la burla.

Butters jadeó cuando miró al guardia.

—Bien niño, son $45 dólares — gruñó por lo bajo extendiendo la mano.

Después de todo, era un poco caro. El rubio se los extendió, no se trataba del dinero que le habían dado a Wendy en realidad ese era para reservar una mesa y un par de botellas, en cuanto al soborno para entrar esas eran cosas distintas. Vaya, pues ya estaba medio gastado esta misma noche. Hizo lo que pudo para entrar siguiendo la delgada y preciosa figura de Kyle, ya que nadie se podía detener a admitir lo contrario y llegó a un pub gigante para todos donde una mesera ya comenzaba a traer varias cervezas y las botellas encargadas.

—Hubiera deseado pedir algún coctel de playa — admitió Kyle sentándose en los sillones de vinipiel medio mojados.

—Eso saldría aún más caro — comentó Butters mirando los vasos. Kyle se encogió de hombros y le dirigió a Stan una mirada furtiva, aunque este no la captó.

— Maldición, de verdad necesito hablar con él… y no quiero estar tomado para eso.

— ¿Por qué no? El alcohol siempre resuelve las cosas — respondió con ironía sirviendo a su gusto un trago de alcohol.

Kyle le miro como si estuviera loco.

— ¿No recuerdas el incidente con Tweek?

Sinceramente, Butters no quería pensar en eso ahora. Porque ahí estaba el rubio, sonreía y se reía y se veía como divino con un termo de café rodeado de amigos, y ahí estaba Craig, el cometedor de las desgracias de aquella noche. Mirando con los ojos de pistola al rubio desde dos asientos a su costado, no sabía qué demonios pasaba pero parecía que Craig quería metérselo en la boca y guardarlo de las miradas de todos. Butters suspiró, que otra cosa podía hacer que ponerse a beber. No estaba de ánimos para una gran fiesta a pesar del ambiente que todos tenían, pues ya comenzaban a prenderse las atenciones en el pub.

—No bebas mucho — sugirió nuevamente Kyle.

Butters no hizo mucho caso, no tenía porque. Aunque no quería portarse como un ebrio ni sentirse tan mal, tampoco iba a dejar que Kyle le hablara como si fuera su madre o peor como si fuera Kenny. El cual, por cierto y cabe resaltar, no prestaba mucha atención a nada. Solo estaba ahí pero parecía no estarlo ¿Si las cosas iban a ser así porque se esforzaron tanto en arruinarlo?

Kyle estaba a su lado y de pronto no estaba, todos se movían al rededor del lugar mientras Butters, pequeño y con ojeras, miraba sus bebidas preparadas, vaya sabor más horrible que dejaban en la boca, adormecida la lengua y efectos parecidos. Pero tenía la capacidad de fijar su mirada en más cosas del lugar. Como la barra de tragos rellenita de gente buena onda y eso, pidiendo cocteles ahí mismo, o la pista de baile que era casi tan enorme como el mismo lugar y estaba atiborrada hasta no poder más de gente, el lugar tenía un gran ambiente, el dj estaba en forma poniendo canciones a máximo volumen. El calor comenzaba a ser insoportable.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Leopold? — se dijo a si mismo cuando miró el vaso entre sus manos —, ni siquiera estás ebrio y te comportas como uno.

Tal vez era su estado físico y mental que le inducían a esos comportamientos, pero definitivamente no era el alcohol. Nadie que se haga llamar hombre puede ponerse tan mal con solo la mitad de una cuba.

—Leo — le llamó Wendy deslizándose por el pub, notó que Kyle ya no estaba a su lado —, la fiesta empezó hace más de una hora y no te has terminado ese vaso…

—Si me lo acabo me pondré borracho y creo que no tengo ganas — murmuró frustrado —, no quiero ponerme una borrachera enorme y terminar actuando como Tweek en la fiesta pasada.

Lo último lo dijo asegurándose de que Tucker no le escuchara. Era sabido por todos que cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de Tweek en su presencia sería castigado duramente y sin piedad, desde antes de que el imbécil se descubriera profundamente enamorado de esos temblores ya hacía ese tipo de cosas, de verdad había que ser bastante torpe para darse cuenta que ahí había más que algunos simples sentimientos de amistad.

—No te pongas borracho — propone Wendy —, pero al menos cambia esa cara, mírate, hasta Craig ese imbécil, está menos triste que tu…

Butters no tenía la fuerza de mirar al aludido, solo puso una sonrisa ladina y miró a Wendy.

— ¿Por qué te interesa Wendy?

—Soy mamá gallina, no puedo evitarlo, es mi instinto…

— ¿Y ya te aseguraste de que se repusieran las cosas entre Kyle y Stan?

Wendy hizo un mohín.

—Parece que están en eso.

Butters miró a todas partes y aunque, efectivamente, Kyle y Stan no se veían por ninguna parte tampoco significaba que ahora mismo estaban juntos afuera en la playa solucionando las cosas mientras conversaban y quizá terminaban todo en un sonoro beso mientras sus cuerpos se recostaban en la arena para luego comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Sepa Dios si ya habían llegado a ese extremo, o podía ser que solo se encontraran uno y otro en extremos distintos del baño sacando del estómago alguna especie de ostra maldita que les había dado infección intestinal. De cualquier forma, Wendy no mostraba interés en sus problemas personales solo quería verlo menos triste y hacer que el ambiente de su reunió en el antro Paradise, no saliera tan mal como parecía estar saliendo para algunos, como Craig o él.

—No te preocupes por mi Wendy, estaré bien, enserio.

Quizá fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. Posterior a ello supo de verdad lo que significaba sentirse alejado de la sociedad, de alguna manera hasta Kenny había conseguido integrarse a la fiesta en el pub, el resto desaparecer en la pista de baile o en la barra de bebidas, mientras él seguía ahí mirando su vaso fijamente, con una cara de muerto enfermo y los labios partidos de tanto morderlos. Ansiedad no era su mejor amiga, pero vaya que ahora mismo se sentía preso de una depresión insólita, su dedo índice llevaba horas paseándose por el vaso, el hielo se derretía, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor. Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca.

¿Dónde estaba Kenny? ¿Por qué no estaban gozando sus vacaciones cómo deberían? ¿Qué había salido tan mal? ¿Enamorarse era así de malo? ¿Tan malo era estar enamorado de él?

—Argh — gruñó enfadado y se levantó de aquel caluroso sillón que no dejaba de picarle debajo de las piernas.

La sal en el aire, la humedad de la playa, las olas tronando a lo lejos, resintiendo la tormenta de la noche anterior.

—Ups, lo siento pequeñito — musitó un sujeto pasado de copas después de estrellar su mastodóntico cuerpo contra su débil espalda. Butters no respondió solo miró su vaso medio vacío ahora desperdigado por el piso.

La fatídica copa de su fatídica existencia demostraba que pasarse por la pista de baile era cruzarse con un centenar de ebrios muchachos, arriesgar su bebida y empeorar su actitud, como si lo necesitara. Miró la barra a lo lejos, estaba abarrotada de gente, pero era eso o volver a la estúpida mesa donde pasaría la noche solo con otro vaso. Mejor comprar un pequeño coctel en la barra, no había forma de que aquello no saliera bien. Caminó medio cansado por entre las personas y sintió la arena adentrarse en sus sandalias mientras arrastraba los pies y se hacía espacio entre una de las sillas altas de la barra, alguna que se acababa de desocupar de una chica que tomó a un joven de la mano para escapar, ebrios hasta decir basta.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — preguntó el bartender mirando de reojo al chico, no se molestó en esperar respuesta cuando ya le había extendido una bebida al sujeto de al lado —. ¿Y bien?

—No sé — murmuró Butters intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música —, ¿Qué puedo pedir?

— ¿Me harás perder el tiempo? — gruñó el bartender

Butters se encogió en su lugar y miró a todas partes, definitivamente quería estar en todos lados menos ahí.

—Dame lo que sea, algo fuerte — se envalentó. El sujeto le miró con una media sonrisa y luego se apartó dejándole solo en el banco para preparar aquella bebida súper carísima que seguro Butters ni siquiera se terminaría —. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se golpeó la frente.

La bebida no tardó nada en llegar, el vaso de cristal era idéntico al anterior, tenía hielos por todas partes y dos colores, naranja junto con alguna sustancia transparentosa que hacía lucir todo mucho más playero, como si la música y las luces neones no fueran suficientes. Sus ojos brillaron gustosos y llevó ambas manos, temblorosas, hasta la bebida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Nadie te dijo que te fijes si las bebidas tienen drogas? — gritó alguien en su oreja, seguido de una risotada. Butters dio un respingo y dejó la bebida, miró a Bebe a su lado con una sonrisa.

La rubia era despampanante, sin duda, él lo sabía, la había visto desnuda. Usaba traje de baño con un pareo y el cabello rubio mejor que h0lynight, la cara roja del alcohol y la sonrisa más trabajada que el estudiante hubiera podido ver, verla era preguntarse ¿Por qué no está embarazada? Se había recargado en barra a su lado mirándole como una loba cariñosa, Butters le regresó la sonrisa.

—Creo que soy muy confiado…

Bebe volvió a reírse.

—O muy estúpido — sonrió ella mirando su bebida —, esto es carísimo, pero no te va a emborrachar si eso es lo que quieres.

—No exactamente — admitió con torpeza —, solo quería levantarme del pub y beber algo.

Bebe lo examinó por unos instantes. Mira que la mujer podía ser muy fiestera, gustarle la rumba y parecía que no tenía tanto cerebro como Wendy pero no era estúpida, las chicas como ella debían tener la conciencia suficiente para unas cosas. Ese instinto femenino que surgía desde la boca del estómago, el tercer ojo de la puteria. De la feminidad. Mejor dicho.

—Ya sé que te peleaste con Kenny — afirmó sonriente —, estás hecho mierda, no puedes cambiar ese hecho ni aunque te bebas una botella de absolut entera. Así que no pretendas ponerte borracho tampoco.

—No pretendía…

—Me he acostado con Kenny como diez veces — sonrió victoriosa, le mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Butters quedó cegado temporalmente —, ha sido buen sexo, no sabes de eso, Kenny es grandioso… pero soy lo suficientemente lista como para entender una cosa. Jamás debes tener un bebé con él.

— ¿Un bebé? — Preguntó extrañado —, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Que Kenny es bueno para el sexo, pero no como pareja… al menos no mía — admitió con una mueca —, ¿Sabes porque lo sé? Porque al menos la mitad de las veces que lo hacemos el termina mencionándote de una forma u otra, por eso siempre supe que tú le gustabas… ¡Es una locura! El chico más jodido de todo South Park enamorado de la princesita buena. Por Dios, era obvio que esto iba a pasar, sé que el pendejo no quiere estar contigo… porque sabe cómo es él mismo.

— ¡Kenneth no es así! — gritó Butters acomplejado por el discurso de la rubia

Bebe se rio.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

— ¿Bailando por ahí?

Bebe levantó ambas cejas.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde está realmente Kenny ahora mismo?

Leo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, una cosa era asumir las cosas sin pensar en ellas, otra muy distinta era pensar y luego darse cuenta.

—No lo sabes, porque sigues sin creértelo. El papel que Kenny se ha puesto a sí mismo. El mismo se etiquetó así y va hace todo lo posible por mantener aquella especie de reputación que se creó — Bebe lo miró con una mueca desaprobatoria —, y aquí estás tú, creyendo lo mejor de él, solo porque sabes que esa es la verdad ¡Pero si el mismo no la acepta! ¡Vamos Butters vive un poco! ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Has visto Vaselina? Todo el mundo sabía que Danny en realidad era un buen tipo, pero nunca lo aceptó… y que hizo Sandy.

— ¿Renunciar a ser ella misma? — Preguntó tartamudeando —, yo no puedo hacer eso, es muy tonto…

—Kenny no quiere que lo hagas — frunció el ceño —, porque no haces, para variar, algo que Kenny no quiere que hagas… dale una cucharada de su propia medicina. Toma esto.

Bebe levanta la mano, saca de su puño una pequeña capsula, está cerrada pero sonríe mientras Leo la mira. No la detiene cuando abre el contenido sobre su bebida. Y el polvo blanco termina espolvoreándose sobre los hielos, Bebe sonríe sacando la lengua, pasa la humedad sobre sus labios y tira el resto de capsula en el piso. Butters mira todo sin comprender, pero tampoco va a rehusarse, es bastante listo y sabe que lo que Bebe ha soltado no es más que la verdad.

— ¿Kenny está sucio y teme ensuciarte? — Bebe hace un puchero fingido mientras le entrega el vaso —, ensúciate solo y luego has que te limpie.

La rubia le da el vaso y se aleja con toda su humanidad, contoneando esas caderas que Dios le dio como prueba de su poca materia gris. Aunque boba no es. Butters sigue mirando el vaso sin lograr hilar del todo las cosas, no puede, o más bien no quiere. La música perfora sus tímpanos ahora que Bebe se ha alejado, deja de actuar como aquel demonio que te sucede a tomar malas decisiones. Drogarte seguro era una. Sin embargo, la muchacha tenía razón… Kenny no quería estar con él porque no quería ensuciarle, quería cuidar su pureza ¿Qué puta pureza?

Dejó el vaso vacío encima de la barra un billete bastante grande como para pagarla y sacudió la cabeza.

Era listo, la droga no era la que le iba a dar el viaje, ¡Sí! Tenía que ensuciarse, vamos, tenía que llegar el mismo nivel que Kenny tenía, eso era lo que lograría sobrepasar aquella barrera que los separaba. No había necesidad para que Kenny se contuviera, no era lo que estaba buscando. Podía cambiar ese hecho con un montón de simples acciones, así que porque no comenzar. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle…

El alcohol te duerme la lengua, te hace ver borroso, reír como tonto, no controlar la lengua. La droga hace que todo lo veas rápido, incoherente, colores por todas partes, pasos errantes, a veces demasiado lento otras rápido, flashes y cortes mientras caminabas, espacios en negro cuando no veías nada y la música eclipsaba cada uno de tus sentidos, los pensamientos se manejaban al tanteo, hacía falta moverse dentro de la pista para comenzar a sentir el calor. La cara deforme como la de un robot deshaciéndose.

Mira a todas partes. Butters Leopold Stotch está drogado. En medio de la pista de baile. Su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, no puede decir que es un gran bailarín al menos no de esta música pero lo intenta, se supera con los pasos, no sabe ser sexy, sabe atraer, se siente presa fácil y evidentemente lo es. La droga hace que el tiempo pase lento o rápido.

Rápidamente ya se encuentra cerca de algún sujeto, no está tan mal, en realidad no está tan drogado, dentro de su propia estupidez cree que es consciente cuando se deja tocar por manos extrañas y ajenas, cuando las grandes extremidades de un desconocido le rodean la cintura y lo pegan a su cuerpo. Es que es una presa fácil. Se deja besar, lo besan en toda la cara y también en los hombros, rodean su trasero con facilidad y él se ríe. Pone los brazos en el cuello de alguien y se deja tocar. Baila, al mismo tiempo, baila.

Cambia, varias veces, sabe contar y sabe que no ha estado con el mismo. Que ya son varios los chicos que se le acercan, incluso se ha sonreído con sus amigos que lo miran desde alguna parte de la pista, ríen y sonríen. Todos están metidos en sus asuntos, en realidad a nadie le importa si él está borracho… drogado, ensuciándose, poniéndose al nivel de Kenny.

—En una noche será difícil — medita cuando alguien saca la lengua de su boca

— ¿Qué dijiste lindurita? — Pregunta un tipo con el pelo a rapa, le sonríe contra la boca y se lo pega al cuerpo —. ¿Quieres ir a mi hotel? Ya es bastante tarde, no tardarán en corrernos de este puto lugar, ¿Por qué no intimamos un poco más?

—Siempre quise copular contigo…

Era otro.

—Bueno — murmuró Butters levantando la pierna alrededor de la cintura del nuevo sujeto, un tipo de pelo negro medio largo, rodeó con sus pies descalzos parte de los abdominales del tipo. Si quería alcanzar a Kenny debía moverse rápido.

Mordió el labio de su víctima mientras se dejaba abrazar y bailaban ritmos latinos demasiado pegados, solo para después darse la vuelta y pegar sus entrepiernas como si fueran animales. Entrados en estos momentos era increíble ponerse a razonar que a cualquier hombro podría gustarle un buen culo fuera de hombre o de mujer, Butters tenía la cualidad de ser una lindura, podía pegarle el trasero a cualquiera y nadie diría nada. Se dejaba hacer, tocar en medio de las ingles.

Abrió los ojos azules para mirar la mano llena de venas que tocaba su blanca piel. Levantó las pupilas un poco para ver las luces que le daban en la cara, azul y rosa. Unos ojos bien abiertos fijos en los suyos atravesaban las decenas de personas. Estaban ahí al otro lado de la pista, con la boca abierta hasta el piso y la furia en todo el semblante. Aun con todas las personas interponiéndose Kenny le miraba, absorto en un abismo de furia que le carcomía mientras un imbécil cualquiera tocaba ese cuerpo.

—Oh, es Kenneth — murmuró dando un pasito para separarse del chico.

—Hey, a donde vas… sígueme arrimando ese culo. — con la derecha jaló de su persona para pegárselo nuevamente.

A lo lejos eso fue suficiente para que el rubio saliera de su estupefacción y se abriera paso entre toda la multitud para masacrar a ese imbécil que había estado poniendo las manos sobre Butters. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, quería matarlo a él, a todos los que habían sido, que sabía que eran más de tres, o al menos más que uno… ¡No quería contar! No podía soportarlo, mirar A Butters aceptar aquello con una sonrisa de drogas. ¡Encima verle como si aquello le complaciera!

— ¡Hey tú, vato! Me das permiso, tengo que hablar con mi amigo — gruñó jalándolo de aquellas abrazadoras manos. Y cuidando no derramar la cerveza de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda tiraba del brazo de Butters.

— ¿Tu amigo? Bueno, pero tu amigo y yo nos íbamos a acomodar muy bien en el coche del auto... mi hotel está cerca de aquí — continuó el sujeto sin soltar al rubio.

—Suéltalo ya— volvió a insistir Kenny, con el rostro fijo en el tipo pelinegro—. ¿Acaso no notas con ese pequeño cerebro tuyo que está drogado? Obviamente no voy a dejarlo ir contigo.

El sujeto, de pronto sintió la ofensa del rubio en cada parte del cuerpo, porque soltó a su rubia presa como si le quemara, solo para ponerse enfrente de ella y mirar a Kenny como si se tratara de una plaga, Kenny no vaciló pero si retrocedió un par de centímetros, la cabeza bien en alto y una ligera sonrisa entre sus dientes, el tipo era mucho más alto y corpulento. No había problema.

— ¿Acaso me llamaste imbécil? — preguntó el molesto tipo, ceño fruncido, puños cerrados.

— ¿Te quedó el saco? — Preguntó ladeando el rostro —. Vámonos Butters…

Butters dio un respingo.

—No he terminado contigo — gruñó tomándole con todas sus fuerzas de la camisa y pegándolo un poco, el zarandeo no desconcentró a Kenneth en cambio, ver aquella cara furiosa le deleitaba.

Sonrió altivamente.

—No estoy hablando contigo.

— ¡Te crees muy listo, estúpido! Ya te enseñaré.

— ¿Enseñarme algo? ¿Tu? — Kenny se sujetó el estómago como si aquellas palabras le fundieran el cuerpo de risa, soltando una risa socarrona.

El tipo estalla de furia, está ebrio y tal vez también un poco drogado pero es esa la mejor condición para una pelea. Butters lo ve todo en cámara lenta, el tipo levanta el brazo para atacar a Kenny y parece que está a punto de encestarle uno realmente bueno en todo lo que se llama cara, pero Kenny es lo suficiente ágil como para esquivarlo y encima sonreír, le esquiva el golpe con solo un movimiento como de defensa personal, sale a su derecha brincando de la jaula de músculos que busca destruirlo y mira su mano enseñando todos los dientes, sus ojos viajan a Butters, que paree sacado de sí mismo, luego mira la cerveza en su mano y con toda la velocidad que posee la tira directo en el rostro de aquel tipo, con todo y todo le baña desde la cabeza hasta los pantaloncillos, como si se hubiera orinado. Y dándole el toque violento tira el vaso estrellándolo contra la cabeza del sujeto, en realidad ni siquiera se rompe, solo le golpea encima y cae al piso para convertirse en cientos de pedacitos.

Después de aquello pasan varias cosas frente a los ojos de Butters, la primera su anterior ligue se vuelve furioso injuriando a quien sea que tiene en frente, después la multitud gira el rostro para darse cuenta que a sus espaldas en medio de la pista está por desarrollarse una pelea de las gordas, el sonido del vaso y los gritos han atraído la atención pero la tercera y más importantes es que Kenny le toma de la mano. Si, sujeta sus pequeños y temblorosos dedos entre los suyos y como si fuera un experto se infiltra entre las personas con el cómo carga y sale huyendo del lugar sin que una sola persona pudiera identificarle, sin que el matón les atrapara.

Salen volando como palomas asustadas.

Butters sonríe. Ojala Kenny se riera. Pero en realidad…

Todo se vuelve borroso hasta que siente la cabeza estrellarse contra una de las paredes de madera. El sonido de la pista ha quedado demasiado lejos, se siente encerrado en un cubículo, mira frente a él y está Kenny con el humor por los suelos, el baño a su alrededor, la puerta trabada y los brazos en jarra. Pero solo se mantienen ahí por un instante pequeñísimo, no tarda en tomarle de los mofletes con las manos.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Butters? — jadeó Kenny frustrado, tomándole del rostro con cuidado.

Leo no sabe si sonreír o vomitar. Pega las manos como si fuera una rana a la pared, intentando aferrarse a algo que conserve gravedad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Insistió Kenny —. ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería empezar una batalla allá afuera? No solo con ese imbécil, con los otros… ¿Cuántos fueron?

— ¿Quieres sus nombres? — Preguntó Butters levantando una pequeña y delgada ceja rubia —, no se los pedí…

— ¡Quiero matarte! — gruñó Kenny pegando su frente a la sudorosa piel de Leo —, ¡Mírame, yo ni siquiera estoy borracho! No tenías que portarte así… iba a controlarme, de verdad, acabábamos de pelear. Apenas estaba reaccionando, no tienes por qué vengarte de mí ¡no así!

—No quería vengarme — explicó Butters con un mohín, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

— ¿Quién te drogó? — Volvió a molestarse Kenny —, ¿Fue Cartman? Ese cerdo…

—Fue Bebe.

—Esa puta…

—Ella solo quería ayudarme — insistió Leo molesto, apartó los brazos de Kenny de sus hombros para encararle —, ella y yo coincidimos en algo, si necesitaba estar a tu altura tenía que empezar… tu no quieres ensuciarme, yo puedo hacerlo solo, mírame bien. Déjame salir… ¡No te preocupes por mi virginidad que la guardaré para ti!

Kenny tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, Butters lucha con el bote de basura y de alguna manera se las arregla para volver a la realidad e intentar, al menos intentar, salir del cubículo, aunque realmente no lo consigue, pues cuando menos ha posado la mano en la manija Kenny ya se la ha sujetado con fuerza para detenerle. Arranca sus dedos del metal y vuelve a pegarlo contra la pared.

—Bien, eso quieres… entonces yo voy a ensuciarte. Voy a tocarte…

Leo pierde la concentración, las ganas de respirar y el conocimiento de cómo mantenerse con vida. Se muerde el labio inferior, sus pupilas dilatadas le permiten ver la cara decidida de Kenny. Aquel ceño fruncido y su intelecto entre las pestañas rubias, las pecas, los labios, el diastema, todo es perfección, la forma en la que lo tiene acorralado en un baño. Claro, porque así debían ser las cosas si te involucrabas demasiado con Kenny, podías ser el chamo lindo del barrio per si tenías a Kenny ibas a terminar en el sanitario…. ¡tocándolo! Es que esas eran palabras graves, ¿Qué significaban?

— ¿De acuerdo?

Tal vez la mano en la entrepierna, tal vez la pierna en sus ingles, tal vez los dedos en la cintura y jalarle el cinturón un poco.

Butters apretó los parpados con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de arrugas, mordió sus labios dos veces y asintió moviendo el mentón de arriba abajo una sola vez. Tragó saliva desesperado. Pues sí, no tenía caso resistirse, si, estaba bien. Si a todo, podía dejar que Kenny le tocara, que le ensuciara una y mil veces, drogado o cuerdo o en cualquier estado en el que se encontrara. Como justo ahora, un limbo entre la ansiedad, el miedo y la emoción.

Kenny no necesitó de otra señal.

Juntó sus labios ligeramente, temblando, contra los húmedos labios de Butters. El toque fue lento como su acabaran de juntarse dos pétalos de flor, humedad, suavidad, algo cálido en el aliento de ambos, apenas un ligero roce, un pequeño sonido de tronido y la forma en la que la saliva pasa por la garganta. Eso era tocar. Si eso era tocar a Butters, si significaba cortar el espacio que dividía sus labios por unos milímetros, aunque fuera por unos pequeños instantes podía hacerlo, podía tocarle. Porque lo respetaba enormemente y le amaba con locura.

Para Butters eso fue… el primer beso que recibió de Kenny, un delicado movimiento en los labios que apenas fue tan corto como un soplido. Nada comparado con aquel baile cochino del exterior.

Esto si era tocarse.

* * *

N/A: NO SABEN CUANTOS PEDOS ME DIO ESTE CAPÍTULO, enserio quería subirlo desde el miércoles pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, no podía terminarlo, al final tomé terapia con tres personas distintas que me ayudaron a terminar el capítulo y quedó así. Estoy muuuuy satisfecha. ¿No les encanta? Que poco a poco las frases de la sinopsis cobren sentido dentro del fic.

Los jodidamente intensos, los que se respetan enormemente y se aman con locura. Y aún quedan muchas frases más que explotar.

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todos por sus bellísimos rvs estoy enamorada de toda la gente linda que recién llegó, y creo que ya lo dije pero bueno. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos!

Guests:

Angesset: ¡HOLA! Espero que estés pasando vacaciones buenísimas si estás de vacaciones y también ojalá que te guste este capítulo, porque la verdad a mí me gustó escribirlo. Stan es bien pendejo, pero eso no es una novedad, quería desarrollar esa parte suya en la que tenía como una afición a tener pareja, conozco a gente así y obviamente Kyle se va a encargar de resolver esto de alguna forma u otra, el creek avanza y retrocede, pero déjame decirte que los avances del Style y del Bunny ya no se irán. Gracias por leer y por comentar nos leemos prontito, un abrazo!

Guest: ¡Gracias por llegar a mi fic, espero que te siga gustando y sobre todo gracias por comentar! Gracias grupo de creekers por atraer gente a mi fic hasgahs y bueno, sí, creo que varias veces he hecho capítulos pensando en algunos fanarts y aunque no son exactamente iguales si tienen muchas similitudes, es un fanart hermoso. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y nos leemos prontito.


	26. A los machos alfa les gusta la cacería

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos, público querido! Este capítulo viene con advertencia extra, no quisiera darles spoilers así que no diré mucho, solo estén preparados para cosas ricas…

Por cierto, perdón por la espera. No tengo perdón pero, de verdad… lo lamento.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_

— **Capitulo 25—**

 **A los machos alfa les gusta la cacería**

Dentro de su retorcida mente él tenía la razón. En realidad sentía que no estaba equivocado, intentaba convencerse de ello con fervor, de que la idea que repentinamente había surgido dentro de su cabeza tenía toda una estructura que iba a terminar por funcionar, porque vamos, a que persona no le funcionaba hacerse la difícil. Sobre todo con Craig, Craig creía que todo lo tenía fácil solo por ser el mismo… por ser Craig Tucker, un jodido bastardo irreverente con problemas de personalidad. Él podía tener casi cualquier cosa, las chicas lo creían el pendejo más guapo de la escuela y también pateaba culos como nunca. Tal vez sus notas podían ser mejores y sus relaciones familiares también, pero esas cosas no afectaban ni mínimamente el ego maldito del pelinegro.

Y Craig Tucker estaba enamorado de Tweek.

Si, el mismo lo había confesado hacía solo una noche. Lo había soltado con toda la sinceridad de su boca, confesando cada sílaba, palabra y vocablo, de forma real y cubierta de una necesidad indomable e insostenible. Pero quien primero había caído ante la provocación del amor y había dado su mejor para salir de la friendzone fue Tweek, rechazado brutalmente creyó que la mejor solución era voltear la tortilla de forma que el pelinegro ahora sufriera un rechazo. Vaya que lo estaba sufriendo, y finalmente había llegado a la etapa final del plan…

A los machos alfa les gusta la cacería. Craig Tucker era un alfa hecho y derecho, uno entre los varios asentados en la escuela, pero Tweek había sido claro, sí quería que correspondiera sus sentimientos, aunque solo estuvieran brevemente ocultos, tendría que ganárselo. Con algo más que los patéticos intentos que había estado haciendo desde que se lo soltó…

Intentar ganarse el corazón de alguien no era llevarle un helado, o una coca cola, o ponerle bloqueador en la espalda. En realidad iba mucho más allá de eso, por eso Tweek estaba seguro de que la idea era demasiado buena, que someter a Craig a la presión de hacer algo para ganárselo era un plan con el triunfo para ambos aseguro. ¿Qué tan difícil iba a tener que portarse? Pensaba en eso mientras se divertía con sus amigos en el maldito bar al que habían llevado a cada uno de los miembros de la generación. Craig estaba sentado enfrente de él, miraba su vaso como si fuera un vacío existencial y le fulminaba con la mirada, incapaz de acercarse y marcar un cambio en la relación de ambos.

De pronto Tweek lo perdió de vista. Lo perdió de vista por el resto de la noche y aunque intentaba no preocuparse demasiado al respecto, cuando ya no había ningún amigo suyo en el bar tomó la iniciativa de caminar por su propia cuenta, solo, medio desorientado, pero nada ebrio, hasta el hotel.

Si su mala suerte era demasiada Craig se había encontrado con alguna chica fácil y había decidido dejar la cacería para luego. No sería algo que le sorprendería.

—Nada me sorprende de ti, Craig — murmuró dando brincos entre los charcos de la avenida costera principal, observando el hotel a lo lejos

Mentía. En realidad si habían muchas cosas que le sorprendían de Craig, sobre todo la confesión que había realizado hacía un día, solo recordarla su cara se pintaba completamente de rojo, le daban ganas de jalarse los cabellos, rascarse el cuello y morderse los labios ¡Que ganas de tener una crisis nerviosa cada que el sonido de la voz de Craig tiraba palabras románticas en su oído!

Miró la entrada del hotel, adornada con luces de colores y una fuente. Tenía la llave del cuarto en el bolsillo, eso significaba que Craig no podía estar en la habitación, reforzando su teoría de la chica o peor del chico. Soltó un suspiro desesperado y tronó las articulaciones de sus dedos antes de comenzar a subir hasta el lobby del hotel. Cuando quiso cruzar la puerta de cristal con sensor el carraspeo del aludido más importante en sus pensamientos le hizo dar un brinco monumental. Como una rana.

— ¡Craig! — gritó Tweek alarmado.

Estaba ahí, recargado contra la fuente como si cualquier cosa.

—No te vi… — excusó pobremente su preocupación —. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? Tengo la llave, lo siento.

— ¿Ahora me hablas? — Repuso el pelinegro sarcásticamente —, en el bar ni siquiera te dignaste a soltarme una palabra.

Tweek se mordió el labio nervioso.

—Como sea — suspiró cansado llevando una de sus grandes manos hasta el cabello negro —, no tengo tiempo para reclamarte, ponte esto y camina…

Desde la izquierda arrojó lo que parecía ser una sudadera, bastante familiar para ambos, color azul marino y bordado de punto en las mangas y el cuello, olía… no, apestaba a Craig. Tweek la atrapó en el aire por inercia, pero realmente no tenía la más mínima intención de ponérsela o cualquier cosa similar, cuando la tomó el olor le goleó en el rostro y por más que intentara regresársela en un certero ataque Craig ya había echado a andar con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo de quien sabe dónde había sacado, entre los labios.

— ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado a entender que yo voy a salir corriendo atrás de ti? Pasan de las doce capullo — gritó Tweek enojado sujetando la sudadera

—Anda ya, no seas terco— pidió Craig deteniéndose —, verás que te agrada, solo camina que sé perfectamente la hora. Si estamos saliendo es porque sé lo que hago.

Tweek puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué raro! Craig con una idea de lo que hace — malhumorado levantó sus pies en sandalias y comenzó a caminar por el mismo sendero que Craig había tomado —, es sarcasmo eh, siempre te ¡Ack! Pillan haciendo tonterías, así que no me hago mucho la idea de ti siendo…

—Ya cierra el pico — negó Craig enfurruñado sin dejar de caminar —, que no estoy muy contentito contigo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo?

Craig dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente, la calle dejaba de ser alumbrada con letreros de luces neón anunciando night clubes, aunque la mayoría de las personas seguían en plena fiesta para estudiantes jóvenes como ellos ya era hora de estar en cama, bajo la estricta, pero bien violable, vigilancia de los profesores. Pobres, intentar funcionar como muro de contención de estudiantes tan desamparados como ellos debían ser cosa difícil, probablemente Butters estaba pensando en su desconsideración pero Tweek y Craig estaban demasiado ocupados caminando entre las oscuras y alejadas calles del centro de california.

— ¿Cómo qué que has hecho? — Bufa Craig dando vuelta en una glorieta, camina como si fuera experto en la ciudad —. No puedes hacerme esto a mí, lindura.

— ¿Hacerte qué? — preguntó Tweek temblando

Craig se detuvo en un semáforo esperando el abundante tráfico de autos se detuviera y pudieran cruzar por el paso peatonal, de igual forma el breve espacio temporal le funcionó para lanzarle a Tweek una mirada asesina, un parpadeo fugaz antes de percatarse del temblor en su cuerpo, que no debía de ser por frio. Estaban en una costa, el aire era caliente. Pero teniendo en cuenta la condición corporal y mental del rubio en un día normal, el temblor era parte de un todo, una cosa inevitable y molesta. El pelinegro tiró de la sudadera y la puso sobre sus hombros con una mirada seria de advertencia que gritaba ''No seas así, póntela, que te la doy por algo'' o al menos eso era lo que Tweek podía interpretar. Temblando con el toque de sus manos mientras dejaban la tela encima.

Caprichoso metió las manos en las mangas después y se sintió reconfortado, como abrazado suavemente, abrazado por Craig. Sensación rara, pero familiar, teniendo en cuenta que por mucho tiempo habían tenido esa relación sin pensar en los límites infracturables que conllevaba todo aquello, sin detenerse a pensar si estaban enamorados o no.

El semáforo se puso en rojo nuevamente, solo había un auto esperando pasar pero Craig y Tweek se tomaron su tiempo antes de llegar al otro lado. Ganándose un par de bocinazos y una palabrota que Tucker refuto con un dedo medio arriba, una sonrisa de lado y un par de zancadas antes de llegar al otro lado. Tweek le siguió de cerca un poco intimidado.

Al gusto del rubio ya habían caminado demasiado, quien sabe cuántas vueltas habían dado, un montón de callecitas oscuras y lejos de la zona en la que se habían hospedado. Pero Craig seguía sin detenerse, caminando al lado de rejas altas y casas con cámaras de seguridad, paredes blancas rodeando algo y una cantidad minúscula de transeúntes. Eso y la luz halógena que cubría cada rincón del lugar, como si el crimen no fuera a ser posible ante los ojos de la policía. En esas andaba cuando Craig se detuvo frente a la gran barda que amurallaba algo. Había cinta de púas en la parte superior.

El pelinegro miró arriba con molestia luego dio media vuelta a la derecha hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Había un agujero en la reja.

— ¿Qué demonios, por el amor de Jesús, pretendes hacer? — preguntó Tweek alarmado

De alguna forma Tweek debió intuir que salir con Craig tan noche por rumbos desconocidos debía implicar algo ilegal. Aunque de chicos el pelinegro siempre optaba por la solución más óptima y menos compleja, tenía años que había abandonado esa mentalidad para concentrarse en asuntos más preocupantes como ''haz lo que necesites hacer'' y aquí estaba detrás de él mientras Tucker levantaba ambas manos como si fuera el hombre araña, se impulsaba con los pies en la pared y escalaba la reja.

Ojalá el ojiverde hubiera podido ver el cartel de ''prohibido el paso, cualquier abuso se anunciará a las autoridades'' pero no lo vio, de haberlo hecho, habría sufrido un colapso en ese mismo instante.

—No es… difícil — se quejó Craig cuando estaba a la mitad del muro, con la punta de los dedos en la parte superior —, pero necesitaras mi ayuda para subir.

— ¿Te volviste loco? — Gritó Tweek jalándose el cabello —, no voy a ir, me voy a casa…

—No sabes el camino de regreso… — apuntó Craig empujándose un poco más hasta llegar a la parte superior y mirarlo fríamente desde arriba —, además sí te vas ahora vas a echarlo a perder todo y ya me echaste a perder la noche.

— ¡Mira cabrón! Yo no he hecho nada, si quieres echarme la culpa de todo pues… agh, yo no sé — comenzó a gritar desde abajo dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha —, el primero en arruinar las cosas fuiste tú ¡Me dan asco los hombres juntos!

—Ya te pedí perdón — gritó Craig extendiendo la mano —, y tu pareces no querer dármelo, después tengo que aguantar que te la pases bomba en el bar mientras yo miro desde las sombras como si fuese un crio despechado, ahora levanta el jodido brazo, te voy a alzar…

—Tengo todo el derecho a divertirme.

—Solo puedes divertirte si estás conmigo — continuó el aludido con una sonrisa ladina —, no me gusta compartir.

— ¡Estás enfermo, celoso subnormal extremo! — Gritó enfurecido el rubio —, al carajo contigo me voy al hotel…

—Eh Tweek, vamos, solo bromeaba…

El sonido de sirenas llegó inmediatamente después de la última palabra. Para Tweek fue como si un gato le hubiese brincado en la cara, para Craig fue incluso peor, pues el solo sabía en que se había metido, las luces se acercaban y las linternas también. El pánico en ambos se volvió colectivo y rápido como una enfermedad, pero el pelinegro no podía tirar todo por la borda, desaparecer al otro lado del muro como un mexicano y dejar a Tweek tirado ahí.

—Tweek ¡rápido! ¡Dame tu mano! — suplicó en alerta máxima.

Abajo, los ojos verdes de búho bebé le miran consternados. Como si de pronto cualquier muestra de razón se hubiese evaporado de su pensamiento, había un interruptor en la mente del rubio que le hacía ponerse en modo de defensa, pero su capacidad de tomar decisiones bajo presión era igual a cero.

— ¡Tweek carajo, las patrullas se acercan! Dame la mano — volvió a suplicar estirándola lo más posible, desesperación entre ceja y ceja.

Desde abajo, el sentido de alerta de Tweek aumentaba tan rápido como las patrullas y sus estruendosas sirenas, sus cinco sentidos se peleaban los unos a los otros con un cuchillo para saber qué era lo correcto, correr, huir, esperar, tomar la mano de Craig. Pero ahí estaba su mano, su voz, su desesperación, el pelo negro cubriéndole la frente perlada de sudor. Su voz era como un eco lejano, resonando entre las profundidades de sus vacilaciones, había algo en aquel sonido que lentamente hacía que sus tímpanos se recobraran de la sordera, como si acabaran de dispararle a un lado de la oreja, y el ruido hubiera desaparecido lentamente, se iba y volvía, la mano de Craig no lo hacía, en cambio estaba ahí, dispuesta a ser tomada.

Cuanta intensidad había en sus ojos azules, estaba tan desesperado por salir de ahí. Por sacarlo. Movía la mano, la batía como una batidora haciendo un pastel. Los ojos verdes de Tweek apenas podían enfocarla, pero se esforzaban, Tweek se esforzaba por todo, por respirar, por entender, captar que tenía que salir de ahí…

— ¡Tweek, vamos Dios, toma mi mano y sube! Enserio — suplicó Craig asomándose más hasta que el rubio sintió que estaba a punto de caer —. Sí tomas mi mano y subes, juro que no te vas arrepentir. ¡Reacciona! ¡Necesito que subas!

Tweek levanta la palma derecha y toma la mano izquierda de Craig, lo hace porque Craig le ha prometido que cruzar esa barda es la puerta a una aventura, y también porque la patrulla acaba de estacionarse justo enfrente de él, mirarlo con sospecha y unas lámparas encima de los hombros, señalando a ambos con evidente culpabilidad. La palma izquierda va hasta su mano derecha. Craig mira a los policías, gruñe una maldición y jala del cuerpo de Tweek. Que lucha débilmente por subir, con las piernas pegadas a los tabiques, haciendo impulso.

El pelinegro, era fuerte… Tweek lo sabía, tenía muchísima fuerza en los brazos, los músculos se le notaban bien cada que jalaba, cada que le daba un puñetazo a alguien, que su brazo le cruzaba la cara a otro, pero Tweek y Craig lo sabía, Tweek tenía más fuerza en las piernas que nadie. De hecho, si quería sonrojarse ahora mismo, dentro de esa patética declaración también Craig había mencionado algo al respecto pero ¡que bobada! No era tiempo de acordarse de eso, no mientras escalaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Craig tiraba de sus brazos como si se le fueran a caer, y un poli de aspecto malhumorado corría desde la patrulla para tomarle de la pierna y jalarlo justo del lado contrario. En el mejor de los casos o en el peor, podía tomar un teaser…

Tweek debía pensar, de aquí me tiran es muerto. Porque el último empujón que dio con sus piernas y Craig jalaba fue como si una onda de calor, una descarga de adrenalina, hubiera poseído el cuerpo de ambos, alentándolos con seguridad a alejarse de los hombres de la ley. Tirar tan fuerte como pudieron, admirar la negra oscuridad que les esperaba del otro lado y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, caer como dos costales de papa al otro lado. Tweek encima de Craig, Craig con toda la espalda y protegiéndose la nuca por si una roca hubiera estado abajo y hubiese decidido asesinarlo de camino a una estrategia.

Los policías comenzaron a gritar del otro lado. ''Eh venga muchachos, salgan ahora mismo, hay una entrada ¿Sabían? Ya verán cuando los encontremos'' amenazas eternas, pero de no haberle tapado la boca a Tweek probablemente habría comenzado a llorar.

—Los atrapamos por el otro lado — sugirió un policía ingresando nuevamente a la patrulla, cerrando la puerta, y arrancando.

El sonido, se alejaba, débilmente. Sus respiraciones y el acelerado corazón del momento, la emoción de ser perseguidos por una pandilla de polis ahora les golpeaba en la cara. Tweek tenía los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar o de tener un ataque, Craig sudaba a montones y jadeaba, apartando así lentamente las manos de la boca del rubio, cuando creyó que de esta nos saldría una bocanada de aire que se transformaría en un hipido. En cambio, no hubo ruido alguno.

Tweek aún estaba demasiado asustado como para gritar.

Demasiado confuso como para actuar.

—Estuvo cerca… — susurró Craig, con el cuerpo de Tweek encima en realidad aún estaba demasiado cerca.

Tweek rompió el silencio.

— ¡Te odio! — gritó encolerizado levantándose del piso y señalando al pelinegro.

Craig se levantó, sacudió su ropa y lo miró molesto.

— ¡No puedo con esto! No puedo contigo, te odio — continuó Tweek jalándose el cabello y dando vueltas en circulo

— ¿Acaso crees que para mí es muy placentero pasármela huyendo de la cana? — grita Craig abriendo los brazos —, que si lo estoy haciendo es por voluntad propia, en cambio a usted señorito nadie lo obligó a venirse conmigo.

— ¿Me dices eso ahora? Sí que eres culero — gritó Tweek empujándolo en el pecho —, si todo el camino me has traído atrás como un borrego, muy a gusto no te estaba siguiendo ¡Desagraciado!

—Vale es que tienes la manía de echarme todo en cara Tweek — suspira frustrado el pelinegro, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás —, debido a ti Tweek, yo estoy valiendo verga… ¡Me estás arruinando!

— ¿Debido a mí? — Gimió indignado señalándose —. Yo no te he hecho nada Craig, no me tires en cara, ack, cosas que no han sido mi culpa en cambio… esto ¡Esto sí que es culpa tuya!

—Sí, sí, debido a ti — continuó el ojiazul envuelto en frustración —, yo no era así antes de conocerte a ti, no ¡yo no era así antes de darme cuenta que me gustabas! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Quiero detenerme!

Esas palabras penetraron en el cuerpo de Tweek, bueno, vale, una cosa era forzar a Craig a recapacitar, otra echarle en cara que los puercos les habían pisado los talones antes de entrar a este lugar, que dada la oscuridad aun no podía adivinar bien de que se trataba. También entraba dentro de los límites gritarse un poco y jadear enojados, lo hacían siempre, eran hombres. Los hombres se enojan y se tiran mierda… pero ver a Craig así, eso era cosa de otro mundo. Una coincidencia cósmica de karma que le estaba pegando duro en la cara. Tenía el rostro gacho, las manos en puño y no le miraba. Estaba profundamente…

No sabía cómo.

Agonizante, Tweek soltó un suspiro profundo. Negando.

— ¿Tanto así…? — intentó reponer, pero Craig gruñó.

—Esto es una tontería — murmuró dando un paso contra él.

¿Así que por fin se había dado cuenta? Que poner todos sus esfuerzos para tenerlo encima habían fracasado, que ya no importaba más. Pues claro, Tweek estaba listo para eso, porque era Tucker de quien hablaban… no necesitaba luchar por el amor de nadie, bastaba con pedirlo para que se lo entregaran en bandeja de plata. Incluso Tweek habría puesto ante sus pies el corazón de quien sea, con pimienta y sal, de haberse conformado con una burda amistad. Si tan solo no hubiera guardado su ropa interior. Si tan solo no hubiera cantado ebrio Lets Groove aquella noche.

—Entonces vete — lo retó el rubio —, sí todo lo que me dijiste ayer fue un simple disfraz, vete. Déjate llevar por tu frustración actual y déjame aquí, que yo no me vuelvo contigo…

—Me estás desquiciando — gritó Craig enojado, tambaleándose enfrente tan rápido que Tweek retrocedió por impulso hasta pegarse contra la pared —, me estás volviendo loco, no me gusta esto…

Puso ambos brazos sobre la pared, uno a cada lado de la asustada y temblorosa cabeza de Tweek. Y Tweek sabía que uno solo ve el rostro de Craig así de enojado una vez en la vida, una vez antes de que te den una paliza de miedo, con tanta fuerza en los puños habría podido destrozar la pared, con la forma tan bestial en la que lo arrinconó contra esta, su cara sumida en el odio, la tristeza, que colgaba de sus pestañas como estrellas. Molesto y aturdido, Tweek frunció el ceño…

—Entonces vete — insistió Tweek mordiéndose el labio —, vete y llévate tu estúpida confesión, tus estúpidos sentimientos. Llévate toda tu mierda.

—Yo sí, yo si me la llevaría — gimió con una risa seca —, pero yo soy todo tuyo y tú me vas a dejar abandonado aquí…

Su mano se movió más rápido que su cerebro, cuando menos supo le había atravesado el rostro a Craig con una bofetada. Una fuerte y certera que había sido tan dura, tan intensa… había dejado una sensación de hormigas contra su palma enrojecida. Craig, lejos de inmutarse dejó caer su rostro débilmente, el sonido aún resonaba, el eco continuaba, la bofetada seguía latente cuando Tweek se dio cuenta que su labio estaba succionado como un puchero, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos aguantándose las lágrimas. El rostro de Tweek era un poema de dolor y enojo.

Craig dejó caer los brazos, y ahora su cabeza quedó pegada contra la pared, como un débil ''si perseveras lograrás'' con la cabeza, ahí, si se pudiera dar golpes contra el muro, talvez abriría un agujero, si lo intentaba, en cambio no… solo se quedó ahí, con la frente contra la pared.

—Lo lamento, te amo… — gimió Craig antes de que el rubio abrazara su cuerpo con fuerza.

Aun sin recibir lo mismo. Tweek rodeó el cuello de Craig con todas sus fuerzas, casi de puntillas para alejar su frente de la pared y dejar que Craig se recargara contra su hombro, que sacara todo, contra él. Porque repentinamente el, el también comenzó a llorar, tomándole con tanta fuerza como un koala bebé. Intentando permear todo él de una intensidad inhumana. Incapaz de justificar su abrazo solo pego su pecho más y más, hasta que creyó que la barrera entre ambos podía deshacerse. Podían sentir el latir mutuo, y el de Craig era quedo, bajo, desolado… mientras que el de Tweek estaba ansioso, desesperado, destruido…

Lloraban el uno contra el otro.

— ¿Por qué te he herido? — Lloró Tweek —, ¿Por qué te he lastimado? Si tú eres lo que yo siempre había… tu eres, eres el único que hace que deje de temblar. Contigo, no me da miedo caminar en la noche, ni saltarme una clase, o fumarme un cigarrillo… no temo llevarte a mi cuarto. A ti yo… anhelo dormir a tu lado, anhelo tu cabello, tus manos, tus dientes, tus ojos… cada centímetro de tu piel. Amo todo de ti, siempre has sido tu Craig, la persona que yo más he necesitado, sin saberlo. Sin darme cuenta. Te he necesitado tanto, has sido el ancla de mi vida, la fortaleza de mi alma, el alimento de mis días, el café de mis noches, las lágrimas que lloran lo hacen por ti… Craig, no has sido el único que sufre, no eres el único enamorado. Yo estoy enamorado.

El silencio penetra en los oídos de ambos por unos instantes, Tweek aún se llame los labios, pero sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos. Al menos ya lo ha hecho. Ha soltado todo lo que quería y sin una gota de alcohol encima, completamente sobrio. Llorando y asustado. Pero sobrio. Craig tira de los mocos dentro de su nariz y levanta sus brazos para rodear la minúscula cintura de Tweek. El rubio sonríe.

—Lamento haber dicho que te odio… y que ya no quería esto y que me estabas enloqueciendo. — murmura como un niño castigado.

—Las tres son verdad — continúa Tweek con una risa igual que un soplido

—Ya se. Pero también es verdad que te amo… que te necesito y que eres mi todo — continuó aferrándose cada vez más fuerte —, te trataré bien. Y todo es cierto, tan cierto como el cielo es azul…

Tweek se aparta, ligeramente. Primero Craig no quiere soltarle, se rehúsa a dejar que le vea el rostro bañado en lágrimas, la nariz mocosa y los ojos rojos, pero lentamente tras la insistencia del rubio cede y se deja ver, con toda la dignidad que un Tucker se puede cargar, levanta la cara, sus cejas gruesas se fruncen y sus labios en forma de corazón tiemblan.

—Te creeré si me repites el discursillo de ayer — pide Tweek a modo de burla.

—Me gusta que te guardaras mi ropa interior, y me gusta darme cuenta que en realidad tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos porque en realidad siempre te vi como ese pequeño algo dentro de mi grupo que debía ser protegido, atesorado y cuidado, aunque sé que puedes romperle el culo a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, aunque sé que tienes más fuerza que yo en las piernas… me parto la madre con todos o ninguno por ti. Me caga no haberme dado cuenta y me frustra que estés molesto conmigo por ser un imbécil que no sabe decir la verdad y la verdad es, la verdad es que si Tweek, estoy tan enamorado de ti como tú lo estás de mí. Te pertenezco, Craig Tucker pertenece a Tweek Tweak, soy un cursi, un imbécil y un pendejo, pero me gustas, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, Tweek. —Recito Craig monótonamente, sin un eje de emoción.

— ¿Estas de broma…? — Jadea Tweek una vez que termina —, ¿te aprendiste todo esto? ¡Pensé que habías improvisado!

—No, que va, sí que improvisé — excusa Craig sonriendo —, pero toda la noche tuve una pesadilla con esa confesión así que de un modo u otro lo he terminado recordando de forma inminente.

Tweek pone ambas manos en los hombros de Craig y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, preso de una risa verdadera, llena de felicidad y jovialidad adolescente. Se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Craig le observa, feliz de su reacción, una pequeña sonrisa comienza a germinar en sus labios también, un repentino relax en el ambiente entre ambos.

—A todo esto… ¿En dónde, ack, estamos? — preguntó Tweek intentando divisar por encima de los hombros de Craig, con una mano sobre los ojos a forma de visor.

—Ah — balbucea Craig tomándole de la muñeca —, sígueme.

Tweek se deja guiar entre el terreno irregular y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Craig encuentre unas piedras grandes y amorfas que parecen dividir el lugar en dos, trepan por ellas con cuidado. Craig en todo momento le sujeta, con fuerza y decisión. Hasta que llegan al otro lado de estas y finalmente le deja caer por su propio pie en lo que parece material demasiado blando para ser tierra.

La oscuridad de antes se disipa lentamente mientras la luna alumbra con intensidad el cielo. Tweek nota que un montón de árboles y rocas cubrían su vista de la luna en el espacio en el que anteriormente se encontraban porque buen habían tenido que caminar un poco más para llegar hasta acá, donde estaba la arena bajo sus pies, por tanto y con lo que Tweek apenas reconocía, estaban en la playa… en una playa, específicamente. Craig miraba a Tweek con cuidado, como un animal salvaje, una ardilla en realidad, que necesitaba examinar todo lo que estaba en su entorno para después dar pasos certeros.

— ¿La playa? — preguntó Tweek confuso.

Miró más allá, la luna estaba en medio del cielo, alumbrando todo a lo ancho y largo del pequeño y apartado lugar, no solo eso, el mar se dejaba ver, demasiado calmado para tratarse si quiera de una playa, las olas apenas y llegaban al piso, no rompían con graves sonidos, ni mucho menos, era apenas una corriente, como un rio. Pero era demasiado amplio para tratarse solamente de esto. Sin duda era una playa distinta a la que estaba cerca del hotel, esta era calmada, apacible… tan distinta a… a ellos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó el rubio mirando a Craig lentamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero una sonrisa de ajolote en los labios.

—Mira el piso — musitó Craig confiado

Tweek levantó una ceja. Hizo caso después, desvió el rostro de la luna, pasando por el cielo y por el agua azul profundo hasta llegar a la arena… o lo que debía ser arena, que más bien tenía el aspecto de grava, piedras pequeñas e irregulares extendiéndose por todos lados, amorfas y seguramente incomodas para caminar entre ellas. Tan grandes como una uña. Tweek miró a Craig con confusión. El pelinegro le sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Ves eso de allá? — preguntó Craig levantando la mano derecha.

— ¿El faro? — preguntó Tweek agudizando su vista, a lo lejos una gran piedra angular sostenía una torre blanca con un antiguo faro.

—Exactamente, ese faro se enciende cada media hora — explicó Craig —, arroja luz por unos cinco minutos y vuelve a apagarse.

—No parece muy práctico — admitió Tweek intentando recordar el funcionamiento real de un faro.

—A nosotros nos sirve… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Tweek clavándole la mirada

—Ya verás… solo, aguarda.

Craig dejó caer su cuerpo contra la arena, que si era blanda, pues estaba más alejada de la orilla, mirando en dirección al faro. Tweek no quiso quedarse atrás y dejó su trasero justo a su lado, aplacándose las arrugas de la chamarra una y otra vez, repentinamente nervioso… después de todo, habían, habían soltado muchas cosas antes de eso y ahora estaban sentados, el uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada en realidad. Comenzaba a tener la necesidad de carraspear…

—Craig — habló con voz trémula

—Shh cielo — suplicó Craig sin mirarlo.

Tweek frunció el ceño.

—No me cielees — reclamó molesto, clavó la mirada en la luna y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Eh, Tweek — continuó Craig con una risa boba en los labios —, mira allá.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó el rubio mirando a Craig.

El pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida en el faro, pero antes de que Tweek hubiera podido seguir la dirección de sus pupilas, tomó las mejillas del rubio y clavó su rostro en las piedrecillas que adornaban toda la playa, tan solo dejó su mano ahí por unos instantes, hasta que se aseguró que Tweek miraba con atención y confusión lo que debía ser la arena. Y cuando por fin apartó sus manos de ahí, Tweek estaba por soltar alguna pregunta irónica junto con un sarcasmo. Pero Craig soltó un suspiro y el cielo se iluminó repentinamente…

El faro se había encendido y comenzaba su recorrido, comenzaba a dar vueltas y alumbraba, alumbraba directamente a la playa primero, justo a donde Tweek se encontraba, justo frente a sus ojos la luz del faro pegaba directamente contra la arena. Golpeaba como una estela de luz contra las piedras, haciéndolas brillar como estrellas, generando destellos tan grandes que se reflejaron en la blanca piel de Tweek.

Este, abrió sus ojos tan ampliamente como su boca, sintiendo la luz de las piedras brillar contra su cara, notando los miles de cristales en forma de piedra, tallados por el mar durante años que brillaban con una intensidad peligrosa, como si se trataran de tesoros, esmeraldas, cuarzos, diamantes, todos regados por el piso, como mármol.

— ¡Dios mío, oh Jesús! — Gritó Tweek inclinándose contra las piedras lleno de maravilla —, ¿Qué es esto Craig… es… es?

—Glass Beach — murmuró Craig sonriendo.

Tweek esperaba ansioso que la luz del faro volviera a golpear directamente contra las piedras, cuando lo hizo, pegó un brinco similar al de un sapo y se tiró de lleno contra ellas mirándolas brillar, mirando la playa llena de cuarzos de cristal. Aquella playa que sabía existía, pero que jamás imaginó se encontraría cerca del lugar en donde se estaban hospedando, y por supuesto jamás imaginó que Craig pudiera… traerlo, que esperara pacientemente hasta que el faro se encendiera y lo viera jugar con las piedras, juntarlas con devoción. Riendo cada vez que estas proyectaban manchas de colores contra su piel, aunque fuera solo un minúsculo instante.

— ¡Craig esto es, es tan hermoso! — jadeó sorprendido sin apartar la mirada de las piedras

—Tweek — lo llamó el pelinegro levantándose hasta donde se encontraba

—¿Mmm?

—Tweek — volvió a llamarle Craig levantando su mano y llevándola hasta la derecha de Tweek, evitando que siguiera tomando las piedras del piso.

Repentino acto hizo que el ojiverde levantara sus grandes ojos del piso y mirara a Craig. Sorpresivamente sonrojado hasta el infinito, con sus bellos ojos azules esperando una reacción por parte del contrario. Tweek dejó que la luz le pasara por encima sin dejar de mirar a Tucker.

— ¿Qué…?

El pelinegro jalo de la mano del rubio, con toda la delicadeza que su torpeza podía juntar, con la palma hacia arriba, llevo el contenido de su mano hasta esta, e hizo que la mirara inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo apartaba sus ojos de la escena, mordía su labio con nerviosismo y esperaba la reacción de Tweek. Cosa que nunca llegó aunque él hubiera quedado contento con esperar todo el día después de eso, pues lo siguiente, lo siguiente era vergonzoso…

—Cuando los pulpos están cortejándose, regalan una piedra azul a la hembra… debe ser la piedra más brillante y bonita que encuentren, si la hembra acepta la piedra significa… significa que acepta al pulpo — continuó explicando sin mirarle.

Tweek mira la palma de su mano ¿Es que como podría haber apartado la vista?

—No sé cuál es la más bonita, por eso te traje tres… así tienes tres opciones para decirme que si… Tweek.

La luz del faro volvió a pasar encima de ellos, probablemente por última vez, pues ya habían pasados cinco minutos. Las piedras iluminaron plenamente el sonrojado rostro del pelinegro, el reflejo era de todos los colores que había en la playa, se fundían luces verdes en su cabello, rojizas en su ropa, brillantes luces blancas contra su piel, amarillas manchas en sus orejas…

—No hay piedras azules — comentó Tweek en voz baja, acercándose un poco a Craig, admirando bien cada centímetro de su destellante piel.

—Las hay — explicó Craig avergonzado, levantando ambas manos —, si las buscas bien.

Ahí, frente a los ojos de Tweek las dos grandes manos se interpusieron en su camino, aun reluciendo como las piedras, también con una cantidad desconsiderada de benditas de colores neón rodeando sus maltratados dedos. Adoloridos de tanto buscar entre los cristales pulidos, encontrado, cada una de las pequeñas piedras azules, de las hermosas piedras que con todo su esfuerzo había dejado en la palma de Tweek y ahora este… apartaba las manos de su camino para tirarse directamente a los brazos de Craig, hacerlo con un brinco, con toda la fuerza de sus piernas hasta tirarlo contra la arena y los cristales, ahogar un grito de dolor y pegar sus labios contra los del pelinegro.

Besarle la boca a labio dulce, sin piedad y con anhelo. Levantando los labios mientras plasmaba y sellaba los del otro con fuerza.

—Sí, si Craig… diez mil veces sí. A todo — sonrió Tweek contra su boca, besándolo.

Dejando las piedras en el bolsillo de la chamarra del pelinegro.

Craig, sorprendido y aún en busca de aire terminó por sonreír contra los labios de Tweek, tocarle los cabellos, acariciarlos como si fuesen paja seca y pasar su mano por todo el rostro del ojiverde, admirando sus pequeñas pecas, sonriendo al ver su delicada nariz, sus labios rojos, el cuello delgado y lleno de raspaduras, tocándole las manos que también estaban llenas de venditas. Quitándole la chamarra.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Tweek, para dejarlo justo debajo de su cuerpo, que se abalanzaba contra él de forma salvaje. Le besaba el cuello mientras Tweek jadeaba en voz baja, suspiraba el placer y sudaba la necesidad, dejaba que Craig se apoderara de cada uno de los centímetros de su piel. Dejaba que recorriera con sus uñas sus brazos, la cara interna de sus codos, lamiera su oreja, el cartílago y el lóbulo, besara sus parpados y sus pestañas mientras buscaban a tientas la boca contraria para no soltarla más… aunque quisiera que le tocara todo el cuerpo, también quería sentir su boca, su lengua, jugar con ella, morderle el labio.

Recorrer sus dientes.

—Craig... — jadeó Tweek levantándole la playera —, te amo, te amo tanto…

Craig dejó al aire su pecho, su abdomen y fue directo al ombligo de Tweek, a su pantalón, al cinturón a meter las manos por detrás, en el espacio de la ropa y acariciarle la espalda con devoción mientras dejaba marcas sobre su cuello y sus clavículas. Bajaba a su trasero y saboreaba su figura. Tweek levantaba las caderas, rodeaba a Craig con las piernas. Suponía un candado entre ambos.

Tweek miraba todo embelesado, tocaba a Craig, enterraba sus uñas en la piel de su espalda sobre todo cuando le quitó la última prenda de ropa y Tweek quiso sentir frio, pero no pudo, aunque las piedras estaban frías, era de noche y estaban solos, el cuerpo de Craig se abrazaba al suyo con fervor, con amor, le besaba todo, chupaba y dejaba marca de territorio mientras jadeos salían de su boca. El rubio cerró los ojos cuando Craig, con el torso al descubierto, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y dejó salir todo lo que guardaba.

No tenía miedo, no debía tenerlo. Estaba emocionado, necesitaba que Craig lo tocara ahí donde estaba anhelando ser tocado, que rodeara su cuerpo con esos brazos fornidos, acariciara su cabello crespo o suave, lamiera su barbilla, sus pezones, su ombligo, que disfrutara del arco de su espalda. Vaya, quería que le hiciera de todo.

Craig tenía el rostro manchado de rojo, las manos sobre la cintura de Tweek, la boca pegada a la contraria, el corazón al mil por hora y su masculinidad rozando la delgada línea entre el adentro y el afuera. Quería creer que nada iba a dolerle a Tweek, que podía llegar hasta el final, encima podía tocarlo, complacerlo, pero no había nada de razón en sí mismo ahora, apenas moviera la cadera sería firmar el pacto con el diablo, si es que no lo había hecho ya hacía mucho, dejaría de tener la voluntad en su cabeza. Cualquier movimiento seria ahora todo por y para Tweek. Esclavo de su cuerpo.

Preso en sus entrañas.

Maldecido por la belleza de su blancura, halagado por un beso suyo y complacido por el toque ligero de sus caderas. El galope iba a carcomer su voluntad.

—Craig — suplicó Tweek desde el piso, contra su boca, mirándolo a los ojos —, hazlo ya.

—Si me lo pides así — gruñó Tweek besándolo.

Dio en el blanco, no fue blando, lo hizo de a una y los ojos verdes se cerraron rodeados de lágrimas mientras un grito brotaba del interior de su garganta. Tweek llevó la cabeza hacía atrás, Craig le sujetó la nuca con cuidado, cariño, amor, para que no se golpeara y luego buscó su mirada, para comenzar a moverse. Para concentrarse en ambos, que lo gozaran al mismo tiempo, se sincronizaran, tan juntos como estaban ahora. Tan uno dentro del otro.

—Tweek — lo llamó Craig sin dejar de besarle la barbilla —, mírame Tweek, mírame fijamente.

Tweek obedeció, ignoró el dolor abrió los ojos y clavó los propios en las azules aguas de los de Craig, le mordió el labio sin parpadear y dejó que Craig se balanceara en su interior. Un jadeo, luego gemidos, gritos, nombres inconclusos y frases eróticas…

Acompañadas de dulces te amo.

* * *

N/A: ¡ya se! ¡Ya se! Ahora si me tarde, ¿un mes? ¿Mes y medio? La verdad no estoy segura, espero que aun haya muchaaa gente leyendo esto porque ya estamos en el gran final de esta pareja, así es, lamento decirlo pero esto se ha acabado, aún queda un capítulo narrado por Craig y los de los demás, pero por mientras espero que les haya gustado el cierre tan bonito y romántico que tuvo el creek.

Si les ha gustado por favor déjenme un review, yo lo apreciaría demasiado, no tienen idea de cuánto. Y por último, gracias a todos lo que me han seguido desde el inicio, espero no haber perdido a nadie en el camino con este último mini descanso que me tomé.

Nos leemos pronto, es promesa.

Guests:

Tamy: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Creeme a mi también me gusta ver a Kenny celoso, sobre todo si no es el típico celoso agresivo, sino un pasivo y molesto que ataca de formas distintas. También que en lugar de ser intensos y lanzarse al faje entero soltaran solo un pequeño besito, eso es muy tierno y muy Butters. Mil gracias por leer y seguir el fanfic, espero que te gustara este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

Angesseth: ¡Claro, era el objetivo! No, no que te emocionaras así, pero mil gracias por hacerlo de verdad me encanta que te gustara así de mucho. También me refiero a que ese beso suave y tierno fue como algo inesperado, dada la situación, tierno como Butters, pero de alguna forma salvaje, ¡Con esto ya tienes también la respuesta del creerk! Ahora falta como un cierre para todo, sobre todo para el style, que se encuentra en terreno fangoso, pero no sientas preocupación que todo va a estar bien, mil gracias por leer y por el review. Nos leemos pronto.


	27. El amor es el mayor de los placeres

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola chavales! Como que esta vez no sé cuánto me he tardado, pero espero que menos del mes. Chequen que tenía planeado escribir este y otros 4 capis más, pero al final me he decidido por agilizar el proceso. Así que están frente al antepenúltimo capítulo, y si quieren más detalles se los dejo al último.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Stan x Kyle_

— **Capitulo 26—**

 **El amor es el mayor de los placeres**

Stan miraba la parte superior del plato como quien hace una oda a las salchichas fritas, los huevos revueltos y los panqueques con mantequilla derretida y miel de maple cayendo por las orillas. En realidad era un bochornoso plato de desayuno, tal vez demasiado exuberante y terriblemente grasoso para alguien que supuestamente tenía resaca o debía de tenerla. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de tirarse un bocado de esa comida. Quería ponerse un trapo húmedo en la frente y tirarse en una de las hamacas de afuera del hotel, disfrutando la brisa marina, con un gatorade para quitarse rápido la deshidratación. Bueno, no había bebido tanto pero tenía la edad suficiente para tener resaca.

El buffet de desayuno estaba en el restaurant del hotel, la mayoría de los estudiantes se organizaba ya con los profesores entre las mesas abarrotadas de gente, con gritos y fuertes chillidos como ''pásame la mantequilla'' su grupo estaba demasiado podrido para tener un desayuno decente, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscar a los demás cuando sirvió cosas al azar en el plató y se sentó en una mesa de cuatro solitariamente, jugando con sus sandalias por debajo del mantel rojo. El calor del mar hacía que el pelo se le esponjara un poco, el sudor hacía que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, aunque la playera y los shorts fueran lo más sueltos posibles.

—Buenos días — escuchó lejanamente por encima del chirrido de una silla deslizándose para atrás.

Ya. Pues era tan así la cosa, que Kyle se planta frente suyo, todo bonito, con sus risos rojos caídos por el agua de la ducha y una playera azul cielo con shorts cortos, demasiado cortos, color durazno y tenis converse. El calor no daba tregua.

—Mmm.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kyle dejando su plato de fruta picada, tan marica, encima de la mesa —, ¿Sigues enojado?

—Tengo resaca.

Seguía enojado, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. No cuando Kyle se plantaba frente suyo, susurraba por bajo en la mesa y le miraba como si nada en la vida.

—Ah, pues con lo mucho que bebiste — justificó el pelirrojo picando el granulado y la miel de su sandia —, bébete un té y listo. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…

Stan miró a todos lados, incrédulo, es que podía haber alguien más desvergonzado que Kyle en este mundo. No. Mira, él lo había visto apenado un par de veces, pero aquello era pasarse de listo y mandar a la fregada cualquier atisbo de la pelea de hace unos días. Cuando en realidad debería de sentirse avergonzado, o al menos ambos debieran estar hablando de ello con la importancia necesaria, no ahora mientras Stan debatía entre café con azúcar o descafeinado. Esas cosas no se discutían así como así.

Las chicas llegaron de a poco al restaurante, frescas como lechugas, vestidas hasta con lo que encontraron en la casa del perro. Cabello sedoso y lindas delicadas curvas moldeando sus pechos y traje de baño, se arremolinaban alrededor de Garrison. El curso tenía planes para hoy, las chicas querían ir y Stan no tenía los ánimos.

—De verdad aprecio su capacidad de ponerse hasta la mierda y al otro día lucir como cualquier cosa — murmuró Kyle liquidando parte del jugo de naranja de su vaso

Stan entornó los ojos hasta el judío. ¿Bromeaba?

—Justo lo que tú haces, gili.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy serio. Además yo no me puse tan ebrio anoche — continuó Kyle enumerando una lista de hechos que para él calzaban bastante obvios—. Bebe estaba hasta atrás de lsd y mírala, se pinta las uñas de amarillo sobre sus pretzels. Kenny y Butters no han iluminado nuestro mundo con su presencia y pues…

— ¿Y tú para que quieres saber dónde andan los demás tontos? — gruñó Stan encarándole

—Pues nada más, no te das cuenta que somos los únicos dos hombres comiendo aquí solos — inquirió el pelirrojo mirando alrededor —, un montón de chicas, los profes, otros grupos y nosotros dos solos.

—Eso es porque nos estuvimos besando toda la noche en tu cuarto. Se nos adelantaron a lo que sea.

La cara de Kyle se pinta profundamente de rojo. Stan no sabía que existían los sonrojos paulatinos hasta que se dio cuenta que de hecho su mejor amigo los tenía y eran muy monos, empezaban en las mejillas, surcaban la nariz y morían en las orejas. Pero Kyle, tenía el descaro de atragantarse encima y tomarse el jugo como si fuera una cuba. Tose ligeramente.

—Bueno, bueno, estábamos borrachos — menciona como si eso explicara todo plenamente.

—Acabas de decir que no estábamos tan borrachos — comentó Stan señalándole inquisitivamente con un tenedor —, y tú quieres echarle la culpa al alcohol de todo, Kyle, querido.

Si hasta el momento no había conseguido poner a su mejor amigo contra la pared, con este argumento que difícilmente podía refutar lo había conseguido. Kyle tendía a inflar los mofletes como un crio cuando no tenía uno de sus listos argumentos preparados para toda ocasión, algo que responder que resultara coherente o una cosa así. Además Stan tenía las cosillas bastante claras de la noche anterior, si, habían peleado a lo bestia y estaba a punto de sumirse en una profunda depresión cuando decidió mover el culo y transportarse hasta el lugar de la reunión, primero pensó que sería el lugar perfecto para deprimirse, pero las cosas no siguieron el ritmo esperado. Inesperadamente, Kyle se le pegó toda la noche, con un objetivo, seguramente. Uno que no alcanzó a cumplir, el alcohol hizo lo suyo un poco y cuando menos se dio cuenta su mejor amigo paseaba la mano desde su rodilla hasta la pantorrilla.

El resto fueron un montón de besos apasionados encima del sillón love del bar. Así hasta que caminaron tomados de la mano con dirección al hotel. Y aunque hubiera querido sobrepasar ese límite se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama de Kyle con una sonrisa boba en la cara. La mañana, punto y aparte, era un mejor momento para pensar todo ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Acaso no Kyle había dicho que no quería nada serio? ¿Follamigos? ¿Era eso o menos que eso? porque todo en el pelirrojo le parecía increíblemente contradictorio. Eran demasiadas complicaciones por algo tan relativamente simple.

—Estás poniéndole muchos peros a la cosa, Kyle — comprendió Stan nuevamente, situándose en la conversación de la pelea primigenia —, podríamos ahorrarnos esto, si…

— ¿Si qué? — preguntó Kyle con el ceño fruncido, aquellas demandantes cejas rojas…

—Si aceptas salir conmigo formalmente — grita pegándole a la mesa —, ¡mira! Hay un millón de ventajas, podemos pasar tiempo juntos como pareja, besarnos sin miedo, tomarnos de las manos, planear nuestras carreras universitarias. Nuestros padres no dirían nada si nos quedamos a dormir juntos, podemos irnos a vivir juntos a Nueva York, podemos…

— ¡Son todas las cosas que querías hacer con Wendy! ¡Puto subnormal de mierda! — Grita Kyle encolerizado —, esto es mi jodida culpa, desde un principio… ¡Debí ser claro contigo! Pensé en buscar el origen de tu necesidad de una relación pero me rindo. Si no entiendes lo que digo, entonces lee mis labios ¡NO-VOY-A-SALIR-CONTIGO-OFICIALMENTE! ¡JAMAS!

No voy a salir del closet.

No voy a ser tu novio.

No quiero cambiar esto.

No voy a dejar de ser tu mejor amigo solo porque me encantas y creo que podemos tener buen rollo juntos, además de encargarme de destrozar tu relación. Kyle podía ser un verdadero terco, pero sabía bien porque decía las cosas. Sabía porque le estaba negando esto a Stan ahora. Y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Le dio un toque rudo, levantándose de la mesa, pegando ambas palmas al mantel, tirando la silla atrás con todo y plato, preparado para salir volando del lugar.

Stan, cabreado, molesto, puso los ojos en blanco. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y carraspeó para que el pelirrojo se detuviera en su marcha.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? — gruñó iracundo

— ¡Me largo a ver las tortugas con las chicas!

Volvió a girar y esta vez no miró atrás, no cuando sabía que Stan se quedaba sentado en la mesa como un idiota, bufando por lo bajo entre susurros que destacaban la terquedad de su mejor amigo. Y como tal, lo miró, caminaba con elegancia hasta la mesa de las chicas y los profesores, donde el viaje por la costa para llegar a una isla llena de tortugas y huevos de las mismas estaban a punto de romperse, era un espectáculo impresionante. Y como si la invitación no fuese bastante sugerente el grupo estaba falto de personas para que el costo presupuestal fuese el mínimo, Kyle fue recibido en la excursión con los brazos abiertos. Su capacidad de poner un rostro inherente ante cualquier situación, nadie sospechaba nada…

Stan podía derretirse solo y enojado en la silla. Kyle actuaba como si nada mientras planeaba que cámara debía llevar para tomar las mejores fotos. La diferencia en los temperamentos era envidiable…

— ¡Yo también voy!

El gritó atravesó el restaurante como si se tratase de un rayo, partiendo el sonido a la mitad, la mesa de la excursión quedó paralizada en el acto. Un tanto jocosos pero desprovistos de aquella extraña irracionalidad, el profesor asintió dos veces. Kyle no se dignó a mirarle, así era él, una perra digna. Stan era igual de terco. Los dos eran listos, sabían que si ninguno de los dos se rendía al final del día todo acabaría como una gran pelea, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a admitir que podían perder, así que preferían apostar a todo para ganar. Stan quería un novio, necesitaba convencer a Kyle que lo mejor era dar un paso adelante y Kyle era demasiado liberal como para sentirse necesitado de una relación formal.

Aunque amaba a su mejor amigo, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. El judío prefería la unión libre. Stan no iba a convertirse en un obstáculo para su futuro y él tampoco quería ser lo mismo…

Se acordó, por decisión unánime en la que ni Stan ni Kyle participaron, que se reunirían en el lobby dentro de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para reposar los alimentos, bañarse y cambiarse de nuevo. Básicamente reponerse en caso de sufrir resaca, pero los profes no tenían que mencionar eso, preferían hacerse los tontos y fingir que comer patatas con carne era una tarea demasiado agotadora. Siendo sinceros, Stan apenas había tocado el desayuno. Tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar al cuarto, aunque lo hubiera deseado, la puerta no se había abierto desde la noche anterior. Stan estaba muy seguro de quienes se encontraban en el interior y también podía intuir que estaban haciendo, pero de cualquier manera, las dos horas de espera fueron un calvario en el sol despiadado, con los pies adentro de la piscina y una paleta de hielo entre los labios. Si, era un pendejo, no tenía por qué pasar por esto, pero sus ganas podían más… su necesidad de pavonearse frente al pelirrojo y soltar chillidos de ¡Anda, mira! Aquí esta todo esto y es tuyo. Ya vas tú y me mandas a freír espárragos. Podía ahorrárselo, pero no quería…

— ¿Acaso no tienes algo más interesante que hacer? — preguntó Wendy sentándose a su lado.

Sobre su amplia camiseta blanca se leía ''basic''.

—Voy a ir al viaje con ustedes quieran o no, ya le di el dinero al profe.

—Me refiero a… Kyle — murmuró Wendy probando el agua con la punta de los dedos —, quiero decir, seguro que hay una mejor forma de convencerlo para quedarse a tu lado.

— ¿Tú te enteras de todo o algo? — preguntó Stan genuinamente sorprendido. La facilidad con la que Wendy hablaba de su estado le hizo recordar porque no estaban hechos el uno para el otro —, es decir, sé que las mujeres son chismosas pero hay un límite para lo que deben saber…

—En realidad — le calló con molestia —, hablé con Kyle ayer, poco después de que ustedes dos decidieran pelear en medio del pasillo como una pareja de recién casados desempleados. Y para tu información fue bastante fructífero. Pero si no quieres saberlo me marcho y ya está…

— ¿Y cuánto me va a costar que me digas aquello tan importante que Kyle te dijo? — la ceja derecha se levantó en un ángulo anormal mientras Wendy expandía la sonrisa por toda su bonita cara

—Esta vez es gratis. Por los viejos tiempos — guiña el ojo —, toma notas chico tonto, volverse gay de la noche a la mañana te ha afectado el cerebro.

—Wendy, no soy gay — murmuró Stan furioso —. No me excitan los chicos, ni siquiera me gustan los penes. Me limitaré a decir que me gusta mi mejor amigo. Las cosas pasan…

—Sí, las cosas pasan. Te gusta tu mejor amigo, que es un chico con pene, te excita y gusta — Wendy enumeró la lista de contradicciones como si tachara los huevos en la lista del supermercado —, pero yo no quiero lidiar con esos dilemas morales, estoy segura que Kyle tampoco y es ahí que inicia la lista de tus problemas Stan. Kyle cree, y tiene fundamentos, que tú eres un dependiente de las relaciones, además mirando tu expediente no debería sorprendente… estás detrás de un chico que es muy parecido a mí. Solo que más listo y menos idealista ¿Entiendes eso?

—Un poco, si — conjetura Stan con severa frustración, a pesar que había querido interrumpir ese discursillo desde un principio —. Kyle no se quiere casar, ni tener hijos, no le interesan los papeles o las ceremonias.

—Pero te ama… — continúa Wendy —, mira, Stan, ya sabes lo que dicen… la gente lista no se casa. Y tú eres un conservador, un romántico, dar todo por todo en la primera no es algo que Kyle haría. Si de verdad lo quieres tal vez deberías considerar cambiar tu concepto de relación perfecta y probar con el suyo… míranos, lo hicimos ¿No? Queríamos casarnos, vivir juntos, la gran pareja. NO—FUNCIONO. Prueba otra cosa.

Los sermones de Wendy podían ser aburridos y totalitaristas, pero tenían verdades colgando en todas direcciones, incluso cuando muy amablemente terminaban su relación Stan podía difícilmente defender sus argumentos, no estaban tan bien planteados como los de ella. Virtud que compartía con Kyle, pero claro, con dinero baila el perro. Wendy, desde fuera, tenía una perspectiva distinta de las cosas y sus alertas se lo mencionaban a cada instante, probablemente tenía razón. Con eso sobre la mente la espera de Stan, en solitario nuevamente, se hizo más llevadera, las cosas pasaban rápido cuando tenías algo en que pensar.

¿Debía ser él quien cambiara su forma de pensar?

El tiempo pasó sin detenerse y cinco minutos antes de partir; un grupo de quince personas se aglomeraba en la entrada, entre ellos Kyle. Reluciendo protector solar sobre los hombros y la punta de la nariz. De forma exagerada. Pero tierna. El pelinegro se mantuvo a una distancia considerable, sin dejar de escudriñarle con la mirada, a lo que recibió un par de bufidos sonoros del pelirrojo. Cansado del espionaje a su persona. Cualquiera hubiera creído que Stan era un acosador experimentado.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, contratamos un servicio excelente! — Habló el profesor levantando los boletos y encaminándose a la playa con el grupo de alumnos —, nos llevaran en un pequeño bote hasta la isla Tortuga y podremos ver el espectáculo del nacimiento durante diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para ver algunas tortugas.

— ¿Podremos tomar fotografías? — pregunto Bebe levantando su cámara

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, ahora síganme! Nos encontraremos con el lanchero en el muelle.

A primera vista el ''pequeño bote'' no era tan malo para lo que habían pagado, pero si ponían todo en contra, la cosa parecía a punto de caer al agua y no volver, una versión muy chafa del Titanic. Con pintura corroída y un montón de algas pegadas a cada pedazo, en el interior, asientos de madera cortada e hinchada por la humedad, un pequeño toldo que goteaba y un hombre de edad avanzada con lentes y la piel quemada hasta decir basta. Masticaba un trozo de pescado mientras entregaba horribles y apestosos chalecos salvavidas y miraba sin cuidado el cuerpo torneado de las adolescentes.

—Disculpe — le llamó Kyle examinando su chaleco —, mi chaleco no ajusta…

El anciano apartó sus ojos de Lisa por unos instantes y tomó la muñeca de Kyle con violencia, como si fuera un crio tonto que no podía abrocharse las agujetas. Stan notó que su chaleco tampoco tenía los mejores seguros, pero no iba a pedirle ayuda a ese don. Apretó el chaleco de Kyle como quien le pone la correa al perro de su abuela y le dejó ahí sin decir una palabra más. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada, se subió el bote y tomó asiento a unos centímetros de la orilla. Stan, como buen acosador, permaneció unas filas detrás, con buena visión a su perfil derecho y un latido atorado en la garganta mientras meneaba su cámara con dirección al mar.

El anciano llegó al motor, jaló de este un par de veces y el barquito se puso en marcha. Allá a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de la isla, que en realidad era de un verde frondoso y un montón de arena blanca casi transparente, tan caliente como suave. No era un viaje de más de diez minutos, pero el mar tenía olas agitadas y apenas lograban distinguir por encima de ellas. No había porque temer, después de todo, solo era un pequeño viajecillo. Pero los mareos no tardaron.

—Sí que está agitada la marea, ¿No? — preguntó alguien al fondo.

Stan ignoraba la conversación de sus camaradas, si estaba aquí era por Kyle y porque le interesaba, siquiera mínimamente, ver tortugas bebé. Cualquier macho tiene su lado tierno.

Kyle miraba embobado la marea, asomaba su nariz por encima del toldo y sonreía admirando la inmensidad del mar azul. Stan no podía estar más asombrado por ello, como es que toda su vida la había pasado a lado de un chico tan hermoso y nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Kyle era de una belleza eclipsaste, sí, claro, era un hombre, pero tenía el cuerpo delgado y pálido como quien padece de anemia, hermosas pecas por el rostro y los hombros, tan pequeñas para ser adorables y no suficientes como para crear grandes continentes de manchas cafés. El pelo rizado que tanto le acomplejaba había bajado en esponjosidad y ahora caía suavemente por encima de sus orejas, sedosos risos rojizos cual sangre, una bella nariz, no respingada, ni recta, era un poco aguileña, igual a la de Maria Malverde, muy hermosa, que encima funcionaba perfectamente en la simetría de su rostro, con sus labios carnosos, sus ojos verdes, cada centímetro tenía una perfecta complexión.

El flash de su cámara fue directo a la cara de Kyle. Habría sido un fracaso enorme si la luz exterior no fuera su aliada, pues apenas se notó lo suficiente. El pelirrojo ni se inmutó, continuaba tranquilamente admirando el mar. Stan tomó más fotos.

Como mal fotógrafo en realidad solo le interesaba inmortalizar este instante. Y como buen amigo, tenía una cantidad desmesurada de fotos de Kyle, desde pañales. Incluso guardaba una encima de la cajonera derecha, en un marco de macarrones. Tenía fotos de cada instante en sus vidas, fotos del instituto, de cada año, fotos jugando, llenos de nieve, con lodo, con animales, peleando, golpeándose, riendo… Kyle estaba en cada instante de su vida, era una presencia luminosa que nunca se iba. Probablemente pensó que siempre iba a permanecer a su lado, que eso no iba a cambiar porque desde que se conocían nunca se había separado…

— ¿Oigan no creen que va un poco rápido?

Pero ahora, con tantas peleas y emociones nuevas y desconocidas, estaba perdiéndole, lentamente se había alejada un poco de Kyle. De forma inminente. Hubiera querido decir que no era su culpa, que las circunstancias los habían orillado a esto, sin embargo aquí estaban, el viaje de sus vidas y se separaban por un montón de cuestiones pendejas que si cualquiera de los dos fuese menos terco podrían arreglar sin ningún problema. Pero no, Kyle, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal él? Stan era un maravilloso novio, un gran besador, buen fornicador, tenía dinero, era popular. Cualquier chica habría dado un ojo por salir con él. Tal vez tenía las piernas un poco cortas y no era el mejor peleando, pero la gente lo adoraba. Si, era un excelente novio. ¿Porque Kyle renunciaba a eso?

—Voy a decirle algo ¡Hey viejo…!

¿Qué quería Kyle de él? O más bien, por qué echaba esa posibilidad de lado cuando podían pasarla en grande. Claro. Kyle y él siempre la pasaban bomba, sin importar lo que pasara, no había instante en el que no se complementaran, reían juntos, se divertían, podían incluirse en todo, nunca se sentían desplazados o abrumados. Estaba hechos el uno para el otro. Habían sido amigos toda una vida, eran mejores amigos, creados con amistad, forjados del hierro mutuo… Kyle había sido su amigo una vida entera y probablemente lo fuera la siguiente y si Kyle no quería renunciar a eso por ser su novio era porque…

— ¡Como amigo soy mejor! ¡Como amigos somos todo!

— ¡Va demasiado rápido, viejo!

— ¡Ya cállense, que ya llegamos!

El enfrenon que dio el bote contra un banco de arena llegó solo un segundo después de aquellos magistrales gritos, todos se tambalearon en sus asientos, las personas chocaron unas contra las otras y Stan quien segundos antes había construido una epifanía interna y se había puesto de pie ahora residía sobre sus posaderas en el banco. Pero el gritó le perforó los oídos, Kyle había sido empujado y había caído a pesar de que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la orilla del barco. El chapuzón del agua, el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo, Stan no tuvo tiempo ni para quejarse de dolor. Apenas sintió que Kyle cayó, abrió un espacio con sus brazos para llegar al mismo lugar en donde estaba sentado su amigo… la gente miraba curiosa por el borde.

— ¡Kyle! — gritó Stan recargándose en el borde.

— ¡Stan! — gritó el pelirrojo desde abajo, apenas un metro.

— ¡Cálmense! Estamos cerca de la orilla y trae puesto el chaleco.

Si, era cierto, estaban a unos dos metros de la orilla y Kyle traía puesto el salvavidas. Pero por más que el pelinegro hubiera querido relajarse, el pánico le consumió inmediatamente cuando la ola movió ligeramente el barco de nuevo, la corriente tragó a Kyle en un remolino de arena y agua salada, solo para que cuando la ola rompiera contra la arena el chaleco naranja, supuestamente bien sujetado, flotara solitariamente sobre el agua de mar. Sin un portador. Sin Kyle ¡Su Kyle!

Las cosas pasan en cámara lenta cuando se entra en pánico, pero Stan nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. Los dos vivían en South Park, eso significaba una sola cosa, no sabían nadar, probablemente no en el mar abierto y Kyle no tenía el chaleco salvavidas, las probabilidades no eran muy halagüeñas en ninguno de los sentidos. Por eso para el pelinegro después de dos segundos todo pasó demasiado rápido, la forma en la que se aventó al mar, como si estuviera loco, como si con eso pudiera alcanzar el débil alborotado cuerpo de Kyle, que apenas podía mantenerse en flote, y se aquejaba peligrosamente impulsado por la marea.

— ¡Kyle! — Gritó Stan extendiendo la mano —, ¡Kyle, toma mi mano!

Las olas no daban tregua, tan pronto Stan buscaba acercarse al pelirrojo, la marea le regresaba unos centímetros. Su amigo daba bocanadas desesperadas, ni le miraba, solo estaba ahí esperando que el aire se fuera de sus pulmones y cayera ahogándose a las profundidades del mar. Que una ola le atrapara y se mantuviera abajo, solo bastaban diez segundos para perderlo todo. A Stan le estaba costando una vida entera no tenerlo entre sus brazos, por más que pataleaba, por más que suplicaba que la corriente se detuviera, que la fuerza de su cuerpo se elevara más y lograra atravesar la marea. El cuerpo de Kyle bajó después de una ola y Stan tenía que quitarse el chaleco salvavidas si quería atraparlo por debajo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos seguros! — gritó rompiendo las correas del chaleco, arrojándolo por encima de sus húmedos cabellos.

Levantó el rostro al cielo y tomó tanto aire como pudo, sus mejillas se inflaron como las de un hámster comiendo, luego lo decidió, tenía que sacar a Kyle. Meter la cabeza bajo el agua. Hundirse junto a él y tomarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron bajó el agua, quiso cerrarlos de inmediato, la sal le lastimaba, podría dejarle ciego incluso, pero bajo el agua la marea era tranquila como el cielo, los peces nadaban justo debajo de sus pies, corales de colores se extendían por un montón de arena blanca. Ahí entre tanta paz, las tortugas bebés nadaban por el mar, pequeñas, del tamaño de una mano. Rodeaban su cuerpo como si fuese un obstáculo cualquiera. Continuaban su camino, desprotegidas del cariño materno. Y ahí descendiendo lentamente, el hermoso cuerpo de Kyle, exento de aire, a milímetros de los corales, rodeado por peces y tortugas.

— ¡Kyle! — Gritó Stan —, ¡Kyle, por favor!

Había arrastrado su cuerpo fuera con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Y probablemente un poco más que eso. Firmado un acuerdo con un demonio para dejar a Kyle contra todas sobre la arena, rodeado de personas inútiles que no podían hacer nada para ayudarle a respirar. Inútiles. Solo estorbaban, sin duda. Ahora mismo le pesaba, a Stan le pesaban demasiadas cosas, no solo en su cuerpo, también su mente, estaba cansado, asustado, se sentía inútil. Frente suyo su mejor amigo inconsciente sobre la arena, no jadeaba, ni respiraba ¿Nadie podía darle primeros auxilios? ¿Nadie sabía?

— ¡Ayúdenlo! — Gritó Stan desesperado pegando en la boca del estómago del pelirrojo —. ¡Va a morir si no le dan primeros auxilios!

—Stan, retrocede — suplica Wendy tomándole de los hombros

— ¡No me toques! ¡Kyle, hermano, respira anda! — vuelve a golpearle con violencia sobre el estómago. Sin una mínima idea de que debería hacer —, vamos, Kyle, si respiras voy a ceder en todo, te dejaré decidir cada aspecto de mi vida sin interferir. Por favor, eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi aliado, eres… por favor Kyle, eres todo para mí.

La convulsión que acompaña el cuerpo del pelirrojo es violenta como el agua salada que brota de sus morados labios, la fuerza de los puños ha servido para algo, y aunque el agua que tragó fue demasiada, la escupe en un vomito incontrolable mientras su cuerpo gira por inercia. Stan se aparta preso de la desconocida sensación de haber hecho algo bien, sin esperar nada de sí mismo.

— ¡Apártense, retrocedan, déjenle respirar! — grita el profesor, que bien sirvió de nada hace unos minutos.

Con brazos temblorosos Kyle sostiene su cuerpo contra la arena, los granillos se le han quedado pegados en la humedad de su espalda, en la suavidad de su mejilla y cuando parece que ha dejado de escupir agua salada, Stan se tira contra su cuerpo como si fuese un cachorro. Le aprieta el torso, acaricia sus cabellos y mete el rostro en el espacio invisible entre su cuello y el hombro.

— ¡Imbécil, te odio maldito hijo de puta! — Grita Stan pegándose a él cual lapa —. ¡Quiero matate, de verdad! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar? ¡Pudiste morir! ¿Qué iba yo a hacer sin ti? ¡Sin mi mejor amigo!

El rostro de Kyle no es rojo por naturaleza, no, no es como su cabello, pero ahora, con la presión constante que el cuerpo de Stan pone contra su débil figura medio ahogada, se le tiñe tan pronto como un tomate maduro, cierra los ojos, aprieta y sonríe contra el hombro de Stan quemado por el horrible sol Californiano.

—Ya, ya tranquilo — suspira Kyle dándole pequeños golpecillos en la espalda —, mi pobre otra mitad…

—Kyle, no — jadea Stan presionándole brutalmente —, no puedo, me he dado cuenta de todo… he reflexionado los últimos 16 años de mi vida en estos dos minutos. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer? Pensé que todo se iba a acabar y que tú y yo estábamos peleados. Que la muerte es tan repentina y lo último que quiero en mi vida es perderte… dejarte ir molesto, separarnos, separarnos así Kyle… el chico que amo.

—Stan, todos están aquí — suplica Kyle intentando ignorar el hecho de que un grupo de quince personas observan disimuladamente mientras fingen alejarse

— ¡No me importa! ¿Por qué te tiene que importar a ti? — Stan, está llorando —, si no quieres ser mi novio acepto eso. Puedo vivir con ello, hemos vivido juntos sin ser novios toda la vida, pero no me pidas que no grite que te amo, que no lo sienta, que no lo exija… porque puedo vivir sin ser tu pareja, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Sin quererte. Así que solo… solo déjame amarte.

Kyle hace un puchero, lo hace involuntariamente, intenta contener el llanto que amenaza sus ojos. Stan no es tan fuerte, ha derramado lágrimas de emoción y miedo sobre su espalda y cuello desde que empezó a gritar. Ahora mismo el pelirrojo quiere clavarle las uñas en la espalda, jadear contra su cuello, morderle los labios, la boca, la oreja. Todo. Porque lo ha amado desde mucho antes de siquiera poder aceptarlo y ahora Stan le soltaba todo aquellos sin pensar en él, en que él se ha mentalizado toda una vida para no vivir juntos, una vida de solo amigos…

Stan quería destruir eso.

— ¡Serás intenso! — Gruñe golpeándole en el pecho —. ¿Te das cuenta que llevo enamorado de ti desde que te comías las crayolas rojas y se te pintaban los dientes? ¿Te das cuenta que he pasado toda una vida jugando a ser solo tu amigo porque pensé que jamás podría tener algo más allá que eso? ¿Acaso entiendes que estás derrumbando cada ideal de mi futuro? ¡Eres pasional, ingenuo y me caes demasiado bien!

—Y tú eres un pelirrojo sexy, fantástico e inteligente con un humor de perros. Por quien daría mi vida. Eres mi mejor amigo — le toma de las mejillas, aprieta sus mofletes, los labios de Kyle hacen una _o_ maravillosa y rosa. Stan quiere besarlos.

—Eres mi mejor amigo — sonríe con sus labios apretados —. ¡El mejor amigo que amo!

— ¡Te vas a casar conmigo! — grita Stan al cielo como si fuese un salvaje

— ¡Te voy a sacar los dientes!

— ¡Te voy a besar mientras hacemos el amor!

— ¡Te voy a hacer limpiar mis zapatos!

— ¡Voy a acariciarte el pelo, voy a gritarte tus errores, te apoyaré cuando más lo necesites, estaré de tu lado siempre!

— ¡Te voy a amar con cada fibra de mi ser! — Grita Kyle rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos, pegándolo con la misma fuerza de una medusa —. ¡Como siempre! ¡Como cada día desde que entraste en mi vida! ¡Me voy a casar contigo!

— ¿Qué has dicho petunia? — Pregunta Stan rodando con Kyle sobre la arena —. ¿Quién se va a casar conmigo? ¿Quién sino usted señor de las magnolias, flor de mi desierto y agua de mi cántaro?

— ¡Joder! ¡Lávate la boca que dices puras tonterías!

—Pero ¿¡Quién se va a casar conmigo?! — grita Stan besándole la boca con pasión

— ¡Yo! — grita Kyle pateándole en las pantorrillas

— ¡Quien!

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! — se ríe con fuerza vulnerable.

—Eh, chicos, perdonen… pero están ahuyentando a las tortugas.

Stan y Kyle se miran, como quien esconde el mayor secreto, que no tenía nada de secreto, entre ambos. Se toman de las manos, juegan con sus dedos, muerden las uñas, arrancan la piel, se miran los pies, se tocan los tobillos. Admiran la puesta de sol e ignoran olímpicamente que han gritado intimidades máximas enfrente de todos. A estas alturas su relación estaba pronosticada por los del clima, el sismológico, los dioses griegos y el panteón egipcio. Amigos, compañeros, familia, quien no sabía de ellos o era tonto o era ciego. Cualquiera en un millón de kilómetros tenía que haber adivinado, solo con mirarles, que los mejores amigos iban a terminar besándose hasta perder la razón, porque se amaban con una locura ingenua e inamovible.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez desde abajo, me sorprende que aún haya tanta gente al pendiente de esta miserable y hermosa historia. De verdad me alegro de tenerlos a todos aquí, para mí son como mis bebés, pues me han apoyado desde el principio y han sido un regalo en el que considero el más tierno y agradecido de los fandoms. Nunca me han decepcionado.

Con los detalles que mencioné al principio, este, como podrán adivinar es el final del Style, nos falta el Bunny, con quien cerraré y un epilogo. Así que permanezcan a mi lado en esta historia que aun promete bastante. Bueno, si es que quieren dejarme un poco de su amor.

Por otra parte, quería explotar al máximo la idea que muchos de nosotros tenemos sobre el matrimonio y las relaciones en Kyle, que si bien está muy enamorado de Stan, realmente nunca ha buscado una relación —cosas de gente lista— y aquí se dieron los enfrentamientos entre alguien profundamente liberal y un idealista romántico experimentado. Me alegra que Stan haya podido aceptar que su relación de mejores amigos es como lo más óptimo para seguir con su vida y que Kyle esté tan enamorado como para aceptar el matrimonio…

Cosas de novios. Anyway. Que opinan?

No hubo lemmon porque, no lo creí apropiado para cerrar su historia. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que son quienes más escenas de lime poseen creo que se compensa.

¡Ya me extendí demasiado! Como siempre, mil gracias por leerme, por sus hermosos rvs. Por ser mi felicidad, los adoro en niveles máximos. Un beso a todos y nos leemos en el bunny y el epilogo (que es de todas las parejas) (y algunas sorpresas)

GUESTS:

TAMY: ¡Hola muchas gracias, me alegra demasiado que te gustara el cierre del creek, lástima que no pudiste gritar! Porque no volverá a pasar, pero si, fue demasiado para mí también. Ellos se aman muchísimo, por otra parte si, esto se acaba y pronto. Gracias por seguir a mi lado y espero te siga gustando el fanfic. Un abrazo.

Guest: ¡Noo! Que tristeza, pero no te preocupes que puedes entrar a la página a buscar la actu cuando quieras y releerte el fanfic desde el principio. Aún nos quedan dos capítulos así que no te vayas y gracias por todo.

 _PD: Ingenuamente creí que este fic llegaba a los 200 rvs. Les fallé fandom._


	28. Complejo y noble

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas:** ¡Así que finalmente nos leemos las caras! Bueno, como saben este es el penúltimo capítulo y me tardé tanto en actualizar porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, amo el bunny y quería darles un final digno y memorable, así que por falta de inspiración y falta de tiempo hasta apenas pude desarrollar esta idea que tenía en la cabeza y espero cumpla con las expectativas de ustedes y las mías. Finalmente tocaba que Kenny narrara el capítulo, pero sentí que no iba con la situación así que la voz de Butters se repite por lo menos la primera mitad, la segunda cambia a Kenny. No se preocupen… sé manejarlo. Sin más ni más. Lean.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Kenny x Butters_

— **Capitulo 27—**

Complejo y noble

Rara vez, casi nunca, despertaba por las mañanas acalorado. Porque pues, generalmente en South Park hacía frio más de la mitad del año y la otra mitad los vientos y las lluvias eran cosa del diario, los días de sol eran contados, la gente se volvía loca y aprovechaba el mínimo para ponerse bermudas o quitarse la camisa en plena calle para andar por ahí caminando, con picnics en los parques; por eso dormía con tres cobijas y una caliente pijama de franela. Incluso cuando llegó a California no sintió el golpe de calor tan intenso como el que ahora sentía, es que era una calidez extraña…

Butters abrió los ojos lentamente, el sol entraba directamente por la ventana y las cortinas se meneaban con la suave brisa marina, las olas rompían una tras otra en la costa, era una vista encantadora, un clima favorable y luego estaba él, su cabello era un nido del que se anexaban unos mechones que no eran tan rubios como los suyos propios, más bien tenían un color mostaza. Pegado a su cabeza, con la boca medio abierta, la saliva colgaba de uno de sus labios. No le abrazaba, porque eso ya era demasiado, pero en realidad era _eso_ lo que estaba dándole tanto calor, el cuerpo desnudo de Kenny pegado a su espalda.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! — gritó alarmado cuando reparó en su desnudez.

Los dos. Juntos en la cama. Desnudos.

Kenny se levantó como un rayo de la cama, se quitó las cobijas por instinto y salió volando cuando se percató que Leo pataleaba en el colchón con las piernas, con las manos sujetaba las cobijas contra su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos gritando con frustración y verdadera conmoción. Encontró refugio detrás de uno de los sillones de la habitación, como si le importara cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo frente a Butters o tal vez solo no tenía ganas que le tiraran por encima el teléfono de la cómoda, ya le había pasado antes y dejaba un dolor agudo.

—¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué demonios pasó!? ¿Por qué estamos desnudos? ¡Explíquenme por favor! — no dejaba de gritar. Leo se sentía poseído por un ente paranormal y extraño.

Había algo en su mente que hacía conexión, mejor dicho; sacaba chispas. Porque era imposible. Butters sabía sumar, dos chicos desnudos en una cama después de una fiesta donde casi no recordaba nada, no podía significar otra cosa. Pero por más que quería llegar a la conclusión final, un grito ahogado brotaba de su garganta y tiraba abajo la paz, la tranquilidad, y cualquier cosa que dejara a Kenny con un rostro despreocupado.

—¡¿Qué sucedió ayer?! — gritó Butters tomando de la mesilla nocturna un par de plumas en un vaso y dispuesto a arrojarlas contra la pared.

Es que ya, o sea, era la escena típica de una película de comedia. Kenny tenía la cara y el cuerpo bajo el sillón y Butters tenía el rostro de Emily Rose en su peor momento, solo le faltaba estar atado a la cama, Kenny se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho y de haber supuesto que los dos podían recostarse tranquilamente en la habitación que compartía con Stan sin que el pequeño supusiera lo peor. Si es que _aquello_ se le podía decir abiertamente lo peor.

—¡Butters! — Suplicó Kenny esquivando el vaso, de plástico, y las plumas despilfarradas por el piso de mosaico —. Intenta calmarte, en primer lugar mírate, no estás desnudo… tienes la ropa interior puesta. Anda niño, serás exagerado…

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? — gritó Butters asomando su nariz por ambos lados de la cama matrimonial

—La vomitaste, está en el baño.

Kenny soltó la afirmación sin eje de duda, bueno es que en realidad no tenía caso mentirle y mentir era lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo. Aunque tampoco estaba como de muchos ánimos para aclarar las cosas, pero cuando menos podía esperar a que Leo se calmara para tener una conversación civilizada. Si es que se podía, con él como receptor o emisor, la cosa se complicaba olímpicamente. ¿Por qué el y Butters eran tan complejos? No había forma en la que uno de los dos fuera racional…

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de anoche? — inquiere el rubio levantándose de atrás del sillón, largo como es se jala los cabellos de la nuca, le pregunta abiertamente porque Butters se ha quedado pasmado con su cara rojiza y luego lo siente pensar.

Ya. Pues intenta recordar, cuando menos.

A Butters todo le da vuelta, no es que no recuerde que pasó, pero está todo confuso, borroso, lleno de colores y de olores raros. Los recuerdos tienen color, olor y sensaciones vagas, pero el final es claro… bastante más de lo que el resto de la noche, se encuentra a si mismo con hormigas en las manos, un montón de música zumbándole en los oídos y los labios de Kenny pegados, apenas rozándole, con una infinita dulzura, con cuidado de no romperle, como si fuera un cubito de azúcar. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos, huelen un poquito a cerveza y sus manos le acorralan como si fuera un ratón en un poste, asustado. Se lo dice; que le quiere… y de pronto su cabeza se tiñe de rojo entera. Así que eso ha pasado anoche, pues claro, se han besado, lo han besado… Kenny, el chico que le gusta. Le ha besado.

Kenny podría pensar que una reacción como la de apenas eran cosas a las que Craig estaba acostumbrado, porque bueno Tweek en todo caso era algo así. Pero en cuanto pudo calmar a Butters y le soltó la pregunta, el rubio se puso rojo como tomate: ''oh, así que recuerda. Menos mal. '' Pero el gustó le duró un segundo, apenas abrió la boca el pequeño rubio se cubrió con el cobertor hasta por encima de la cabeza, igual que una avestruz asustada. Avergonzado en un nivel máximo, supremo. Sonríe de lado, porque es él, y él no sería él sin sus sonrisas ladinas.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? — juega con la duda en su lengua. Se miente a sí mismo, porque de verdad que quisiera escuchar al otro decirle que no.

—¡No! — grita Butters sacando la cabeza.

Preparado para resolver el malentendido y decirle que en realidad está avergonzado porque fue bueno, buenísimo, pero luego está ahí, con calzones, parado a unos metros de la cama y le mira… con una profundidad insuperable. No es como el Kenny de siempre, el irónico y sarcástico que se aguanta los golpes y los regresa con sarcasmo, el que tiene enfrente es un Kenneth serio, agradable, un poco acojonado…

Definitivamente Kenny no es como Craig, tampoco es como Stan. No tiene esa pinta de líder nato que Stan tiene encima, ni de las mejores notas o la mejor familia, tampoco tiene la furia incontenible de Craig, su tono demandante y su seguridad absoluta. No tiene nada de eso, él es genuinamente distinto, sobresale porque las chicas gustan de él y a él le gustan las chicas, pero más allá de eso no tiene las mejores notas, o el mejor nada. Es simplemente un pillo lindo con cara de ángel que se sabe todas las respuesta a cada pregunta y el sarcasmo le cuelga de la lengua, las pecas de las pestañas y el diastema de que no tiene ni un poco de plata para la ortodoncia. Más allá de lo físico, que es decir mucho, porque es muy delgadito y aunque tiene buenos bíceps, su altura le quita musculo necesario, también tiene un piercing en el pezón derecho y una marquita roja en el izquierdo como que se lo quitó apenas y a Butters le ha sacado un latido del pecho imaginar que se siente poner sus dientes sobre aquellas barritas de metal. Es sexy. Pero sobre todo masculino, sus boxers caídos, su piel lechosa, aquel revoltijo de cabellos y la nobleza en cada parte del cuerpo.

Era un tipo lindo. A Butters le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, por eso se quedó callado, le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que podía admirarle las piernas y las uñas de los pies también pero que si se quedaba pasmado poco más Kenny iba a reírse burlonamente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sonrió con calma, se acercó un paso pequeñito que lo hizo brincar y luego se dio media vuelta. Directo al baño.

—Kenny de verdad… — estuvo genial.

—No te preocupes, voy a preparar la bañera.

Se metió en el baño y Leo se hundió, junto con su moral, hasta el fondo del colchón donde los resortes brotaban y lastimaban su espalda como princesa encima de un guisante. Así de patético. Es que así había sido, pues, todo lo de anoche… un maremoto de terribles equivocaciones y luego aquel primer encuentro de sus bocas, la respiración, incluso un poco la pelea… algo de siempre, pero con la dulzura de la miel, de sus labios tocándose por primera vez ¿Qué clase de bendición había recibido sin merecerla? Porque si era sincero, para nada sentía que hubieran llegado a algo por fin. ¿Qué le había dicho Kenny anoche?

''Yo voy a ensuciarte… voy a tocarte''

Le había tocado, pero en una parte que trascendía mucho más que la piel, que los huesos o los músculos, había tocado el interior de su estómago, sus tripas, la lengua, los dientes, la boca… solo con un beso ligero, había llegado hasta su alma. Kenny, su único amigo, su mejor amigo… el chico que le gustaba, que le había rechazado ya. ¿Eran eso…?

—El agua está lista. — habló Kenny desde el baño, abrió la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que Leo se dignara a sacar las piernas de la cama.

El frio contacto de sus pies contra los mosaicos le detuvo en un principio, de pronto pensó que su cuerpo no era tan perfecto para mostrarlo abiertamente por la habitación, pero por más que buscó no encontró si quiera una bata cerca para cubrirlo. Pasó la mano por encima de su estómago y la otra por sus cabellos intentando hacer algo con aquel desastre, luego se movió cuidadosamente con la punta de los pies hasta la puerta del baño, por si fuera poco… aquella mirada penetrante que Kenny le daba le ponía los nervios de punta, analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, lo vio llegar. Cerrar la puerta. Acercarse a la bañera y suspirar. Pues ya, desnudos los dos, la bañera… juntos…

¿Alguien le había enseñado a respirar? Porque sus pulmones se sentían llenos de carbón. Como adentro de un incendio.

Se paró en un pie y luego en el otro, como mediando el frio del piso en sus plantas, pero más por nerviosismo. El vapor del agua caliente saliendo de la bañera comenzó a llenar el baño y cubrir los espejos del lugar, su reflejo se notaba a medias, Kenny estaba de pie justo detrás suyo. Podía verlo a través del vapor, le respiró en la oreja. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y decir nada, el alto le esquivó como si fuera un cono de tráfico y se metió en la bañera.

—Anda ya — le incitó Kenny con las dos piernas en el interior, se sentó justo en el medio dándole la espalda —, el agua está caliente y buena, además es mi primera vez en una bañera.

Apenas Leo reparó en el acto se quedó pensando; no tenía por qué ser un aguado. Aunque bueno pues; lo era. Pero Kenny no tenía que pasar su primera vez en una bañera escuchando a Butters formular preguntas una sobre la otra ¿Y qué ha significado eso Kenny? ¿Y ahora que somos? Porque tenía dudas y mucho. Pero también, instantáneamente notó que se había metido al agua con todo y todo, que no era mucho, pero era algo y era fundamental. Con todo y boxers. Empapándose hasta lo máximo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y mojó sus cabellos apenas con las gotas restantes de sus manos, suspiró y se tiró el flequillo para atrás. Le sonrió desde abajo.

—¿Qué?

—Te has metido con ropa.

—Ya me di cuenta — ladeó la cabeza —, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hazlo. Ya.

Así que era inevitable. Terminó por hacer caso, porque la orden estaba implícita y aunque no era ni por mínimo demandante, había algo en Butters que le hacía seguir su voz, cantadito. Se metió con las dos piernas frías sobre el agua caliente y por una u otra razón sintió que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para verse fijamente a la cara durante la hora del baño, dejó que sus piernas se abrieran en torno al torso de Kenny y sus ojos penetraran directamente en su nuca. Así, con un poco de distancia para evitar el peligro del extraño juego que no sabía cuándo habían empezado a jugar… claro, estaba perdido.

Lo dio todo por perdido cuando no respetó aquella regla de distancia entre ambos y Kenny se deslizo unos centímetros para atrás, pegando su mojada cabellera rubia contra su pecho seco, sintiendo las piernas del pequeño Leo a su alrededor y deslizando aquellas, sus manos divertidas, por los empeines de sus pies, sus pequeños dedos y rosadas uñas. Butters daría todo por respirar correctamente, pero el simple movimiento de su pecho hacía que la cabeza de Kenny se moviera, rebotara. ''No hiperventiles'' se repetía una y otra vez, pero le estaban tocando los pies y su espalda estaba al cien contra su vientre, no había forma de que el contacto fuera más íntimo. No podían, a menos que no tuvieran ropa interior… pero la tenían.

—Sí que está caliente — suspiró Kenny con voz ronca.

La esencialidad de la conversación se volvió una trivialidad para Leopold, respondió un ''ujum'' nervioso.

—Tú tienes bañera en casa — señaló tocándole los tobillos —, debe ser fantástico; seguro de niño podías pasar un buen rato adentro, jugando con burbujas y juguetes de plástico.

—No, mi papá no me dejaba entrar a la bañera — repuso Leo.

Por un segundo Kenny se mantuvo en silencio, algo raro, ya que él había guiado la conversación más o menos desde que empezó el día y los dos se dieron cuenta que había una atmosfera rara rodeándoles. Alguna especie de intimidad generándose que en realidad no habían invitado a la fiesta en ningún momento, pero que se les plantó enfrente porque se habían besado y todo esto era inevitable. Estaba implícito en el destino.

—Ese cabrón — suspiró después de unos segundos —, no entiendo como lo toleras.

—De la misma forma en la que tú toleras a tus padres, son tus padres. No hay una gran gama de opciones — Butters levantó la mano y cogió entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de pelo de Kenny que chorreaba un poco de agua.

—Nah, yo no tolero a mis padres. Si me gritan les respondo — murmuró encantado con las caricias del rubio sobre su cabeza —, si tolero algo en esa casa es por mi hermana, solamente.

Leo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tímida, siguió mirando por encima de sus cabellos, jalándolos un poco y separando mechones para partir el cabello a la mitad, tocando delicadamente la línea de su cuello, aquella que se marcaba con los preciosos huesitos de la columna vertebral de Kenny. Sin duda el rubio era un caos, su familia lo era casi tanto como la suya aunque de otra manera distinta, pero tenía sentido que Kenny fuera tan noble… toda su vida había sido un condenado infierno, estaba acostumbrado a pasarla sin zapatos, al final se había convertido en eso, una criatura medio dura, pero más suave que un huevo tibio. Descaradamente noble. Continuó jugueteando con sus palmas por encima de la piel pecosa de Kenny, sus hombros fuertes, sus brazos rasgados con infinidad de cicatrices, que se extendían una tras otra como constelaciones largas y un poco bordeadas, también en la espalda y más debajo, donde el agua alcanzaba a cubrirlo. A cualquier le hubiera gustado decir que el vientre de Kenny era un perfecto mapa plano y perfecto, pero estaba al igual que todo su cuerpo, cubierto de cicatrices y maras que solo Dios sabe cómo se hizo.

—¿Qué con estas cicatrices? — preguntó Butters delineando con su índice una larga cortada sobre su nuca, no se veía pero se sentía.

—Marcas de pelea, soy como un perro — gruñó dejándose tocar, era una sensación placentera

—Ya, pero Kenny… tu no peleas tanto — no, no lo hacía tanto como otros. Pero no descartaba que el rubio le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—No hablo de peleas callejeras — suspiró incomodo —, solo peleas… yo contra el mundo, yo contra la vida, contra la muerte. En fin.

No dijo más y súbitamente fue como si el tema se hubiera quedado inconcluso, pero no tuvo la voluntad de levantar la voz de nuevo y exigir algo más concreto, porque tampoco tenía caso. Si Kenny decía que aquello era por tal o cual razón no había de otra más que creerle e intentar descifrar, a paso lento y seguro, a que se refería, tanto como soltarle un te quiero. Lento, pausado, jadeante, tocándole los hombros y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, no había otra forma de soltárselo. Recargando su cabeza, sacó el aire y deseó que de verdad lo entendiera.

—Te quiero.

Kenny se enderezó, como si le hubieran golpeado, aun cuando Butters estaba abrazándolo de la espalda, no se limitó a dejarlo caer sobre su cuerpo, lánguido y flácido. En cambio, asustado se puso de pie en la bañera, con el agua cayéndole por todos lado, sobre todo en las piernas donde la tela mojada del bóxer hacía de las suyas y tiraba chorritos mientras sus piernas luchaban por salir de la bañera, estaba en plan de huida cuando Butters también se levantó de ahí, aún sin jabón, sin nada, con escasos cinco minutos en el interior, había terminado por soltar aquello y Kenny quería paralizarse del miedo y de otros lados. Pero Leo no dijo nada, solo se salió de ahí, miró el charco de agua bajo sus pies, extendiéndose como si fuese sangre y suspiró.

Al final supuso que Leo pensó que en realidad Kenny no lo había entendido, pero lo había hecho, con cada letra y paso por paso. Te quiero. Aquello era algo… a lo que nadie le preparó, ni el ejército, la vida o la constante pelea con la muerte, nada le preparó para escuchar un sincero te quiero con alguien pegadito a su cuerpo, mojado y cálido. Tenía los elementos suficientes para terminar besándole como un estúpido en los labios, pero en vez de eso se salió de lavar y terminó por encararle.

—Estoy empapando todo — murmuró el rubio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Butters? Kenny se muerde el labio. Sus manos no buscan ser juguetonas, sin embargo lo son pues Leo las mueve como de un lado a otro en el resorte de la ropa interior, no da tiempo a reaccionar o a pensar ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad te vas a quitar la ropa enfrente de mí? ¿De mí que soy un monstruo? Levanta la mano, apenas un poco, pero produce un respingo en Butters, el cabello le cae como mantequilla derretida sobre la frente, gotas cristalizadas permean sus mejillas. Como diamantes.

Su piel es mucho más perfecta que la suya.

Le está sujetando de la muñeca con rudeza, más de la necesaria y en contra de su voluntad, sus miradas se encuentran, ambos tienen los ojos azules. Si pudieran tener hijos serían muy parecidos, lo más seguro es que tuvieran el hermoso cabello de Butters y sus ojos azul marino. O quien sabe.

—¿Kenny…? — pregunta Leo con la voz temblando. Impávido.

—No te la quites — le ordena con la mirada baja, ha desistido de decirle aquello viéndole a los ojos. Porque es débil y es un crio, básicamente —, si lo haces no sé qué locura estaría dispuesto a cometer. Y es algo que no quiero hacer.

No hay respuesta a eso. Butters podría soltarse y decirle ''No te preocupes Kenny, podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras'' pero no lo va a hacer, porque ya no es tan inocente y su mente debe estar maquinando algo que sea mucho más preciso. No está dispuesto a escucharlo y como siempre que las cosas se le tornan muy complicadas, Kenny le da la espalda y sale por la puerta del baño hasta la habitación. Camina a pasos acompasados, mojando todo a su paso, entre suspiros pesados y un montón de interrogantes.

Butters se ha quedado pasmado. Primero porque Kenny le ha dejado una bonita marca roja en el contorno de la muñeca y segundo porque en realidad ahora sí que se ha tomado la molestia de pensar, para variar, en qué demonios significa todo esto. Todo ese aire condensado, esa miel cubriéndoles, el corazón al mil, los cientos de peleas y la forma en la que solo están felices cuando se encuentran el uno contra el otro. Parecen una bomba, una relación biótica caótica entre alguien hermosamente complicado y él, que no da una. Pero aquello que Kenny le ha soltado, lo de recién, sí que le deja descolocado… porque una cosa es que lo haya hecho sin pensar ¡Yo nunca pienso, seré bruto! Pero que le haya detenido y soltado aquello…

¿Era así de complicado todo? porque una cosa es que le dijera muy conchudo que no se la quite porque no va, la situación se puede tornar mucho más compleja que ahora y otra es que le dijera que no quiere hacerlo.

Había muchas cosas que Leo quería hacer, quería ir a la playa, comerse un Garygary kunkun, plantarle cara a su padre, hacerse un arete y que Kenny le besara sobre la mejilla, el mentón y luego más abajo. Que se terminaran la paja encima uno del otro y cosas en las que solo había pensado muy de vez en cuando… él quería hacer todo eso, solo que no lo sabía, recién lo descubre y le consume como si fueran llamas incandescentes de fuego purpura y Kenny llega y se lo suelta como si nada… que él no quiere hacerlo.

Sale corriendo del baño, aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo, porque tiene los pies mojados y puede golpearse la cabeza. Traumatismo cráneo encefálico y luego derrame cerebral. Fatalidades. Pero Kenny lo siente salir y se detiene en seco, abre sus ojazos de capullo y le mira, parece un animal a punto de golpearle. Se detiene en el acto, como un ciervo enfrente de los faros de un auto.

—¡Kenny! — Grita en un tono bastante neutral, su voz no devela la molestia y confusión interior —. ¿Somos amigos? ¿Harías algo por mí?

Kenny no analiza ni reacciona, en realidad está impactado. No solo porque físicamente Leo le pone del mejor humor, sino porque su corazón se ha saltado como mínimo dos latidos frente suyo y está a punto de sonrojarse, ponerle el mundo a los pies si así lo quiere y matar a todos en el camino. Así de mucho le gusta.

—Butters yo moriría por ti, literalmente — demasiado literal. Para el gusto de ambos.

—Entonces dime; sé que soy un niño mimado, de casa, que jamás le planta cara a sus padres y que no merecí nunca que me incluyeran en su grupo, que solo soy un extra en la historia de la vida de tu grupo de amigos, pero que por alguna razón decidiste ser amable conmigo y darme un poco de amistad cuando pensé que nadie más sería capaz de dármela, porque tú eres distinto, eres honesto, noble y maravilloso…. Y somos amigos, amigos que están enamorados el uno del otro o al menos yo lo estoy ¡Me gustas profundamente de la forma más romántica que te imagines! Y ayer me besaste, pero dime… ¿Qué significa eso? porque no quiero ser eso, no quiero ser amigos que se besan, que se aman, pero no se atreven a estar juntos y ¿Qué significa eso de que no quieres hacerme nada? ¡Porque yo sí que te quiero tocar! Así que diré esto a todo pulmón ¡O soy tuyo entero o no soy nada!

Kenny no tiene tiempo a dejarle pensar, o para seguir hablando, tampoco tiene tiempo para pensar en una solución práctica y que les deje conformes, ya que tampoco quiere seguir postergando aquello. No tiene caso. ¿Soportar un nuevo rechazo solo cuando podría decir que si? Lanzarse a sus brazos. Le sujeta las mejillas con las manos, como si fuera una cuna para bebé, acaricia sus pómulos con los pulgares y pega su frente, están mojadas, frías, pero algo quema cuando se tocan.

—Leo, tú eres mío desde antes y yo soy tuyo desde siempre.

Se le antoja besarle. Sobre todo cuando aquella lágrima de ansiedad y estrés recorre la mejilla de Leopold, es entonces cuando le suelta las mejillas y le besa ahí mismo donde la lágrima bajó. Lame cuidadosamente el camino y siente la sal sobre su lengua. La ansiedad de su cuerpo aumenta, pero la de su corazón ha disminuido, como si de pronto hubiera encontrado aquello que tanto deseaba, lo que le inspiraría paz, bienestar y sobre todo amor. Dulce y suave amor. Le besa en los labios solo cuando cree que ya es el momento exacto de hacerlo, cuando Butters tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca suelta, cálida y preciosa, tan hermosa como siempre la imaginó. Comienza lento, reconoce sus terrenos, juega con sus labios, los mueve un poco. Quiere morderlos. Roza la punta de su lengua, la reconoce, acaricia y finalmente Butters tira los brazos encima, como candado.

—Te quiero — susurra Kenny contra su boca, de forma suavecita, como un soplido que apenas puede sentirse porque están muy cerca el uno del otro.

Butters se aferra a Kenny con las uñas, con las manos sobre el cabello. El beso ni siquiera es así de intenso, pero cuando Kenneth le pone las manos sobre la cadera siente que quiere darle todo ahí mismo y que no le importaría pasar a llamarse ''Leopold McCormick ''. Porque lo suyo era inevitable, un paso a otro, dieron juntos codo con codo, para que al final le terminaran diciendo aquello como que estaba a punto de romperle los oídos. Te quiero. Son palabras mayores.

—Si — jadea contra sus labios —, vale, sellémoslo.

Kenny abre los ojos cuando aún está mordiendo su labio inferior y lamiendo la punta de sus dientes. Sabe de qué habla Butters porque en realidad, lo conversaron antes, pero eso fue antes; antes de esto. Antes de anoche, de la pelea, del hotel, de haberse dicho cosas y de haberse besado… fue antes de ahora, tiempo pasado. Y que Leo lo saque ahora, pues es que solo significaba una cosa, de verdad lo quería hacer.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo que dijimos en el avión? — preguntó Kenny recuperando el sentido, dispersándose la dopamina de los ojos.

—Si.

—Es una locura, estábamos acaramelados y eso pero…

—¿Qué? — A Butters se le fruncen las cejas como dos pequeños arcos —. ¿Ahora te estás arrepintiendo? No seas gallina Kenny, dijiste que podríamos hacerlo y creo que ahora mismo es el momento perfecto.

—Te dije que te quiero no que voy a dejarte cometer estupideces… — reclama Kenny rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca.

—Y es precisamente por eso que debemos hacerlo. Es como un pacto ¿vale? Además hago acto de rebeldía contra mis padres de una vez.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Kenny confundido. Aquello tenía mala pinta.

—¡Tanto como que te quiero!

Leo es como una cajita de sorpresas, a Kenny se le hace agua la sonrisa cuando lo ve, le da la espalda y camina con una pierna primero luego la otra, un juego de caderas en ropa interior mojada que se balancean mínimamente, porque no es ni por asomo un contoneo, pero eso y su espalda, con cada hueso pronunciado de la espina dorsal, sus pequeños pies y todo lo rapado de su cabeza. El muy pillo, con todo y todo se atreve a gritarle que le quiere, como si fueran sus palabras favoritas de ahora en adelante y su timidez se esfumara cuando debe ser sincero, porque se lo suelta como si fuera un moño en el cabello ¿Acaso ya no se siente avergonzado? Porque ha tirado atrás un montón de conceptos abstractos; amistad, amor, sexo, prejuicios… pero

—A quién le importa, carajo. A mí no.

Al final a Kenny se le ocurrió que debían vestirse, por más que quisieron procrastinar todo el día en la habitación, Dios sabía que dejarlos solos en ese estado por más de dos horas iba a terminar en una lucha de toqueteos que el comenzaría y evidentemente ganaría. Por eso cuando salieron del hotel a escondidas de los demás y corrieron tomados de las manos por las calles costeras de la playa solo tenía una sonrisa gigante en cada parte de la cara, iguales al gato de Cheshire. Pero menos locos. O quizá igual de locos. Se le dio bien convencer al sujeto de la entrada, un par de palabritas y ya estaban adentro. Les miraban un poco mal, el ambiente era pesado, duro, extraño, aunque los dos sonreían había muchas interrogantes en los ojos del hombre barbudo que se les puso enfrente.

—¿Quién primero? — preguntó en seco, brazos cruzados. Un terminator.

—Él, él primero — sonrió Kenny entrando en el juego empujando a Leo desde el hombro

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? — murmuró nerviosamente.

—Oh vamos Leo, no estabas ansioso por venir, anda, no te acobardes ahora.

Leo le fulminó con la mirada, sin duda Kenny podía ponerlo en un aprieto con usar sus palabras en su propia contra, al final dejó que el hombre le guiara al interior del lugar, con solo un movimiento de barbilla, a eso se limitaban sus indicaciones, también algunos gruñidos y preguntas que Leo respondía a secas. Kenny estaba a varias zancadas de distancia, admirando cada detalle de las paredes o de cualquier cosilla que se le pusiera enfrente, con los brazos cruzados y la mueca juguetona entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Listo? — preguntó el barbón. El sonido era inquietante.

—Sí, dale.

Cerró los ojos, si antes tenía miedo ahora estaba aterrado. Por eso cuando Kenny cogió sus manos de la nada y se le plantó enfrente, creyó ver un santo, aunque fuese algo mucho mejor. Le sonreía abiertamente con sus dientes blanquecillos y sus pecas por la cara, la humedad afectaba su cabello pero sus ojos seguían tan pispirietos como quien no sabe nada. Leo le apretó las manos.

—Ya, no falta nada — le aseguró el rubio con seguridad.

—¿Seguro Kenny?

—Te lo juro.

—¿De verdad?

—Solo un poquitito…

—¿Ya pronto?

—En un segundo, muy pequeño.

Cuando terminó, no dijo nada. Soltó el aire de golpe y una profunda melancolía le corrió por las venas, bueno, pues al final lo había hecho, era como ir en contra de todas las normas del hogar tradicional, de la vida misma, de sus padres, familia, normas, la locura colectiva de la generación milenial golpeándole en la cara y diciéndole que no iba a tener un departamento en Nueva York con Bonsáis en las escaleras mientras veía la lluvia por la ventana, porque se quería casar con Kenny que no era un genio pero pretendía ir a la Uni y probablemente a la de Colorado, con un montón de vacilaciones más hasta que Kenny soltó un suspiro, uno enamorado.

—¿Y? — Preguntó el más bajo sin encontrar el espejo — ¿Qué tal ha quedado?

—Guay.

—¿Guay? ¿Cómo así? ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó alarmado dando brinquitos con la camisa arriba y el cuello de búho en todas direcciones, hasta que dio con el espejo.

—Sí, guay.

Estaba ahí, como muy debajo de su columna pero encima del trasero, en la espalda baja, mero centro, dos pequeñísimas letritas del tamaño de una máquina de escribir, que no alertarían ni al más excéntrico de los padres, pero que albergaban algo que hacía que Kenny tuviera el rostro profundamente rojo. Los labios ensalivados y las palabras pegadas a la boca.

—Ya… — murmuró Leo admirando la marca enrojecida de una 'K y una M' justo en su espalda — sí, es guay.

—¿Quién sigue? — irrumpió el barbón con el material nuevo para hacer todo.

—Yo — murmuró Kenny aletargado.

Se tiró placido contra la silla de cuero y miró a Butters con ojos de borreguito.

—Espérame afuera.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó incrédulo el chico sin dejar de verse el nuevo tatuaje

—Anda, haz lo que te digo. Por favor — suplicó Kenny

—Tú estuviste aquí cuando fue lo mío, es justo y necesario que me quede — repuso crispado

—Es una sorpresa, así que hazme caso.

Leo puso los ojos en blanco, Kenny no iba a permitir que el tatuador le tocara hasta que abandonara el estudio, y aquel intimidante hombre ya comenzaba mirarle mal, hace bastante calor. Miró de mala manera a ambos y salió echando humos, afuera el aire acondicionado estaba más frio y eso era bueno, pero de igual forma u otra estaba seguro que Kenneth iba a terminar con su nombre en una parte del cuerpo, así que no había porque ponerle tantos peros a la historia. Aunque aquello le sobresaltaba con emoción y le sonrojaba plácidamente, quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa, las cosas como eran y Butters estaba seguro de que aquello iba a tener los mismos resultados que el suyo propio.

Una hora después, Kenny salió del estudio comiendo una paleta de dulce que le había pintado los labios de color granate. Le sonrió al hombre con barba que se despidió de él con puño y un alegre abrazo, sabría Jesús que demonios había ocurrido en el interior de ese lugar, pero cuando Kenny se le plantó enfrente y le sonrió con la mitad de la boca roja solo soltó un:

—Ya pague. Vámonos.

—Anda ¿Me dejas ver?

Kenny negó lentamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisita picara en la cara, abrió la puerta del local y se enfrentó al abrazador sol de California. Un poco atrás, Butters le siguió de cerca, esperando el instante exacto en el que Kenneth se detuviera y le mostrara el tatuaje donde fuera que se encontrara, pero el momento no llegó, y a medida que cruzaban las calles de vuelta al hotel Leopold comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Ya me dejas verlo?

—Que no, aguántate y luego lo ves.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no me quieres dejar verlo?

—Seguro que lo vas a ver, pero después — señaló Kenny de pie frente a una de las luces rojas de la calle, a un costado la playa se extendía hermosa e incandescente —, si me pongo traje de baño también te lo topas. No hay prisa.

—Si hay prisa — aseguró Leopold impaciente —, yo te dejé ver el mío, es más me tatué tus iniciales y están rojas y con un plástico encima, ¿Qué tal si me engañaste y no te tatuaste nada? Quien sabe que estuviste haciendo ahí atrás.

Kenny se da media vuelta con un pie, como una bailarina clásica, no muestra en el rostro la indignación que esas palabras le causaron, bueno, aunque no tiene por qué sentirse así, pero finalmente encara a Leo, nervioso, con el ceño fruncido y es totalmente como ''Oh Butters''. Le sonríe largo y tendido, con la mano en la cintura y la otra sobre el pecho, señalándose justo en el corazón.

—¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerte eso? ¿Convencerte de hacer un tatuaje a los diecisiete y luego huir?

—Creería eso de cualquiera — murmura nervioso, huele la indignación de Kenny y se ha chiveteado un poco.

—¿Y yo soy cualquiera? — saca el labio posterior en un puchero infantil.

—¡No! — aseguró Butters convencido de que la conversación tomó un giro que no le ha gustado para nada. Atrás de él una ola rompe contra la arena estrepitosamente.

El ambiente es como de colores, en los setentas, pasado de moda. Pero Kenny ladea el rostro juguetón, da un pasito hasta Leo y le toma de la mano, la derecha exactamente, la jala, pone sus labios contra los pequeños dedos del otro, de nuevo siente que le recorre una sensación maravillosa, se pregunta si será así cada vez que se besen de ahora en adelante, como chispas de colores, una agitación fantástica en el pecho y luego la adrenalina furiosa golpeándole en la cara. Cuidadosamente tira de su misma mano y aunque ya la ha besado dos veces no desaprovecha la oportunidad para dirigirla al interior de sus pantaloncillos, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Leo, que se deja hacer inexorable, un poco alterado y conteniendo la respiración. Mete la mano entre su bóxer, toquetea la piel de sus bíceps y luego jala el resorte hacía abajo, mostrando sus oblicuos, el de la derecha. Justo baja la mirada.

Se encuentra con una mancha negruzca y marrón, cubierta por una suave tela plástica apenas visible. No pasa los ocho centímetros, pero es mucho más de lo que imaginó. A Kenny se le marcan los músculos, se le ve la piel roja y el revolver tatuado en una esquina del pantalón mientras Butters le toca justo sobre la piel tiene su nombre grabado en el cañón. 'Leopold' en bonitas letras cursivas.

Le deja caer la mano. Kenny levanta la derecha, la pasa por encima de su tatuaje y pone los dedos de la misma forma que si jugaran a los vaqueros. Sonriente deja el índice sobre la frente de Leo y le dispara con un sonido fingido que redonda su boca rosada.

—Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a _real_ name.

Cambia descaradamente la letra de la canción y luego le tira un balazo en la boca, pero lo hace directo con sus labios. Se los besa como si acabara de jurarle amor eterno, como si dijera ''Ya somos novios cariño, me tienes en tu piel y yo en la mía, ni creas que te vas a librar de mi''.

* * *

N/A: ¡AH! Lo admito, me dio dolor de cabeza como dos o tres veces con este capítulo, de repente paraba porque ya no podía más. Al final no quedó tan bien como me lo imaginaba, pero creo que está decente y así terminamos todo de una buena vez.

Por cierto para los que no conozcan la canción de You give love a bad name, es de Bon Jovi y la frase se traduce como: ''Disparo al corazón y tú eres culpable. Querida le diste al amor una mala fama'' pero aquí descaradamente Kenny dice ''Querido le diste al amor un nombre real'' haciendo alusión a la pistola que se tatuó y a que tiene su nombre. Creo que también tiene que ver con la concepción del amor que tiene Kenny.

Al final no estaba segura de sí meter lo de los tatuajes pero dije que carajos sí. Espero que les haya gustado el final del Bunny, supongo que pudo quedar mejor pero hice mi más grande esfuerzo.

A todos ustedes miles de gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final, por leer, dejar review, fueron quienes me motivaron a seguir adelante a cada segundo. No tienen idea de cómo los aprecio como fandom. Pero este aún no es el final mis amigos, aún queda un capítulo, el epílogo. Un corto capítulo que espero les guste… y veremos la próxima semana, espero. Así que solo aguanten un poco más.

Los quiero muchísimo a todos. Bay. Bay. ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPÍLOGO!


	29. Epílogo: vuelta a la realidad

**Disclaimer:** South Park y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey.

 **Parejas:** Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Stan x Kyle

 **Advertencia:** No se respetan los hechos en el canon, más que algunas ideas generales en las que no planeo ahondar demasiado.

 **Notas:** Finalmente estamos aquí. Deseé muchísimo llegar a este punto y ahora que por fin estoy en él, quisiera poner el freno, volver a ese miércoles en el que salí de clases y dije 'voy a escribir un fanfic' de verdad, que bueno, han sido todos las personas más buenas que he tenido que conocer, gracias por haber leído mi fanfic, siempre los recordaré por el gran cariño que entregaron a este pequeño. Sé que no tiene la mejor trama, que tiene una barbaridad de clichés y todo eso, pero ese era el objetivo, principalmente. Es amor de adolescentes.

Así que de todo corazón, les mando un abrazo enorme, un apapacho fuerte y un montón de suerte para que empiecen cada día de sus vidas con el mejor de sus pies.

Nos leemos al final, para el adiós.

PD: a pesar de que manejo casi siempre una especie de playlist si estaría chulo que fueran a escuchar Africa de Toto para este capítulo.

* * *

 **Jodidamente intensos**

 _Craig x Tweek_ | _Stan x Kyle_ | _Butters x Kenny_

— **Epílogo—**

Vuelta a la realidad

De todas formas el viaje era una especie de regalo de graduación para los mayores, que los de grados menores estuvieran ahí era un acto benévolo del gobierno de South Park, seguramente no iba a repetirse el próximo año ni cuando ellos se graduaran o cuando sus hermanos menores se graduaran, así que estar aquí ahora en California solo iba a ocurrir una vez durante el bachillerato y ahora era el momento de decir adiós. En realidad era mañana por la tarde. Pero ahora, justamente ahora, estaban frente a frente con el salón de fiestas del hotel. Un amplio espacio medio cerrado, con columnas llenas focos de navidad, un techo adornado de listones multicolor apuntando al centro, y la lámpara de cristales que daba un aspecto manchado adiamantado al lugar.

Era tan amplio como la sala contigua, que daba directo a la piscina, aún más lejos, la playa. Un montón de mesitas redondas con diez sillas como máximo coreaban la pista de baile repleta hasta decir basta y montón de mesas largas con charolas de plata humeantes que proporcionaban un buffet especial californiano para los adolescentes. La fiesta de graduación, temática de ''viaje en el tiempo'', no tenía nada de alcohol y aun así aparentaba ser lo bastante entretenida para todos.

Pero Craig lo sentía, aquello le jodía, las miradas de los demás integrantes de la mesa. Token, jugando a comer un poco de pescado y Clyde con sus papas fritas que no dejaba de verle mientras las remojaba juguetonamente en el queso. Cartman, por suerte, llevaba horas en la pista de baile con Wendy, obligado, los demás, no, rodeaban la mesilla con cuidado. Comiendo lentamente. Stan y Kyle miraban de vez en cuando a la pista y reían cómplices, pero el que más le preocupaba era Kenny…

Tenía los ojos fijos en su platito de ensalada, una sonrisa coquetísima en la boca y un traje como de fiesta pasado de moda. Perfecto para la fiesta temática. Butters comía a su lado ansiosamente, pero silencioso. Había algo muy raro.

Craig tomó un poco de agua y llevó su tenedor hasta el pollo frito.

—Ey, Craig — murmuró Kenny levantando la mirada, perforándole los ojos.

Todos se removieron cuando el rubio tuvo el valor de hablar. Incluyendo a Craig.

—¿Eh?

Picó un trozo de lechuga que juntó con el caldillo del jitomate e hizo ademán de estar pensando en algo bastante complejo. Craig frunció el ceño medio atontado ¿A que iba toda esta densa atmosfera? Parecía que el silencio cortaba como tijeras y la calma podía tronar en cuanto un alfiler les picara el globo. Suspiró, en realidad no tenían por qué decírselo, lo olfateaba… a kilómetros.

—Dicen que una chica se vuelve mucho más bonita después de tener sexo ¿No? — Butters escupió un poco de su jugo de chabacano y Kenny le pasó la mano por la mejilla para limpiarle una gotita que resbalaba descuidada —, en tu experiencia ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?

Kyle se rio bajito. Stan le silenció con un ''shh, shh'' nada discreto y Clyde se llevó un poco de jamón a la boca. No había que mentir, Kenny era su amigo podía decirle con sinceridad que de todas las chicas con las que había estado sin duda habían dejado de llamarle la atención cuando ponía sus garras encima de ellas, pero eso no significaba que no se hicieran más lindas, en realidad, a raíz de aquello muchísimos chicos iban tras ella y ellas se sentían mejor consigo mismas. Si tenía que ser sincero…

—Pues si — admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me pregunto si aplica lo mismo a los chicos — suspiró mirando al techo.

—Traje más papitas Craig — murmuró Tweek acercándose desde la barra de comida, dejó un plato hasta el tope de frituras y apenas tomó asiento.

Una risa colectiva se atoró en la garganta de todos mientras que explotaba paulatinamente uno por uno, rieron avergonzados. Craig sobre todo, no tenía por costumbre sonrojarse pero evidentemente ahí había algo que los demás sabían y él no podía ocultar, encima se atrevían a decirle que tal vez los chicos ahora pusieran más el ojo encima de su Tweek, había cosas que un hombre no podía tolerar.

—¡Gah! ¿Eh? ¿De qué se ríen chicos? — preguntó Tweek confuso

Pero tan pronto como lo dijo el pelinegro tuvo la fuerte convicción de tomarle de la mano, dejar botada la comida y salir de la mesa grupal en una huida colectiva, quizá porque si, se había puesto un poco celoso de que Tweek se viera aún más lindo después de lo de la noche anterior o porque quería evitarle a todos, sobre todo al rubio, la vergüenza de explicar que ya todos estaban al tanto de lo acontecido en Glass Beach, nadie los había visto o abierto la boca, pero de alguna forma… ellos no llegaron a dormir y se tomaban de las manos cuando regresaron esa misma mañana, rodeados de una bruma rosada con burbujas y flores, un par de besos coquetos, alguna creciente necesidad de acariciarse y pum. Ya todo el mundo sabía que Tweek había estado gimiendo contra su oreja, que se ponía cada vez más hermosos y que ya eran pareja.

Craig jalaba a Tweek de la manga un poco apurado en dirección a las bebidas, pero no pudo dar el siguiente paso porque sus orejas captaron la inigualable música dentro del salón, la pista de baile y todos los lugares repletos de personas danzantes con vestidos hermosos y laca en el pelo, el calor no era tan insoportable, y su cabeza hizo clic dos veces antes de que pudiera hilar adecuadamente aquella chispa de intuición que acababa de brotar en su cabeza. Sin duda los recuerdos flotaron en su mente y supo, muy dentro de sí mismo, que no tenía que pararse frente a las bebidas, sino en la pista de baile. Con Tweek.

—Vamos a bailar — le dijo Craig a Tweek de forma demandante.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó nervioso en un jadeo mientras le jalaban nuevamente al centro de la pista, esquivando parejas y taconazos inseguros —, pero si a ti no te gusta bailar Craig…

—Pero a ti si — murmuró Craig entre un par de hombres, haciéndose lugar —, además, tienes que ser consiente de tu entorno. Anda ya. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Tweek se quedó de piedra en el centro de la pista, las luces de vez en cuando se posaban contra su rostro y dañaban su visión, pero no necesitaba ver nada cuando en realidad podía escuchar todo, muy por encima de las risas, las personas comiendo o el resto de parejas bailando. Craig le destrozabas las retinas con sus interrogantes en los ojos y el precioso suéter negro con cuello de v que había elegido para la noche final del viaje. Se tocó los dedos, sintiendo la canción en sus huesos…

—Es una fiesta del viaje en el tiempo, no me sorprende — aclaró Craig cuando notó que Tweek no tenía intenciones de responder algo, a pesar de escuchar bien la melodía —, pero lo que me interesa es la letra.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó nuevamente el rubio nervioso.

—Porque el día de la tradicional y ancestral fiesta en casa de Token, cuando te pusiste hasta atrás de borracho me dijiste ¡Baila conmigo! Y estábamos escuchando 'Let's groove' mientras yo pensaba que la música de los setentas apestaba. ¿Recuerdas?

—Recuerdo, si— asintió Tweek sonrojado hasta las orejas —, pero no veo la relación entre September y let's Groove.

Craig puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a Tweek de la mano, con la derecha en la cintura, la izquierda jugueteando con sus dedos y un ligero vaivén; comenzó lo que Craig consideraba una de las experiencias más errantes de su vida, bailar una canción antigua como si fuese un jodido vals sacado de el Cascanueces, Tweek se rio bajo, pero dejó que el pelinegro le moviera como se le daba en gana.

—En primer lugar, Earth, Wind & fire, es el grupo que canta ambas canciones — explicó Craig como si fuera un genio musical guardado en un acetato —, y september dice esto '' ¿Recuerdas cuando bailamos en Septiembre?'' bueno pues ¿Adivina cuando bailamos Let's Groove? Si, fue justo en septiembre, antes de que potaras toda la bebida…

—Estás loco, yo no poté nada esa noche — gruñó Tweek siguiendo el ritmo de la agitada canción setentera, imitando los movimientos miopes de otros danzantes más organizados que ellos dos —, pero lo admito, tiene sentido que estemos bailando esta canción justo ahora… ¿No?

Craig pegó su frente blanca contra el suave cabello rubio de Tweek, ese juego de caderas le tenía vuelto loco. La excusa perfecta para sacarlo de la mesa, de las miradas incandescentes de los demás, que a este punto ya sabían lo que los dos habían hecho en la playa hace una noche. Algo intimo que Craig habría deseado repetir todos los días de ser posible, como si fuera un nuevo adicto a la heroína, el cuerpo de Tweek era más o menos un arma del mismo efecto, con el calibre perfecto para enloquecerlo y poner a prueba sus más cuerdos sentidos. Era totalmente gay por él, y lo supo desde que Tweek se le fue encima en esa fiesta de Token, pero ahora lo reafirmaba de una forma que quemaba como el infierno.

—Ya ¿Y tú crees que esa es la única excusa que tengo para poner tus piernecitas chulas en la pista de baile?

—Pues sí, grandulón — Sacó la punta de su lengua rosa y Craig le mordió el labio con fiereza —, ¡Craig, eres un crio suéltame!

Súbitamente el Dj cambió las agitadas canciones setenteras por una melódica música mucho más reconocida, en realidad, la emoción creció a tal punto en el que las chicas se acomodaron en sus asientos un par de veces más que si fuera una canción común, mientras que muchos chicos aprovecharon para salir volando de la pista de baile. Huyendo del compromiso que una canción lenta podía significar. Craig dejó caer los brazos, Tweek le miraba a unos pasos como si toda la intimidad de las canciones setenteras hubiera dejado de funcionar y la nueva melodía solo los dejara confundidos entre un ''somos hombres, nos queremos y todo… tenemos sexo, pero no voy a poner mis brazos sobre tus hombros'' no mientras un montón de chicas se besan con sus novios en la pista de baile. No ahora, no puedo.

Sí que podían.

—¿Quieres bailar una canción lenta conmigo? — preguntó Craig extendiendo la temblorosa mano derecha

—¿Una canción lenta romántica de los ochentas? — Acusó Tweek extendiendo la mano contraria, dispuesto a tomarla —. ¿Quieres ponerte cursi conmigo?

Rio tontamente.

Craig iba muy enserio.

—Siempre, Tweek — murmuró Craig pegándose a él como si fuera una babosa de mar, con los brazos del rubio de aretes y las manos en la cintura, jodida cintura preciosa.

Que chico más precioso; más bien, en cada sentido lo ponía colorado, le hacía sacar suspiros y moverse en la pista a pasos lentos, junto con un montón de parejas que tarareaban una de las canciones más conocidas quizá en todo el mundo. Que la letra no tenía tanto sentido, que solo era pegajosa, que era un one hit wonder, al carajo con eso, con aquello y con lo demás, la canción hacía que los dos se vieran a los ojos sin parar y por primera vez en su vida Craig sintió que tenía la completa voluntad de gritar ''It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you''.

—Quedas advertido, cielo — murmuró Craig contra el lóbulo de su oreja —, que va a faltar mucho tiempo para que alguien logre alejarme de ti… advertido quedas ¿Entendido?

—Perro que ladra no muerde — le soltó Tweek presó de una conmoción alucinante —, anda di que no me vas a dejar, pero te advierto yo; que seguro no puedes ni intentarlo mañana por la mañana…

—¿Eso es una advertencia o una amenaza? — murmuró Craig frágil como gelatina

—Una promesa bebé.

El rubio besó suavemente la mejilla del pelinegro. Siguió bailando África, lenta y pausadamente, como quien no quiere que acabe y la noche se está haciendo eterna entre cada uno de los compases ¿Quizá alguien les está mirando? Tal vez mañana vuelvan a South Park y habrá que decir ''Papá, mamá van a tener nietos… rubios y nerviosos, con una seria adicción al café'' pavadas por el estilo, o tal vez Craig iba a tener que dejar las malas conductas porque quería entrar a la NASA y darle a Tweek casa, comida y sustento, como si vivieran en los veintes todavía, pero es que el chico no le gustaba, le enloquecía. Pronosticaba su futuro, que se atraían, pero también se respetaban y viceversa, por eso eran el uno para el otro y por eso no pasaba nada, solo que se iban a casar y eso. Nada más.

—¿Te... te puedo decir algo? — preguntó Tweek volviendo a los casuales temblores.

—Todo lo que quieras — le aseguró el pelinegro impávido.

—Creo que te amo…

—¿Crees? Si yo pensé que eso ya estaba más que confirmado… — le tomó las mejillas con las manos, soltando así la fuerza brutal que guardaba en las manos hasta que sus mejillas se aplastaron y luego le dejó una sarta de besos en la boca de pez —, serás hermoso amor, serás hermoso.

0—0—0—0

Kyle miraba la pista de baile, con aparente desinterés, se habían trasladado de la mesa llena de boronas de papas fritas y dip de queso con jalapeño hasta una de las pequeñas desocupadas salitas lounge con sillones de vinil blanco, se le pegaba en las piernas cubiertas por unos shorts de mezclilla, pero era refrescante alejarse un poco del centro. El calor se concentraba un poco más ahí y era una abominación. Finalmente no pudo evitar suspirar, en realidad observaba con mucho cuidado la imagen, por más que quisiera no notarlo justo en el interior de las luces multicolor Cartman bailaba con Wendy de forma muy cercana, canciones lentas que habían empezado por ser de los ochentas y ahora eran Ed Sheeran y cosas similares.

Ya de por si era extraño ver al gordo sometido por una chica, la imagen era más bien perturbadora. De alguna manera se preguntaba ¿Cómo Wendy pudo rebajarse de Stan a Cartman? El pensamiento femenino le aterraba e inhibía, era intrigante. Pero lo que más le ponía de nervios era la forma en la que Stan miraba la escena, es decir… tenía poco que habían terminado, relativamente. Lo de ellos dos ni siquiera había comenzado todavía y aunque Stan jugaba con sus dedos uno por uno, acariciando las uñas blancuzcas de sus dedos, sabía que estaba mirando donde Wendy.

Oh, esos celos… o quizá eran solo inseguridades.

—Así que la singularidad en persona, el chico más guapo de South Park cayó rendidito por Tweek Tweak, ¿quién lo diría? — Soltó Stan repentinamente ante el silencio.

Por supuesto, Craig Tucker, la singularidad en persona, el chico más guapo del pueblo no señalado una vez o dos, mientras más crecía a las chicas más se lo parecía, pero al final del día todos olían a kilómetros que lo suyo con el rubio iba más allá de un par de jueguitos y unas peleas a golpes. Es que era justo la clase de bebé que a Tucker le gustaba, uno que tenía dientes garras y necesitaba ser protegido… a medias.

—El segundo chico más guapo de South Park — aclaró Kyle, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de Stan —, el primero eres tú, tío.

—Anda, si hasta sabes hacer cumplidos cursis y todo — rio ligeramente y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros del pelirrojo, acariciando su cabello al paso.

—Sí y estoy esperando que me sueltes que cuando mínimo soy más atractivo que Tweek — en realidad si lo estaba esperando. Un sudor frio caía por su espalda cada que Stan se le pegaba, es que una cosa era ser cariñosos como compas, pero cuando cruzaban esa línea los nervios se le iban a la cabeza y quería morir de amor.

—Nah — se burló Stan, Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada —, Tweek está demasiado lejos de lo que yo podría considerar atractivo, Kyle. Me gusta la inteligencia…

—Sí, se nota — aseguró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Stan le robó un beso en la mejilla, tuvo la necesidad de ladear su cuerpo a la derecha para encarar un poco al pelirrojo y tomarle del mentón medio lento para enfrentar su rostro. Stan estaba calmado, sonreía, sabía porque decía las cosas que Kyle las malinterpretara era solo porque su mente andaba volando como mariposa. A estas alturas, seguro creía que había estado mirando a Wendy en la pista, obvio la miró, pero para nada le importó, era más impresionante ver a Tucker tomando a Tweek de la cintura y fingiendo que sabía bailar, también robándole besos a su novio hasta dejarlo temblar. Porque pues; era Tucker.

—La inteligencia es deliciosa — continuó Stan mirando los ojos verdes de Kyle —, no podría salir con alguien que no fuera mucho más listo que yo, no es que yo sea particularmente un genio pero si…

—¿Ah sí? — Suspiró Kyle interesado —, siendo así, entonces quiero saber un poco más de aquellos estándares autoimpuestos de requisito para tenerte aunque sea un poquito.

—¿Qué? si los cumples no me tienes un poquito, me tienes un montón — aseguró levantando las cejas, luego meditabundo le soltó la cara —, a ver… tendría que ser atractivo, porque quisiera tener hijos guapos.

—¿Hijos? Vale dude — Kyle se muerde el labio en un suspiro —, ya he fallado desde ahí.

—¿Me dejas terminar? — Sugirió Stan besándole en la punta de la nariz —, listo. Sí, muy listo, antes de aceptarle me sentaría con el enfrente y le pondría a realizar un montón de juegos interminables y si no me ganara todo el tiempo lo miraría negando, guardaría el anillo en la caja y sonreiría. No seriamos el uno para el otro.

—¿Por qué ya das por sentado que te vas a casar? — rio Kyle restándole importancia al resto de la oración.

—Pero, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que has estado destinado desde hace tanto? — Explica el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido cual choque de autos —. Dale una hojeada al pasado, eres tu ese que se sentaba en la alfombra frente a mí y tiraba los dados una y otra vez ''Gané, gané de nuevo'' Caray, que si eras el chiquillo más listo de toda mi insignificante existencia. De eso no hay duda, una y otra vez, solo te falta el anillo porque créeme que a veces Kenny, a veces tú, pero al final siempre tú… el que estaba ahí, para mí, con la boca roja consolándome. Con los ojos verdes mirando mis incongruencias, apoyo, amor, cariño, amistad y encima eres delicioso, porque la inteligencia es deliciosa y tú eres delicioso.

Cuando suelta lo último ya está bastante cerca de su boca, a Kyle le llega el olor, su perfume varonil y esa boca carnosa pegada a la suya, aunque no se besan, están demasiado cerca, tanto que una suave brisa de verano podría hacer que cayera directo contra él. Tantas veces llamándole amigo, tantos días a su lado, siendo el mejor hasta que finalmente había llegado a este punto, un punto en el que Stan entendía que su amistad iba mucho más allá de algo ''amistoso'' eran mil veces más que eso.

—Stan — murmuró Kyle excitado acariciándole la mejilla pálida a su amigo pelinegro —, vamos a la habitación…

El pelinegro no dijo más, solo asintió, lleno de sed libidinosa dentro de su garganta.

La ropa sobraba entre ambos una vez que lograron avanzar hasta la suite, en el elevador se besaron hasta que los labios dolieron, suspiraron uno contra el otro. El calor marino le daba una sensación distinta a todos, la forma en la que la piel de ambos sudaba mientras se revolcaban entre un montón de cobijas blancas. Las manos de Stan atrapando cada trozo de su piel, entre sus piernas, en sus muslos.

Le lengua en el ombligo.

El pantalón bajó y el silencio se hizo resonar mientras los besos se detenían entre las ingles de Kyle, tiritaba de excitación, cubriéndose su ya sonrojado rostro con las manos.

—¿Stan? — Preguntó Kyle incorporándose un poco con los brazos —. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cómo podía tener la capacidad de preguntarle algo cuando sus manos jugaban con los incipientes vellitos de su vientre?

—Es mi primera vez, dame un segundo — murmuró el pelinegro.

Kyle se dejó caer contra la almohada. Se rio por lo alto, una especie de carcajada excitada. Así que al final los amigos también podían romperte el corazón pero sobre todo podían darte una de las mejores mamadas, una noche de sexo ardiente y un montón de chupetones por la espalda.

0—0—0—0

Kenny acariciaba rítmicamente los cabellos de la cabeza de Leo, en realidad se entretenía midiendo los pequeños mechones y las partes más cortas de su cabello. Estaba recostado contra sus piernas, era como un pequeño conejo rubio, precioso hasta perder el conocimiento. Le soltaba suspiros entrecortados. Medio vacilantes, una joyita de las buenas, cariñoso, jugoso y cual gatito somnoliento, una ola del mar le sobresaltó aunque no estaba dormido.

Desde que llegaron no habían pasado el tiempo suficiente en la playa, pero ahora que iban a marcharse Leo le había guiado con la mano en la muñeca a través de la piscina hasta saltarse la barda y tirarse contra la arena suave y blanca, un montón de pequeñas conchitas les rodeaban y aunque sus amigos les habían dejado solos la música a sus espaldas, en el salón, aun se escuchaba por lo lejos. Un ambiente romántico, burbujeante a Kenny le ponía de los nervios, pero la imagen de Butters le reconfortaba.

—Las olas son tan enormes aquí — explicó Leo acariciándole la cara interna de la rodilla.

Ahh, no toques ahí.

—¿Siempre sacas lo más elocuente de ti por las noches? — preguntó Kenny mordiéndole la cabeza

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

Kenneth le puso las manos en la frente, haciendo que la cabeza del rubio se tirara atrás como un exorcista rubio y bello cual querubín. Sus diamantes azules le penetraron el alma, nunca quiso ser rico en esta vida, pero aquellas eran verdaderas medallas, sentía que podía ser bastante más poderoso que cualquier si se quedaba con el chico a su lado. Probablemente para muchos Leo no significara tanto, pero para él sí que lo hacía, no había nadie como él.

—Stan y Kyle se fueron para el cuarto — le explicó Kenny con una seriedad atípica.

—Ah, sí, los vi subir cuando bailabas música tex mex — murmuró Leopold confuso —. ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes qué significa eso? — preguntó con sus cejas rubiongas profundamente sumidas en los ejes de su frente

—¿Qué están cansados y quieren salir mañana temprano? ¿Qué Kyle extraña a su madre? — preguntó Butters con genuina curiosidad, algo infantil pero totalmente ignorante ante los hechos.

Kenny le sonrió con ternura.

—Serás crédulo — bufó con cariño —, significa que van a echar pata.

Leo abrió la boca, sus labios proyectaron una 'o' redonda y perfecta. Seguido de un ''no entiendo''.

—Que van a apuñalarse la ingle tío, sacarle el veneno a la víbora — levantó las cejas esperando que su interlocutor ya captara de una vez lo que aquello significaba —, que van a parchar pues.

—¿Cómo así? ¿Qué van a hacer algo…?

—Que van a follar — murmuró Kenny.

Súbitamente, por alguna extraña cósmica y desconocida razón sintió que estaba hablando de más con el pobre, que no tenía que decirle cosas tan vulgares porque aunque por mucho tiempo pretendió que podía tratarle como a un compa más, finalmente seguía volviendo al hablarle como a una chica. A Kenny no le importaba ser vulgar con las chicas, pero le importaba ser con Butters. Porque no era una chica y no era un compa suyo, era el chico que le gustaba, Leo mi amor.

—Ah eso, vale pues yo pensé que lo hacían hace mucho. Cosas de amigos.

—Hay que reformular tu concepto de amistad querido — gruñó Kenny cayendo contra la arena —; mira lo que hagan ellos no vale para nada, cuando menos para mí yo no le voy a poner Jorge al niño, la mala de todo esto es que los chistes sobre Craig y Tweek echando pasión en la playa durante toda la noche ya no se van a poder dar. Porque como andábamos en la mesa y tenía la idea de que podía ponerle un poquito de chile al asunto…

—Ya. No debes molestar a Craig, capaz se enoja y te saca un diente.

—El leoncito está domado Leo — le aseguró Kenny —, ese no mueve un dedo sin que Tweek se lo permita. Así cuando uno se enamora, ya no da paso sin zapato…

—¿Así estas tu conmigo?

La pregunta; aparentaba inocencia. Pero a Kenny le ofendía, porque por una parte decir que si era un ''pues claro, me tienes con correa y todo incluido'' decir que no; era mentir. Solo había que ser un poco listo para darle por su lado y salirse con la suya, pero finalmente decidió que no. Kenny tenía media neurona.

—Domadito como en circo, ¿No te dije? El tatuaje saca choques eléctricos, si me pongo burro me da duro…

Butters se rio bajito con la mano sobre la boca. Negó con los ojos y se dejó abrazar medio metiéndose en la arena fría.

—Así que lo de hace rato. Bye. Si Stan le pega duro y Craig también las bromas dejan de tener sentido, dale que se van contra mí. Adiós chiste de virginidad y primeras veces.

Se hace un silencio, nada incomodo, cosa de nada, pero suficiente para que Kenny note que Leo anda pensando algo, le aterra a medias porque cada que aquella mentecilla suya se ponía de malas podía sacar las ideas más retorcidas, le jala un poquito de la oreja para que diga algo. Leo le sonríe.

—¿De qué te apuras? Si tú de virgen no tienes nada, chistes contra ti… pues no van.

Ahí estaba todo. Kenny puso los ojos en blanco, sacó del cajón su cara más seria y arropó a Leo entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de voluntad para pegárselo al pecho y decirle aquello que le colgaba de le lengua. Leopold le recibió con la mirada fija y una media sonrisita. Kenny seguía serio como estatua.

—Yo lo habré hecho un buen de veces, pero hacer el amor eso me lo estoy guardando para ti.

Butters traga profundo.

—¿Y así… quieres que las bromas no vayan contra ti? — intenta ser gracioso pero tiene la voz pegada a la garganta.

—No hagas chistes que voy serio…

—Yo siempre voy serio.

—Pues yo voy más serio. Leopold, no hay nadie en este cósmico universo para mí como tu… no existe ni un solo ser que se asemeje a ti, a todo lo que me has hecho sentir desde que éramos críos. Yo quiero ser tu héroe, tu primer amor, tu primer todo y ya. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que tengamos una noche juntos y que venga cuando tenga que venir, no voy a apresurar nada, si siendo así me gano mil bromas ¡Bienvenidas sean! No puedo esperar por una noche a tu lado, pero lo haré… valdrá cada maldito segundo de mi vida. Y de todas mis vidas.

—¡Ay Dios! — grita Butters, le tira contra la arena hasta que se le mete en las orejas, se le sube en el pecho y ahora si hace el intento por reírse y no liarla gacho —, si serás abstracto siempre Kenny, me pones de los nervios. Una y otra vez, jadeos, ganas de besarte ¡que desperdicio de palabras! Me has dicho que te vas a esperar, pues espera. Pero mientras déjame te doy un beso, aunque sea medio chusco y bruto…

—Dame los que quieras…

Termina contra sus labios, tal cual la primera vez, la segunda, sensación que no se detiene una contra la otra, suspiran, se besan en la playa. Escuchan el mar, renuncian a varias cosas, se hacen promesas silenciosas y jadean cuando se tocan las espaldas, toman sus manos, acarician sus dedos, las uñas y la parte más blanda de las palmas ¿Qué sería de Kenny sin un par de besos apasionados? Pues nada, no necesita nada más. Al menos por ahora, por ahora se queda sin nada del conejito, solo le dice ''Eres mi novio pues, me vas a presentar a tus papás'' y le deja un chupete en el cuello. Marca de territorio.

Pero el que trae la correa es otro. Se leían mutuamente, se escribían el uno al otro, se respetaban enormemente y se amaban con locura.

0—0—0—0

El rubio se quedó sentado sobre la hamaca, no estaba acostumbrado ¡que extraños parajes! En su mayoría era ignorado por todos, tenía la pierna derecha encima de la izquierda hasta la rodilla y un atuendo bastante cómodo, blanco. Su taza de té helado reposaba sobre un portavasos, de cuando en cuando la tomaba ansioso y lleva sus labios hasta los hielos para sorber un poco más del menjurje de hierbas.

Tenía perfecta visión de todo. Sobre todo, de Tweek y Craig en la pista de baile.

Así que finalmente habían conseguido arreglar todo, la verdad no había sido difícil, con personalidades como las suyas en realidad tampoco le sorprendían. Aquello había comenzado como un juego de niños, lástima que se vio tan involucrado, aunque claro…. Algo bueno había salido de todo aquello.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de fastidio. Pero también profundamente sonrojado.

—¿Y entonces qué mi amigo? — preguntó Pip confundido, a medias

—¿Cuándo? — tronó su cuello sin gentileza. Como todo lo que hacía.

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de rodeos Pip? Sé que eres un amor de persona, no me lo tienes que recordar, así que dale ya que me estoy impacientando…

—La paciencia es virtud de sabios — Damian lo fulminó con la mirada —, ejem, y decir las cosas claras también lo es.

—Yo no quiero ser sabio — le hizo saber el de ojos rojos —; quiero que seas mío.

Pip se mordió los labios.

—Hace tres noches ni por asomo pensabas en salir conmigo.

—Eso es mentira, siempre me has gustado.

—Solo he sido un objeto para ti como para todos los demás chicos de este pueblo.

—No, Pip. Contigo es distinto.

—Yo no lo creo — aseguró el rubio levantándose de la hamaca, con los pies en la arena y el pelo rubio revuelto —, no me lo creo ni aunque lluevan caballos.

—Puedo hacerlo, si quieres.

—No. Gracias.

Damien puso los ojos en blanco, Pip se le plantaba enfrente con su cara de angelito y una sonrisa tenue, en realidad era un niño bastante bonito y le gustaba mucho… demasiado. Pero también era confuso como un demonio, podría ser un súcubo y él sería el primero en caer. Dejó caer sus pupilas contra los ojos verdeazulados del angelillo y le tomó de los hombros, en parte para retenerlo, pero principalmente porque le gustaba sentir sus menudos huesitos entre sus manos, con la pinta de que los podría romper en un segundo. O besarlos, eso también.

—Se el ángel que ilumine mis mañanas en las profundas y oscuras cavernas del infierno. Podrías ser el rey de todo ese lugar a mi lado — le aseguró con severidad —, te daría la corona del gobierno cuando yo ascienda a ese trono. Como mi reina, Pip. No existe otro sino tú que pueda controlarme un poco y por eso necesito que medies mi existencia…

—¿Y qué más? — preguntó Pip ladeando su cabecilla.

—Que me ames, con eso me basta.

Pip hizo como que se lo pensaba, no tenía tanto que perder, en realidad la oferta era buena. No todo el tiempo tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en consorte del rey de los infiernos. ¿Podría su bondad regular tanta oscuridad? O sería consumido por ella tarde o temprano…

—You are the one crazy motherfucker — le aseguró Damien besándole ligeramente en la sien.

—Sí, ya sé. Por eso me voy contigo. Pero luego, que me quiero graduar. ¡Ahora vuelta a la realidad!

* * *

N/A: Quería cerrar con el Dip porque sentí que había dado un capítulo para ellos, pero quería darles conclusión. Y quedé más o menos conforme, estoy más o menos conforme con todo… realmente solo se trata de un montón de escenas sin sentido, pero que nos pudimos quedar con los finales anteriores. Pero ya está bien, está 'condensado' ¿No?

Espero que les haya gustado a todos, estoy feliz de haber llegado hasta el final del fic. Creo que también uno de los fanfics más largos que he escrito y mi primer fanfic de SP.

Admito que terminando este fic mi plan era no volver a escribir de este fandom, a pesar de que lo amo mucho sentí que ya no tenía la motivación suficiente para hacerlo, pero finalmente vinieron muchas más ideas a mi mente y no quería dejarlas inconclusas, así que esperen más fanfics de mi parte. Pronto, espero. Siempre en esta plataforma pero ahora también en wattpad. Así como también resubiré este fic en esa plataforma, por si gustan de leerlo nuevamente.

Otra cosa es que doy por finalizado completamente este fic, pero que aún tengo muchas ideas para títulos de capítulos que me quedaron pendientes, así que probablemente haya algunos extras de vez en cuando, por si ven la notificación de actu. Bueno, se trata de un extra sobre el futuro o tal vez de alguna escena que no vimos bien.

Les dejo los títulos de los extras, por puro morbo, no más.

 _Despilfarro a lo mayúsculo_

 _Después del sexo viene un estado de vulnerabilidad y salen todos los demonios._

 _La realidad ha cambiado_

 _No llames a las cosas por su nombre_

 _El amor es complejo, paradójico, perverso._

 _El arte es el destino vergonzoso_

 **Guests** : Tamy: Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por tu apoyo siempre sincero, me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que también te guste este, así como espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo. ¡Un abrazo fuerte!

* * *

Así que bueno, finalmente. Gracias a todo por haber leído mi fic, por comentar, por emocionarse y por ser parte de esto. ¡Les agradezco un montón! No saben cuánto los quiero, mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Y espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo.

¡Bye bye!


End file.
